


Fanfictions HaruTaka FR !

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina
Summary: Des fanfictions HaruTaka françaises, aussi trouvables sur Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La Fanfiction Où Haruka Et Takane Ne Meurent Pas

Je pris mon élan. L'établissement était vide, Ayano devait déjà être loin devant moi.

Ayano... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas fait réaliser plus tôt....?

...

Non.  
C'est de ma faute.  
Je me suis voilée la face.

 

Putain...!

Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient mes pas qui frappaient le sol ainsi que mes halètements.

Haruka...

...

... !

Arrivée devant le casier à chaussures, j'enlevai mes chaussons à la va-vite, avant de les jeter dans le casier négligemment. Je pris mes chaussures et fermai mon casier.

Mes mains tremblaient et je sentais de la sueur couler sur mon visage.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre!

J'y arriverai.

Cette fois...!

Je le ferai...!

Mes doigts glissaient en mettant mes chaussures, et j'ai eu du mal à les mettre correctement, en effet mon talon écrasait la partie arrière, et avec hargne, je réussis à le remettre à sa place.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je me dirigeai en courant vers la sortie.

Toujours en train de courir, je branchai mon casque à mon téléphone. Une musique rock commença alors à jouer. Elle venait du groupe dont j'avais assisté au concert, au festival culturel du lycée, une année avant que je ne m'y inscrive.

J'avais beaucoup de titres de ce groupe.  
Je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup.  
C'est pas un groupe de rock comme les autres. Il parle souvent de sujets légers en contraste à la musique brutale. C'est si surprenant qu'on en est curieux et c'est vraiment bien fait, selon moi. Et donc, j'ai fini par aimer.

Après notre festival culturel, en plus d'avoir commencé à jouer aux jeux, Haruka s'était mis à écouter du rock.  
Je m'en souviens, la première fois que je lui en ai fait écouter.

On était à l'hôpital, à Noël, quand il avait fait son attaque.  
Franchement, quel cadeau.  
J'avais été si abasourdie par la nouvelle que je m'étais ruée vers l'hôpital, comme maintenant.

En plus, quand je suis arrivée, je n'avais aucun cadeau à lui donner. J'allais lui en acheter un en route mais ma priorité était devenue toute autre.

On nous avait fait attendre, Monsieur Tateyama et moi, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Pendant ce temps-là, j'écoutais ma musique en traînant sur des forums, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à ça. Je faisais ça pour m'empêcher de penser à Haruka.

On avait attendu trois heures comme ça.

A priori, je m'étais endormie, et ma grand-mère était arrivée, vu que je n'avais pas pu répondre à ses appels.  
Quand mon prof m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule, il faisait presque nuit, et j'avais laissé un "Oh merde!" sortir de ma bouche.

Les deux adultes m'ont regardé bizarrement, avant que ma grand-mère me dise : "J'ai vraiment eu peur Takane, tu sais...Heureusement que Monsieur Tateyama m'a appelée."

Je me tournai vers mon prof, furieuse.

"Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillée plus tôt M'sieur?!"

Il fit un visage apeuré et recula d'un mètre, pris de stupeur, avant d'esquisser un sourire mal à l'aise.

"Ah...Eh bien, je ne voulais pas te mettre de mau-"

"Comment il va?"

J'avais interrompu une de mes figures d'autorité en lui posant cette question.

Il se retourna derrière lui, où se trouvait une porte entrouverte, à côté d'une vitre avec un store baissé, mais une lueur arrivait à se faire voir.

"Il vient de se réveiller donc tu peux-"

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, je m'étais levée brusquement, en laissant tomber mon télephone et mon casque. 

Je me dirigeai hâtivement vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un seul coup.

Haruka était allongé sur le lit, les bras tendus et perfusés. Lorsqu'il me vit, il tourna la tête, les yeux mi-clos, me souriant faiblement. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

"Ah, Takane, sal-"

J'ai fondu en larmes.

Paniqué, Haruka s'était assis et avait commencé à balbutier.

"T-Takane, tout va bien! Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir autant embêté..."

Je relevai la tête et me suis mise à hurler.

"Mais t'es con ou quoi!?"

Face à ces mots, Haruka restait bouche bée et ne souriait plus.

"...J'ai eu tellement peur..."

Haruka fit un visage gêné.  
Il culpabilisait.

Je me suis avancée vers lui et je me suis assise sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Soudain, une voix commença à parler.

"Tu sais, Takane est restée ici pendant tout ce temps, elle s'est même endo-"

En entendant ces paroles, mon visage prit une couleur rouge vive.

"M-M-Monsieur!!! C-C'est même pas vrai en plus-"

"Comme si! Tu es restée devant la chambre pendant trois heures! Trois heures!!"

Pendant la querelle, Haruka avait légèrement gloussé avant de m'adresser la parole.

"Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, Takane, au lieu de m'attendre...qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais dormi pendant plus longtemps...?"

Je serais restée.

"B-Bien sûr que j'allais rentrer chez moi, c'est juste que...ben..."

Perdue dans mes mots, j'exprimai alors mon mécontentement.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été honnête?

Pourquoi j'ai éte si défensive?

Pourquoi je suis si stupide?

"Raaaaaaaaahhhh!!! On s'en fiche!"

Monsieur Tateyama me lança un regard narquois en ricanant.  
Il haussa des épaules et partit rejoindre ma grand-mère, qui m'avait regardée avec amusement.

Sur le moment, je m'étais demandée quel était leur problème mais avec du recul, je réalisai qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Lorsque je me retournai pour voir Haruka. Celui-ci me regardait.

Sur le coup, j'ai été surprise.

"Q-Quoi?"

Avais-je demandé, en regardant ailleurs.

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, Takane?"

Parce que je t'aime, crétin.

Je marmonnai.

"...C'est ce que font les amis...non...?"

À ces mots, Haruka sourit, mais on pouvait ressentir une forme de tristesse en le voyant.

Ce mec...quand est-ce qu'il va réaliser qu'il compte, bordel?

Il regarda la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa gauche, avant de pousser un petit soupir.

"Takane. Tu mérites de vivre pour toi. Pas pour moi."

Je relevai la tête, confuse.

Je m'en fiche. Je le ferai quand même. Na. Ça t'apprendra.

"...Mec, il faut que t'arrêtes."

"Hein?"

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage par désespoir, avant de soupirer, lassée.

"T'es un bon gars. Evidemment qu'on s'inquiète pour toi."

Dès que j'avais dit ça, en toute franchise et honnêteté, je me sentis gênée et essayai de me rattraper.

"A-Ah euh, je veux dire, t'es bête de penser ça. T'es bête tout court en fait."

Bête, mais qui avait toujours de meilleures notes que moi.

C'était moi, la personne bête entre nous deux.

Bête. Bête. Bête.

Haruka me regarda avec des yeux ébahis, avant de baisser la tête.  
Je pensai à moi-même ; "Bravo, t'as rendu la conversation gênante. Super. Good Game."

Mais très vite, il me prit la main, ce qui m'avait pris de court, avant de la secouer.

"...Takane..."

Je sentis mon visage chauffer.

"...Je veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi..."

Sa voix commençait à trembler.

"...Ça ne sert à rien..."

Il serrait ma main, sur laquelle des gouttes tombèrent. C'était des larmes.

Je ne te ferai plus jamais pleurer, Haruka.

...Qu'est-ce que je suis niaise.

Au moins je dis la vérité, c'est déjà ça...

Il était en train de pleurer devant moi, et je me sentais impuissante.  
Je jurais dans ma tête, en regardant ses yeux larmoyants, qui scintillaient.

Soudain je me levai du tabouret, en sortait ma main des siennes, et me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente pour aller chercher mon téléphone et mon casque.  
Ma grand-mère me questionnait du visage, mais je l'ignorai.

Une fois de nouveau dans la salle, Haruka était en train d'essuyer ses larmes en reniflant. 

Je me suis rassise près de lui et je branchai le câble du casque à mon téléphone.

Je mis le casque sur la tête d'Haruka, avant de sélectionner 'Play'.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et ne dit plus rien. Des larmes continuaient à couler, mais il ne semblait plus triste.  
Peu à peu, il s'est calmé.

"Arrête de pleurer."

J'avais murmuré, en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Mais après ça, il me regarda et me fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Soudain, je fus attirée vers lui par une force, cependant retenue par quelque chose.

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras.

"Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là?! J'suis pas un nounours!"

J'essayais de me débattre mais Haruka me tenait encore contre lui.

"Je suis si content de t'avoir comme amie, Takane!"

Il avait prononcé cette phrase, avec cette intonation étrange, où l'on peut sentir la personne sourire en disant la phrase.

Je grognais, rouge comme une tomate, et en sentant mes joues remonter vers mes yeux.

Mon visage collé contre son torse, je pouvais presque entendre la musique qui jouait dans le casque. Mais ce que je pouvais clairement entendre, c'était son coeur, si faible, qui battait, qui pompait son sang, qui le gardait en vie.

Il enleva ses bras de mon dos, et me demanda, doucement :

"Comment ça s'appelle?"

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris de quoi il parlait.

"Quoi donc...?"

Haruka rigola, avant de prendre mon téléphone, le casque toujours sur sa tête.

"Ouah, il est compliqué ce nom!"

Je réalisai alors qu'il m'avait demandé le nom du groupe.

"...C'est vrai. Mais c'est vraiment bien."

Haruka hocha la tête.

"Oui! J'aime beaucoup! C'est ton groupe préféré?"

"...Oui. Ça change de l'idée du rock qu'ont les gens, parce que ça parle de sujets...comment dire...euh..."

En réfléchissant au mot que je cherchais, Haruka répondit, à ma place:

"...Légers?"

Je frappai des mains, avant de dire un grand et enthousiaste "C'est exactement ça!".

"...Takane a bon goût! Musique comme jeux!"

Avait-il dit, avec un ton heureux.

Je le regardai, exaspérée, mais me sentant flatée, je sortis un "Hmph." en souriant. 

"Je sais, je sais."

Alors que j'étais en train de me vanter de mes préférences musicales et vidéoludiques, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Takane, il est temps de rentrer."

Ma grand-mère entra dans la chambre, en essayant de se faire un peu petite.

Je me tournai vers Haruka, qui avait fait une mine triste, avant qu'il ne remarque mon regard tourné vers lui.

"Ah! O-Oui, tu devrais rentrer, Takane. Désolé de t'avoir retenue ici."

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir triste aussi, mais lorsque j'ai réalisé mon émotion, je me suis sentis dans l'embarras.

"J-Je t'ai dit que-...Rah...Bon, je vais y aller alors."

Soudain, je réalisai quelque chose.  
Le cadeau.  
Vu que c'était son anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas partir comme si de rien était.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au casque et au télephone, tous deux posés sur le drap blanc du lit.

"Je te les laisse."

"H-hein?"

"T'as qu'à écouter les autres chansons du groupe. Tu aimes, non?"

"Mais Takane, je ne peux pas garder tes affaires avec moi, je-"

"À plus."

"Takane-"

Je lui fit un signe de la main, en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

Le lendemain, j'étais retournée à l'hôpital, et on avait discuté des musiques, tout en jouant sur l'ordi que j'avais emmené, avec deux manettes, sur Dead Bullet. 

Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait non seulement voulu connaître les jeux vidéos, surtout de tir, mais aussi le rock.

Il a fait ça...pour se rapprocher de moi?

...Non, je me fais des films.

Mais tout de même...

"Ah, Takane, tu penses participer au championnat? Si tu le fais, alors moi aussi!"

"Takane! Tu as écouté le nouvel album qui est sorti hier soir? Il est tellement bien!!"

"Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, Takane."

"Takane est tellement cool! Je me sens si nul à côté de toi..."

"Dis, Takane, tu voudrais...tu voudrais jouer avec moi?"

Est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça...

...pour moi?

J'avais couru pendant plusieurs longues minutes, la fatigue me frappant de plus en plus, la douleur aussi. Vu que je n'étais pas habituée a faire de sport, faire un sprint d'un seul coup était un vrai challenge.

Ça en vaut la peine.

Le ciel orangé et la brise chaude de l'été m'accompagnaient dans la course, ainsi que mes respirations haletantes pitoyables et ridicules.

Mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien, et chaque seconde semblait plus douloureuse que celle d'avant, mais je continuais quand même.

La route goudronnée finit enfin, t je me penchai en avant, en respirant profondément. Je restais devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, en essayant de récupérer.

Après que mon pouls se soit calmé et que mon corps entier revint à la normale, je repris mon chemin, un peu plus lentement qu'avant, mais tout en me dépêchant un peu.

Bizarre que je ne me sois pas évanouie de fatigue.

Bah.

 

Tant mieux.

 

C'était vraiment pas le moment.

Une fois montée au premier étage, après avoir sauté toutes les deux marches dans l'escalier pour aller plus vite, je vis Monsieur Tateyama, debout, qui avait l'air impatient.

"...Est-ce...que...Haruka...s'est...réveillé...?"

Dis-je, en prenant une inspiration entre chaque syllabe.

Le quarantenaire s'est alors retourné, surpris de mon état, et me salua.

"Ah! Takane! Tu en as mis, du temps! Que faisais-tu?"

En me remémorant ma discussion avec Ayano, je répondis, pressée :

"J'ai papoté avec votre fille, mais bref, je peux voir Haruka?"

Il me regarda curieusement, avant de laisser une expression sournoise et taquine se montrer sur son visage .

Tch.

 

J'm'en fous.

 

...Bon, ok, ça reste gênant. Mais il faut bien.

"La porte est ouverte, donc..."

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier et me suis avancée vers la dite-porte.

Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

Je frappai à la porte.

Saluer, donner ses affaires, et ensuite...

Une voix faible me répondit.

"...Oui...?"

Respire.

J'hesitai à rentrer.

Putain. Et si je foire tout?

J'ouvris doucement la porte.

...Non.

 

"Désolée du dérangement..."

 

...Je ne te décevrai pas, Ayano.

 

"Oh! Takane! Je suis tellement heureux de-Takane!! Tu as l'air épuisée! Tout va bien?!"

Haruka était assis sur son lit, l'air un peu dans les nuages, toujours en chemise. 

Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'avait souri, mais bientôt, ses sourcils sont remontés et son sourire s'est dissipé, montrant sa préoccupation.

Pourquoi il s'inquiète pour moi?

 

C'est lui qui le mérite le plus.

 

Quel abruti...!

"...Oh! Takane, c'est si gentil de ta part! Tu as ramené mes affaires! Roh là là, vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû..."

Il sourit, un peu embarrassé, tandis que je marchais vers lui.

"Non mais je te jure."

Haruka cligna des yeux pour montrer sa confusion, avant de me demander :

"...Un problème?"

Mais quel imbécile.

Franchement...!

"Tu..."

J'avais commencé à parler, mais le choc et le désemparement envahissaient mon esprit, m'empêchant de réfléchir.

"T'aurais pu mourir...! Et tu..."

Haruka baissa la tête, avant que je ne me calme et ne m'avance vers lui.

Il leva la tête et me regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

"...C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer."

Hein?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire?

Haruka, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Il éclata en sanglots, en rigolant et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais enfin...?

 

"...Takane...!"

Ses yeux larmoyants se dirigèrent vers moi une seconde fois.

"...Je suis si heureux...!"

Il essuyait ses larmes en riant, comme si tout allait bien.

"Haruka, qu'est-ce que-"

Ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés se retrouvèrent sur ma main, qui caressait sa joue, sans que je le veuille. Ce gars l'avait prise et l'avait collée sur son visage, comme pour sentir ma chaleur.

Bien entendu, ce contact physique si soudain m'embarrassa, mais sur le coup, je ne pensais pas à ça.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, en posant sa sacoche au pied.

"Haruka...explique, je...je comprends pas ce que tu dis."

Il lâcha ma main, que j'ai laissée tomber sur le drap, avant de fermer les yeux.

"Takane..."

Commença-t'il, avant que je ne me lève.

Je réalisai.

Quoi?

"Me dis pas que-"

J'étais plus que bouleversée.

"...Normalement, nous n'aurions pas pu nous parler, en ce moment."

Je reculai, tremblante.

Aucun mot ne suffisait à décrire l'horreur et la hantise ressenties à ce moment-là.

"Pourquoi..."

Je sentais ma voix dérailler, et ma mâchoire commença à me faire mal.

...Hein?

Pourquoi?

Mais pourquoi...?

"Pourquoi tu m'as menti?!"

Mon cri aïgu et déraillant l'avait surpris, et avait effacé son sourire.

Avant que je ne le remarque, mon corps s'était effondré sur le sol, et ma vision était devenue floue.

"T-Takane, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas..."

À ces mots, je me relevai abruptement, en dirigeant mon bras vers le haut, comme si j'allais le frapper.

Ma main, qui était déployée, se refermit. Je serrai mon poing, avant de le heurter contre le lit.

"Tch!"

Ma frustration était à son paroxysme.

Haruka dit alors, d'une voix douce et impuissante :

"Pardon. C'est de ma faute."

 

C'est...

Non, c'est une blague.

C'est pas possible.

Il me l'aurait dit.

Oui.

 

D'un coup, je me laissai accroupir sur le sol, sans retenir ma chute.

Il prit la parole, d'une voix encore plus gentille.

"C'était prévu."

"...J'avais dix ans, à ce moment-là."

"Maman aussi, elle était morte comme l'avaient prévu les docteurs."

"On m'a dit...'ton décès arrivera le 15 août de tes 17 ans' et depuis, j'ai dû vivre en sachant ça."

"Tu sais, au début, ça m'avait choqué mais..."

"Papa m'a dit de faire comme si de rien était et d'optimiser mon temps passé ici."

"Tout ça...sans faire du mal aux autres."

"Et je ne voulais pas t'attrister, Takane...alors..."

"J'ai choisi de ne pas te le dire."

"Et quand..."

"Je t'ai rencontrée..."

"Haha, j'y pense, au début, je te trouvais vraiment mèchante mais..."

"Tu es devenue une sorte de..."

"Raison de vivre."

"Tu...Tu étais devenue spéciale pour moi."

"Je ne voulais plus mourir."

"J'en ai beaucoup pleuré, tu sais..."

"Et tu vois, j'avais jamais eu d'amis avant."

"Et là, en allant à ce lycée, j'ai pu connaître Monsieur Tateyama mais aussi Ayano, Shintaro, Momo, et..."

"Et surtout toi, Takane."

"Mais tu vois, c'est bizarre."

"Parce que d'une certaine manière..."

"Ça me...comment dire..."

"Perturbe un peu."

"...J'ai hésité à t'en parler."

"Mais je pense que le destin a voulu me donner une seconde chance pour pouvoir le dire."

"Haha..."

"En fait, ça sonne faux quand je dis..."

"...que tu es mon amie, Takane."

"Ça..."

"Je sais pas, ça me fait un pincement au coeur..."

"Je...enfin, tu..."

"Tu m'es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment particulière, Takane."

"Et je me posais plein de questions...et je m'en pose toujours, d'ailleurs."

"Je...me sens tout bizarre avec toi."

"J'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens."

"Mais je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait du bien..."

"C'est agréable."

"Je voudrais savoir..."

"Si ça te le fait aussi."

 

J'avais écouté son discours en ne disant rien, mon regard était devenu vide et je ne réfléchissais plus.

J'étais encore sous le choc.

Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour.

Et il ne m'avait absolument rien dit.

Et il a dû...

Il a dû vivre avec ce poids sur son dos pendant tout ce temps.

Pourquoi il s'infligeait ça?

Si je l'avais su, j'aurais...

J'aurais pas du tout été la même avec lui.

J'aurais tout fait pour que ses derniers instants soient un minimum agréables...

C'est de sa faute.

Il m'a caché sa situation.

Sauf que je voulais lui dire quelque chose, avant les reproches.

...Non.

C'est de ma faute à moi, en fait.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé l'opportunité de le dire.

En plus, moi aussi je lui ai menti.

Je me suis aussi mentie à moi-même, en plus.

Je clignai des yeux, comme pour me réveiller d'un rêve.

Mes jambes engourdies se sont dépliées, afin de me faire tenir debout.

Si je suis venue ici, c'était pour lui dire un truc, au départ.

"Haruka."

J'ouvris ma bouche, avant de la refermer.

Le propriétaire du nom que je venais de prononcer me regardait d'un air gêné. Il avait son regard dirigé vers l'électrocardiogramme, et dès qu'il entendit ma voix, ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

"Je t'aime."

Je me sentais alors capable de prononcer ces mots de toutes les manières, toutes les intonations, toutes les langues.

A cette phrase, la peau si pâle et si blanche d'Haruka fut teintée d'un rose-rouge éclatant. Sa chevelure se dressa et ses doigts serrèrent la couverture.

Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent en grand et ses lèvres se détachèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre.

"...Ah!"

Une pauvre voix aïgue et hésitante se fit alors entendre. 

Haruka remonta son drap pour le mettre sur sa tête et dissimula son visage.

Et après avoir dit un petit "Ahhhh..."il se cacha encore plus profondément sous la couverture.

L'électrocardiogramme, qui jusqu'alors faisait un bruit lent et régulier, émettait un son au rythme effréné.

Je vis les épaules d'Haruka bouger. Un peu comme s'il rigolait.

Son visage réapparût, brutalement, un grand sourire entre ses joues rosies.

"Alors..."

"Ça te le fait aussi?"

"Je me sens moins idiot."

"Et moins seul, pour le coup..."

"Je suis tellement..."

Heureux?

Content?

Rassuré?

"Amoureux de toi."

...

...

...

Alors ça.

J'ai laissé le bonheur m'envahir et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne, avant de lui faire une bise.

On est vraiment irrécupérables.

"Dis...Takane..."

Alors que je me tenais face à lui, Haruka m'avait adressé la parole, d'une voix discrète, presque silencieuse.

"Je peux te faire un bisou?"

Ah!

Avant même que je ne réponde, ses lèvres touchèrent une seconde les miennes, un peu timidement.

Mais d'où?!

Même si j'avais dit quelque chose de très gênant un peu plus tôt, le fait qu'il ait fait ça de nulle part m'avait vraiment surprise.

Mais ce n'était pas si...

 

...mauvais que ça.

Haruka gloussa, en se grattant la tête avec embarras.

"Ah, je me sens tellement chanceux...Y'a que des miracles qui m'arrivent aujourd'hui! ...Takane...?"

"...Ha...ru...ka..."

Alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec mes couettes, Haruka pencha sa tête.

"Moui?"

J'abandonnai ma crise de colère, et à la place, je lui ai souri, attendrie.

"Merci pour tout."


	2. La Fanfiction Où Haruka Se Confesse Sur Internet

"Rah, ça fait du bien de rentrer...!"

Enfin de retour chez moi après ma sortie entre amis, moi, Takane Enomoto, allait vite se réfugier dans le monde fantastique et horrifique d'Internet.

Une après-midi passée dans un costume, à jouer dans une chaleur horrible, en plus d'être au milieu d'une foule trop agitée dans un endroit clos, m'avait fatiguée plus qu'autre chose.

Mais j'avais enfin retrouvé la fraîcheur et le calme de ma maison.

Après avoir quitté Ayano et Shintaro, Haruka et moi étions partis afin de rentrer dans nos maisons respectives, à pied.

Un silence s'était établi entre nous, jusqu'à mi-chemin, où l'ex-créature de Frankenstein le brisa.

Il prit la parole doucement, comme s'il avait attendu que l'on soit seuls pour discuter.

"C'était vraiment sympa, non?"

Un peu surprise de cette soudaine interrogation, je balbutiai:

"A-Ah, euh, ouais. C'était cool."

Haruka montra un petit sourire satisfait, avant de continuer.

"Il faudra qu'on sorte ensemble comme ça plus souvent."

Et d'un coup, il lâcha un petit "Ah!" avant de me regarder et d'agiter ses mains, comme s'il s'était trompé.

"J-Je veux dire, tous les quatre, hein! Même si ça serait aussi bien qu'on soit que nous deux, parfois, mais-"

Je me sentis rougir.

"T'inquiète pas, on refera ça. Avec ou sans les autres."

Il remis son sac sur don dos et souria jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues légèrement rosies.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Je le regardai d'un air dévisageur avant de me reconcentrer sur ma marche.

Bah, il fait son Haruka.

Comme d'habitude.

La brise tiède et le chant des cigales accompagnaient les deux bons à rien que nous étions.

"Oh et, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de jouer avec toi, Takane."

Au moment où Haruka prononça cette phrase, il me sembla sentir mon sang se faire pomper plus vite et plus fort, une partie montant dans mes joues.

"...J'ai vu ça."

Ai-je répondu, dans l'embarras.

Pendant la finale de PUMPKIN SHOOTER, Haruka et moi avions fini adversaires, et juste avant de jouer, Haruka avait dit à Shintaro : "C'est la première fois que je joue contre elle!", visiblement excité.

Pendant le tournoi, il n'arrêtait pas de dire mon nom de nulle part, ce qui me déconcentrait. Et donc, j'avais perdu contre lui.

Après la rude bataille menée, je contournai les deux machines d'arcade qui nous séparaient afin de lui serrer la main, comme faisaient les joueurs du monde entier pour dire "Bien joué.".

Au début, il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre mes intentions, mais après avoir regardé Shintaro, qui lui avait donné un coup de menton comme pour dire "Eh bien, vas-y!", il prit ma main et la secoua fortement.

Un peu plus rudement que je ne l'avais imaginé d'ailleurs.

Je remarquai alors que sa main était humide et tremblante. C'était sûrement à cause de la chaleur et au fait qu'il avait beaucoup joué.

Se pourrait-il qu'il était nerveux?

Bref, ce mec m'énervait, car j'étais sûre que quand il était dans les parages, mes performances allaient être catastrophiques.

Et aujourd'hui encore, j'allais poster un message, et cette fois, du style "Participation à la Pumpkin Con aujourd'hui! Pas gagné la finale..." avant de traîner sur les commentaires.

Mais retournons à tout à l'heure.

Après ma réponse, Haruka rigola légèrement, un peu gêné, et demanda, d'un ton plus solennel, ceci :

"Dis, est-ce que tu jouera, ce soir?"

Ah, je vois où il veut en venir.

"Non, mes doigts n'en peuvent plus. Désolée. Une autre fois, peut-être."

Avais-je répondu, coupable.

L'air étonné que j'eus deviné son sous-entendu, il força un sourire, mais je savais qu'il était très triste.

"A-Ah, d'accord...ce n'est pas grave!"

"Tu fais le dépité..."

"C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu jouer avec toi mais je ne veux pas te forcer! Je vais attendre que tu le veuilles!"

Je soupirai, avant de lui donner une gentille claque derrière la tête.

À travers mon sourire, je dis alors:

"Tss. T'es vraiment bête, toi, hein."

Haruka gémit, avant de me poser un petit "Mais pourquoi?".

J'ai rigolé, avant de croiser mes coudes derrière ma tête.

"Parce que t'en fais qu'à ta tête."

Avec un sourire narquoi, je le taquinai, attendant une réponse me flattant l'égo.

"Ne fais pas tout selon moi, enfin."

Haruka ouvrit en grand ses yeux, puis, il s'est mit à dire, maladroitement, tout en se grattant la tête

"Haha, c'est un peu dur de pas penser à toi quand j'ai ce genre d'idées..."

Ce genre d'idées?

Genre, quoi?

Jouer aux jeux?

"Non mais je veux dire, quand tu veux faire quelque chose, tu le fais, point final."

Lui avais-je répondu, comme si je n'étais pas du tout mal à l'aise face à son affirmation.

"De toute façon, j'ai envie de dessiner, héhé!"

Haruka dit ça d'une façon si enthousiaste que je devinai déjà, vu son grand sourire et sa posture de détermination, qu'il allait tracer en souvenir la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Et au moment où j'allais lui dire, "Ne me dessine pas, je te prie", il s'arrêta derrière moi.

Surprise de ce mouvement, je me retournai, décroisant mes bras.

"J'ai été si pris dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué être passé devant chez moi!"

Je pouffai.

"Pff, qu'est-ce que t'es idiot, alors."

Il fit une petite mine vexée, avant de rire à son tour.

"J'imagine que je le suis qu'avec toi."

Ah, non, je te jure, je ne suis pas un facteur de ton...

Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête ainsi que des sueurs glacées dans mon dos.

Je m'approchai de lui à pas élancés.

Alors qu'il pleurnichait, il fermit les yeux comme pour retenir sa douleur, des doigts tirant d'embarrassement sa peau.

"Arêkeuhh..."

Je lâchai ma main de son emprise, avant de lui crier dessus :

"T'es vraiment trop bizarre toi!"

Il rouvrit ses yeux, se caressant sa joue, avec des yeux larmoyants.

"Pourquoi tu me fais toujours mal..."

"Parce que tu le mérites!"

Il fit un couinement de chiot, avant de s'essuyer les yeux.Je reculai, et je lui dit alors, mes mains sur mes hanches.

"Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ce que tu dis, tu sais."

Il baissa le regard, avant de dire, d'une petite voix:

"Mais je veux dire la vérité, moi..."

T'es vraiment un cas désespéré.

J'ouvris la bouche pour contrer son affirmation, quand il me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me faire un signe de la main.

"Bon, je vais y aller! J'ai trop faim."

Je refermai ma bouche, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cacher des choses, et que tout le monde le faisait, de toute façon.

"A demain, Takane!"

Me dit-il, en se retournant.

En me sentant impuissante, je lui répondis un simple "A d'main.", et moi aussi, je rebroussai chemin.

Ce gars-là...

Il est vraiment bizarre.

Ou c'est moi qui suis bizarre?

Non, non.

Je suis peut-être pas normale, mais lui, c'est à un autre niveau.

Soudainement, je dirigeai mon corps vers lui, mon regard porté sur la route. Il était encore en train de marcher, comme d'habitude, à un rythme qui était tout sauf effréné.

"Haruka?"

Ai-je dit, avec une voix assez forte pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Il se retourna, avec un visage interrogatif.

Je souris, avant de porter mes deux mains à ma bouche, comme pour former un haut-parleur.

"Te couche pas trop tard!"

Je le vis rigoler, de loin, et bizarrement, ça m'avait rendue heureuse.

"Toi non plus, Takane!"

Me répondit-il, m'imitant, avant de me faire un dernier signe de main.

J'expirai, me sentant un peu honteuse d'avoir dit ça tout haut.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Il le sait déjà.

Qu'est-ce que je suis débile.

Je continuai mon chemin, mon coeur légèrement plus léger qu'avant.

Quelle idiote.

Après que ma grand-mère, assise sur le canapé, vint m'ouvrir, j'allai vers ma chambre, et voilà où nous en sommes.

J'étais encore en tenue de ville, depuis, je m'étais changée, mon déguisement de sorcière était au fond de mon sac, sûrement froissé à l'heure qu'il est, d'ailleurs.

J'avais allumé mon ordinateur, me suis connectée à une application de chat en ligne, qui permettait de voir les scores de chaque utilisateur sur divers jeux répertoriés.

On pouvait aussi y publier des messages, des statuts, ou partager des liens vers des vidéos, des images, des sites, etc.

C'était vraiment un chouette site, bien connu des 'gamers'.

Suite au festival culturel de l'année dernière, ma popularité en tant qu'Ene s'était accrue, et plein de gens s'étaient inscrits au lycée juste pour côtoyer le mien. 

Ah, les fans. Jusqu'où iraient-ils...

Pour contrer les voyeurs et les fans un peu trop collants, j'avais un second compte, appelé 'EneFan0813'.

Loin d'être une fan de moi-même, j'avais pris ce pseudo afin de passer inaperçu, quand je voulais traîner sur des forums aléatoires.

Ces forums étaient générés à la demande, et on pouvait tomber sur n'importe quoi, bien sûr, le site était assez strict, alors il n'y avait pas de contenu trop louche.

J'aimais bien cette fonctionnalité, on pouvait découvrir de nouveaux jeux et de nouveaux gens, et abandonner toute son identité qu'on pouvait laisser derrière.

Je générai un forum, histoire de voir sur quoi j'allais tomber.

Ting! La notification retentit.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le forum qui était apparu en était un tout petit, il n'y avait que deux membres, mais un seul de connecté. La plupart du temps, quand on générait un forum, on avait plus de chances de tomber sur un débutant que sur un vétéran.

L'utilisateur n'avait pas de pseudo, juste un 'User2412'.

Le forum n'avait lui non plus pas de nom.

C'était assez peu crédible.

Mais je trouvais ça plus sympa, les petits forums, on se sentait plus proche, en quelque sorte.

Je tapai un "salut", qui fut très rapidement répondu par un "Bonjour!".

User2412 : Ravi de te rencontrer! Tu es un fan d'Ene? 

Je ne suis pas fan de moi-même.

C'est juste une façade...

Déjà, ça annonce que cette personne observe les moindres détails.

EneFan0813 : *une fan

EneFan0813 : et ravie aussi

User2412 : Excuse-moi!! J'ignorais que tu étais une fille! Oh, je vois que tu es très forte à Dead Bullet! Tu dois être une vraie fan!

EneFan0813 : hein

User2412 : Eh bien, tu as dû jouer grâce à elle, non?

"grâce à elle"?

Genre...

Se mettre à jouer à un jeu juste parce que quelqu'un que l'on admire le fait?

Ben non, du coup.

EneFan0813 : non pas tellement

EneFan0813 : pourquoi? c'est ton cas?

User2412 : Haha, on peut dire ça...

Ah, un fan qui joue au jeu préféré de son idole...

Schéma classique.

EneFan0813 : je vois

...

Je regardai ses propres résultats.

"Pas mal du tout..."

EneFan0813 : hé mais toi aussi t'es balèze

User2412 : Ah? Tu trouves?

EneFan0813 : ouais carrément

EneFan0813 : t'es aussi fort qu'elle

EneFan0813 : voir plus

User2412 : Non, non, elle reste Ene! Je n'ai rien à voir avec son niveau...

Je hais sa façon de se dénigrer.

...

Tiens?

Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

EneFan0813 : si tu le dis

User2412 : Et puis, même si je l'ai battue, ça veut rien dire...

Quand même.

J'ai un très bon niveau, et à part Shintaro, personne ne...

...

Si, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre.

EneFan0813 : t'es sérieux là?

User2412 : Haha 

Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?!

User2412 : Elle était juste déconcentrée, donc ça compte pas vraiment.

Déconcentrée?

EneFan0813 : il lui en faut pour être déconcentrée

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les seules fois où j'étais déconcentrée, et encore, c'était très rare, c'était à cause d'Haruka qui me dérangeait. Et en y repensant, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu à un jeu.

...?

EneFan0813 : quand est-ce que tu l'as battue

Ni vu ni connu.

User2412 : Tout à l'heure!

Oh mon dieu.

C'est Haruka?

Non.

...Il peut être Shintaro.

Non, non, il était pas du tout un fan d'Ene, et c'était clairement la façon de parler d'Haruka.

Ou alors...

Ou alors c'était juste un menteur, qui se vantait de m'avoir battue alors que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré de ma vie, que ce soit sur internet ou dans la vraie vie.

C'était quelque chose d'assez courant sur internet, ça, le mensonge.

On pouvait facilement adopter une autre identité, et jouer un personnage qui ne nous correspondait absolument pas.

User2412 : Mais j'aurais pu perdre, j'ai juste eu de la chance je pense.

Non mais...

Il se croit vraiment si nul que ça?

EneFan0813 : pourquoi?

User2412 : J'arrêtais pas d'être nerveux! C'était la première fois que je jouais contre elle!

Nerveux?

User2412 : Je sais pas, j'avais peur mais j'étais content en même temps!

Ouais, un fanboy typique quoi.

User2412 : Mais bon, je suis un peu habitué faut dire haha.

Habitué...?...

EneFan0813 : c'est-à-dire?

A ce moment-là, il arrêta de répondre. En fait, cette personne ne faisait qu'écrire, affichant le message 'User2412 est en train d'écrire...' avant de disparaître. Puis le message revenait. Et ainsi de suite. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

Mais qu'est-ce que...

User2412 : Je me sens bizarre avec elle

"bizarre"?

Tout le monde se sent bizarre autour de son idole.

Mais...

Prendre autant de temps pour répondre... ça cachait quelque chose.

EneFan0813 : comment ça?

Pourquoi je me sens nerveuse, d'un coup?

User2412 : Hahaha c'est la première fois que j'en parle avec quelqu'un...

...

C'est un psychopathe qui a des pulsions meurtrières?

Non.

Attends.

Il serait idiot de dire ce genre de choses aussi ouvertement.

Mais "bizarre"...

Oh.

Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, mais ne soyons pas trop brusques.

EneFan2412 : ???

Et si...?

Non, non, arrête de te faire des films, Takane, c'est pas Haru-

...Attends, mais je m'imagine rien du tout.

C'est pas comme si c'était 'comme ça'.

Je suis pas intéressée par ce genre de trucs, moi.

User2412 : Je sais pas...

Il ne sait pas?!

Mais n'en parle pas alors!

Dire ça ne va vraiment pas m'aider à te comprendre, mon vieux!

User2412 : Elle m'est presque...inatteignable tu vois, étrangère

...

Eh bien, j'imagine que face à une personne connue qui a plein de fans...

On reste un grain de poussière.

EneFan0813 : aussi c'est une célébrité 

User2412 : Oui...ça me rend un peu triste.

Triste?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait arrêter la carrière d'Ene, ma carrière, juste pour l'avoir à lui tout eul.

Pour m'avoir à lui tout seul...?

Ça ressemble à de la possession...

...

...De la jalousie...?

Cette personne...

Ce garçon...

Serait-il amoureux de...?

Non non non, c'en est hors de question.

Je ne suis pas censée être Ene...

Donc parler en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître mon embarras va être compliqué.

Argh.

Je vais donner une réponse simplette.

Qui ne sous-entend pas 'ça'.

EneFan0813 : ben si tu veux te rapprocher d'elle t'as qu'à déménager

Bim.

User2412 : Ah, mais je la côtoie déjà!

...

...

...

Ok, bon, c'est confirmé, c'est Haruka.

...

...

Haruka est...

Non.

Non non non.

Impossible.

Moi?

Autant rêver.

Non.

Il doit juste vouloir se rapprocher d'une célébrité.

Et cette célébrité, c'est moi.

Mais...

Mince.

J'ai tellement envie d'en savoir plus.

Je connais son identité, mais lui non...

S'il n'était pas aussi honnête et aussi reconnaissable...

Et tellement...

Tellement simplet...!

Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait donner des infos personnelles au premier venu.

Quel idiot!

...

Bon...

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que je suis Ene?

Je ne sais pas.

...

Non...

...

...

Désolée de te mentir, Haruka.

Mais je doute que tu t'ouvrirais autant si tu étais face à Ene.

Face à moi.

Alors...

Je vais rester anonyme et faire comme si de rien était.

EneFan0813 : hein?

Voilà une réponse anodine qui lance la conversation.

User2412 : Eh bien, je suis dans sa classe, en fait.

Plus de doute possible...

EneFan0813 : wow ça connaît perso une star et tout

User2412 : Oui haha, mais bon, j'aimerais mieux la connaître.

Mieux me connaître?

...

Il veut vraiment se sentir privilégié face à mes autres fans, c'est ça?

...

C'est...

...Un peu flatteur.

EneFan0813 : vous êtes pas amis?

User2412 : Si, mais...

Ouf.

Je suis son amie.

Attends.

"Mais"?

...

Il ne veut pas me considérer comme son amie?

Je suis trop méchante, alors il pense que j'en suis pas une bonne...?

J'ai besoin de savoir.

EneFan0813 : ben vas-y dis

User2412 : En fait, ça me fait un peu mal de dire ça, tu vois, je sais pas pourquoi.

...

"Mal".

Dire que je suis son amie lui fait mal.

Je suis une personne si affreuse que ça?

EneFan0813 : tu l'aimes pas?

User2412 : Au contraire! Je l'adore!! 

...

Alors ça...

Je pliai mon coude sur mon bureau avant de recouvrir de ma paume mon visage brûlant.

J'ordonnai à mes joues de ne pas sourire mais elles ne m'obéissaient pas.

Haruka qui fait son Haruka...

Mais quand même, ça restait étrange.

Il m'"adore", mais dire que je suis son amie lui fait mal...?

...

Une minute.

Non.

Ne me dites pas que...

...

J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, là.

EneFan0813 : bon et du coup c'est quoi le problème? t'as l'impression qu'elle t'aime pas ou quoi?

J'écrivis ceci avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Vu toutes les méchancetés que je lui faisais, bien sûr qu'il ne devait pas se sentir bien avec moi, même à quel point il m'appréciait.

User2412 : En fait, je suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour elle.

...

C'est un mot un peu fort, "ressens"...

Mon coeur battait la chamade.

Attends une minute.

Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par...?

Non.

Il devait sûrement dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il m'appréciait ou s'il me détestait.

Il disait m'adorer mais en fait, il n'en était pas si sûr, c'est ça?

C'est compréhensible.

User2412 : Au début je la trouvais assez méchante tu vois, et puis à force, ben, je l'ai bien aimée. Et quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était connue, je l'ai trouvée tellement cool! Mais je me sentais nul à côté, parce qu'elle jouait aux jeux et pas moi, donc avec l'aide d'un ami, je m'y suis mis! Mais même s'il disait que j'étais fort, j'avais peur qu'elle veuille pas de moi. Et puis aujourd'hui j'étais très content, parce que j'ai pu jouer contre elle! Et puis, j'arrête pas de penser à elle aussi, et de la dessiner, je sais pas, elle m'envahit l'esprit, un truc du genre. Ah, je parle vraiment beaucoup, désolé...oh et puis même si je me sens super gêné avec elle des fois, c'est la seule personne avec qui je me sens à l'aise, alors c'est un peu paradoxal...je sais pas si j'aime bien ou pas...ça m'énerve, ça me rend triste, ça me rend heureux...!!! Aide-moi!!

Ah, mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner.

Peu importe à quel point je relis le paragraphe, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir raisonnablement.

Haruka...

Mais quel espèce rare d'abruti es-tu?

C'est beaucoup trop embarrassant à lire.

C'est beaucoup trop...

Beaucoup trop gênant.

Je suis censée en deduire quoi...?

'Ça'?

EneFan0813 : ok

Je ne peux pas vraiment donner une meilleure réponse.

Je risque d'être démasquée, si je réponds honnêtement.

EneFan0813 : t'es vraiment bizarre mais tu sais...

...

J'ai beau dire que je te déteste...

Tu restes la personne qui est la plus douce, la plus généreuse, et la plus gentille avec moi...

J'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter.

Et oui, tu restes un idiot fini, cependant...

Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais vraiment toutes ces choses méchantes que je te dis si souvent.

Je les pense sur le moment mais au fond...

User2412 : J'aime vraiment pas penser à ça.

...

...

...

Hein?

Je n'avais même pas pu finir ma phrase qu'Haruka avait déjà écrit quelque chose de très perturbant. J'étais habituée à ses compliments et à ses éloges à mon égard, mais là, je me sentais juste affolée.

J'imagine qu'il en est aussi embarrassé que moi...

EneFan0813 : ah bon?

User2412 : Si je lui dis que je ressens 'ça', elle va peut-être en être dégoûtée.

'Ça'...?

Quoi, 'ça'?

Est-ce qu'il parle de 'ça'?!

Mon coeur battait la chamade, je me posais vraiment beaucoup de questions, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

EneFan0813 : dégoûtée de quoi?

De 'ça'?

Haruka, c'est vrai que parfois, tu me gênes vraiment mais...

Rah...

Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout compliquer dans ma tête...?

User2412 : Que je l'aime, en fait.

Au moment-même où je vis cette phrase s'afficher sur mon écran, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier un "Heiiiinnnnnn?!" si fort que ma grand-mère était montée me voir, avant que je ne la fasse partir en lui jetant un coussin.

Pardon, mémé.

Mon cerveau ne produisait aucune électricité, pas le moindre petit neurone était là pour m'aider à penser.

J'étais tellement choquée que mon cerveau était tout simplement parti se promener, sans qu'il ne revienne. A moins qu'il ne fût jamais là?

...

M'aimer?

M'aimer.

Haruka...

Haruka m'"aime".

EneFan0813 : dans un sens amical?

User2412 : J'aimerais qu'on soit...un peu plus... mais j'ai quand même peur de lui dire ça...

Un peu plus...

Un peu plus qu'amis...

Un peu plus que meilleurs amis très très proches...

...

Tout va bien...

Il vient juste d'avouer calmement, à une inconnue, en fait connue, qu'il avait des sentiments pour Ene, moi, Takane, l'inconnue-connue.

Comment...

Comment ça se peut...?

Lui, il est gentil et...

Assez mignon...

Mais moi, je suis tout le contraire...

Laide et méchante...

Alors comment...?

...

Mon dieu...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...?

Pourquoi je suis si...si...si heureuse...?

EneFan0813 : ça coûte rien d'essayer

User2412 : Mais je ne veux pas le faire!!

Il ne veut pas? Mais pourquoi?

Déjà que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait éprouver 'ça' pour moi, je comprenais encore moins pourquoi il ne voulait pas être avec moi en conséquent.

User2412 : J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec moi, si elle n'accepte pas mes sentiments...

Il s'inquiète que je ne veuille plus lui parler s'il m'avoue qu'il...?

Pourtant...

C'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

...

...

...

Je n'ai pas très envie de l'avouer mais...

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'ignorer aussi facilement...

EneFan0813 : barf, si vous êtes vraiment proches, je pense pas que lui dire ça va tout gâcher

...

...

...

...

Argh...

Mais bien sûr que non...

Ça ne gâchera absolument rien...

Mon dieu...

Haruka...

Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber...

...

...

...

Jamais...

User2412 : Oui, mais... Si ça se trouve, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler

...

...

À quel point tu te hais, Haruka?

...

...

Tu m'insupportes.

A te dénigrer comme ça.

Surtout que tu racontes du gros n'importe quoi.

EneFan0813 : bon écoute

User2412 : ?

...

...

...

...

...

EneFan0813 : si ça se trouve, elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas

...

...

...

Je t'en suppie, fais-le.

User2412 : ...Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Bien sûr que non, tu y avais pas pensé.

Abruti.

EneFan0813 : faut tout considérer

User2412 : Dont le pire...

Tu m'énerves.

EneFan0813 : non mais, essaye, au moins

User2412 : Je ne veux pas ruiner tout ce qu'on a établi...

Et pourquoi pas...

...Construire quelque chose d'autre...?

...

Haruka...

Vu ta façon d'être...

Le fait que tu me l'ai caché m'étonne...

Tu fais...

Et tu dis des trucs tellement gentils...

Et gênants...

Je pensais que tu étais le genre de personne qui dirait 'ça' à tout-va...

...

Tu l'as gardé en toi...

Alors que...

Tu ne risquais rien...

Tu m'as menti...

Pour rien...

EneFan0813 : peut-être, mais tu es en train de lui mentir, en fait

User2412 : Mentir...?

EneFan0813 : ben oui, tu caches quelque chose

EneFan0813 : quelque chose qui la concerne, en plus

User2412 : Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'elle va penser de moi...

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

EneFan0813 : même si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi, elle restera avec ton amie, si elle t'apprécie pour de vrai

...

J'aimerais tellement faire tomber mon masque...

Et tout te dire...

Mais tu sentirais mal, hein?

De savoir que j'étais là depuis tout ce temps...

Et puis...

S'avouer ça à travers un écran...

C'est un peu nul, non?

EneFan0813 : mais tu sais, je pense que tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, si c'est pas déjà le cas

J'ai bien peur que ce soit déjà fait.

...

Je n'aime pas l'avouer, par contre.

Pas du tout.

User2412 : Tu crois?

Ahhh.

Tu es vraiment...

Bête.

EneFan0813 : je le sais

User2412 : Mais je dois faire quoi?

Rien.

Absolument rien.

À part une toute petite chose.

EneFan0813 : Lui dire que tu l'aimes

User2412 : Ah...Alors je lui dirai demain. Oui! Je lui dirai! Et je vais l'embrasser très fort!

Ah, il s'est emporté.

Mais quel nigaud.

EneFan0813 : je pense que lui dire est suffisant

User2412 : Mais je ne veux plus me cacher!!

Argh...

Haruka...

Tu es le roi des idiots...

...

J'ai hâte.

...

EneFan0813 : bon au moins, tu t'es décidé, tu vas lui dire quand?

User2412 : Hm...je ne sais pas. Au chemin du retour?

...

Je vois.

Demain soir...

Si c'est le plus tôt possible...

Alors très bien.

EneFan0813 : ah ok

User2412 : Je stresse...

...vraiment...

...pour rien.

EneFan0813 : tout ira bien, je te le promets

User2412 : Haha... merci.

Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle.

Est-ce que je le lui avouerai, que c'était moi EneFan0813, demain?

...

En tout cas...

C'est avec un "bonne nuit" que je me déconnectai.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur, et je regardai dans le vide obscur.

Je n'aimais pas l'avouer, mais...

J'étais très heureuse.

Alors qu'il était deux heures du matin, je filai dans mon futon.

Mon coeur battait si fort.

Cependant, même si j'étais bizarrement excitée à l'idée de le voir, j'étais épuisée.

Et pour la première fois, je m'endormis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant tout le lendemain, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la conversation que j'avais eue, sans qu'il le sache, avec lui. 

J'avais agi comme d'habitude, ou au moins, essayé, mais mon regard sur lui avait tellement changé que je ne savais plus où regarder, justement.

Du matin au soir, nous avions discuté comme d'habitude, nous avions travaillé comme d'habitude, tout n'était que le train-train quotidien.

Dans la journée, je lui avais dit des petits indices du genre "Ah, je me demande si quelque chose de spécial va se passer aujourd'hui~" mais aussi "J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi...".

Mais à chaque fois, il ne faisait que hocher de la tête, en souriant, comme il le faisait toujours. 

Est-ce que ça lui fait penser à la discussion ou est-ce qu'il est vraiment si idiot que ça?

Finalement, lorsque le dernier cours se finit, je fonçai vers la sortie, en fredonnant. 

Il essayait de me suivre, même si j'allais un peu trop vite pour lui.

Une fois que nous étions sur le fameux chemin du retour, je lui dit, d'un air frivole :

"Dis, Haruka, tu ne te serais pas couché tard, hier soir?"

Etonné de ma question, il esquissa un pauvre sourire, avant de me répondre, faible :

"S-Si...J'ai beaucoup dessiné hier..."

Menteur.

Mon grand sourire disparût, laissant place à un visage suspicieux.

"Tu as passé la soirée sur l'ordinateur, je le sais."

Il gémit de peur, avant de rire légèrement.

"Peut-être, mais j'ai aussi dessiné! Regarde!"

Il pris de sa sacoche son carnet de dessin, et le feuilleta d'une manière telle que je ne pouvais pas voir par dessus.

Il montra alors, avec un visage optimiste, un dessin de nous quatre en tenues d'Halloween, avec, à côté, un grand dessin de moi en déguisement.

Normalement, je l'aurais frappé en plein ventre de mon poing, mais je n'en avais pas franchement l'envie.

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

En me laissant sourire, je répondis, face aux croquis :

"Tu me dessines vraiment souvent, j'ai remarqué."

A cette phrase, Haruka rougit. Mais pour être franche avec vous, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il l'embarrassait ou non, vu qu'apparemment, être à moitié à poil devant moi ne le gênait pas.

"A-Ah, eh, bien, c'est parce que...euh...haha..."

Ah!

Enfin!

Le moment fatidique!

Allez, imbécile. déjà que je connais la suite, ne gâche pas encore plus le moment!

"Parce que je..."

Allez!

Un gargouillement se fit entendre du garçon qui n'était jamais rassasié.

"Ah! J'ai faim!"

Je frappai mon visage de mes deux mains avant de grogner.

On la refait!

Haruka s'approcha de moi en me demandant si ça allait, et bien sûr, je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je marmonnai un "Moui...".

Après avoir lentement enlevé mes paumes de mes paupières, je vis Haruka ranger son carnet, avant de se remettre en marche.

Le ciel couleur ambre emplissait ma vue, tandis que les nuages faisaient voyager mon regard de par leurs mouvements.

Par moments, j'ouvrais ma bouche, pour essayer de lui donner un dernier indice désespéré, mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Peut-être...

Qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, en fait?

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je poussai un soupir mélancholique, avant d'entendre Haruka m'appeler par sa douce voix.

"Takane?"

Je m'arrêtai net.

Il était encore à côté de moi, immobile, mais ne disait plus rien. 

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil, et sourit, avant de baisser la tête et soupirer.

"Rien. Désolé."

Dis-le.

Dis-le...

Dis-le...!

Haruka fit un pas en avant, avant de se retourner pour me voir colérique.

"Un problème, Takane?"

Je t'aime, andouille, c'est ça, le problème.

Je secouai la tête pour dire non, et je me remis en route.

Une minute de silence plus tard, Haruka partit à droite, pour rentrer chez lui.

"A demain, Takane!"

Je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça, Haruka.

Je pris la parole d'une voix tremblante, en serrant mes poings.

"Tu n'oublies rien...?"

Haruka cligna des yeux, confus, même s'il laissait paraître un soupçon de culpabilité sur son visage.

Vexée, je lui tournai le dos, et je partis d'un pas décidé et énervé.

Si c'est comme ça, alors je m'en vais.

...

...

Non.

Hors de question que je m'enfuie, moi aussi.

Je me retournai vers lui, qui était toujours à l'extérieur, l'air hésitant.

Tu l'as cherché.

Ensuite, je pris une grande inspiration, et je lui criai, mes mains devant ma bouche.

J'y vais.

"Haruka!"

A ce moment-là, il leva la tête, avant de laisser tomber sa sacoche et courut vers moi.

Oh non.

Haruka me percuta de tout son poids, ses bras me serrant contre lui.

"A-Aouahhh!" 

Et il prononça ces mots que j'avais attendu toute la journée.

"Je t'aime, Takane."

Moi aussi, je t'aime, Haruka.

Tellement.

Tellement!

...Mais je ne le dirai pas.

Je lui chuchotai, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, tout en me collant contre son torse :

"...Je sais, User2412."

A ce moment-là, je levai mes yeux et le vit rouge comme une tomate, avant de sourire, comme un imbécile.

On dirait qu'il a enfin percuté.

Il fait vraiment trop confiance aux gens.

Il rit, et me donna un petit baiser.

...!!

Alors que j'étais en train de le sermonner à propos du fait qu'embrasser quelqu'un dès le premier jour était un trop tôt, je sentis mes lèvres dessiner un sourire malgré cela.


	3. La Fanfiction Où Takane Et Haruka Échangent De Corps

Des rayons lumineux s'infiltrèrent par les stores de ma fenêtre. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me lever, je devais bien admettre que le soleil consistait en un réveil assez agréable. En effet, contrairement aux chants des cigales ou des oiseaux qui semblent durer assez longtemps, l'astre ne brusque les sens que momentanément. Mais aucune de ces choses ne m'importunaient. J'accueillait chaque jour avec optimisme et enthousiasme. 

Mais de nous deux, je crois bien être celui à aimer vivre ses journées.

Mon amour pour les siestes était très grand, mais mon besoin était normal, et même si, en général, mon corps avait besoin de repos, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir dix heures ou plus par nuit.

Contrairement à Takane.

Malheureusement, même quand elle obtenait toutes ses heures de sommeil, elle faisait toujours la tête et ma fête. Ainsi, chaque jour, j'étais frappé, insulté, humilié par cette princesse au bois dormant.

Cependant, utiliser tous ces termes de violence était un peu exagéré car même si elle me faisait parfois un peu mal, ou qu'elle me rendait légèrement triste, je l'acceptais.

Pas parce que je suis un genre de masochiste, mais parce que j'étais prêt à me sacrifier, si ça lui permettait de garder une santé mentale à peu près correcte.

Et son bien-être était tout ce qui m'importait.

Donc ce jour-ci, j'allais me réveiller et accueillir à bras ouverts la journée qui m'attendait, mêlée de travail, de discussions, et de sourires.

Mais aussi d'une horrible fatigue.

J'ouvris les yeux, et je constatai, avec stupeur, que j'avais dormi dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue. Ce lit n'était pas le mien, et je remarquai qu'un parfum assez familier s'en dégageait.

...Je connais cette odeur...

Après avoir baillé, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma droite, où se trouvait un miroir sur pied.

J'aurais toujours cette même chevelure noire et décoiffée, qui, détachée, m'arrivait entre les lobes et les épaules, que je n'arrangerais que d'un littéral coup de main, avant de me brosser les dents.

Je m'assis, encore un peu dans les vapes, sur le lit encore chaud.

Je réalisai que ce sont des cheveux tombant jusqu'au bas du dos que je vis sur mon crâne.

J'étais aussi beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude, et mes grandes lèvres furent troquées pour une petite bouche, et mes larges yeux noirs pour un regard noisette perçant.

"...Hein...?"

Je refrottai mes yeux, cette fois, un peu plus vivement.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Ma voix avait également changé.

Elle était un chouïa plus féminine, la mienne était peut-être celle d'un homme, mais sa douceur l'atténuait fortement.

Je couvris ma nouvelle bouche de mes nouvelles mains, avant de pousser un cri de ma nouvelle voix.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble à Takane?

Non, non.

Ce n'est pas qu'une ressemblance.

Je...suis...Takane.

...

'Ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un ' vient de prendre un tout autre sens.

Cette situation complètement irréaliste me faisait paniqué, car rien, ni même la science, ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène.

Alors que j'essayais de réfléchir à comment ça a pu se dérouler, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Je dois être en train de faire un rêve lucide!

Je touchai les joues et jouai avec les cheveux.

Tout ça me semblait très réaliste.

J'avais souvent entendu parler de la magie des rêves lucides, car on se explorait d'autres mondes, découvrait de nouvelles sensations, et voyait d'autres choses que ce que la réalité vraie pouvait nous offrir. Je m'étais rassuré en disant que la plupart des gens qui arrivaient à faire ces expériences oniriques étaient souvent effrayés du réalisme que cela prenait.

Un symbole, une caractéristique, quelque chose que l'on peut facilement voir...

Mes mains!

Je les aies mis sous mes yeux, et ai attendu que je me réveille.

...

Ah, on dirait que cela ne marche pas très bien.

Je levai une seconde fois ma tête pour me voir dans le miroir, mais le visage grincheux de Takane restait affiché sur la surface réfléchissante. D'un coup, je jetai les couvertures hors de mes jambes, et elles se retrouvèrent sur le sol.

Je me levai, avec panique, puis baissai mon menton pour voir le reste de mon corps, et ainsi confirmé ma vue.

...Je me demande si elle a fini sa croissance...

En me donnant une petite claque comme 'elle' me l'aurait fait, je détournai mon regard de son buste, afin de mieux observer les vêtements que 'je' portais.

Un débardeur bleu marine ainsi qu'un short blanc lui servaient donc de pyjama. Pour être honnête, je l'imaginais difficilement être le genre de fille à porter des nuisettes. ...Mais parfois, j'aime surmonter les difficultés que je rencontre dans ma vie.

Je gesticulai mes doigts fins, me posant la question suivante : "Suis-je donc devenu si obsédé avec elle que j'en ai des hallucinations?".

Alors que je sentais du sang me monter aux joues, mon embarras me fit réaliser quelque chose : Takane allait elle aussi se réveiller avec mon corps, et elle en sera encore plus gênée que moi.

En essayant de m'imaginer sa réaction, je me trouvai dans un genre d'état contemplatif, avant que je n'interrompe ma fantaisie d'une petite tape sur mon front, dégoulinant de sueur.

J'observai mes environs, se trouvaient ici un petit bureau en chêne collé au mur, où y étaient déposés, au milieu de vêtements et de cahiers probablement mis avec négligence, un ordinateur ainsi qu'une console portable.

Le plafond, le plancher et les murs étaient tous fait d'un vieux bois, ce qui donnait un esprit 'chalet' à la chambre, qui possédait pas mal d'objets modernes. Un contraste que je trouvais assez plaisant.

C'est donc ici que Takane passe la plupart de son temps, hein...

Cette pensée m'avait , pour une raison que j'ignore encore, fit ressentir un genre d'euphorie inexplicable et inexpliquée, me revigorant en entier.

J'étais en train de penser à des choses aussi triviales alors qu'un évènement surnaturel était survenu dans ma vie si ordinaire.

Il faut que je me retienne de crier coûte que coûte.

Déjà, j'attirerai l'attention de sa grand-mère, et en plus, je risquerai d'abîmer ses cordes vocales.

Et si j'osais abîmer la moindre chose qu'elle possédait, surtout son corps alors...

...Elle me tuerait.

Soudain, une musique métal au volume excessivement fort joua de nulle part, ce qui me fit sursauter.

"U-Uwaaaaaah!!"

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la provenance du son si brusque, le téléphone portable de Takane, qui était branché et posé sur son bureau. Une fois en main, j'appuyai sur 'Arrêter' afin de reposer mes oreilles.

Il était sept heures et demie du matin, et c'est à ce moment-là où une vérité cruelle fit apparition dans mon esprit.

Si Takane a un réveil sur son téléphone, cela veut dire qu'elle a besoin de quelque chose pour la tirer de son sommeil.

Or, je n'ai pas mis de réveil sur mon téléphone. Pas de réveil tout court en fait.

Et mon père est déjà parti au travail depuis longtemps, donc il n'y a absolument rien ni personne qui pouvait l'éveiller.

Alors ça, par contre, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

 

Un son grinçant de pas sur un vieil escalier en bois se fit entendre depuis la porte de sa chambre, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère vraiment horrifique.

Quelqu'un allait donc venir me tuer?

Oh, c'était sûrement Takane.

Je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde, Takane, et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit que je-

"Takaneeee! Réveille-toiiii! Tu vas être en retaaaaard!"

Une voix de femme âgée cria ces mots, accompagnés de trois coups à la porte.

Effrayé, je répondis, tremblant :

"J-J-J'arriiiiiiive!"

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'entendis les pas s'éloigner de l'entrée de la pièce. Si sa grand-mère était venue aussi tôt après que le réveil ait sonné, cela signifiait que Takane avait pris la mauvaise habitude de traîner au lit, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Contrairement à moi, qui se sentait assez en forme d'habitude, elle devait se sentir lassée et exaspérée dès l'instant où elle ouvrait ses yeux.

Je ressentis de la compassion pour elle.

Takane, j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu connaisses cette merveilleuse sensation qu'est d'avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une pensée me vint : il fallait que je m'habille. Il n'était pas très correct de venir à l'école en une tenue si légère, même avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors.

Je regardai sur le bureau où se trouvaient une jupe à carreaux rouges et noirs, ainsi qu'une chemise et un cardigan beige. 

En prenant une grande inspiration, je priai :

Takane, si tu pouvais ne pas me trucider une fois que tu me vois à l'école, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

En fermant les yeux, un peu à contre coeur, j'enlevai le haut, mais rapidement, mes yeux furent automatiquement dirigés vers là où se trouvait ses poumons, cependant, je relevai la tête pour m'empêcher de regarder son soutien-gorge.

Non, je dois la respecter.

...

Mais n'est-il pas normalement déconseillé de porter un soutien-gorge la nuit?

J'avais vu ça à la télé, et dans beaucoup de magazines féminins.

...Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas enlevé.

J'ignore dans quel état je serais, à l'heure actuelle.

Mort pour mes péchés, j'imagine.

Je secouai ma tête pour dissiper ces pensées, et je mis la chemise ainsi que le cardigan.

Une fois entièrement habillé, je pris sa sacoche, qui était posée à côté de son bureau, en y mettant à l'intérieur son casque ainsi que son téléphone.

J'avais également mis dans la besace les deux chouchous qui traînaient sur la table, mais j'avais tellement peur de rater ses couettes et de la rendre ridicule, que je me dis qu'il fallait mieux que Takane s'en occupe.

Je fermai la porte, et je descendis les escaliers, mais plus je m'avançais, plus j'avais peur.

Cette dame allait-elle douter en voyant sa petite fille?

Je ne sais pas du tout comment 'imiter' Takane.

Bon, je devrais juste rester le plus neutre possible.

"Bonjour, mamie chérie."

Avais-je dit, d'un ton morne.

"Mamie chérie? C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, Takane!"

Aïe.

Premier faux pas.

Je me trouvai paralysé. Alors que je réfléchissais à comment répondre à cette affirmation, je balbutiai, et dit, maladroitement:

"A-Ah, ça te dérange?"

La vieille dame, depuis la cuisine, me regardait avec un sourire affectueux sur son visage, et hocha la tête pour dire non, avant qu'elle ne me dise, d'un ton légèrement amusé:

"Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, que t'est-il arrivé?"

Ah, zut, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis censé dire!

"E-Euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai mieux dormi...?"

"Pourtant, lorsque je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit, tu semblais encore être sur ton jeu...tu sais qu'il faut que tu fasses attention, Takane..."

"H-Hahaha, oui, oui, désolée..."

La senior pencha sa tête, avec un regard interrogateur, comme si elle faisait face à un étranger.

"...Tu vas bien, ma chérie?"

"H-Hein? B-Ben oui!"

J'avais répondu hâtivement, comme si j'étais sur la défensive. En conséquent, la vieille femme ne réagit pas, et à la place, avait déposé sur la table une boîte-repas, qui semblait contenir du riz au curry.

Soudainement, je me rappelai de la 'vraie' Takane, qui devait sûrement être dans mon lit, alors je dérobai la boîte, l'ai mise dans mon sac, avant de mettre mes chaussures.

"Tu ne prends pas ton petit-déjeuner...?"

La grand-mère posa cette question avec un ton visiblement inquiet, avant que je ne rétorque :

"Je suis pressée, je dois passer chez Tak- euh-Haruka, donc..."

A l'instant où je prononçai cette phrase, la vieille dame fit un "Hmmmmm...." un peu taquin.

"C'est donc parce que tu vas voir ce garçon que tu es si joyeuse..." avait-elle dit, d'un ton rêveur.

Elle continua.

"Après tout, tu ne fais que parler de lui à tout le monde, j'aurais dû m'en douter..."

...Ah?

Vraiment...?

Cette phrase m'avait fait sourire, mais au nom de Takane, je sus que si elle se faisait embêter à propos de ça, elle allait se sentir mal, et je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas.

Je pris un ton énervé, comme celui qu'elle prenait habituellement lorsqu'on la vexait, et lui répondit, en faisant de grands gestes.

"M-Mais non, c'est pas comme si je l'aimais ou un truc du genre...!"

Ah, Takane, je suis si désolé...

Tu me pardonneras, hein?

Son parent rit légèrement, avant de faire un signe de la main.

"Mais oui, t'as raison, va. Allez, passe une bonne journée."

Je hochai de la tête, avant de sortir rapidement de la maison.

Une fois la porte fermée, je pris mon élan, et je me mis à courir en direction de chez moi. Ce n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons, et pourtant, nous n'étions jamais allés chez l'un l'autre.

J'aimerais bien inviter Takane chez moi...

Ah.

C'est déjà le cas, d'une certaine manière.

'Mes' petits pieds foulaient le sol, et lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent mon palier, je sonnai à la porte.

Oh, s'il te plaît, répond...

...

Toujours rien?

...

Ah! Je peux essayer de m'appeler!

Vu que je n'avais pas d'interphone, la seule façon de contacter Takane était d'appeler sur mon téléphone.

Je cherchai dans les contacts, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon nom. Alors, je commençai à composer le numéro, quand un des contacts, que j'avais déjà vu un peu plus tôt, s'afficha, correspondant à mon numéro.

"'Konoha'...Oh!"

Cela me faisait agréablement bizarre d'être répertorié ainsi, et ainsi, le coeur joyeux, je mis mon téléphone à l'oreille.

'Bip'

...

'Bip'

...

'Bip'

...

"...Hein...Qu'est-ce que..."

Ah, elle s'est réveillée!

"T-Takane, bon-"

"PourquOIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Son cri strident m'avait brisé les tympans, mais au moins, je savais qu'elle allait bien.

A peu près bien.

"POURQUOI J'AI UNE VOIX PAREILLE?! POURQUOI T'AS UNE VOIX DE FILLE?!! POURQUOI JE SUIS CHEZ TOI?! POURQUOI JE SUIS TOI EN CALECON?!!!POU-"

J'essayai de la calmer.

"T-Takane, je ne sais-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille, avant de le ramener prudemment et lui susurrer, sur le ton le plus doux que je pouvais faire :

"...Takane? Tu peux m'ouvrir...?"

D'un coup, un long 'Bip' se fit entendre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle m'avait raccroché au nez. Mais bon, au moins, elle avait reçu ma demande.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'entendis depuis derrière ma porte ses pas effrénés qui dévalaient les escaliers, et d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit.

Je souris, mais dès qu'elle me vite, elle claqua la porte. Désespéré, je la suppliai, avant de baisser le ton, pensif.

"Takane! Il faut que tu m'ouvres, je t'en prie, en plus, tu n'es même pas habillée...enfin, je...? Vu que tu es moi...? Heu..."

La porte se rouvrit, et quelque chose m'attrapa le col violemment.

"U-Uwaah-"

Je fus rentré de force dans la maison, 'Takane' se tenant devant moi.

J'avais l'impression de me voir dans un genre de miroir déformé, où une personnalité à l'opposé exact de la mienne avait pris possession de mon corps.

C'est assez perturbant.

'Mon' visage était rouge, elle était très certainement gênée de se retrouver dans le corps d'un garçon d'un seul coup, surtout que je n'étais pas très habillé.

La soirée d'avant, mon ventilateur avait lâché, alors j'ai du ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais même en laissant l'air rentrer, il faisait encore beaucoup trop lourd, alors j'avais enlevé mon short et mon t-shirt, pour finir en caleçon.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Takane me voit comme ça, donc ça ne pose aucun problème.

...

Pourtant, ça a l'air.

Elle tenait le petit corps dans lequel je m'étais incarné par le cardigan, et arrivait presque à me soulever en l'air. J'avais déjà assez peur quand elle me faisait ça, mais alors quand on a échangé nos tailles, j'ai bien crû que j'allais y passer.

Elle était plus qu'effrayante.

J'en avais des frissons, et les yeux larmoyants, je l'ai implorée :

"T-Takane, lâche-moi, tu me fais peuuur!"

'Elle' me regardait furieusement, mais c'était vraiment une nouvelle pour moi de voir mon propre visage déformé par les rides de la colère. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve.

'Takane' lâcha prise, avant de me hurler dessus :

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es, encore, à moitié nu?!"

Je répondis, un peu sous le choc :

"E-Eh bien, j'avais chaud et..."

Embarrassée, elle leva son poing haut contre moi et me frappa sur la tête.

"Aïeuuuh, Takaneee..."

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait?" me demanda Takane en me regardant de haut, et en croisant les bras, comme pour se cacher.

"...Je n'en sais absolument-"

Elle me repris par le col. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai dit, très rapidement:

"J-Je te le jure, je ne l'ai pas souhaité, ni voulu, ni quoique ce soit! Je ne comprends pas!Takanee!"

Takane, mais surtout mon visage, s'approcha de moi, avec un regard furieux puis me dit à voix basse:

"Tu as intérêt, mon gars."

Elle me reposa sur le sol, tout en m'analysant de haut en bas. Droit dans les yeux, elle fit un petit 'Tch.'

Mais d'un coup, elle écarquilla les yeux, et trembla, rouge de honte.

"A-A-Attends, tu t'es ch-changé, donc t-t-tu as..."

Takane, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ferai quoique ce soit qui te vexe.

En tout cas, pas exprès.

Je forçai un sourire, et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, elle hurla:

"T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI!"

Ah, Takane, je suis moi aussi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Mais ensemble, peut-être, pouvons-nous arranger la situation.

Prends ma main, Takane...

Après avoir enlevé mes mains de mes oreilles, je regardai l'heure sur le téléphone de Takane, et nous devions partir dans cinq minutes.

"T-Takane, il faut que l'on retourne dans ma chambre!"

"Sûrement pas!"

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller à l'école en caleçon soit..."

"Je te suis."

Takane, tu as l'esprit d'équipe!

Je suis si heureux de coopérer avec toi.

Ainsi, joueur numéro un, moi, et joueur numéro deux, Takane, nous nous avançâmes au dernier niveau de la maison, d'où s'était enfuie Takane.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et les couvertures étaient, comme chez elle, misent par terre, probablement aussi sous le choc.

Je fouillai rapidement dans mon placard, où se trouvaient tous mes vêtements, et j'y pris un uniforme propre, que je déposai sur le lit.

"Voilà, donc écou-"

Mon corps me regarda et regarda la pile de vêtements avec embarras.

Ah, elle n'a pas envie de s'habiller, tout en habillant mon corps en même temps.

Prise hors contexte, cette phrase pouvait signifier autre chose, mais dans notre situation, cela signifiait que Takane allait habiller mon corps, tout en étant sa conscience qui l'anime.

Bizarrement, cette pensée m'avait fait rougir.

Je dépliai la chemise et l'ai enfilée à mon corps, comme une responsable de magasin de mode pourrait faire avec un mannequin, et je fermai les boutons.

"T-T'es trop lent! Et c'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même, finalement."

'Finalement'?

Ah, j'avais réussi à deviner son embarras!

Je me sens un peu plus intelligent.

Elle dit cette phrase tout en se retournant, après avoir pris le cardigan vert et le pantalon à carreaux noirs et bleus, et ensuite, elle s'assis sur le rebord du lit, afin de se vêtir. A côté d'elle y avait été déposé mon téléphone, que je pris sur moi.

J'étais resté là, planté devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Hm, c'est où les contacts déjà...Ah! Voilà..."

M'étais-je murmuré à moi-même en pianotant sur mon téléphone.

"Regarde Takane, j'ai changé ton nom en 'Ene'!"

Elle se retourna, alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler le bas, et ses joues devinrent rosies.

"P-Pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant, toi?! C'est pas le moment!"

"Héhé..."

'Takane' enfila le bas, qui était le sien, mais aussi le mien, avant de se lever et se dirigea vers moi.

"Bon, par contre, moi, je veux pas qu'on me voit avec cette touffe sur la tête."

Elle prit dans sa sacoche les deux chouchous que j'y avais mis, avant de me demander :

"Tu as une brosse?"

"A-Ah, oui, là-bas, dans la salle de bain, à droi-"

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle était déjà partie chercher l'objet en question.

Quelle efficacité!

C'est bien Takane!

Elle réapparût quelques instants plus tard, brosse en main, et chouchous aux doigts, et m'assis sur le lit. Elle commença alors à brosser mes cheveux, d'abord un peu brusquement, mais ralentit et fit plus attention, quand elle remarqua que j'étais au bord des larmes.

"D-Désolée."

Je secouai la tête en souriant, même si pour être honnête, j'avais l'impression d'être torturé à mort.

Mes mains, enfin, celles que Takane contrôlaient, commencèrent à passer dans mes cheveux, afin de former les couettes, et j'avais trouvé ça si agréable, que j'en avais oublié toute la douleur du passé.

Je fis une tête satisfait et béante, et Takane rigola.

"J'ai l'impression de jouer à la poupée avec une gamine de six ans."

Si ça te fait rire Takane, alors ça ne me dérange pas.

Une fois qu'elle eût fini, concluant avec un "Ta-daaa!", je 'me' regardai dans mon téléphone et j'avais l'impression d'enfin retrouvé la Takane que je connaissais, avec ses deux couettes qui virevoltaient tout le temps, en suivant ses mouvements.

"D'ailleurs Takane, tu es jolie avec les cheveux détachés, aussi!"

A ces mots Takane fronça les sourcils, et rougit, avant se prendre ma sacoche posée à côté de mon lit sur son épaule.

"...Allez, viens, il faut qu'on y aille."

Je fis un "Hmph!" d'accord, avant de me lever du lit, de prendre ses affaires, et je descendis avec elle les escaliers.

Je 'la' regardait marcher, tout en sachant que Takane domptait et déplaçait mon corps de son propre gré...

Argh, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre, tout d'un coup?

Nous n'étions pas encore sortis dehors, alors pourquoi j'avais si chaud?

"Dis, Takane, c'est moi ou...il fait chaud...?"

Alors que nous étions devant la porte d'entrée, et allions l'ouvrir, je posai cette question à la concernée, qui me regarda d'un air rebuté.

"Euh, c'est toi."

Elle ouvrit la porte, et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Après avoir fermé la porte avec les clés que j'avais, heureusement, pensé à récupérer sur le buffet où se trouvait la photo de Maman, nous nous sommes mis en marche, d'un pas plus rapide que d'habitude.

"Ok, le plan. Tu essayes d'être moi, et j'essaie d'être toi."

Takane, toujours de ma proche bouche, prononça ces mots, et même si j'étais un peu perplexe par rapport à notre crédibilité, j'acceptai son 'plan' en hochant la tête.

"Ah, euh, Takane, est-ce que tu veux...?"

J'avais sorti son casque de sa sacoche, et je le lui avais tendu, mais celle-ci, visiblement tentée, l'avait repoussé.

"N-Non, par contre, mets-les autour de ton cou. Enfin, mon cou, quoi."

J'ai obéi, sans rechigner. 

Takane a toujours de bonnes stratégies, alors je lui fais confiance pour ce coup-là.

Et alors que je regardai droit devant moi, j'entendis à ma droite un petit gloussement, qui se transforma petit à petit en fou rire.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je lui lançais des regards interrogatifs en espérant qu'elle me voit, mais elle en pleurait presque.

"Haha, c'est juste que...C'est tellement bizarre. C'est ridicule. Comment..."

Elle secoua sa tête et me souria.

J'avais un assez joli sourire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'école, la foule qui commençait à remplir le bâtiment partit à la gauche tandis que Takane et moi partîmes à la droite, où presque personne ne venait.

'Elle' ouvrit la porte coulissante, en faisant un grand sourire, et en disant :

"Bonjour Monsieur Tateyama~!"

Et moi, dans mon personnage, ai-dû répondre un simple "Bonjour.", en essayant d'avoir l'air blasé.

Ah, je voulais redevenir moi-même.

Je suis sûre que Takane aussi, ne voulait pas faire semblant d'être moi.

Mais...

J'étais curieux.

Curieux de comment elle allait m'imiter.

Monsieur Tateyama, écroulé sur son bureau, se releva soudainement, en nous saluant d'un joyeux "Bonjour vous deux!" avant d'ouvrir le cahier d'appel, et de le remplir rapidement. Aussi, avec que deux élèves...

Nous nous sommes installés à nos bureaux respectifs, mais c'était perturbant, car moi j'étais du côté droit et elle du gauche, et là, nous avions dû inverser.

Pendant les cours, on ne disait pas grand-chose, mais quand c'était l'intercours, la récré, ou quand le professeur partait, on reprenait nos activités. Je dessinais sur un coin de ma table tandis qu'elle jouait sur son téléphone. Si quelqu'un nous connaissant nous voyer agir ainsi, il se serait posé plein de questions.

Au repas, je remarquai que j'avais oublié de prendre mon repas dans le frigo, alors Takane me donna un peu de ses brochettes, qui étaient d'ailleurs délicieuses.

Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit sa grand-mère, plus tôt dans la matinée.

J'avalai une bouchée, et je lui demandai, alors que personne n'était autour de nous :

"Dis, Takane, ta grand-mère..."

Elle leva la tête, mes yeux mi-clos, mais qui à ce moment-là étaient les siens, qui laissaient paraître sa lassitude si habituelle.

"Hmph?"

"...Elle a dit que tu parlais beaucoup de moi-"

Dès que j'ai dit ça, Takane s'étouffa avec son morceau, et après avoir réussi à l'ingérer correctement, elle me répondit, offensée :

"P-Parce que tu m'énerves, c'est tout! Je me plains!"

Elle détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur sa nourriture.

"De toute façon, elle est bizarre."

Je rigolai. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait un peu embarrassé, plus tôt.

Nous avons continué nos jeux de rôles jusqu'au soir, lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'école.

Alors que nous étions en train de marcher vers chez nous, je sentis une sensation étrange.

Je tripotai 'ma' jupe avec mes mains moites, et ma respiration saccadée et irrégulière se faisait se plus en plus bruyante.

Une attaque?

Non, je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça.

...

Ah, non, ça ne me fait pas mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

J'en ai marre...

J'ai hâte de-

D'un coup, tout devint noir.

Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé, ensuite, mais Takane m'avait tout raconté.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, j'étais redevenu moi-même, et elle aussi, et apparemment, elle s'était évanouie en même temps. Ayano, qui nous avait trouvés là, allongés sur le sol, avait pris panique et avait appelé les secours. 

Nous avions atterri dans l'hôpital, nos deux lits côté à côte, tous deux branchés de perfusions en tout genre. 

Takane s'était réveillée avant moi, et elle était en train d'écouter de la musique dans son casque. Elle me remarqua, enleva le casque de sa tête, avant de me dire, d'un seul coup : "C'était trop bizarre. Je veux pas le refaire."

Ah, dommage.

J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

Pas au début, mais ensuite, j'ai pu voir quelle image elle avait de moi.

Pendant toute la journée, elle n'avait fait que sourire et être gentille quand nous n'étions pas seuls. Et moi, je n'arrivais pas à être méchant avec elle, enfin, pas de la façon dont elle l'était avec moi, alors j'étais resté silencieux la plupart du temps. A la fin de la journée, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus détendue que ce matin, mais aussi que d'habitude en général. On aurait dit que superviser mon corps lui avait permis d'exprimer la gentillesse qu'elle cachait en elle.

Une fois dans mon lit, je repensai aux diverses sensations que j'avais ressenties tout au long. J'étais vraiment à l'étroit dans ce corps, mais bizarrement, il était accueillant, en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'avais ressenti. Un peu comme un genre de cocon. Petit mais douillet. Mais comme le cocon, il est assez résistant, alors on n'accède pas au confort tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait.

Quand j'étais toi.

Quand j'étais avec toi, aussi.

Ou quand je n'étais ni toi, ni avec toi.

C'était la même chose.

Un genre de vertige, qui me donnait le tournis.

Et puis, mon coeur, qui battait si vite, et si fort, que le monde autour de moi semblait muet.

J'avais ces bouffées de chaleur, cette fièvre, qui m'étouffait, et qui me faisait dégouliner comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

Je ressentais de la gêne, mais c'était agréable, bizarrement.

Takane, quelques jours plus tard, m'avait invitée chez elle, à manger, avec sa grand-mère. C'était très amusant. Bien sûr, on ne lui avait pas dit à propos de notre 'épisode', mais en tout cas, la vieille dame n'arrêtait pas de nous dire ce qu'on pouvait faire ensemble. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi, mais Takane n'aimait pas les interventions de sa mamie.

Après cela, nous étions montés dans sa chambre, parce qu'apparemment, elle voulait qu'on joue à un nouveau jeu qui était sorti, mais finalement, le sujet de discussion 'jeux-vidéos' était passé par 'musique', ensuite par 'art', et la conversation n'arrêtait pas de décliner.

Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant qu'on parlait de quelque chose, je l'ai interrompue. J'avais collé mes lèvres aux siennes, sans que je ne le remarque, et sans en être totalement conscient. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'elle me fasse très mal, mais étonnamment, elle a juste ouvert grand les yeux et elle avait balbutié, sans montrer le moindre signe de violence.

Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

"P-P-Pourquoi t-tu, euh, ah, hum-"

Je reculai, en m'excusant, très embarrassé.

"...J-Je suis désolé, j'ai-"

Mais Takane ne m'avait même pas regardé. Elle avait plié ses genoux vers le haut, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour. Elle posa sa joue contre le genou à sa droite, afin de ne pas me voir, et m'avait dit, d'une voix douce et un peu plus aïgue que d'habitude:

"Haruka."

Cet appel soudain me surprit.

"Je t'aime."

Dès que ces mots parvinrent à mes oreilles, je sentis du sang monter, juste en dessous de mes yeux, et la gêne me fit regarder en bas.

Toujours gêné, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je dis, à voix basse:

"E-Eh bien, euh...haha...Hahaha...."

Ses épaules se haussèrent, et je la vis serrer encore plus ses jambes contre son torse.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, afin de me mettre côté à côte.

Elle leva et tourna la tête en ma direction, les yeux écarquillés, presque larmoyants.

J'ai écarté mes bras, en riant légèrement.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Takane."

Elle devint aussi rouge que mon visage, et avant que je ne puisse le réaliser, elle s'était déjà avancée vers moi pour coller sa tête contre mon coeur, qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Je tombai en arrière sous son poids, l'entraînant avec moi dans la chute, et elle roula une fois vers le côté et abruptement, pour éviter que nous soyons dans une position trop déconcertante.

Elle était alors à côté de moi, elle aussi allongée, mais elle regardait le mur qui était à mon opposé.

Regarde-moi, Takane...

Comme si cette pensée l'avait atteinte, elle tourna lentement sa tête, l'air crispé, avant de me dire, en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant la moue.

"Tu m'énerves."

Elle m'avait dit cette phrase plein de fois déjà, mais vu la situation, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait ça. Peut-être était-elle embarrassée?

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle sourit, d'une façon très sincère, et à ce moment-là, je ressentis quelque chose de très fort m'envahir.

Argh, je me sens si impuissant...

Je suis absolument sans défense.

Ah...

Je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

Et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, tout comme notre conversation, la situation a décliné, et nous ne fîmes qu'un, mais d'une façon bien différente que l'autre jour.


	4. La Fanfiction Où Haruka Et Takane sont Konoha et Ene/Actor Dans Headphone Actor

C'était un jour parfaitement banal.

Un jour particulièrement chaud, mais je m'étais levée comme d'habitude, ayant bâclé, et toujours pas fini, mes devoirs pour l'école, troquant mes heures de travail pour des heures de jeu, que je n'avais pas sauvegardées depuis.

La radio qui me servait de réveil avait annoncé, comme information principale du jour, que la fin du monde avait sonné.

Croyant alors juste à un poisson d'avril de niveau national, je négligeai cette annonce, en m'habillant normalement, après m'être étirée. Un t-shirt rouge, une jupe jaune, avec un short noir en dessous, ainsi qu'une large veste noire ornée de bandes jaunes me servaient d'habits ce jour-ci.

Je descendis les escaliers de ma chambre, qui grinçaient au fil de mes pas, et j'ai trouvé, avec stupeur, un bazar monstre dans la maison. Beaucoup d'objets, des bibelots ou des vases, avaient valsé et s'étaient brisés sur le sol, en reversant divers contenus, et contrairement à d'habitude, j'étais seule.

"...Grand-mère...?"

J'appelai mon parent dans la maison, avant de remarquer que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était partie en se pressant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Je marchai vers l'extérieur, et ai vu, dans les rues, une foule immense courir vers une direction indiquée par des panneaux, mais aussi des policiers, et certaines personnes qui portaient des blouses blanches.

Je reculai, stupéfaite.

Non.

Non non.

Un festival peut-être?

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Ils ont dû organiser un grand rassemblement, un concert ou un flash-mob.

Cependant, des cris et des hurlements horrifiés se firent entendre, venant d'enfants, de femmes, d'hommes, de tout le monde.

En face de moi se trouvait un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une veste blanche et bleue, qui se faisait attaquer par un 'Actor'.

On avait appelé ces mignons petits êtres ainsi, car ils pouvaient changer d'attitude à tout moment. En effet, beaucoup, après s'être montrés affectueux et câlins, commençaient à attaquer les humains, les animaux, et à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Leur organisme était très résistant, mais face à certains qui devenaient trop dangereux, on avait créé des dispositifs afin de se défendre.

Et même si la plupart commençait à devenir vraiment très agressive envers l'Homme, ils étaient toujours utilisés dans des concours de beauté, réduits à des animaux de compagnie, parce qu'ils étaient 'choux'.

Je pris mon élan et suis partie chercher, en montant hâtivement les escaliers, un pistolet que m'avait donné mon défunt grand-père. Je le chargeai avec des balles, tout en le mettant dans la poche de ma veste, et suis retournée vers le garçon, qui depuis, avait disparu.

Soudain, je pensai à quelque chose : certains des 'Actors' pouvait dégager des gazs toxiques, ou des spores irritantes, il me fallait quelque chose pour me protéger.

En utilisant mes pieds, portant des baskets montantes rouges, je me dirigeai une seconde fois vers ma chambre, en prenant, dans mon placard, là où était posé l'arme, un masque à gaz noir, dont les yeux étaient d'un rouge pétant. Je ne le mis pas sur mon visage, mais juste autour de mon cou. En même temps, je pris, sur mon bureau, mon casque et mon téléphone, et je branchai le premier sur le second.

Argh, est-ce que ça va aller pour le petit?

Alors que je pensai ça, je le vis se fondre dans la foule, tenant la main à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui portait une robe rose.

Si il suit les indications, il survivra.

Allant moi aussi rejoindre le peuple, une voix me dit, à travers mon casque.

"Tu veux survivre, par vrai?"

La question était évidente, mais je savais déjà quoi faire pour le faire.

Je devais suivre les autres.

"Alors pars à la direction opposée, vers la colline."

"Vite."

Etonnée de cet ordre, j'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre, mais je réalisai que cette voix, c'était la mienne.

C'est mon instinct?

Je dois l'écouter?

"Dépêche-toi. Tu n'as plus que quelques minutes."

Paniquée, je tremblais, mais je décidai d'abandonner ma route originelle, et me suis dirigée vers la colline, en courant de toutes mes forces.

Pourquoi je n'ai que quelques minutes...?

Le monde va exploser, ou un truc du genre...?

Dans ce cas-là, cela ne sert à rien. Je mourrai quand même aujourd'hui.

Une minute.

Elle m'a clairement dit 'survivre'.

Mais alors, est-ce que cela sous-entendait que...

Les personnes qui ont suivi les indications..

Vont mourir...?

Mais alors...

Je serai seule...?

"Si tu arrives à atteindre la colline rapidement, non."

La voix m'interpella une seconde fois, et cette-fois si, je me mis à courir encore plus vite.

Respirer me faisait mal, et j'avais failli abandonner à plusieurs reprises, mais dès que j'y pensais, la voix me disait "Non, cours, cours!"

Lorsque j'arrivai sur la colline, j'ai enfin pu respirer.

Mais la voix me pressa, me disant "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Cours!"

Je répondis, confuse : "Hein? Mais je suis arrivée. Je suis censée trouver quelque chose?"

Un silence se fit, avant qu'il soit brisé de nouveau par la voix.

"Va à la salle 107."

Je relevai mes yeux vers le grand bâtiment qui surplombait la ville.

L'hôpital.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien y trouver?

Et comment cela va-t'il m'aider à survivre?

Est-ce un genre d'antidote anti-poison, un truc comme ça?

Je devrais ne pas trop y réfléchir, et foncer.

En faisant de grands pas pressés, j'entrai dans l'enceinte hospitalière, qui était déserte.

Ah, peut-être des vivres?

Cherchant sur le plan la situation de la fameuse chambre, je montai les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Arrivée dans le couloir, je regardais à droite, puis à gauche, et c'est là où je vis une porte, avec écrit dessus '107'.

Trouvée!

"C'est donc ici que je dois entrer?" ai-je demandé à la voix, pour confirmer.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse.

"A-Allô...?"

Elle m'avait abandonnée.

Ou peut-être était-elle morte. 

Peut-être n'était-ce pas ma voix, après tout.

Merde.

J'ouvris, un peu hésitante, la porte.

La fenêtre ouverte faisait voler les rideaux fins qui se trouvaient à côté, tout en apportant de la lumière à la pièce, entièrement blanche.

J'entendis un 'Bip' constant, qui semblait venir d'un électrocardiogramme, mais lorsque je dirigeai mon regard vers la provenance du son, l'appareil qui émettait le bruit ressemblait à un compteur, qui s'arrêta net.

Hein?

Mais ce que je ne comprenais encore moins, c'était la raison pour laquelle je devais venir ici.

Mais qui est-ce...?

M'approchant du lit où se trouvait la personne allongée dessus, perfusée, je plissais mes yeux pour essayer de l'identifier.

C'était un jeune homme, enfin, un adolescent, qui semblait avoir mon âge, aux cheveux blancs et à la peau pâle. En regardant de plus près, je remarquai un genre de tatouage sous son œil gauche, fait de deux ronds roses. 

Il portait comme moi un casque sur la tête, le sien couleur jaune-vert, décoré de points noirs sur chacune des enceintes.

Il portait un col, faisant office de collier, noir, avec dessus de dessinées deux flèches vers le bas jaunes-vertes.

Alors que je rapprochai mon visage pour voir s'il respirait, il ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un seul coup, et se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Une fois le drap tombé de son torse, je pus voir la drôle de tenue qu'il portait, qui était loin d'être une tenue de patient.

Il portait comme haut un t-shirt à manches longues noir, avec des sangles, et par dessus, une tunique blanche, découpée sur les côtés du tronc, formant alors deux carrés.

Surprise par ce réveil soudain, je laissa échapper un "Uwaaah!" avant de reculer.

Le garçon me regarda d'un air confus, et d'en même temps agréablement surpris.

Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire, c'est l'apocalypse!

"Bonjour...!"

Comment peut-il être aussi détendu alors que le monde touche à sa fin...?

...

Ah, il n'est peut-être pas au courant.

"Q-Qui es tu?" ai-je demandé, un peu méfiante.

Le garçon leva la tête, et mit la main sous son menton comme pour réfléchir, et me répondit, en articulant lentement, d'une voix douce, presque suave:

"Ko...no...ha..."

"Il me semble."

"Oui, c'est ça. Konoha."

Il me sourit, et à ce moment précis, c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait ouvert le ventre pour jouer avec mes boyaux. 

Pourquoi je...

Le garçon fit une mine interrogative, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, et me demanda si tout allait bien, et je répondis que non.

"Le monde est en train de mourir. Et nous aussi."

Dès qu'il m'entendit, le garçon fronça ses sourcils, apeuré, avant de balbutier. Je débranchai ses perfusions, afin qu'il puisse se lever, mais il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne bougea pas l'orteil.

"Grouille! On doit partir!" lui avais-je ordonné.

Il hocha la tête, avant de se lever, très lentement. On voyait alors le bas de son t-shirt noir, qui avait aussi des sangles. Son pantalon jaune-vert avait, sur chaque jambe, une grande flèche noire descendante, et chacune de ses bottes noires avait une flèche jaune-verte dirigée vers le bas.

On dirait un personnage de jeu vidéo.

Il avait l'air de ne pas être très habitué à marcher, car il semblait boiter un peu. Je le pressai donc :

"Konoha, active!"

Je dis ça, mais je ne sais absolument pas où aller.

Il n'y a plus cette voix pour me guider.

...On devrait rester ici, au moins, on est à l'abri.

Hm.

Peut-être devrions-nous fouiller l'hôpital? 

Un peu surpris par ma demande, Konoha trembla des épaules, par peur.

Argh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est...!

Je le pris par le bras, brusquement, afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Il se laissa diriger vers la sortie de la chambre, avant qu'il ne suive plus le mouvement.

Il est chelou, ce mec.

Et d'ailleurs...

"Depuis...quand t'es là , toi?

Etonné de ma question, il ferma les yeux, pensif, et me répondit, en forçant un sourire :

"Je l'ignore...haha..."

Serait-il amnésique?

"...J'imagine que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu es là..."

L'albinos baissa les yeux avant de marmoner un petit "Désolé..."

Ça craint.

Si ça se trouve, il a été victime d'un accident...

Et suffisamment brutal pour atteindre sa mémoire.

"...Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout...? Ta famille, tes amis, ton école...?"

Même s'il avait mon âge, je ne l'avais vu par ici, que ce soit à mon lycée ou en ville.

Mais d'où peut-il bien venir...?

Avec un visage culpabilisant, il garda ses yeux rivés sur le sol, avant de prononcer un "Non..."

À ce moment-là, un peu énervée de son attitude nonchalante et indécise, je le secouai de mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Hey, c'est pas grave. D'accord?"

Il releva timidement la tête, ses yeux écarquillés.

"T-Tout va bien. Si on reste ensemble, on pourra se débrouiller."

Commençant à réaliser les paroles embarrassantes et profondément niaises que je venais de dire, je sentis mon visage chauffer en conséquent.

Mais je continuai coûte que coûte.

"Donc au lieu de déprimer, aide-moi, plutôt. Okay?"

En lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, je vis son visage rassuré prendre forme, et alors que je retirai mes bras de son corps, ses lèvres souriantes m'interpelèrent.

"D-Dis...tu t'appelles comment?"

Ah, je suis bête, je ne me suis même pas présentée.

"Euh...Ene. Désolée, j'avais zappé."

Konoha gloussa un peu, et me fit un visage bienveillant.

"Pas grave, pas grave. Ravi de te rencontrer, Ene."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'entendre prononcer mon nom me fit rougir, et confuse, je tournai la tête, avant de me remettre en marche.

Konoha prit ma main, ce qui fit dresser mes couettes, avant de me dire, timidement :

"Euh...Ene?"

Encore un peu chamboulée d'entendre mon nom, je me sentis sourire comme une idiote.

Le monde s'écroule et toi, tu fais ami-ami avec un beau gosse.

'Beau...gosse'?

Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça?

Il n'était pas moche, mais de là à...

"Ene..."

Je sursautai.

"Q-Quoi?"

Konoha me sourit chaudement, sa peau moins pâle que tout à l'heure, il me sembla qu'elle était légèrement rosie.

"Ne m'appelle pas pour rien pas...on perd du temps."

Avais-je rétorqué, froidement.

"Où est-ce qu'on va...?"

Je cherchai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Il était déjà dix heures, et le monde silencieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

C'était relaxant, et assez angoissant en même temps.

Je fis un grand pas en avant avznt de dire, d'un ton sévère :

"On va voir si on peut trouver dans l'hôpital quelque chose d'utile, au lieu de croiser les bras."

Konoha exprima alors, avec un sourire :

"Da la nourriture?!"

Désespérée, j'exhalai un "Oui." avant de continuer à marcher.

Et le garçon me suivit, comme un petit chiot.

Franchement...

Pourquoi je dois me retrouver avec un bras cassé comme lui?

"Tu penses qu'on va trouver quoi à manger, Ene?"

Sa voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées, alors que nous étions à marche rapide dans le couloir lugubre du bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais..."

Konoha prit la parole d'un ton pensif "Hm, j'espère qu'on va trouver du gâteau..." avant de marcher avec plus d'entrain qu'avant.

En détournant mon regard de son visage satisfait, je descendis dans les escaliers, afin d'aller au rez-de-chaussée, la où se trouvait la cuisine.

Arrivés devant la salle de préparation culinaire, Konoha fit un visage illuminé.

Il est vraiment simplet.

J'ouvris la porte, et devant nous se trouvait une énorme cuisine, en inox, avec des fours, des friteuses, des placards, et à peu près tout ce qui était apte à la préparation de nourriture.

Konoha, enthousiaste face à la vue, fit un grand "Ooooooh!" avant de partir, pratiquement en courant, vers les frigos.

"Bon, je vais chercher de ce côté-là..."

Lui avais-je dit, en montrant la salle de stockage. Cependant, la tête dans le réfrégirateur, il ne faisait pas attention à moi.

Je sens qu'on va en prendre, du temps...

Un peu blasée, je me dirigeai vers la salle, avant qu'une voix ne m'interpelle.

"E-Ene! Attends-moi! J'arrive!"

Me retournant en soupirant, je vis Konoha débouler vers moi, ses bras remplis de tupperwares de restes, empilés.

"Ene! Regarde tout ce que j'ai trouvé!"

"Mais on a pas besoin d'emmener de la nourriture avec nous, on va séjourner ici. Tu réfléchis, un peu?"

Il stoppa net son blabla passionné sur les différents plats qu'il avait récupérés, en répétant mes mots:

"Séjourner ici?"

Je haussai des épaules.

"Ben oui, gros bêta. Où veux-tu qu'on aille."

Il plissa ses yeux, en dirigeant son regard vers différentes directions, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

Puis, il dit :

"Mais alors, ça ne sert à rien d'aller voir la cuisine..."

Montrant clairement de l'irritation sur mon visage, je lui criai :

"Mais si! C'était pour vérifier! Si ça se trouve, on aurait rien à bouffer!"

Un peu apeuré, il fit un "D'accord, d'accord..." avant de regarder les plats qu'il tenait.

"...Je peux les garder? J'ai faim."

Ne me dites pas qu'il va avaler tout ça?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et soupirai.

"Si tu veux."

À ces mots, Konoha fit une tête d'enfant à Noël.

...

C'est vraiment un cas, lui.

Au final, il me sourit affectueusement, avant d'affirmer, sans la moindre retenue :

"Si Ene est avec moi, alors tout ira bien!"

Je tournai la tête, pour éviter qu'il ne voie mes joues rouges comme ce fruit-légume que je haïssais tant.

C-C'est quoi le rapport?!

Il est vraiment, vraiment...bizarre.

Konoha devrait surveiller ses dires.

Sinon, il allait bientôt goûter à mon poing.

Sur les différentes étagères, on pouvait trouver des conserves, des gâteaux, des légumes secs, et globalement, une grande diversité de nourriture.

Alors que j'allais dire "Bon, déja, on a de la nourriture, partons voir autre part!", Konoha restait figé devant un des étalages.

Je regardai ce qu'il fixait.

"Du pudding...?"

Au moment-même où je prononçai ces mots, Konoha sursauta, puis rigola.

"Ah! Désolé! Ça me donnait envie..."

Il se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

Me dirigeant vers lui, je lui dit alors :

"Ben, prends-le."

Konoha fit une tête hésitante avant de laisser échapper :

"Mais il n'en reste qu'un..."

"Quoi, t'es triste qu'il n'y en ait pas plus pour toi?"

Le garçon répondit :

"Eh bien, j'avais envie d'en manger avec toi, mais..."

Mais quel...

"J-Je mangerai une moitié et toi l'autre...On s'en fiche qu'il y en ai qu'un seul..."

Attends, qu'est-ce que je dis, là?

En aucun cas j'avais particulièrement envie d'en manger avec lui!

"Ah, je vois...Mais il en aurait fallu quand même d'autres pour toi, vu qu'ils sont super bons..."

Sa voix douce parvint à mes oreilles, et nerveuse, j'exclamai :

"É-Écoute, c'est comme ça. C'est pas non plus notre priorité!"

Konoha prit le pudding et le posa sur la pile de nourriture qu'il avait entre ses bras.

Il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait faim.

Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de manger maintenant.

Après tout, j'avais plus envie de vérifier notre sécurité plutôt que de me remplir la panse.

J'interpellai alors mon camarade.

"Hm, Konoha, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisses la bouffe dans le frigo."

Il inclina la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

"J'aimerais qu'on voie où se trouvent les premiers soins, au cas où."

Le gars aux cheveux blancs me souria, et hocha la tête.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il râle, ou qu'il soit triste, mais finalement, il m'avait obéi.

Une fois qu'il a rangé la nourriture, sûrement à contrecoeur, il se dirigea vers moi pour me suivre vers la sortie, quand soudain, un gargouillement se fit entendre.

Sauf qu'il ne provenait pas de mon ventre.

Clairement embarrassé, Konoha rit nerveusement.

J'attrapai un paquet de gâteaux derrière moi et le lançai à Konoha, qui le rattrapa dans les temps.

"T'as qu'à prendre ça, c'est plus facile à manger que les plats frais."

Il fit un visage surpris avant de serrer contre son coeur l'emballage rectangulaire.

"Merci, Ene. Tu es très gentille."

Dit-il en me souriant.

Mon coeur se mit à battre rapidement, et en détournant le regard, je prononçai ces mots :

"J-J'ai juste pas envie d'entendre des gargouillements et des plaintes. C'est pénible. Bon allez, viens."

Il répondit avec un "gakor", sa bouche pleine, avec des miettes autour de sa bouche.

Irritée, je dis sèchement, sans me retourner :

"Avale avant de parler, je te prie."

"Bargon"

De plus en plus exaspérée, je continuai mon chemin.

"...T'es vraiment bête."

Je pense que vu à quel point il m'insupportait, j'avais tout simplement décidé d'être méchante avec lui.

J'entendis alors la voix de Konoha.

"Mais c'est juste trop bon..."

Alors qu'il allait reprendre un autre biscuit je me retournai vers lui.

J'ai alors commencé à pincer ses joues, agacée.

"Ene, Arêkeuhhh"

J'arrêtai, et je mis mes mains sur les hanches, pour montrer mon ras-le-bol.

Il caressa sa joue, pleurnichant, avant de dire:

"Tu es trop méchante, Ene..."

Je souris, narquoisement.

"Alors, je suis gentille ou méchante? Faut savoir!"

Alors que je m'attendais à une plainte de sa part, Konoha gloussa, avant de dire, de nulle part :

"Tu es un Actor!"

Un peu curieuse de sa remarque, je haussai les sourcils.

"Parce que comme eux, tu es agressive..."

Ah, d'accord.

Ça prend tout son sens.

"Mais mignonne en même temps!"

A cet instant même, mon bras s'est dirigé tout droit et à une rapidité fulgurante vers son estomac, la douleur rendant Konoha muet.

Comment est-ce qu'il peut sortir quelque chose comme ça si aisément...?

Mais quel idiot...!

"Ç-Ça t'apprendra à me manquer de respect comme ça!"

J'avais répondu rapidement et sur la défensive, mes joues rouges de honte et de gêne, et avec une voix forte et plus aïgue que d'habitude.

Il dit ensuite, d'une voix presque mourante, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

"...Aaaaah...Eneeee...."

Je me mis alors à marcher d'un pas plus décidé, le laissant derrière moi.

Il tendit son bras et attraper le dos de ma veste, m'arrêtant en chemin.

"Mais-euh, Ene! On est amis, ne nous séparons-pas!"

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête et un sentiment agréable, assez positif, se fit ressentir au fond de mon coeur.

"Amie"...?

C'est trop tôt pour qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

Il a l'air de s'être attaché à moi.

Bah, tout seul, il n'a aucune chance.

Je me retournai pour le voir, et lui ai dit, en essayant de paraître indifférente :

"Bon allez, suis-moi."

Son visage rayonna de nouveau, et j'ajoutai:

"Mais ne nous ralentis pas trop, hein..."

Il hocha la tête, content comme tout, avant de me rattraper et de marcher à mes côtés.

Devant nous se trouvait une ribambelle de salles diverses et variées, dont une qui s'appellait 'Infirmerie générale' et, en supposant que nous allions trouver notre bonheur là-bas, Konoha et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit lit, ainsi que trois placards vitrés, où se trouvaient anti-poisons, pansements, crèmes, et autres premiers soins.

Nous n'étions pas blessés, mais cela pouvait toujours servir.  
En bref, nous avions tout à notre portée. De quoi manger, de quoi nous soigner, et de quoi nous abriter.

Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment les seuls restants...?

Cette pensée me glaça le sang.

Non, il y avait sûrement d'autres gens.

Oui, certainement.

Je ne m'aventurai pas plus dans la salle et ai rebroussé chemin, me dirigeant vers l'accueil.

En regardant mon téléphone, je vis qu'il était onze heures.

Bon...

Est-ce qu'on doit aller chercher d'autres gens, potentiellement en détresse?

"Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Ene."

"Hein?"

La subite affirmation de mon 'ami' m'avait interrompue dans mes reflexions.

"Oui. Vraiment."

Je ne savais absolument pas comment répondre à ça.

Je bafouillai, gênée. Konoha ouvrit la bouche.

"Ene...je..."

D'un coup, un genre de miaulement-beuglement se fit entendre près de nous.

Un Actor?

Je les avais complètement oubliés.

Je pris mon pistolet qui se trouvait dans ma poche, et tirai trois fois fe suite sur le monstre, qui explosa en boyaux et en sang.

Beurk.

Même si j'étais habituée au 'gore' en jouant à des jeux de tirs, voir la mort sous ses propres yeux, et l  
a sentir ses propres narines, était une toute autre histoire.

Konoha s'était protégé avec ses mains, ayant pris peur, et ensuite, lorsque les coups de feux s'arrêtèrent, il pris une grande inspiration, avant de presque crier:

"Ene!! Tu es tellement forte!!"

Ses yeux semblaient brûler de passion, et avait un regard déterminé, vraiment fier de moi.

"...Hmph."

Je rangeai le pistolet dans ma poche en essayant de dissimuler ma confiance en moi que je venais d'obtenir, d'une manière que j'ignore.

"E-Euh, ça te dérange si on fouille un peu plus l'hôpital? Si jamais on trouve des gens..."

Konoha fourra un autre gâteau dans sa bouche, en hochant furtivement la tête de bas en haut.

Et un autre cri se fit entendre, cette fois-ci, un genre de gorille-ours se tenait devant nous, et contre toute attente, Konoha me pris le pistolet des mains, les touchant le temps d'une seconde, avant de tirer en direction de l'Actor.

Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il avait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête, apeuré du bruit et de la sensation du tir, ce qui lui fit rater quelques coups.

Cependant, le monstre a lui aussi explosé en entrailles, laissant une énorme tâche rouge sur le sol.

Lorsque Konoha rouvrit les yeux, il se retourna vers moi, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Tu..." 

Avais-je commencé.

"Tu crois faire quoi, là, au juste?!"

Mon cri résonna dans le bâtiment silencieux, ce qui fit peur à Konoha.

"C'est hyper dangereux! C'est moi qui tire, ici, imbécile!"

L'air un peu perdu, Konoha prononça faiblement :

"J-J'avais envie de te protéger..."

Mais ces mots ne me firent pas changer d'avis.

Je lui repris, de mes mains tremblantes, l'arme, avant de la fourrer dans la poche et de lui lancer un regard furieux.

Sans l'attendre, je me dirigeai vers les autres salles, avant que Konoha vienne en courant derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est collant!

Je fis mine de l'ignorer, mais sa voix désolée me vint.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Ene, je ne le ferai plus. Promis juré..."

Le regard vers l'avant, je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat.

T'as intérêt, ouais.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle qui était vide, comme toutes celles que nous avions fouillées cette matinée-là.

Au final, nous sommes retournés à la cuisine afin de prendre de quoi manger, avant de s'asseoir à une table à la cantine.

Honnêtement, je me sentais assez seule.

Konoha avait repris sa pile de tupperwares, dont je n'avais même pas mangé le quart.

Il mangeait à une vitesse affolante.

"Hey, te rends pas malade non plus..."

Lui avais-je dit, tout en grignotant un samoussa.

La bouche pleine et un sourire nigaud au bout des lèvres, il répondit :

"Mais j'agore manger!"

Je haussai les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était pas mon cas.

"Bof. Dormir et manger c'est un peu lourd, à force."

Il fit une tête ahurie.

"Hein?! Mais j'adore dormir!"

Je soupirai, avant de reprendre une bouchée.

Depuis notre exploration des autres salles, il avait entièrement fini son paquet de gâteaux.

Tandis que je le regardais manger, je me mis à réfléchir.

On a déjà exploré entièrement l'hôpital...

Est-ce qu'on devrait attendre avant de sortir?

Si ça se trouve, on pourra trouver quelque chose à la supérette, ou chez moi...

Chez moi...?

Est-ce qu'il a un chez-lui, ce gars?

Il a dit ne se rappeler de rien mais...

"Dis, Konoha, tu sais où tu habites?"

Toujours en.train de mâcher, Konoha fit "non" de la tête, puis avala sa nourriture.

"Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien d'avant ma rencontre avec toi."

C'est vraiment étrange.

Il devait forcément avoir une famille, une maison...

Mais vu les évènements, ils ont dû s'enfuir, et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait retrouver son domicile.

Cette situation était complexe.

"Et toi? Tu as une maison, Ene?"

Cette question me fit revenir à la réalité.

"Ah...Euh, ouais. Je pensais y retourner pour prendre quelques affaires..."

Je venais alors de penser à quelque chose.

"Ah! On pourrait tout simplement s'abriter là-bas!"

Konoha sourit.

"On ira après avoir mangé, histoire de vérifier qu'elle soit en bon état."

Mon compagnon hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, avant d'ouvrir le pudding qu'il avait pris tout à l'heure.

Il me le donna.

"Tu veux pas en manger?"

Lui ai-je demandé, un peu surpise.

Il me répondit hâtivement, un peu gêné.

"Ah! Si, si! Mais je voulais être poli..."

Ses mots francs et honnêtes me mettaient mal-à-l'aise, mais malgré ça, j'ai quand même accepté l'offrande.

Prenant la petite cuillère en plastique qui l'accompagnait, j'ouvris le petit pot du même matériau.

Je plongeai d'abord l'ustensile dans le flan, et ensuite dans ma bouche.

C'est hyper bon!

Je fus tentée d'en reprendre un peu, mais en voyant le visage envieux de Konoha, je cédai.

En poussant vers lui le dessert, un visage souriant apparût face à moi.

"T-Tu as aimé?"

M'avait demandé l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, ses yeux soudainement tournés vers moi.

"Ouais. J'ai quand même voulu t'en laisser la plupart, vu que t'avais-"

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, Konoha répondit d'un gai et joyeux "Tu es tellement gentille, Ene!"

Cette spontanéité me fit perdre mon sang-froid, et alors que je commençais à me sentir rougir, Konoha prit la parole.

"...Mais tu es sûre de ne pas en vouloir plus?"

Je hochai la tête, puis dit timidement :

"F-Fais toi plaisir..."

A ces mots, ses joues pâles rosierent un peu, mais ayant l'air content, il prit une cuillère d'un autre plat qu'il avait mangé, l'essuya, et l'utilisa à son tour.

Faisant une tête ravie à chaque bouchée, Konoha mangeait comme un enfant le pudding que nous avions donc partagé.

Il aime vraiment manger, hein.

Bizarrement, je sentis un sourire se dessiner tout seul sur mon visage, et lorsque je l'ai réalisé, je me sentais idiote comme tout.

Pourquoi je souris?!

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait terminé, et l'air triste en conséquent.

"Fais pas cette tête. On en retrouvera ailleurs."

Bruyamment, et ses yeux pétillants, il exclama :

"C-C'est vrai?!"

Je soupirai.

"Si je te le dis. En parlant de ça, il faut qu'on parte fouiller nos environs."

Me levant de ma chaise, je commençai à rassembler le plus de déchets possible dans mes bras afin de les jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques pas.

"T-Tout de suite?"

Me demanda le gourmand, l'air un peu tristounet.

"Ouaip. On sort en ville!"

Avais-je donc exprimé en souriant.

Konoha s'est rapidement levé, m'obéissant,et après avoir nettoyé notre bazar, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

En mi-chemin, je me posais de plus en plus de questions au sujet de l'adolescent.

Quand je lui ai demandé comment il savait qu'il aimait dormir et manger, il a dit que quand il s'est réveillé, ça lui avait fait du bien, et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la première bouchée.

Même si'il était probable qu'il avait déjà fait ça avant, bizarrement, il ne semblait pas s'en rappeler.

Il était même amnésique de ce côté-là...

Mais alors que nous allions enfin sortir de notre nouvelle "maison", j'eus comme une sorte d'envie soudaine de voir la mienne.

Après tout, elle était bien plus confortable pour seulement deux personnes.

Un hôpital entier est bien trop grand.

Le lotissement dont je faisais partie était très abimé.

Les maisons étaient presque toutes détruites par des arbres ou des poteaux qui les avaient transpercés...

...

...dont la mienne.

Elle était en ruine.

Il y a à peine une demie-journée, j'y habitais là, avec ma grand-mère, avec insouciance...

J'y étais encore tout-à-l'heure...

Et là...

Elle était là, devant moi, infranchissable.

La maison de bois avait presque été coupée en deux par l'immense poteau électrique qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte d'entrée, encore ouverte, et dont le derrière semblait rempli de combles et de poussière.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme, mais mes jambes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler.

J'étais incapable de produire le moindre son devant cette vue désespérante.

Konoha semblait désolé pour moi.

Peut-être avait-il remarqué mes yeux larmoyants et le fait que je me mordillais la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

C'était à se demander ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Avais-je vraiment espérer retrouver l'endroit où j'avais vécu pendant toute ma vie intact en pleine apocalypse?

J'étais une idiote.

En silence, je continuais à fixer mon ancienne maison, ravagée de dégâts.

C'était un signe qui disait que ma vie d'avant ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Tout m'insupportait.

D'abord mes parents.

Ensuite ma grand-mère.

Puis tout le monde.

Ils m'avaient tous abandonnés.

Même si j'étais débrouillarde, ça faisiat quand même un peu mal.

Je n'avais plus personne avec qui...

"Hé, Ene..."

Alors que de grosses gouttes commençaient à tomber de mes yeux sans que je ne le veuille, une petite voix, aussi faible que le vent, m'avait interppellait, tandis que quelque chose me caressait doucement le dos en réconfort.

Je tournai mon regard vers le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait.

Ses yeux roses semblaient profondément touchés.

Encore profondément attristée, je pris une grande inspiration, mais mon expiration qui suivit fut interrompue par une légère toux, qui résultait de mes pleurs.

Mince...!

Je me trouvais là à chouiner lamentablement.

Peu importe ce que je me disais, que ce soit "Ce n'est qu'une maison" ou "Rejouis-toi d'être vivante", les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

Et alors que mes deux mains recouvrait mon visage, honteux et pathétique, Konoha continuait à me caresser le dos.

J'étais certaine qu'il était dégoûté de moi.

Je me sentais tellement ridicule à ce moment-là, je ne voulais même pas le regarder.

Quand j'ai commencé à me calmer, ma respiration était plus douce, et mes reniflements moins fréquents.

Nous étions restés là, en pleine chaleur, devant des ruines.

"Ene...Ça va mieux?"

M'avait soudainement demandé, après un long silence, Konoha, qui cette fois arborait un faible sourire.

Mon Dieu, je me sens tellement nulle.

Nulle, et ridicule, et-

"C'est bon, tais-toi."

Ai-je grogné en reniflant puis en essuyant une dernière larme.

Je relevai ma tête et je fronçai mes sourcils, mes paupières encore tremblantes.

Konoha ne dit rien.

Je sentis petit à petit sa main se retirer de mon dos, tout doucement, semblant profiter de l'occasion pour me toucher un peu plus longtemps.

Refusant de rester devant la demeure plus longtemps, je mouvai mon corps vers la droite, pour rebrousser chemin.

"O-On y va? Attends-moi Ene...!"

Se plaignit Konoha tandis que je marchais devant lui.

Pam pam pam, ses bottes rebondissaient furtivement sur le sol pour me rattraper le temps de quelques secondes.

Sans prendre soin de tourner la tête, je lançai un regard indifférent à Konoha, qui était désormais à mes côtés.

Il remarqua ma petite observation et me sourit, embarrassé, avec tout de même une once d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Je me reconcentrai sur mon chemin.

"Ça doit être dur...Voir sa maison détruite comme ça..."

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une lance en plein coeur.

"P-Pas la peine de me le rappeler, merci."

Ai-je dit, aigrie.

Konoha se retourna soudainement et agita ses mains pour s'excuser.

"Ah, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer!"

Sa mine paniquée me vexa quand même.

"Arrête, là!"

Tentant de me retenir de le frapper, je réagis cependant de manière brutale.

Brusqué, Konoha sourit faiblement, tout en se grattant la tête.

Franchement, ce gars commence à me les briser.

"En tout cas..."

Konoha reprit la parole, ses grands yeux rose pâle regardant la route que nous étions en train de traverser.

"Si jamais tu te sens triste, je ferai de mon mieux pour te remonter le moral! Je te le promets!"

Son attitude timide quelques instants plus tôt avait comme complètement disparu, laissant place à une expression déterminée et décidée.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis des sueurs froides dans mon dos, mais je pense que ce n'était qu'en fait que de la sueur normale, qui tentait, en vain, de rafraîchir mon corps chaud comme la lave.

En parlant de lave, mes joues étaient devenues des volcans en éruption.

Des bredouillements hésitants sont naturellement sorties de ma bouche.

"A-Ah, euh, eh...euh...ha..."

Mais il est insupportable!

Parlais-je donc de Konoha, ou du tambour qui me servait de coeur dans ma poitrine?

Les deux, probablement.

N'ayant aucune réponse à donner, je ne fis qu'accélerer le pas.

"Ouaaah, attends-moi, Ene!"

Son attitude insouciante et presque enfantine me donnait envie de crier du fond de mes poumons "Ferme-la!" mais bien sûr, mes cordes vocales n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Honnêtement, ce garçon était une drôle de personne.

Il pouvait parler aussi niaisement à un inconnu.

Est-ce que cela faisait partie d'une blague ou d'une duperie de sa part?

Ces pensées se firent dissiper par une demande venant du gars en question.

"Ene, on va où, du coup?"

Me refocalisant sur la route, je regardai autour de moi pour me situer, en plein milieu d'une intersection.

Sans rien dire, je partis à droite, où à quelques mètres se trouvait un beau quartier résidentiel, mais aussi une petite supérette.

En silence, Konoha me suivit, tel un chiot.

Sentant qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, je brisai le calme.

"J'ai beau de ne pas te connaître, j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi."

Prenant une inspiration excitée et pleine d'espoir, Konoha me regarda avec des yeux scintillants.

Essayant de ne pas le regarder, je lâchai, de bout-en-blanc :

"...Tu es un imbécile."

"Heinnnnnnn?!"

Sa voix affaiblie et désemparée, Konoha afficha un visage déçu et triste.

"Mais c'est méchant!"

A rétorqué ce dernier, tout en faisant la moue.

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise."

Le jeune garçon produisit d'étranges sons de lamentation.

Fière de ma répartie, je souris légèrement.

Une fois arrivés devant la petite supérette, je constatai que comme les autres bâtiments, elle avait subit quelques dégâts.

Une voiture avait foncé dans le côté gauche de la vitrine, alors brisée, mais la porte restait accessible.

Le véhicule produisait de la fumée sous le capot, à moitié ouvert, je m'avançai dans le magasin.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent avec un "ding-dong" et je regardai plus attentivement les alentours.

Les rayons étaient, eux, en assez bon état.

Certains étalages étaient tombés comme des dominos, mais ils ne représentaient pas une grande partie.

"Ah."

Un son de réalisation sortit de ma bouche.

"On a pas de quoi transpo-"

Alors que je me retournai vers Konoha, celui-ci regardait avec un grand sourire l'endroit qu'il venait de pénétrer.

Exactement comme avec les frigos.

Je claquai mes doigts sous son nez pour capter son attention.

C'est au bout du troisième "clac!" qu'il cligna les yeux.

"Ouah, désolé!"

Il me regarda avec un visage d'excuse.

"Je disais..."

Recommençai-je.

"...On a pas pensé à comment on peut ramener tout ça."

En écoutant mes paroles exaspérées, Konoha plaça son index sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

"À la main?"

Dit-il, sur un ton traduisant son impression d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle.

Sérieusement?

C'est vraiment un abruti?

"T'es bête ou quoi? Tu veux transporter tout ça jusqu'à la cuisine de l'hosto?!"

Un peu effrayé par ma réponse, Konoha répondit :

"E-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment autre chose que nos mains..."

Je poussai un soupir lourd et bruyant.

Cependant, il avait raison.

Pas de caddies, pas de moyens de transports...

Tout semblait dire que seuls nos bras pouvaient nous aider.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai vers le rayon face à moi, et tentai de prendre une ligne entière de boîtes de gâteaux salés, en les prenant du fond de l'étalage.

Dix petits conteneurs dans les bras, je laissai échapper un "Allez, au boulot!" mais à ce moment-là, quelque chose me tomba sur la tête.

Puis une deuxième.

Puis une troisième.

Et avant que je ne le remarque, le meuble entier se déversa sur moi.

Alors que les différents produits installés sur la structure métallique formaient une pluie autour de moi, je fermai les yeux pour me protéger, mes épaules tendues et relevées.

"Ene, ça va?!"

Une voix à laquelle je m'étais déjà habituée survint de nulle part.

Je rouvris mes yeux et en face de moi se tenait Konoha, qui tenait d'un seul bras le meuble en fer.

"C-Comment...?"

J'étais abasourdie.

Comment un gars aussi maigre que lui pouvait user d'une telle force pour retenir quelque chose d'aussi lourd?

Honnêtement, j'étais plus choquée qu'impressionnée.

Lentement, il remit droit la structure métallique.

Toujours paralysée, je le regardai faire.

"Ah, il y en a partout maintenant."

Konoha s'accroupit par terre pour ramasser les boîtes de nourriture qui avaient chuté.

Bouche-bée, je me trouvais incapable de former des mots dans ma gorge.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi, toujours à genoux.

"Tu n'es pas blessée...?"

En utilisant ses yeux comme d'un scanner, Konoha balaya du regard mon corps tremblant, avant de sourire.

"On dirait que non, tant mieux!"

Se remettant à son ramassage de nourriture, le garçon à la peau blanche continua d'arborer un visage joyeux.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Ni sa force...

Ni sa gentillesse.

Il me connaît à peine, et pourtant, il se soucie de moi...?

Il était idiot.

Et naïf.

.  
.  
.

Puis-je réellement lui faire confiance?

Ou va-t-il faire comme les autres?

Mes parents, ma grand-mère...

"...Fuir."

"Hein?"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à fuir."

Un peu perdu, Konoha garda son sourire, que je considérais habituel.

"J-Je n'en ai pas l'intention!"

A-t-il dit sur un ton confiant.

Si je me retrouvais seule en pleine apocalypse, alors ce serait bientôt dans de beaux draps.

Alors que je me reprenais petit à petit en main, mes muscles faciaux formèrent un arc de cercle dirigé vers le haut sur ma bouche.

Réalisant alors que je souriais comme une nouille, je détournai le regard.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'eus une idée.

Si Konoha est si fort...

Il n'y aura pas de problème pour transporter la nourriture, pas vrai?

"Hey, Konoha."

Alors qu'il se relevait avec une pile d'au moins un mètre de boîtes dans les bras, Konoha pencha sa tête.

"J'ai une idée."

Le garçon cligna des yeux de derrière la colonne en carton.

"Et si tu apportais tout ce qu'il y a ici jusqu'à l'hôpital? Je resterais là-bas pour ranger."

Konoha sourit nerveusement.

"M-Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse à mains nues..."

"Oui, mais t'es balèze, donc ça sera pas si dur que ça."

En faisant un sourire narquois, je tentai de convaincre Konoha, qui lui semblait de plus en plus victime de mon regard insistant.

"...Allons, tu ne vas quand même pas me décevoir?"

À ces mots, Konoha changea radicalement d'attitude.

Se remettant droit, il fronça les sourcils, puis dit :

"S-Sûrement pas!"

Après avoit exprimé un "hmpf" de fierté, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée-sortie du magasin.

Me retournant, j'interpellai mon camarade :

"Et ne me fais pas attendre, Konoha!"

Au loin, j'entendis la réponse à mon ordre :

"J-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Ene!"

Satisfaite du marché que j'avais conclu, même un peu injuste, c'est avec les gâteaux salés empilés dans mes bras que je sortis.

Je repensai alors à ma maison.

"Ah, tuez-moi..."

La honte envahissant mon corps et âme, je sentis mon visage rougir en conséquent.

Eclater en sanglots en face de quelqu'un était bien embarrassant, surtout si c'était un inconnu.

Je dissipai mes pensées en essayant de me concentrer cette fois sur l'inconnu en question.

Et bizarrement, mon estomac se noua.

"Hé oh, c'est quoi ça..."

Finalement, les deux sujets m'embarrassaient, donc je fis le vide.

La chaleur qui nous frappait de plein fouet s'était un peu dissipée, mais restait lourde.

Pas de doute, nous étions déjà le soir.

Le ciel restait quand même clair car le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché.

"C'est vraiment...nul."

Toutes les ruines qui consistaient maintenant la ville...

...étaient une torture à regarder.

Mon école, elle aussi, détruite...

Comme si tout ce qui m'avait construit moi était parti en poussière.

Le téléphone que je tenais dans la poche n'était plus d'une grande utilité.

Je n'avais ni chargeur, ni réseau.

"Ah, mais d'ailleurs...On a aucun moyen de communication."

D'une manière assez étrange, je n'avais pas non plus prévu que lui et moi soyons séparés, alors étant donné que Konoha était maintenant loin de moi...

Je ne pourrais pas intéragir immédiatement.

Et il était probable que quand il allait revenir, il allait aussitôt repartir vers la supérette pour ramener le reste des produits.

Ce qui signifiait que pendant l'heure, ou les heures qui allaient suivre, nous n'allons probablement pas nous parler.

J'ai soudainement pensé à des talkies-walkies, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où en trouver.

"Bah, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien."

Aussitôt que je pensai ça, je réalisai que je me trouvais face à l'hôpital.

Bon, au boulot.

Comme prévu, je rangeai les boîtes de gâteaux salés dans la cuisine.

Alors que je plaçai la dixième boîte sur une étagère, je vis Konoha derrière la porte, portant trois énormes cartons de bouteilles d'eau.

"Me revoilà!"

Déjà?!

Hâtivement, je me dirigeai vers lui, en disant :

"T-Tu n'avais pas besoin de les apporter jusqu'ici..."

Je tentai de prendre le premier pack, mais je n'arrivais même pas à la soulever.

Au final, Konoha plaça lui-même l'eau dans le frigo, vu que je n'étais pas assez forte pour porter ça moi-même.

"Ça va aller?"

Lui demandai-je, honnêtement un peu inquiète du poids qu'il allait porter.

"Oui, oui! Regarde-"

Konoha qui était alors en face de moi se mit à côté de moi, et il plaçai une main sur son dos, puis l'autre sur mon arrière-cuisse.

D'un coup, je me suis retrouvée au dessus du sol, mon corps dans une position mi-assise, mi-allongée.

"R-R-R-Repose-moi par terre!"

Me débattant de son emprise, je secouai mes jambes et frappai du poing le torse du garçon qui me portait dans ses bras, comme une mariée.

Il rit doucement, avant de dire :

"Ah, mais j'aime bien te porter, tu es toute légère..."

Furieuse qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux, je lui lançai un regard noir, ce qui le fit s'exécuter.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça."

Lui ai-je donc menacé, en plissant mes yeux.

Konoha gloussa gentiment avant de s'excuser, puis retourna vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Présumant qu'il retournait chercher le reste, je demeurai dans la salle, essayant une nouvelle fois de comprendre la personne avec qui je m'étais retrouvée.

Mais aucune logique ne pouvait lui être attribuée.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, dos au mur, en poussant un profond soupir.

Quand même...

Juste lui et moi?

Ça craint.

Y'a aucune trace d'autres gens, alors...

Ça voudrait dire qu'on est vraiment seuls...?

On est pas partis explorer plus loin, certes...

Mais tout le monde a dû déguerpir...

Une minute.

Et si...?

Et si on était les seuls survivants?

Non...

Non, ça craindrait trop.

Je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens comme nous autre part.

Ouais...On va pas être seuls ici, à ne rien pouvoir faire...si?

...

Franchement...

...

J'ai pas envie d'avoir le rôle génial de "repeupler la planète"...

...

En plus avec ce gars, alors non, non, et re-non, je n'ai envie de rien imaginer du tout.

...

Et de toute manière, y'aurait des problèmes de consanguinité par la suite.

Tandis que je traversais toute une pallette d'émotions au fil de les pensées, je vins à cette conclusion déprimante:

Au final, ça sert à rien de vivre.

"Si jamais tu te sens triste, je ferai de mon mieux pour te remonter le moral! Je te le promets!"

Les mots de Konoha résonnèrent dans mon esprit.

Et juste me remémorer ça me fit sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

Un tout petit petit petit peu mieux.

Je tentai de couvrir de mes paumes mes joues bouillantes, et me mis à attendre que "ce gars" revienne.

...Et vite.

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, me demandant si Konoha avait finalement décidé de déposer les articles là-bas, afin de ne pas perdre de temps en allant à la cuisine.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

De plus, il n'y avait qu'un seul couloir qui menait à la cuisine, donc si par chance Konoha y était allé alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, je l'aurais croisé.

Conclusion : il n'était pas revenu.

Je lui ai dit de ne pas me faire attendre, pourtant...!

Agacée, je croisai les bras en scrutant l'horizon.

Cependant, aucune silhouette ne se dessinait au loin.

Une minute...

Il ne se serait pas enfui, si?

Alors lui aussi serait un.lâche?

...

Après tout, j'ai été assez froide avec lui...

Alors que j'étais partie avec cette hypothèse de fugue, une autre hypothèse fit apparition dans mon esprit.

Il ne lui est rien arrivé, si?

Je hochai la tête pour disperser ces  pensées.

M-Même s'il croisait un Actor, il était assez fort pour se défendre.

Sauf si...

Sauf s'il dégageait un poison...!

Lorsque mon cerveau assimila cette hypothèse, mes jambes ont tout d'un coup commencé à bouger toutes seules.

Sans réfléchir, j'étais déjà en train de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Enfin, c'était plutôt "sa" vie à lui.

Je me sentais honteuse de m'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un que je venais de rencontrer, surtout quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais d'une certaine manière...

Je ne voulais pas perdre cette personne.

La seule qui me restait dans ce monde.

Était-ce donc cette personne que je devais voir à tout prix selon cette voix?

Selon ma voix?

C'était tellement étrange.

Un genre d'instinct, alors?

Argh, je n'aime pas y penser.

Je trouvais cette sensation-là très désagréable.

Et pourtant, qui aurait deviné qu'elle me suivrait bien, bien longtemps après ce jour?

Mais alors que je sortis de la cuisine en courant, je percutai quelque chose.

L'impact me fit fermer les yeux un instant, avant que je ne les rouvre automatiquement pour voir contre quoi je m'étais entrechoquée.

Konoha...?

"Ouahhh! Ene?!"

Les cartons de chips qu'il semblait porter étaient tous tombés à terre.

"Je..."

Un son sortit de ma bouche, tandis que je serrais les poings.

"Je m'étais inquiétée pour toi!"

Ma voix forte et presque larmoyante résonna dans le long couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

Quand je réalisai mes dires, je sentis l'embarras monter en moi et je tentai de me rattraper.

"Enfin, pour les vivres! Je m'inquiétais pour..."

Je fus interrompue par la demande paniquée de Konoha.

"A-Ah, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins?"

Mais il m'écoutait ou pas?

Je laissai un rugissement sortir du plus profond de mes poumons.

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! Tu vois bien qu'il y a plus important, non?! Et oui, je vais bien, m-merci.

La première moitié de la phrase avait été assez agressive, mais bizarrement, mon ton s'est adouci au cours de mes paroles.

Comme pour éviter de croiser son regard, je m'accroupis pour ramasser les cartons, qui eux étaient plus légers que les packs d'eau.

"C-C'est bon? Tu as besoin d'ai-"

Le visage souriant mais un peu souciant de Konoha me donnait envie de lui donner des claques.

"Va chercher le reste, au lieu de parler!"

Lui exprimai-je tout en me relevant, un carton dans les bras.

Attends.

Et si jamais il lui arrivait vraiment quelque chose, cette fois?

Konoha, après avoir vigoureusement hoché la tête, était déjà reparti.

"K-Konoha! Attends!"

Patientant que Konoha revienne vers moi, je restai immobile, mes pieds cloués sur le sol.

De loin, je le vis se retourner vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

"Je vais venir avec toi!"

Lui ai-je crié.

Il se dirigea vers moi, tout en me demandant :

"Tu ne voulais pas rester ici pour ranger les..."

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase, je lui lançai un regard furieux.

Pris de peur, Konoha sourit avec anxiété.

"C-Comme tu veux, Ene...!"

Je posai par terre les cartons de chips, puis dit :

"C'est parce qur t'as pas de quoi te défendre contre les actors. C'est tout."

Tout en disant ça, je sortis mon pistolet chargé.

Konoha avait d'abord fait un visage traduisant son incompréhension, mais a rapidement opté pour un visage heureux.

"Je suis content que tu te soucies de moi!"

Ces mots me firent écarquiller les yeux.

D'un coup, je pointai mon arme sur le front du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"...Tais-toi."

Même en ayant un pistolet braqué sur lui, Konoha sourit, avant de rougir légèrement.

Mais quel mec bizarre!

Et ainsi nous continuâmes notre chargement, en quelque sorte.

Je portais le plus léger, et Konoha le plus lourd, et de cette manière, nous faisions des allers-retours entre l'hôpital et le magasin.

Cependant, nous avions décidé de faire ça sur plusieurs jours.

En effet, dès que le soleil a commencé à se coucher, Konoha ressentait de la fatigue, et moi aussi.

Mon téléphone n'avait déjà plus de batterie, donc la seule chose que nous avions pour savoir l'heure était une vieille montre de luxe, trouvée dans le secrétariat de l'établissement hospitalier.

Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la journée, il était dix-neuf heures.

Comme pour le midi, nous avions mangé de nos vivres à la cantine.

Et finalement, juste après manger, Konoha s'était endormi sur la table.

Je m'étais dit : "On dirait un gamin." et finalement, je sentis mes paupières se fermer toutes seules.

Cela avait été une longue, longue journée.

Et donc notre train-train quotidien pouvait commencer.

Petit déjeuner, allers-retours, déjeuner, allers retours, dîner, sommeil...

Tout ça, le long d'une semaine.

Depuis le premier jour, nous avions convenu de nos chambres.

Lui était dans celle dans laquelle je l'avais rencontré, et quant à moi, j'avais pris celle d'en face, inoccupée.

Une fois que nous avions fini de nous approvisionner dans le magasin, j'ai voulu retourner chez moi une dernière fois.

Suite à ma demande, Konoha avait dégagé le poteau ainsi que d'autres obstacles afin de rentrer.

Et pareil à la supérette, nous avions déplacé les divers objets de la maison vers l'hôpital, qui, petit à petit, devenait de plus en plus un "chez-nous".

Et ensuite...

Nous avions commencé à fouiller dans les maisons des autres habitants.

Même si, moralement, c'était discutable, vu que nous étions probablement les seuls habitants de toute la ville, nous nous étions permis de prendre de quoi vivre.

Et vu que les actors se faisaient de plus en plus rares, même si toujours présents, notre vie ne semblait plus si dangereuse.

Plusieurs chambres de l'hôpital furent aménagées en bibliothèques, pour recueillir tous les livres et mangas que nous trouvions.

Oui, l'hôpital était vraiment devenu notre demeure.

C'était un peu triste d'y penser, mais plus on la décorait de nos trouvailles, plus ce bâtiment semblait gai.

Un an s'était écoulé.

Nous avions beau cherché des informations sur Konoha, aucun document sur lui était trouvable.

Mais tout de même, nos jours étaient bien tranquilles.

Konoha s'était trouvé une passion pour le dessin, grâce aux divers guides, carnets et crayons trouvés au fil du temps.

Il était assez doué.

Pour ma part, j'ai enfin pu récupérer de quoi charger mon téléphone ainsi que diverses consoles dénichées de ça et là.

Même sans internet ou réseau, Konoha et moi y jouions.

Et je devais avouer qu'il était aussi assez fort.

À force, je commençais à penser qu'il était meilleur que moi dans tous les points.

C'était un peu vexant.

Mais j'étais vexée à propos d'autre chose, également.

Malgré moi...

Ce sentiment qui ne faisait qu'accroître de jour en jour...

Il m'y était décrit dans diverses oeuvres et ressources artistiques.

Sous le nom d'"amour".

Le jour où j'ai fait le lien, j'ai d'abord voulu l'ignorer.

Mais apparemment, Konoha avait lui aussi lu ça dans les livres.

Il m'avait dit, en montrant une illustration d'un livre de contes, qui montrait un prince portant dans des bras une princesse, "Dis, tu trouves pas qu'on est un peu comme ça?"

La honte que j'avais ressentie ce jour-là était incomparable.

...Mais je n'ai pas non plus contré son affirmation.

Même si ma fierté s'en trouvait piétinée, l'étreinte que j'en avais reçue ensuite de la part du jeune homme m'avait bizarrement beaucoup confortée.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça, une vie à deux.


	5. La Fanfiction Où C'est Takane Qui Finit Victime De La Fontaine

Argh, si seulement je m'étais couchée plus tôt...  
C'était hier soir, ou plutôt, ce matin, que j'avais fini dans les bras de morphée, et je n'obtins pas les onze heures de sommeil, minimum, que je me devais d'avoir.

Mais Dead Bullet était un jeu bien trop addictif...

Et puis, en tant que vétéran, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller.

J'avais donc établi un genre de routine quotidenne, afin de cultiver mes talents.

Et oui, en tant qu''Ene', je me devais d'être à la hauteur des attentes qu'avaient mes fans.

Mais passons.

Je n'avais donc pas assez dormi, et bien sûr, cela allait me rendre grincheuse, mais bon.

Avoir une 'bonne nuit de sommeil' améliorait ma forme en général, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je devienne affectueuse, niaise, et altruiste.

Mon seul et unique camarade de classe, Haruka Kokonose, remplissait déjà ce rôle.

Donc en conséquent, je pouvais me permettre d'être tout le contraire.

Je me réveillai donc au son perçant de mon alarme, et en voulant l'éteindre, je tâtonnai, avant de soupirer profondément.

J'avais pensé à certaines stratégies afin de sécher les cours, malheureusement, chacune d'elle avait sa faille fatale.

Résignée à affronter, aujourd'hui encore, tout ce qui m'énervait à propos des cours.

Tragique.

Une fois prête à partir, après m'être bien entendu habillée et avoir pris ma boîte repas, je me dirigeai avec lassitude vers mon lycée.

Les préparations pour le festival faisaient un vacarme infernal. Déjà que quotidiennement, j'étais agacée des conversations débiles que je pouvais entendre là-bas, alors en rajoutant un grabuge d'agitation inutile pour un festival stupide et sans aucun intérêt, mon humeur en était empirée.

Devant l'entrée principale de l'école, au milieu des stands et des travaus manuels réalisés par les élèves, se trouvait, et ceci depuis toujours, une fontaine en pierre.

Ça donnait un charme luxueux à l'école, même si, honnêtement, rien de luxueux n'avait été envisagé pour l'établissement. On avait des trous dans les murs ou le toit, ainsi que des problèmes techniques, plomberie ou chauffage, sans qu'ils ne soient réglés, faute de moyens, même si pense que c'était plus une affaire de priorités que d'argent.

Bref, cette fontaine, qui marchait encore, avait cependant une nouvelle caractéristique aujourd'hui.

Des yeux perçants, une attitude ingrate et égoïste, qui fait mal pour un rien, change d'humeur comme de chemise et qui dort beaucoup.

Même si je n'étais spécialement une amie des animaux, le chat noir allongé sur le rebord de la fontaine avait de nombreux points communs avec moi.

Toi aussi, tu es désespéré, face à l'imbécibilité du monde...?

Ah, si tu savais...

Parfois, j'aimerais ne plus sortir, pour ne plus voir tous ces bouffons...

Tout en m'identifiant au félin, je posai par terre ma sacoche, et me rapprochai, à pas de loups, de ce dernier.

Alors que je tendais mes bras pour le prendre dans mes bras, la bestiole sauta sur moi, avec ses griffes acérées, et en s'aggripant à mon buste.

"AÏEAÏEAÏEAÏEAÏE-"

Espèce de petit...!

Souffrante, je tirai en tournant sur moi-mêe, le chat de toutes mes forces, qui avait ses griffes accrochées sur mon pull, avant qu'il ne tombe violemment sur ses pattes.

Au moment où il s'éloigna de mon corps, je fus projetée en arrière tellement j'avais repoussé fort le chat.

Et, avant même d'avoir pu reprendre mon équilibre, mon corps entier se retrouva dans l'eau.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde!

Trempée jusqu'aux os, je secouai mes bras pour les égoutter, mais c'était aussi efficace que de vouloir vider une piscine avec une paille.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis nulle!

Je me relevai, répugnée.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..."

Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, pour me changer, mais je risque de me faire gronder après.

Et en plus, je vais croiser des gens qui vont me voir totalement mouillée.

Je dois absolument éviter ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je réalisai que ma salle de la classe, la "Salle Préparatoire Scientifique", était dans un coin du bâtiment où presque personne n'allait.

Attends, mais je fais quoi, une fois là-bas?

Vu qu'on était en été, les matinées étaient déjà assez chaudes, donc je me dis que si je les mettais à chauffer sur le radiateur, la salle déjà réchauffée par la lumière du jour, mes vêtements allaient sécher bien avant qu'Haruka et Monsieur Tateyama arrivent.

Je pris ma sacoche du bout des doigts, pour éviter de la mouiller a cause de l'eau dégoulinant sur moi, et ai couru, en priant que personne ne me voie, vers le hall.

Je changeai à une vitesse éclair mes chaussures, ai mis mes chaussons, et je pris mon élan pour partir vers la pièce, à toute allure.

Vite, vite...!

Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris brutalement la porte coulissante, entrai, puis l'ai refermée d'un coup sec, avant de jeter négligemment ma sacoche près de mon bureau.

Je m'assis par terre, collée au mur, afin que personne ne me voie par la fenêtre, et ai commencé à enlever mon pull.

Merde, même ma chemise est trempée.

...

Putain, mais sérieux, comment je peux être aussi pas douée...?!

Avec exaspération, je déboutonnai ma chemise, hâtivement, et je restai immobile.

Ah, mon soutien-gorge, qui ne soutient rien du tout, n'est pas trop mouillé.

...

Même s'il l'était, je ne l'enlèverai pas.

J'ai un minimum d'honneur.

Je déposai la chemise et le pull sur le radiateur, et ai déplié mes jambes afin d'enlever ma jupe.

Ahhh, mon short...c'est tellement pas agréable...

Mon bas moulant était une vraie éponge, alors j'étais vraiment degoutée de la sensation que ça me faisait sur la peau.

Beurk, beurk, beurk.

J'enlevai précipitamment mon bas, avant de le mettre, lui aussi, sur le radiateur sous la vitre.

Afin de voir si ça commençait à sécher, je posai mes mains sur la manche de ma chemise, qui pendait.

Cool, ça sèche vite.

Je pensais ça, mais au fond, je voulais que ce soit déjà sec depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, je ne peux briser les lois de la physique et accélérer le prossessus de séchage. Si j'avais un sèche-cheveux, j'aurais pu le faire, mais il était juste impossible d'en trouver un ici.

Et même, y'avait aucun moyen que je sorte dans cette 'tenue', qu'on pouvait à peine qualifier de telle, d'ailleurs.

Je me suis mise à prier qu'Haruka et Monsieur Tateyama n'arrivent pas maintenant, avant de réaliser que cela n'allait pas arriver. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours en avance, donc je reste à peu près un quart d'heure dans la classe toute seule. Et un quart d'heure suffisait à sécher mes vêtements, me rhabiller, et ainsi, ne pas avoir l'air d'une énorme bonne à rien.

Je me mis en position foetale, en essayant d'essorer mes cheveux mouillés.

Argh, sérieux...je suis désespérante.

En serrant mes genoux contre mon buste, et en y déposant ma tête, je soupirai profondément.

Bon, ça sèche ou pas...?

Alors que je levai mon bras pour vérifier l'état de mes vêtements, un bruit familier de coulissement de porte retentit dans la salle calme.

"Bonjour Ta-"

Nononononononononononon-

"KyaaAAAAAAAA! VA T'EN!!!"

En prenant hâtivement ma chemise encore humide, et en la collant contre mon corps pour le cacher.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

Il est super tôt!

Haruka n'aurait dû venir que dans dix bonnes minutes...!

Il me regarda avec ses yeux de merlan frit, avant de me demander, au calme :

"Pourquoi tu es...nue?"

Cette question m'embarrassa tellement que je sentis mes joues s'emplir de chaleur, avant de rouler en boule mon cardigan.

Je le lançai violemment sur lui, pour lui exprimer mon hostilité.

"VA T'EN JE T'AI DIT!!!"

Hurlant avec une voix aïgue, je réussis à faire réagir le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui me servait de camarade de classe.

Mais pourquoi il reste là?!

Le cardigan avait atterri sur sa tête, et couvrait en partie son visage. Il a légèrement rigolé, avant de se retourner.

"D'accord~"

"M-MAIS SORS DE LA SALLE!!"

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...?

Il est si lent d'esprit de ça...?

...

Oui, il l'est.

Mon cri le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne se gratte la tête, et enlève, enfin, mon pull de son visage. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui ordonner de partir une dernière fois, je compris bien vite que négocier avec Haruka ne serait que sans issue.

"Me regarde pas." Marmonnai-je, en collant ma chemise contre mon torse.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, étant donc de profil, et il ouvrit la bouche, avant que je ne l'interrompe.

"NE TE RETOURNE PAS!"

Il obéit, en lâchant un petit "Pardon..." avant de tripoter mon pull, comme si c'était un objet complètement inconnu venu d'une autre planète.

"TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI, LÀ?!"

Avais-je crié, rouge de honte et de colère.

Mais il peut pas, genre, partir, très loin?

Au pire, je l'enferme dans un baril et je l'abandonne en pleine montagne.

Oui, ça me semble être une bonne stratégie.

Il sursauta une seconde fois, et me demanda "Tu as besoin d'aide?" auquel j'ai bien entendu répondu froidement "Dans tes rêves."

Haruka laissa sortir un petit "Hein?" d'incompréhension, je réalisai alors le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu ma situation comme une vulgaire opportunité de me voir dénudée.

Légèrement soulagée d'être avec un enfant comme lui, je commençai à enfiler ma chemise, qui depuis était un peu plus sèche qu'auparavant.

Me pressant, j'essayai de vite fermer les boutons de cette dernière, mais mes doigts tremblants ne voulaient aucunement m'aider à acccomplie cette simple tâche.

"Allez...!"

Je commençais à m'impatienter, quand soudain, je remarquai qu'Haruka s'était déplacé, donc retourné, vers moi, et t'était aussi accroupi en face de moi, car je vis des mains s'approcher dangeureusement de ma poitrine.

Je reculai d'un bond, avant de jeter un regard furieux à mon camarade qui voulait certainement m'aider, avant qu'il ne me dise, sur un air innocent :

"Ah, mais je voulais juste t'aider Ta-"

Alors, je dépliai ma jambe vers lui, et mon pied se retrouva, brusquement et violemment, dans son ventre.

La douleur le rendit muet, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras autour de son estomac.

Non mais j'hallucine.

Il est vraiment pas possible ce gars.

Qu'il me laisse tranquille...!

Je me levai d'un seul coup, en laissant Haruka dans sa souffrance, et je pris ma jupe ainsi que mon short du radiateur.

Vu que je n'arrivais pas à fermer la chemise, j'avais décidé de mettre le reste en attendant que mes mains ne bougent plus d'elles-mêmes.

Je mis en deux temps trois mouvements mon short, en prenant soin de me mettre au dos d'Haruka pour ne pas qu'il me voie ni regarde, mais ce dernier s'est levé.

"Euh-"

Je n'ai pu rien dire que mon cher compatriote s'est retourné face à moi et m'a fait un doux sourire.

"Laisse-moi t'aider!"

Avait-il dit sur un ton joyeux et bienveillant.

D'abord rebutée, je fus contrainte de me laisser faire : mes mains tremblaient toujours, et le professeur allait bientôt arriver.

Je restai immobile, la tête baissée, et marmonnai, timidement :

"Grouille."

Avec un visage rassuré de la confiance que je lui octroyais, Haruka commença à boutonner, lentement mais sûrement, ma chemise.

Barf...

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement vraiment quelque chose à cacher de mon buste...

Je soupirai intérieurement de cette chose que je ne possédais pas.

Ah...

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi...

En détournant le regard, je commençai à réfléchir à quel point cette situation était digne d'un exécrable manga shojo.

Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il décrirait très probablement la situation ainsi "Un gentil bon élève deshabille une vilaine et méchante fille, même de bon matin" et le lendemain, je me serais recluse chez moi.

Et alors que j'avais jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Haruka pour voir s'il avait fini, je remarquai que celui-ci s'était arrêté, tout en gardant ses doigts aggripés sur ma chemise.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Tu aimes le rose, Takane?"

Cette question qui m'avait d'abord mis en état d'incompréhension totale m'a ensuite fait mourir d'embarras.

En effet, la couleur de mes sous-vêtements n'était toute autre que la couleur des fleurs de cerisiers.

Brusquée de sa remarque, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui lancer un "Bas les pattes!" mais avant même de prononcer la moindre syllabe, un bruit que j'avais déjà entendu ce matin se fit entendre.

"Bonjour vous d-"

Monsieur Tateyama avait ouvert la porte, et nous avait vu, Haruka et moi, dans une situation qui était plus que déroutante.

"N-Non Monsieur c'est pas du tout ce que-"

"Oh, Bonjour!"

Alors que j'avais essayé de lui expliquer la situation, Haruka avait salué le prof comme si de rien été, ses mains toujours aussi proches de ma poitrine, bien qu'inexistante.

Mais Monsieur Tateyama dit un faible "Oops" avant de continuer, en fermant la porte :

"On dirait que je vous ai interrompus, je m'en excuse..."

Comprenant parfaitement bien ce sous-entendu, je brûlai de gêne, avant de lui hurler :

"CE N'EST PAS ÇA!!"

Haruka n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre pourquoi j'étais en colère, et m'avait regardée en penchant la tête.

Mon Dieu mais quel imbécile...!

"Et revenez tout de suite ici!!" ai-he ordonné sévèrement au prof, qui avait profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir.

Je pris les mains d'Haruka,

Ouah, elles sont vraiment maigres...

et les ai projetées loin devant moi.

M'avançant avec colère vers la porte coulissante, je l'ouvris, et rattrapai le prof par le col, et celui-ci parla sur un ton faussement bienveillant, avant même que je ne lui dise quelque chose.

"A-Ah, eh bien, je pensais que vous deux ne pouviez plus vous retenir donc j'ai voulu vous laisser en totale liberté, jeunes fougueux que vous êtes..."

Je tirai son col vers moi, ce qui l'étouffa un peu, avant de lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux :

"...Vous êtes un abruti fini."

Bien qu'une personne normale se serait indignée de mon insolence face à mon enseignant, il était habituel que je lui parle sur ce ton.

N'étant qu'un groupe de trois, cette classe ressemblait plus à une terrible fratrie qu'autre chose.

Il fit un petit cri d'horreur, avant de s'excuser inlassablement : "Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon-".

De loin, Haruka demanda, inquiet :

"T-Tout va bien...?"

Je tirai le bras du prof pour le faire rentrer dans la classe, et ensuite, je pointai du doigt le tableau blanc qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

"Vous deux, allez là-bas."

Les deux hommes en question se regardèrent, confus par ma demande avant d'être effrayés par ma requête qui suivit :

"ET QUE ÇA SAUTE!"

Ils se mirent donc face au tableau, rigides comme des soldats, avant que le plus jeune d'entre eux porta la voix :

"Mais Takane, comment tu as fini comme ça?"

Alors que j'avais réussi à fermer ma chemise toute seule, je répondis, sur un ton neutre :

"Je suis tombée dans la fontaine."

"Ah...?"

"...À cause d'un chat."

A ce moment-là, Haruka gloussa légèrement, mais ce n'était pas moqueur. Il semblait plutôt être amusé de la scène.

"Je vois, je vois! Il faudra faire attention, la prochaine fois, Takane~"

Oui, oui...

"Oui, oui..."

Avais-je dit, blasée.

J'enfilai ma jupe, ai remis mes chaussettes et mes chaussures, et suis allée ramasser le pull qui depuis était à terre, près de la porte.

Une fois entièrement rhabillée, je dit un faible "J'ai fini." avant de m'écrouler sur mon bureau.

Monsieur Tateyama, qui n'avait alors rien dit, s'est retourné avant de dire bêtement :

"Eh bien, ça c'est de l'efficacité!"

Le regardant avec mépris, je pris une voix niaise, et ai dit un méchant "Gna gna gna...", ma paume sur ma joue.

Haruka s'est retourné à son tour et est allé s'asseoir à son bureau.

Je lui ai jeté un rapide regard du coin de l'oeil, toujours honteuse qu'il m'ait vue dans un état pareil, avant de me retrouver à faire un petit sourire après qu'il m'en ait adressé un.

Tss.

Je fais vraiment pitié.

Après cela, nous avions appris avec stupeur que, contrairement à ce qui était convenu, nous devions faire quelque chose pour le festival culturel de l'école, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le jour J.

Haruka avait insisté pour faire un stand de tir à gages, mais les préparatifs nous étaient impossibles à faire, non seulement à cause du manque d'argent, que notre professeur avait dépensé dans un fossile marin, mais aussi de temps et de capacités.

Car oui, les deux seuls hommes dans cette salle n'était franchement pas doués en travaux manuels, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Et d'un seul coup, j'eûs l'idée du siècle : un jeu vidéo de tir, dont le but était d'avoir un score plus grand que le mien, afin d'avoir comme récompense le poisson.

Haruka était dubitatif, car il s'inquiétait que je perde trop tôt et qu'au final, notre festival culturel soit une déception.

Mais Monsieur Tateyama l'a rassuré, en exposant, en tant que personne de confiance qui était le seul au courant de ça, mon statut de joueuse vétéran, arrivée seconde lors d'un tournoi national du jeu de tir DEAD BULLET 1989, connue sous le nom d'Ene.

Le mot "être mis à nu" a maintenant pour moi deux sens.

Alors que je pris peur qu'Haruka soit dégoûté de moi à cause de ma passion singulière, lorsque j'essayais de lui dissuader que c'était faux, mon camarade avait exprimé une grande admiration envers moi, et me couvra de louanges et autres compliments.

Je fus agréablement surprise de sa réaction, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir quand il me disait que j'étais "trop cool" ou "trop forte".

Et donc, l'après-midi, Haruka était censé travailler sur les ennemis qu'on allait donc devoir 'défoncer' dans le jeu.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait, faute d'inspiration.

En premier, je lui recommandai les zombies, mais il refusa niet.

Il l'avoua ensuite qu'il ne savait pas quoi dessiner, n'ayant jamais joué aux jeux vidéos. 

Je lui donnai alors l'idée de faire des petits animaux et son enthousiasme revint au galop.

Mais la fin de la journée sonna bien avant qu'il ne puisse finir ses dessins.

Une fois sortis de la salle, je constatai avec frayeur que le beau temps avait laissé place à un ciel lourd, gris et orageux.

Et bien sûr, ne me doutant pas de cette intempérie, je n'avais pas de parapluie.

Après avoir remis mes chaussures, je restai immobile devant la porte, prenant la décision de marcher le plus vite possible, afin de ne pas me prendre la pluie qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Mais Haruka me stoppa dès que je fis un pas vers l'extérieur.

"Ah! Takane! Attends, j'ai un parapluie!"

Je me retournai pour ne voir ouvrir l'objet en question, mais dépitée, je dit un simple "Non." avant de rebrousser chemin.

Il était hors de question que je sois sous le même parapluie que lui.

Les gens allaient se poser des questions, et très vite, ma magnifique vie de lycéenne allait devenir un calvaire infernal.

Haruka, lui, insista, tout en mettant le parapluie au dessus de ma tête.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves trempée, Takane..."

Je m'écartai de sous le parapluie, et je rétorquai, déterminée à rentrer telle quelle :

"Non. C'est bon. Pas besoin de parapluie."

"Mais Takane, regarde, il pleut déjà..."

Haruka pointa du doigt l'extérieur et en effet, le goudron se faisait tâcher par l'eau tombant du ciel.

Je mis mon bras à l'extérieur avant de le ressortir, en proclamant, avec un rire forcé:

"Il goutte, c'est tout! R-Rien de grave, hahaha...!"

Mais Haruka ne fut pas très convaincu par le caractère temporaire de cette simple humidité, qui allait sûrement devenir une horrible averse.

Il s'avança vers moi, avant de me dire, doucement :

"Très bien, mais je reste avec toi. Comme ça, s'il pleut, je pourrai te protéger!"

Il me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

En entendant ça, je me trouvai gênée, quoique légèrement heureuse de cette promesse, et me mis à marcher.

"...Au pire, je mettrai mon pull sur ma tête et puis c'est tout."

Avais-je répondu, encore sur la défensive.

Mais Haruka hocha la tête de gauche à droite, tout en disant :

"Hors de question. Si je peux t'aider, alors je le fais."

Au même moment, je lui marhai violemment sur le pied, le faisant gémir de douleur.

"M-Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Takane..."

J'accélerai mon pas, avant de dire, tout haut :

"Parce que t'es chiant!"

Je rigolai, et alors que j'avais commencé à sentir de l'eau tomber occasionnellement sur la tête, le bruit des gouttes fut assourdi.

Je levai les yeux et regardai à ma gauche, où Haruka se tenait à à peine dix centimètres de moi, parapluie en main.

Il me souria, avant de regarder droit devant lui.

Normalement, j'aurai dû faire la même chose, mais bizarrement, mon regard restait bloqué sur son visage.

Je me sentis rougir de nulle part, et tout en me frappant la tête avec ma paume pour me punir de ma stupidité, je pensai alors :

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis gênée?! C'est Haruka, normal qu'il fasse un truc pareil!

"Takane! Tu vas bien?"

La voix de l'objet de mes pensées me ramena à la réalité, me montrant de l'inquiétude face à mon auto-blessure.

"H-Hein? Ah, euh, oui, c'est rien. C'est gentil, merci. "

J'avais pondu cette phrase totalement spontanée et j'avais juste envie qu'on me tue.

Je ne cesserai donc jamais d'être aussi nulle...?!

Il devait avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire comme ça.

"Haha, c'est normal, je suis ton ami, Takane."

Pourquoi il dit mon nom aussi souvent? Je sais quand même à qui il s'adresse.

Cette phrase m'avait bizarrement réconfortée, et soudain, je ressentis quelque chose de fort et de rapide battre dans ma cage thoraxique : mon coeur.

Argh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, enfin...?

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans le silence, avant qu'Haruka ne le brise :

"...J'aimerais apprendre des choses sur toi plus souvent, Takane."

Je pense que je vais changer de nom, parce que vu l'effet que ça mr fait quand il le dit, je ne suis pas sûre de survivre très longtemps encore.

Son affirmation faisait référence à mon deuxième visage, qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui.

"...Ah bon."

Je me sentais incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, et lui non plus.

Je poussai un long soupir, avant de dire, sur un ton exaspéré :

"J'aurais préféré que Monsieur Tateyama ne l'ouvre pas..."

Haruka s'était déjà opposé à ma honte, mais il le fit une nouvelle fois.

"Mais Takane, c'est tellement dommage de vouloir cacher quelque chose d'aussi fantastique que ça!"

Il prit la parole un peu plus lentement :

"Dire que je côtoie une célébrité  
...je me sens très chanceux."

Face à ces mots, je fus prise du besoin de le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais je me suis retenue.

À la place, je souris et je répondis, un peu embarrassée :

"C-C'est pas si extraordinaire que ça tu sais-"

"Bien sûr que si!"

Haruka était déjà devenu un fan de moi complètement aveugle. J'avais peur de son état quand il allait me voir jouer.

Je soupirai.

Face à une tête de mule pareille, je ne pouvais que subir ses gentilles paroles.

Subir...

Pas vraiment.

Ça me faisait plaisir d'en entendre.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez lui, et il dût refermer son parapluie. Un genre de tristesse commença à émerger de moi, tandis que je le regardai partir.

On était restés sous le parapluie même s'il n'avait finalement pas plu.

On est vraiment bizarres.

Il me fit un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, et je fis de même, avant de dire :

"Bonne nuit, Haruka."

Je me frappai la tête après avoir dit ça.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment sérieuse, là?

Un peu surpris de mon attention, il me sourit puis me répondit :

"Je vais sûrement veiller tard ce soir, haha, mais merci, toi aussi."

Réalisant qu'il allait dessiner les ennemis cette soirée-là, je m'inquiétai de l'heure à laquelle il allait se coucher.

Même s'il n'avait besoin que de huit heures de sommeil, Haruka était beaucoup plus fragile que moi. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il ait une attaque, qui pouvait lui être fatale, à cause de la fatigue.

"Fais attention à toi, quand même."

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, je crus voir le visage d'Haruka s'obscurcir, et ensuite, il demeura silencieux.

Bravo, t'as foiré l'ambiance. Woohoo.

"B-Bref, bon courage. À demain."

J'ai dit ça rapidement, en ne voulant pas le retenir plus longtemps, et je fis un grand pas en avant.

"À demain, Ene."

Choquée par le nom qu'il venait de me donner, j'eûs l'envie de lui donner une claque, mais je baissai les yeux avant de partir, presque en courant.

Sérieux, il se prend pour qui?

Pensa la fille qui se créait une autre identité sur internet.

Énervée de me prendre la tête pour tout ça, une fois arrivée chez ma grand-mère, je montai dans ma chambre, avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Quelle journée...

Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil à mon ordinateur, posé sur le bureau qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

Je vais sûrement regretter.

Trop tard, déjà connectée, je jouai à mon jeu favori, et ceci, jusqu'à une heure du matin.

Entre temps, j'étais allée récupérer le dîner que ma grand-mère m'avait concocté, bien entendu.

Après une longue partie, j'attrapai mon téléphone, qui depuis avait éte dans ma sacoche.

Je composai un certain numéro, et portai l'appareil à mes oreilles.

Après deux 'bip', la personne décrocha.

"Allô? Takane?"

Je sursautai, alors que je savais parfaitement qui j'avais appelé.

Haruka est donc toujours éveillé.

"Tu devrais partir au lit, Haruka."

Avais-je dit, sèchement.

C'était hypocrite de dire ça de ma part, car lui au moins travaillait et était productif en veillant tard, contrairement à moi, qui m'amusait comme une gamine.

"Ah, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te prie, je suis tout sauf fatigué!"

"...C'est bien ça, le problème."

Haruka avait en effet l'air d'être assez joyeux, même excité, à l'idée de travailler.

Le dessin étant sa passion et son talent, pas étonnant que passer du temps à l'exercer le rende heureux.

"J'espère, non, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, Takane!"

Me plaire?

Ce n'est pas le but.

Il faut que ça plaise aux clients, d'abord.

Même si je pensais ça, je me surpris en train de sourire niaisement, et je lui répondis, flattée :

"A-Ah, on verra bien, haha. Dans tous les cas, c'est cool que tu t'éclates et tout mais faut que tu penses à toi, aussi."

"Hein? Mais ça me redonne une énergie 'monstre' de dessiner les ennemis, Takane!"

Je me laissai rire face à ce jeu de mots tout pourri qu'il venait de faire, avant de dire, calmement :

"Je le sais. J'ai juste pas envie que tu te fatigues."

Un petit silence survint.

"...Moui."

Son petit mot me brisa le coeur. Il avait vraiment l'air triste à entendre ça, alors je me rattrapai :

"Je veux dire, donne-toi à fond pour que je sois fière de toi!"

Ces mots dignes d'une mère avaient visiblement remonter son moral, car il exprima un très optimiste "Carrément!" avant de faire un cri de victoire.

Quel gamin.

Je gloussai et je finis par dire, mes yeux commençant à se fermer tous seuls :

"Bon allez. Bonne nuit."

Il me répondit un "Merci, Takane. Bonne nuit!" avant que je ne raccroche.

Pourquoi je l'ai appelé, au juste?

J'aurais pu tout simplement lui envoyer un message.

Entendre sa voix m'avait, d'une façon étrange, relaxée, mais même en l'ayant encouragé, je décidai d'envoyer un message à Monsieur Tateyama pour qu'il le mette en garde.

J'en étais incapable.

Après cela, j'éteignai mon ordinateur et suis partie me coucher.

"Merci, Takane. Bonne nuit!"

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête une dernière fois, avant que je ne m'endorme, avec un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, j'avais comme à mon habitude été la première à venir, sans le moindre chat dans mes pattes pour me faire tomber dans l'eau.

Haruka était venu dix minutes après moi, mais lorsque je l'entendis derrière la porte, ma bonne humeur fut réduite en miettes.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Takane? Je peux entrer?"

Quoi, il croit vraiment qu'il va me trouver à poil tous les jours...?

Irritée, je râlai :

"Dis bonjour en premier! Et oui, tu peux entrer!"

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Haruka très souriant, mais cela n'était pas très différent que d'habitude, qui s'est précipité vers moi aussitôt qu'il m'a vue.

"Bonjour Takane!"

"S-Salut... Comment ça-"

Avant même d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, Haruka posa négligemment sa sacoche sur son bureau, avant d'en sortir son carnet de dessin.

Ah, il veut me montrer son travail.

"Regarde un peu!"

Il me mis sous les yeux le carnet, tout en tournant les pages pour moi. Chacune d'elle avait un monstre différent de dessiné, constitué d'un mixte de deux animaux.

Je fus frappée par le dix-neuvième monstre, appelé "Goursille", un hybride ours-gorille.

"Ils sont vraiment cools. J'aime beaucoup le dernier!"

Haruka jeta un oeil par dessus le carnet avant de rigoler nerveusement.

"Oui! C'est aussi mon préféré! Mais je les aime tous, honnêtement."

J'acquiescai, et alors que j'allais prendre le carnet dans mes mains pour re-regarder de plus près les monstres, Haruka retint le carnet en disant timidement :

"A-Attends, il y en a vingt tu sais?"

Ah, exact.

Peut-être avait-il dessiné le vingtième un peu après, et qu'il ne voulait pas que je voie ses dessins hormis ceux pour le jeu.

Il mis le carnet sous ses yeux, avant de tourner quelques pages.

"Ah! La voilà!"

"La"?

Haruka me montra ensuite le dessin d'une jeune fille, avec un masque à gaz, habillée avec une larges veste foncée à bandes claires, qui portait une jupe claire, un short apparemment noir, ainsi que des baskets.

Ses yeux perçants, des cheveux attachés en deux couettes ainsi que son casque audio me sautèrent aux yeux.

"...Mais c'est moi ça...!"

Haruka se gratta la tête d'embarras, avant de m'avouer :

"Je n'avais plus de références pour les animaux, en plus, il fallait que le boss final soit spécial, et c'est là que tu m'es apparue dans la tête!"

J'étais profondément gênée de me voir en dessin, en plus d'avoir été l'inspiration d'Haruka pour un boss final "spécial".

Je me sentis légèrement flattée, mais je jouais la carte de la colère pour ma façade.

"T-Tu aurais pu demander quand même...ça me fait bizarre..."

Haruka fit une mine triste :

"Oh, tu n'aimes pas...?"

En repensant à tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour travailler sur le jeu, je décidai de céder à son caprice, qui n'en était pas un.

"Rahhh, mais si! C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de me voir dessinée!"

Étonné, Haruka repris le carnet entre ses mains, avant de marmonner :

"Peut-être que ça te gênera moins si je t'en montre d'autres..."

D'autres dessins?

Non, c'est me voir dessinée moi qui me gêne.

Je me fiche des paysages.

...

A-Attends, non, il parle d'autres dessins...de moi?

Une fois de nouveau sous mes yeux, le carnet me montra une page que je n'avais jamais vue avant.

Il faut dire, je n'ai vu que des dessins d'objets inanimés, de paysages, ou d'animaux d'Haruka, et pas de personnes.

Cette page représentait un dessin de moi, en train de dormir son mon bureau. Vu la perspective, Haruka l'avait dessiné depuis son bureau.

Q-Q-Que...

C'est moi ça!

Il m'a regardé dormir?!

Et il m'a dessinée ensuite?!

Je vais le battre à mort ce gars.

Vraiment.

Alors que je sentais mes joues rougir de fureur et de gêne, Haruka tourna la page et un autre dessin de moi apparût. Puis un autre, suivi d'un autre, et cela ne semblait jamais finir.

Bizarrement captivée par ce spectacle, je lui arrachai le carnet des mains, afin de mieux observer les croquis.

La honte me faisait retenir mes mots au fond de la gorge, et alors que je sentis le regard insistant d'Haruka sur moi, je levai haut le carnet avant de le frapper avec violence sur la tête de son propriétaire.

En conséquent, il couvrit sa tête de ses mains, tout en la frottant, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

"H-Haha, désolé..."

"C'est p-pas drôle!"

Avais-je dit d'une voix aïgue, prouvant mon profond embarras.

Haruka, qui était alors en face de moi, il se mis côte à moi, et je l'ignore s'il l'en était conscient, mais à ce moment-là, nos épaules se touchaient.

Brusquée de ce contact physique aussi soudain, je commençai à tourner la page pour observer un autre dessin, mais une main me reprit, un peu abruptement, le carnet.

"D-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas tout te montrer..."

Avait dit Haruka, en forçant un sourire, visiblement anxieux.

"Hein? Pourquoi?"

Un peu triste et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en voir plus, je posai la question avec un soupçon d'agression, tout en gardant ma main aggripée à l'objet.

Son visage commençait à avoir des spasmes, et je compris alors qu'au nom de sa santé mentale et probablement de la mienne, il était peut-être mieux que je ne voie pas la dernière page.

Lui aussi, il a des trucs à cacher...?

Surprise de découvrir ça, je me sentis coupable de vouloir violer son intimité comme ça. Mais pour être honnête, j'avais très envie de regarder la page en question. Cette envie égoïste m'avait d'ailleurs occupée toute la matinée.

Une fois que je détachai mes mains du carnet, il me sourit, reconnaissant, et s'assis à son bureau. Puis, il me demanda :

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

Il fit une tête déterminée.

"Tu...es fière de moi?"

Ces mots me firent rougir pour une raison que j'ignorais alors que je me rappelais très bien de mes dires de la veille, enfin, de ce matin, et je répondis, en m'asseyant sur ma chaise :

"E-Euh...oui..."

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Haruka laissa paraître un grand sourire sur son visage, ses joues un peu roses.

Il était gêné?

Mais de quoi...?

Je regardai vers la fenêtre pour éviter qu'il me voie sourire en retour.

Et à ce moment-là, Monsieur Tateyama déboula dans la salle, et nous commençâmes le cours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Haruka était parti chercher quelque chose à grignoter en plus de son repas vers les distributeurs de gâteaux.

Je profitai de cette occasion d'être seule dans la salle, notre professeur étant autre part, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la fameuse page que je ne devais pas voir.

Je sortis rapidement le carnet de sous son cahier, posé sur le bureau, et l'ouvris.

Bon...je crois que c'était après celui-là...

Après le dernier dessin que j'avais vu, soit moi en train de sourire, je vis sur la page un dessin qui m'embarrassa du plus haut point.

Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas me le montrer...!!

Le dessin me représentait accroupie, à peine vêtue d'une chemise, mes sous-vêtements voyants, tout en faisant une tête boudeuse.

"Je vais le tuer..."

Je marmonnais ces mots de menace tandis que je remarquai que la seule partie coloriée du dessin était mes sous-vêtements ainsi que mes joues, rosies.

Quel voyeur...!

Franchement, même en me persuadant de l'innocence et des bonnes intentions de l'artiste, c'était plus fort que moi, j'entrais dans une colère noire.

Soudain, des pas s'approchant de la salle se firent entendre, et je remis sous le cahier le carnet d'Haruka.

Je tournai mon regard vers ma fenêtre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et je fis mine d'être surprise du retour d'Haruka.

Les bras pleins de gâteaux, il me souria, satisfait de ses trouvailles, avant de s'asseoir sur son propre bureau. Il se tourna vers moi, en me tendant un paquet de biscuits, tout sourire.

Je refusai froidement, lui lançant un regard furieux et rancunier.

Pervers.

Il ne comprit pas la raison de ma colère, bien évidemment, et je soupirai, exaspérée.

Une fois le soir, lourd mais ensoileillé, Haruka et moi sommes partis, comme à notre habitude, en chemin, après avoir changé de chaussures.

Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : le dessin.

Je brûlais d'envie de l'entendre s'expliquer, mais si je n'étais pas assez maligne et que je lui laissais savoir que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires, il allait sûrement s'éloigner de moi.

Et je n'avais pas franchement envie de perdre mon seul ami.

Je décidai alors d'aborder le sujet d'une manière plus discrète :

"Dis, la page que tu veux me cacher, c'est un dessin?"

Même si je connaissais la réponse, je voulais voir s'il me mentait.

"A-Ah, non, c'est une page écrite..."

Me répondit-il, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

Ce mytho!

"Ah? Pourtant je crois l'avoir aperçu, et ça m'avait l'air d'être un dessin..."

Ai-je dit, en plissant mes yeux.

Je l'entendis ravaler sa salive de peur.

Et ouais, pris la main dans le sac, mon gars.

Il balbutia :

"J-Je dois confondre, haha..."

Quel mauvais menteur tu es, Haruka.

Je laissai sortir un petit "Hmph." méprisant, avant de réfléchir à comment parler du sujet plus directement.

Il était stupide de lui dire la vérité tout de suite, alors à la place, je prononçai ces mots :

"Dans tous les cas, tu aurais dû te soucier de mon droit à l'image, Haruka."

Confus, il fit un petit "Hein?", avant de me regarder, le visage interrigateur.

"Ça me dérange pas mais demande au moins mon avis."

Haruka ferma les yeux, pensif, avant de sortir :

"Mais si je ne les montre à personne, ça ne pose aucun problème, si?"

Argh, pertinent.

"E-Eh bien, imagine que quelqu'un te vole ton carnet. Il pourrait publier les dessins sur internet."

Ah-ha, comment vas-tu répondre à ça?

Haruka serra contre lui sa sacoche, comme si c'était son cher trésor, avant de dire, paniqué :

"J-Je le garderai préciseusement avec moi, promis!"

Minable.

Arrivés devant chez lui, il m'a souri, en me disant "À demain!", tout en marchant vers la porte de sa maison.

Noyée dans mes pensées, je ne lui fis qu'un signe de la main, avant de m'éloigner.

Je me demande pourquoi il a voulu me cacher ça.

Il fait et dit des trucs tout aussi gênants.

Sérieux, je le comprendrai jamais, ce mec...

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'avais mangé et que je jouaais encore une fois à DEAD BULLET, je reçus un message de la part d'Haruka, qui disait :

"Salut!  
Demain soir, tu pourras attendre un peu avec moi? J'ai besoin de te parler."

Ça a l'air grave.

"Ok mais de quoi?"

Ma réponse en obtint une autre, très énigmatique :

"D'un problème...je ne peux pas en dire plus..."

Je décidai de le laisser tranquille, et lui répondit un "D'accord" avant de continuer à jouer.

Mais des centaines et des centaines de questions survenaient dans ma tête, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon jeu. Je suis donc allée me coucher, mais pareil, mes yeux se laissaient se fermer, cependant, mon cerveau m'harcelait.

C'est quoi son problème?

Pourquoi il veut m'en parler à moi?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ou est-ce que je réfléchis trop?

Il pourrait pas attendre qu'on soit la semaine prochaine, vu qu'on est pressés?

Pourquoi il est si bizarre?

Et pourquoi je me sens aussi bien et en même temps, aussi mal à l'aise avec lui...?

Cette dernière pensée me laissa un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche, et mes yeux se fermèrent, avant de se rouvrir le lendemain matin.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais anxieuse.

Une fois les cours finis, Monsieur Tateyama a dû partir quelque part, et vu que personne ne se troucait chez lui, Haruka devait l'attendre afin de pouvoir rentrer, vu qu'il passait la semaine là-bas.

Je me levai de ma chaise, afin de m'étirer, puis je lui demandai :

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, alors?"

Haruka me regarda rapidement, avant de se lever, lui aussi.

Il me fixa les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'avoir un fou rire nerveux, avant que je ne remarque qu'il tremblait et qu'il gigotait à cause du stress.

"Haruka, tu es sûr que ça va...?"

"J-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu nerveux, c'est tout..."

"Si tu as changé d'avis, t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre..."

Il rétorqua soudainement :

"Ah non non non, c'est pas ça..."

Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour lui, et alors que je tendais mon bras l'apaiser, Haruka couvrit son visage de ses mains, en gémissant.

"J'en ai marre..."

Je croisai mes bras, impatiente, avant de lui crier :

"Bon, Haruka, tu le dis ou pas?!"

Et alors que j'allais ajouter autre chose, Haruka prit la parole en prelier; timidement :

"...En fait, je voudrais un conseil..."

Moi? Donner un conseil?

Il me faisait aussi confiance que ça...?

Curieuse de ce qu'il allait le demander, je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, avant qu'il ne continue :

"...Voilà, y'a une fille que j'aime et-"

"SÉRIEUX?!"

Ma réplique spontanée tout droit sortie du coeur étant en apparence hallucinée et étonnée, mais bizarrement, ma gorge se serra.

Haruka fit un petit rire en se grattant derrière la tête.

Il me demande quoi faire?

...

Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, en amour.

Je réfléchis, le temps d'un instant, avant de dire, d'un ton assuré :

"Faut que tu lui dises en face!"

L'amoureux transi qui se tenait face à moi sembla surpris de cette réponse, et demeura silencieux.

Je tentai de le rassurer :

"Mais t'inquièèète! Elle va te kiffer! Tu feras un super petit copain!"

En lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, je sentis mon coeur se resserrer, alors que j'adoptais une attitude encourageante et optimiste.

Haruka, lui, rougit de mes paroles, avant de marmonner :

"Ah, eh bien, si tu le dis..."

Il prit une grande respiration avant d'attraper mes deux mains.

Héhé, il doit être super reconnaissant.

Enfin, il me dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

"Je t'aime, Takane."

Hein?

Il dit ça pour me remercier?

Oui, sûrement.

Certainement.

"Mais non, c'est rien, c'est nor-"

"Takane."

Il m'interrompit, en me lançant un regard insistant et plus que sérieux.

"C'est toi que j'aime."

Hein?

Pardon?

Quoi?

MOI?!

Cerveau.exe a arrêté de fonctionner.

Je trouvais cette scène complètement irréaliste.

Au début, je pris ça comme une confession amoureuse, ce qui me mit dans une incroyable panique.

Mais je réalisai que vu le genre de personne que j'étais, moche de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, Haruka, qui était tout le contraire, avait dû prendre pitié de moi.

De plus, Haruka était le genre de personne à dire des trucs comme "Je t'aime" sans que ce ne soit romantique. Comme on pouvait le dire à sa famille ou à ses amis.

J'en concluai donc qu'Haruka était intimidé par moi, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si nerveux. Aussi, avec moi, on pouvait s'attendre à se faire frapper ou insulter sur le qui-vive, donc il devait aussi avoir peur.

M'étant raisonnée, je me calmai, et je lui fis un sourire serein.

"Je suis désolée d'être aussi méchante mais tu sais, au fond, je ne te déteste pas."

Il me regarda pour la première fois en boudant, avec dépit. 

Ah, je l'ai vexé?

Il soupira de désespoir, avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau, et il y forma un oreiller avec ses bras, avant d'y poser sa tête dedans.

Haruka gémit, avant de se frotter la tête, comme si, affolé, il ne comprenait rien.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que t'as?"

Je demandai au jeune homme, avant de venir derrière lui, lui frottant le dos.

Il sursauta, avant de recoincer sa tête dans ses coudes, avant de râler une seconde fois.

"Takaneeeee..."

Face à cet appel à l'aide, je m'accroupis en face de lui, et je le regardai dans les yeux, volontairement, pour la oremière fois.

"Bon...je sais pas ce qu'il se passe."

Je soupirai.

"...Mais je veux t'aider."

Haruka releva son dos courbé et inspira profondément.

"Takane, tu n'as pas compriiiiiis..."

Je commençai à m'énerver de son attitude plaintive et je me levai brusquement, en faisant frapper mes paumes sur la table violemment.

"Bon, tu m'énerves à la fin, hein!"

Haruka leva la tête et prit la parole, au bord des larmes :

"Takane, tu me fais toujours mal..."

Ces mots me poignardèrent le coeur.

À tous les coups, il avait fait semblant de m'aimer, et il avait fini par exploser, à force de cacher toute la haine qu'il avait contre moi.

Il commença à sangloter, en essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais il pleurait tellement fort que j'en fus de peu traumatisée.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je restai immobilisée, mes pieds cloués au sol.

Merde!

Pourquoi t'es triste...?

Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer...

S'il te plaît...

Souris comme tu le fais d'habitude...

Je t'en supplie...

Mon bras droit commença à lui caresser le sien, pour essayer de se réconforter, mais son état empirait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Haruka...?"

Je le regardai pleurer, et petit à petit, se calmer, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que l'on puisse entendre dans la salle à l'odeur de formol soit ses reniflements.

Ainsi que les battements de mon coeur.

Il commença alors à parler, sa voix encore larmoyante :

"Je pense pas que j'aie besoin de le répéter pourtant...Takane, tu le sais maintenant..."

Mais je sais quoi, au juste...?

Le fait qu'il m'"aime"?

Me sentant mal à l'aise et embarrassée, je prononçai ceci, en m'accroupissant de nouveau face à son bureau; mes bras croisés sur ce dernier.

"En fait...ce qui te fait mal...c'est de m'aimer...moi...?"

Haruka hocha la tête rapidement, en se mordant la lèvre.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Je me sentis rougir, et je râlai.

"Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout compliquer..."

Haruka baissa les yeux, et il se crispa, comme s'il allait recommencer à pleurer.

"...Donc..."

Je marmonnai, en détournant ke regard.

"...Tu veux qu'on...sorte ensemble, un truc du genre...?"

Haruka écarquilla les yeux, et il me regarda avec un visage surpris.

"T-Tu veux bien?"

M'avait-il demandé, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une sorte de chaleur envahit mon corps en entier, et tandis que je le vis du coin de l'oeil, je me sentis légèrement sourire.

"...Ça me dérange pas..."

Haruka ria joyeusement, ses yeux encore humides, et ses joues roses avant de mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

En regardant ailleurs, il me dit, sur un ton content :

"...J'imagine que je suis le petit copain d'une célébrité maintenant..."

P-P-P-P-Petit copain ?!

Morte de honte, j'enfonçai ma tête dans mes coudes, avant de me lever, brusquement.

"B-Bon, euh, moi, j'y vais."

Haruka se retourna et se leva rapidement après moi, avant de m'attraper la main, ce qui me donna un frisson.

"On...On peut rentrer ensemble?"

Je hochai la tête et serrai sa main.

"...Ben...oui, imbécile."


	6. La Fanfiction Où Takane Et Haruka Vont À Un Concert

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé avec un enthousiasme extraordinaire.

Nous étions le seize juin, une date, qui, dite comme ça, vous paraît banale, mais une fois que vous connaissez à quoi correspond celle-ci, vous vous trouverez, vous aussi, dans une sorte d'euphorie incontrôlable, une fois qu'elle survient en tant qu''aujourd'hui'.

Il y a de cela dix-sept ans, cette date prit une importance toute particulière car une jeune fille, connue sous le nom d'Enomoto Takane, avait enfin vu le jour, et ceci, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Mais lorsque notre professeur avait dit à voix haute sa date d'anniversaire, elle avait rétorqué qu'elle s'en fichait et que de de toute façon, personne ne lui souhaitait son anniversaire.

Ses parents étaient absents à cause de leur travail, enfin, même s'il y a une part de vérité là-dedans, je pense surtout que c'est un prétexte pour ne pas s'occuper de leur fille qui avait de nombreux besoins.

J'aurais compris si ils essayaient de leur mieux pour passer du temps avec elle, mais apparemment, ils ne prenaient même pas de ses nouvelles.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère contre eux.

Quant à sa grand-mère, dû à son âge avancé, elle l'oubliait à chaque fois, même en se le notant.

Vu que Takane n'avait jamais eu d'amis, elle n'a non plus jamais organisé de festivités pour son anniversaire.

Même si moi non plus, personne ne me souhaitait mon anniversaire, j'aimais me faire plaisir ce jour-là, en m'achetant des choses et de la nourriture.

Et même si j'allais mourir bientôt, j'avais continué à le fêter.

Bref, après qu'elle m'ait dit tout ça, j'avais décidé que cette année, cela ne serait pas pareil, et que j'allais changer la donne.

J'avais donc organisé une petite fête, rien que pour elle.

Au début, je voulais que nous soyons que tous les deux pour le fêter, mais en y réfléchissant, je me disais qu'elle en serait peut-être dérangée, et que, maintenant qu'elle avait des amis, il aurait été dommage de ne pas les inviter.

Et puis...

Elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'être avec moi.

Et donc, ce jour-là, j'allais l'inviter chez moi, sur le chemin du retour, car c'était à ma maison que j'avais organisé la fête.

Là-bas allaient s'y trouver Momo, son frère, et l'amie de son frère.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte !

Une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'avais ouvert la porte comme j'en avais l'habitude.

"Bonjour, Takane !"

La jeune fille aux couettes était assise à son bureau, en train d'écouter de la musique, avant qu'elle n'enlève son casque de sa tête lorsqu'elle me remarqua.

"Ah, salut, Haruka."

Je gloussai, incapable de me tenir tranquille.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

Avait demandé Takane, ne comprenant pas ma bonne humeur.

J'ai juste répondu avec un sourire en ne disant rien, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour sur une chaise.

Je me demande si elle a elle-même oublié son anniversaire.

Si c'est le cas, alors j'ose à peine imaginer sa surprise ce soir.

L'imaginant heureuse de mon attention, mon cœur s'attendrit et commença à se faire un peu moins discret, et je me sentis sourire.

Ah, je suis vraiment un abruti !

Elle soupira, et nous passions une journée comme les autres. Cours, repas, pauses, et discussions, qui d'ailleurs n'ont jamais abordé le fait que nous étions le seize juin.

L'heure de rentrer avait sonné, et, comme tous les jours, je marchais à ses côtés sur le chemin du retour.

Une fois hors de l'enceinte de l'école, je pris la parole :

"Dis, Takane, ça te dit de venir chez moi, là, tout de suite ?"

Elle m'avait regardé bizarrement, avant que son visage ne devienne rouge.

Je ne compris pas à quoi elle avait pensé, mais en tout cas, elle me répondit un froid "Pourquoi je devrais ?"

N'ayant pas pensé à ce qu'elle dise non, j'ai sorti, en hésitant :

"E-Euh, eh bien, ça m'est venu comme ça..."

Ses yeux perçants pénétrèrent les miens, et sa langue acérée prononça, amèrement ;

"Alors je n'ai aucune raison de venir."

Paniqué, je la suppliai, en faisant une tête de chien battu :

" S'il te plaît...Takaneeeee..."

Elle me regarda et, visiblement irritée par mon insistance, elle râla :

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Arrête de faire cette tête !"

Je souris, satisfait, me sentant de plus en plus excité en pensant à la surprise qu'on lui réservait.

Soudain, je sentis une main frapper le derrière de ma tête.

Takane venait de me donner une petite claque sur le crâne, et ensuite, elle me sermonna :

"T'imagine pas des trucs !"

M'imaginer des trucs... ?

Quels trucs... ?

C'est elle, qui s'imaginait des choses, non ?

Vu qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire chez moi, elle devait bien se demander pourquoi je voulais l'emmener.

Nous arrivâmes devant ma porte, et au lieu de nous dire au revoir à cet endroit-là, nous entrâmes tous les deux, avant que des cris ne surviennent ;

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TAKANEEEEE !!"

Des petits bruits d'explosion en suivirent, et Takane fut recouverte de confettis.

Je me tournai vers elle pour la voir, en état de choc.

"...Hein ?"

Momo s'avança vers elle et prit sa main ;

"Me dis pas que t'avais oublié ton propre anniversaire, tout de même ?!"

Takane, gênée, marmonna un petit ;

"...Un peu..."

Momo fit un visage horrifié avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit. L'étreinte finie, elle dit, en me regardant ;

"Heureusement que tu es là, Haruka !"

Je me grattai la tête, embarrassé, avant d'user de modestie ;

"Mais non, mais non..."

J'entendis Takane alors me demander ;

"C'est toi...qui a pensé à ça ?"

Je me tournai vers elle, et je constatai qu'elle avait les yeux larmoyants. Sur le moment, je fus rempli d'une joie incommensurable.

Ah, elle est trop mignonne !

Elle pleure de joie !

J'ai envie de lui faire un câlin !

Mais elle va me frapper après.

Zut.

Je hochai la tête, et elle s'est mise à essuyer ses yeux.

"Espèce d'idiot..."

Ayano souria, tandis que Shintaro, dépité, lâcha un :

"Elle est sérieuse, là... ?"

Ignorant Shintaro, Takane me dit :

"T'es chiant, toi, aussi !"

Elle pinça mes joues, avant qu'Ayano n'intervienne ;

« T-Takane, arrête de lui faire mal! »

Takane arrêta, et me lança un regard furieux, ses yeux encore humides.

Si c'est comme ça qu'elle me montre sa gratitude, alors j'imagine que je peux la laisser faire.

Je frottai mes joues encore douloureuses, puis, Momo dit, en prenant la main de Takane : 

"Allez ! Ouvrons tes cadeaux !"

Momo l'a ensuite prise par le bras et l'a assise sur le canapé, face à une table, sur laquelle étaient déposés un gâteau avec dix-sept bougies dessus, ainsi que deux boîtes.

Takane se crispa à la vue, pendant que moi et les autres nous sommes assis autour d'elle, sur les chaises.

Elle resta immobile sur le sofa, et lança un regard interrogateur vers ma direction.

A ma gauche se trouvaient Ayano et Shintaro, et à ma droite Momo.

Je déglutis, en essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur.

"...Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites ça..."

En baissant le regard, Takane avait marmonné ça, avant de tripoter les plis de sa jupe.

Parce qu'on t'apprécie, Takane.

Enfin, surtout moi...haha...

Je m'embarrassai tout seul en ayant cette pensée, et fut ramené à la réalité par le "Mais merci quand même..." timide de Takane.

Je me sentis comme bercé par une douce mélodie.

En souriant, je posai mon regard sur les cadeaux, avant de regarder Takane, afin de l'inviter à les ouvrir.

"Ah! Celui-là, c'est le mien !" a soudainement exclamé Momo, en pointant du doigt une boîte orange rectangulaire d'à peu près trente centimètres de longueur et de largeur, ornée d'un nœud en bolduc jaune.

Takane pris alors le cadeau dans ses mains, et l'ouvrit. Un petit "Ooooh !" joyeux, mais surtout sincère, sortit de sa bouche.

Momo lui avait offert un genre de peluche de zombie de Dead Bullet, qu'elle avait elle-même trouvée "trop choupi".

Après la convention de Pumpkin Shooter, je n'étais plus trop surpris de ses choix esthétiques.

Takane posa la peluche sur ses genoux, avant de dire :

"Merci Momo. Il est cool."

Est-ce qu'elle dira ça de mon cadeau... ?

"J'ai pas raison ?! Elle est trop mimi cette peluche !!" avait rétorqué cette dernière.

Takane gloussa et mis de côté la boîte, avant de prendre l'autre, beaucoup plus grande.

Celle-ci était un carré de cinquante centimètres de côté, couverte d'un papier cadeau rouge à pois blancs.

"Ah, Takane, ça, c'est notre cadeau à Shintaro et moi. J'espère que tu aimeras !" a dit Ayano, visiblement excitée de voir la réaction de Takane.

La jeune fille aux couettes regarda Shintaro avec des yeux interrogateurs, qui semblaient dire "Lui ? M'offrir un cadeau ? Impossible, il a juste obéi à Ayano."

Elle ricana, puis ouvrit la boîte, avant de faire un "Whoah !", agréablement surprise.

Je me demande si elle réagira de la même façon.

Une veste bleue marine à manches longues, des baskets rouges, ainsi qu'un genre de bandeau à poignet de sport lui aussi rouge se retrouvèrent dans ses bras.

"J'aime beaucoup. Merci, vous deux."

Ayano ouvrit la bouche mais fût interrompue par Shintaro, qui dit, avec un ton neutre :

"Le bracelet, c'est une batterie, en fait. Y'a une prise USB pour brancher des trucs."

"Ah bon ?" en disant ça, Takane regarda de plus près le bracelet, avant de faire un visage stupéfait.

"Mais c'est génial !" dit-elle, enthousiaste.

Je vis Shintaro sourire légèrement, avant de me regarder.

Ah, non, c'est mon tour.

Je veux pas !

Enfin, si, je veux, mais je stresse.

J'ai peur qu'elle n'aime pas mon cadeau autant que ceux des autres...

En sentant de la sueur parcourir mon corps, mon esprit commença à paniquer, et je vis Takane prendre l'enveloppe posée sur la table.

"A-Ah, euh, en fait, j'ai plusieurs cadeaux à te donner, enfin un, je sais pas si le deuxième compte, mais bref, je te donnerai le reste plus tard."

L'enveloppe dans ses mains, Takane me jeta un regard furtif, avant de commencer à l'ouvrir.

A peine avait-elle regardé à l'intérieur qu'elle inhala brièvement.

"Me dis pas que..."

En regardant tantôt l'enveloppe, tantôt mes yeux, et ceci répétitivement, elle fit un sourire pur et enfantin.

Avec hâte, elle sortit un petit papier de l'enveloppe, avant de crier, d'une voix aïgue : 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!"

Elle se leva et commença à brandir le ticket vers le ciel, comme si elle venait de trouver un objet utile dans un jeu vidéo, victorieuse.

Amusé de la voir comme ça, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, avant de sentir quelque chose s'approcher vers moi.

"Lève-toi de là !"

Hein ?

Je me levai comme on me l'avait ordonné.

Et d'un coup, un impact me fit réagir, semblable à quelqu'un qui me serrait contre lui.

Quoi ?

Takane me faisait un câlin que jamais je n'aurais vu venir.

...

Alors ça !

Incapable de le rendre car pris de court et trop nerveux, je balbutiai, et elle lâcha son emprise spontanée de moi.

Ah, non, continue, Takane.

C'est agréable d'être dans tes bras.

Takane se mit à bondir, toute excitée, comme si la fatigue qui la prenait si souvent avait magiquement disparu, en faisant des petits cris de joie.

Les autres avaient vu ce spectacle et étaient tout aussi étonnés que moi.

Mon amie mit le ticket face à elle, avant de lui faire un bisou, avec un « Mouah ! »

Je me sentais un peu jaloux du ticket, à ce moment-là.

Soudain, avec des yeux pétillants, et légèrement larmoyants, Takane me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et m'adressa la parole.

"Comment tu as pu...Je veux dire...Pourquoi...Quand..."

En essayant de trouver ses mots, le sourire de Takane commença à disparaître, mais horrifié de cette vision, je me précipitai à lui expliquer, lui montrant que j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait me demander.

"E-Eh bien, tu en as parlé une fois, et vu que ta grand-mère ne pouvait pas te l'acheter..."

Son visage, au lieu de redevenir empli de joie, sembla profondément inquiet.

"...Mais, le prix..."

Je remuai mes mains pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'inquiéter, avant de dire ;

"A-Ah, non, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Et puis, ça m'a fait plaisir de te l'acheter de toute façon !"

Toujours avec un visage triste, presque coupable, ses joues rosirent et elle regarda une nouvelle fois son ticket.

"Ça me..."

Elle leva la tête, et sourit doucement :

"...fait vraiment plaisir."

A-Ah? Pour de vrai...?

Oh, je me sens si heureux d'entendre ça...

Je sentis mon visage chauffer et un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Plus qu'embarrassé, je détournai le regard, et je rigolai.

Takane se reconcentra sur le papier qu'elle tenait du bout de ses doigts, puis marmonna.

"...Mais du coup, ça veut dire que j'irai toute seule. Ma vieille voudra pas."

Dès que ces mots entrèrent dans mes oreilles, je m'empressai de monter les escaliers après avoir lâché un petit "Ah oui!" de souvenir.

Sortant de ma poche quelque chose, je vis les yeux de Takane s'écarquiller face au ticket que je tenais entre mes mains.

Maladroitement, je dis, sur un ton rassurant :

"Moi aussi, je viens."

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de faire un sourire narquois :

"Ah vraiment? Serait-ce parce que tu as écouté les chansons que j'écoutais?"

"...Pas seulement. J'avais surtout envie d'aller quelque part avec toi."

A cette phrase, le sourire mesquin de Takane se dissipa pour laisser place à un visage rouge, probablement de colère.

Takane, tu ne veux pas que je vienne?

Elle se retourna vers les autres invités, qui mangeaient le gâteau, et en la regardant avec un air hébété.

Non, Takane, seulement toi et moi...

"M-Mais t'es sûr que ça ira? T'as l'autorisation?"

Avait demandé la fille nouvellement âgée de dix-sept ans.

Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion : ma maladie.

Si je pouvais éviter d'avoir un corps aussi fragile...

J'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

J'aurais le temps d'accomplir certaines choses.

En tout cas, ce qui était à ma portée.

Oui, j'ai vraiment trop de trucs à faire.

Lorsque j'étais allé voir mon médecin traitant pour avoir son avis à propos de ma sortie, il m'avait bien entendu fortement découragé.

Mais pour la première fois, j'ai voulu me 'rebeller' et j'avais pleuré de rage devant lui.

Vu qu'il m'accompagnait depuis toujours, il s'était senti mal de me voir exploser comme ça, alors il a cédé à mon caprice, tout en me demandant à la personne qui allait m'accompagner de faire le nécessaire si jamais j'ai une attaque. C'est-à-dire appeler automatiquement les secours.

Je te fais confiance, Takane.

Tu me ramènes à la vie mentalement, mais il faut aussi me ramener à la vie physiquement.

Mais je ne doute pas de toi.

Car tu es mon amie.

La plus précieuse des amies.

"Oui, oui, c'est bon. Mais si quelque chose m'arrive, il faudra juste que tu appelles les secours, c'est tout."

Son visage devint encore plus mélancholique que tout à l'heure.

Moi qui étais si fier de t'avoir fait sourire...

Je suis vraiment désolé, Takane.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi.

Je tentai de la rassurer, du mieux que je pouvais :

" M-Mais en ce moment je vais assez bien, donc, il est très probable que rien n'arrive!"

Elle me regarda, avant de soupirer.

Takane rejeta un coup d'oeil à son ticket, ce qui lui rendit son sourire.

Voilà, je préfère ça.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis...

Je devrais lui acheter des tickets plus souvent...

Comme ça, je la verrai sourire aussi plus souvent...

Mais elle risque de se lasser non?

Faudrait-il que je lui achète d'autres choses?

Non, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une très grande fada du shopping...

Mais alors, comment moi, Haruka Kokonose, puis-je la rendre heureuse...?

Alors que je me laissais porter par de telles pensées, celles-ci se firent dissiper par une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Takane.

"...Bon, merci encore, hein. C'est vraiment sympa."

Elle se rassit sur le canapé.

Encore un peu perturbé par toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissaient, je restai immobile, uniquement capable de tourner la tête pour voir mes amis.

Momo se leva en premier avec un "Bon!", rapidement suivie par Ayano.

Shintaro lui, resta sur sa chaise, se tourna vers moi et leva son pouce en l'air, avec un visage encourageant.

Hein?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire...?

Ah.

Ahhhhh.

Non, non.

Il n'est pas acceptable que je touche le moindre brin de ses cheveux.

...Même si honnêtement, j'en avais un peu envie.

En se levant, il me donna une petite tape sur le dos, avec un clin d'oeil.

"Bon courage, mon vieux."

Je rougis et je répondis, pour cesser le malentendu.

"N-Ne te méprends pas, Shinta-"

Mais avant même de pouvoir finir ma phrase, il sortit un "Mais bien sûr" sarcastique, et rejoint les autres à la porte.

"Vous partez déjà?"

A demandé Takane, avec un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.

Elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'être avec moi, après tout...

Ayano répondit, un peu gênée :

"D-désolée, Takane, si on a pas pu rester longtemps...mais on doit y aller..."

Ce que Takane ignorait, c'est qu'ils ne partaient pas à cause de ça, mais parce qu'ils devaient me laisser seul à seul avec elle. En fait, il était prévu initialement qu'ils partent avant que je donne le ticket, mais apparemment, ils avaient beaucoup trop aimé le gâteau pour partir aussi tôt.

Je me sens tout de même un peu égoïste de faire ça...

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, qui était ouverte, vu que mes amis étaient derrière.

"Encore un bon anniversaire, Takane!"

Dit Ayano, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

"...Oui, merci..."

Ils dirent tous en coeur un grand "Au revoir!" avec un visage taquin, avant que je ne leur ferme, presque claque, la porte au nez à cause de mon embarras.

Argh...

Mon coeur, il bat si vite...

Mais calme toi, bon sang...!!

Je fis face à Takane, qui depuis s'était levée et se tenait à côté de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter, ne l'ayant pas remarqué. Elle dit alors, timidement :

"Bon, et donc du coup..."

Ah, oui, les autres cadeaux!

Je frappai mes paumes entre elles, avant de lui dire :

"Une petite seconde, je te prie!"

Je filai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre à l'étage, en attrapant une pochette à élastiques dans mon élan.

Je dévalai les escaliers, et une fois arrivé dans le salon, je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

Ah, elle est si proche de moi...

Je lui souris en sortant un dessin de ma pochette à élastiques, qui représentait 'Ene', de notre jeu 'Headphone Actor', que j'avais colorié et sur lequel j'avais passé plusieurs longues heures.

Au début, je voulais dessiner Takane en tenue normale, mais je n'étais jamais satisfait et j'étais beaucoup trop déconcentré par mes pensées pour avancer. 

En le recevant, elle dit un "Wow" de stupéfaction, et je pus la voir presque sourire, avant qu'elle ne me lance un regard furieux.

Takane, si tu n'aimes pas être dessinée, alors arrête d'être aussi cool et belle et sympa et-

Encore une fois mon esprit s'était emporté.

Elle soupira, avant de marmonner un "C'est bien fait."

Je me sentis sourire, et enfin, enfin, j'allais lui offrir mon second cadeau.

Respire...

Respire...!

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis nerveux...

"Ensuite, Takane, j'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose."

Mon coeur battait si fort que je pensais qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

Elle haussa des sourcils avant de me dire, curieuse :

"Ah? Ben, ok, d'accord. Vas-y."

Je pris une grande inspiration. 

Allez...

Tu t'es déja entraîné plein de fois...

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne!

"Takane, je t'ai-"

"Attends. Oui, allô?"

Sérieusement?

Takane, à un moment aussi fatidique et crucial que celui-là, avait reçu un appel de sa grand-mère, qui, apparemment, n'était pas très contente.

"Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive."

En soupirant d'éxasperation, Takane raccrocha et rangea son teléphone dans la poche de sa jupe.

"Désolée. Tu disais?'Takane, je t'ai-'...?"

Non seulement vous n'avez pas pensé à l'anniversaire de votre petite fille, ni acheté un ticket au concert de son groupe de rock favori, mais vous avez aussi gâché notre conversation.

Merci, grand-mère de Takane.

"T-Takane, je t'ai...je t'ai...euh...je t'ai acheté un ticket pour le concert!"

"...Oui, et je t'en remercie encore, mais pourquoi tu-"

"Parce que je t'aime! Bien! Beaucoup! Aïe- "

Je me mordis la langue. Brusqué par la douleur, je penchais à gauche, tellement que j'en tombai. Mon dos se retrouva sur la table, où se trouvait le gâteau. 

Elle me regarda en silence, et d'un coup, elle eût un fou rire.

Arrête de te moquer de moiiiiiiii...

C'est tellement embarassaaaannnnt...

Takaneeeeee...

Je me relevai rapidement, et j'enlevai mon pull, pour constater qu'il était tâché de gâteau.

"Oh non..."

Les larmes aux yeux, Takane renifla et alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était calmée, elle reprit de plus belle sa crise de rigolade.

Je la regardai et je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser attendrir.

Si être ridicule suffit à te faire sourire, alors je ferai en sorte d'être le garçon le plus ridicule au monde.

"Haaa...bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller moi. On discutera demain. Ma vieille m'attend."

Takane se leva du canapé, prenant avec elle la grande boîte que lui avaient donné Ayano et Shintaro, dans laquelle elle mit, parmi la peluche et les vêtements, mon dessin, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Non, ne pars pas...

Je me levai aussi, et je dis, à contrecoeur "Pas de problème...".

Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.

Lui ouvrant la porte, je restai derrière cette dernière, comme si elle me protégeait.

"Bon. Merci encore pour les tickets, hein."

"Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai hâte qu'on y soit!"

"Moi aussi. Oh et...c'est gentil d'avoir organisé ça pour moi."

"Ah, de rien. Tu sais, je trouvais ça triste que t'aies jamais eu de vrai anniversaire, donc voilà."

"C'est sympa. Bon! À demain, du coup."

"...Je suis ravi que ça t'aies plu. Ah, oui, Takane, fais attention en rentrant. Et bonne nuit. A demain."

Elle chuchota un dernier "Merci" avant de marcher vers sa maison en faisant un signe de la main.

Mon sourire se dissipa aussitôt que je fermai la porte.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'avais éte incapable de lui exprimer mes sentiments.

Même si j'étais assez hésitant, je voulais les lui partager.

Au début, j'avais refusé de les dire, mais Shintaro avait vraiment insisté, et donc, il m'envoyait des messages chaque jour à propos de ça.

A force, j'ai considéré ça comme de l'harcèlement.

Mais ça avait de bonnes intentions, donc ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement.

En fait, ça m'embarrassait.

Je veux te voir, Takane.

Après avoir nettoyé derrière mes amis, je mis mon pull à laver, avant de me changer. J'ai grignoté des restes et ai filé au lit.

Mes yeux refusaient de se fermer, je mourrais de chaud, même s'il faisait frais dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Argh, c'est pas bon.

Pourquoi je me sens comme ça...?

Ça n'a aucun sens.

J'ordonnai à mon esprit de me faire revoir, comme je le désirais, le visage rieur et joyeux que Takane avait montré ce soir. Comme d'habitude, l'image était très réaliste, plus que n'importe quelle photographie au monde.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je réussis à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, le sur-lendemain, et tous les jours qui en suivirent furent normaux. 

Comme d'habitude, je me laissais admirer par Takane, tandis que je me motivais à jouer afin de me perfectionner sur Dead Bullet.

Pour un jour...peut-être...être son adversaire sur son jeu préféré...

J'étais resté silencieux à propos de ce que mon corps et mon esprit ressentaient en sa présence, et ceci, jusqu'au concert.

Peut-être serait-ce une bonne occasion...?

Notre concert se déroulait un dimanche soir, à vingt heures, et durait exactement deux heures.

Cependant, Takane et moi étions présents un peu avant l'heure H, histoire d'être en avance et de manger sur place.

Le jour-même, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous devant chez moi, afin que nous allions chercher nos billets de train ensemble à la gare. En effet, le concert se déroulait assez loin de chez nous, dans une ville voisine.

Toc toc toc.

"AaAaAh!"

Même si j'attendais patiemment Takane dans mon salon, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, je sursautai de surprise.

Un peu stressé, je m'avançai vers la porte, mon porte-feuille et portable dans la poche de mon pantalon gris-brun. Avant d'ouvrir, j'aérai ma chemise blanche et à manches longues, et j'ajustai ma veste verte.

Je suis paré!

Ma main actionna la poignée, et lorsque la porte s'entrebaîlla, je vis le visage de Takane, calme et neutre.  
Elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait reçus de la part d'Ayano et Shintaro, avec, en prime, une jupe jaune, qu'elle devait déja avoir avant.

"Ah, bonjour, Takane." lui ai-je dit, en souriant.

"Yo."

Elle m'avait répondu en faisant un petit salut de soldat.

Takane me sourit en retour, ce qui réchauffa un peu plus mon coeur; avant de me demander, en penchant la tête :

"Bon, on y va?"

Une fois la porte refermée et vérouillée, je hochai la tête en signe d'accord.

Et ainsi, nous partîmes en route vers la gare, qui était proche de l'école.

"Je suis très content de te voir, Takane!" lui avais-je avoué.

Sur un ton blasé et stigmatisant, elle répondit :

"C'est pas comme si tu m'avais vue hier soir."

Je rigolai un peu, embarrassé par sa remarque.

Mais Takane...

Il y a un genre de vide dans mon coeur dès la seconde où tu n'es plus dans mon champ de vision...

...Tu me dis souvent que je suis bête.

Je commence à croire que tu as raison...

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous.

Je n'ai pas cherché à le combler, car au lieu d'être pesant et gênant, il était relaxant et serein.

Seule la légère brise se faufilant entre les arbres parsemés sur notre chemin, ainsi que nos bruits de pas, nous accompagnaient lors de notre marche.

Et le temps a filé très vite, car avant même de l'avoir remarqué, nous étions déjà arrivés devant la grande et moderne gare.

Takane s'arrêta pour observer la structure, en lâchant un petit et humble "Eh ben..."

Ensuite elle avança, et se retourna pour me voir.

"Bon, tu viens ou tu préfères rester planté là?"

Un peu brusqué par ses dires, je fis un petit "Oui oui! J'arrive!" avant de la rattraper, en pressant mon pas.

En entrant dans la gare, nous fûmes tous deux abasourdis par le grand nombre de boutiques et magasins qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Mode, restauration, pharmacies, beauté... on aurait dit un centre commercial.

Takane, voyant que je commençais à m'avancer vers les différentes vitrines saisit mon bras fermement, comme une mère ferait à un enfant qui essayait de s'échapper.

"Ah, pardon, Takane!"

Celle-ci me lança un regard exaspéré, avant de me tirer vers les guichets automatiques.

En regardant le bras qui tenait si fortement le mien, je me sentis un peu gêné, mais aussi un peu content de ce contact physique, même s'il n'était pas aussi affectueux que le câlin qu'elle m'avait donné à son anniversaire.

...Oui.

Je crois que dès qu'elle me touche, méchamment ou non, je commence à me sentir très bizarre.

Je dis 'très' parce que le simple fait d'être avec elle me fait déjà ressentir quelque chose d'étrange.

Ou alors suis-je moi-même anormal...?

Je réfléchis à tout ça tout en observant les mouvements habiles de Takane sur la machine.

Elle est vraiment impressionnante.

Incroyable!

Épatante!

Fabuleuse!

Extraordinaire!

Fantastique!

Anormale!

...Anormale?

Non, il n'y a que moi qui suis anormal...

Je soupirai, un peu triste de cette soudaine réalisation, avant que Takane ne parle :

"Bon, ça c'est fait."

Son air accompli et satisfait, et sa démarche d'initiative me firent sourire.

Vraiment, Takane est une personne époustouflante.

Elle me passa mon ticket de train avant de me dire :

"Notre train part bientôt."

J'acquiescai, comprenant que je ne devais pas perdre mon temps à rêvasser, et vite, je me mis à la suivre.

Une fois montés dans le train, nous choisîmes des places côte à côte.

Nos épaules se touchent...!

Ne t'approche pas plus de moi, Takane, sinon je vais...

"Haruka, ça va?"

Sa voix inquiète m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Je regardai par la fenêtre, afin de détourner mes yeux de son visage, et je répondis, avec un ton faux :

"Oui oui, ça va!"

Elle ne répondit pas, et je vis du coin de mon oeil qu'elle croisait les bras, en soupirant.

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais y aller."

Avait dit Takane, avec un soupçon de joie dans sa voix.

Je tournai la tête, et rétorquai :

"Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'y être."

Pour être honnête, même si j'aimais beaucoup le groupe et que j'étais sincèrement heureux d'aller au concert, être seul avec elle suffisait grandement à ma satisfaction.

Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux un court instant, avant que Takane ne tourne la tête, en faisant la moue.

Elle esquissa ensuite un petit sourire, pour une raison que j'ignorais, avant de regarder dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

Est-ce que je venais de me ridiculiser, pour qu'elle sourit comme ça?

Je me le demande.

Dans tous les cas, tant qu'elle a le coeur léger, ce sera aussi mon cas.

En sortant mon téléphone de ma poche, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

"Déjà dix-neuf heures...?"

Mon épaule reçut un petit sollicitement du revers d'une main, accompagné d'un "Mais t'inquiète! On sera pas en retard!".

Takane essaya de me rassurer.

C'est super efficace!

Elle me regardait, ses yeux noisette pénétrant les miens, et à ce moment-là, je me sentis en...sécurité.

Soudain, notre train s'arrêta, et nous dûmes nous lever et partir vers notre destination.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, je demandai à Takane :

"Où allons-nous maintenant?"

Avec un sourire plein de confiance en elle, elle pointa du doigt vers sa gauche, et me regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

Je suis sans défense.

Je décidai de la suivre, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une brasserie, au décor branché.

Littéralement, il y avait beaucoup de branchements, comme des écrans, des machines d'arcades, et même un jukebox!

Pas étonnant que Takane aime.

Après tout, elle a vraiment bon goût! 

"Alors avant que tu ne me poses la question, non, je ne suis jamais venue ici."

Surpris du fait qu'elle avait lu dans mon expression, je continuai à l'écouter.

"J'ai juste vu ce truc sur internet et je l'ai trouvé sympa. Car OUI, j'ai un minimum organisé notre...euh...venue."

Takane était sur la défensive, alors qu'honnêtement, j'étais plutôt admiratif de son intelligence.

"OK, cool!" Ai-je donc exclamé, enthousiaste.

Elle grogna quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, avant de pousser la porte du restaurant.

La salle était très sombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières du matériel électronique ainsi que par des ampoules au mur.

Elle s'installa à une table, et regarda la carte, avec un air sérieux, presque grave, sur son visage. Je vins vers la table et m'assis en face d'elle.

Takane semblait hésiter, car je la voyais regarder deux directions différentes sur la carte.

Soudain elle leva les yeux, avant de marmonner :

"Tu peux arrêter de me fixer? C'est bizarre."

Je baissai les yeux, embarrassé.

"D-Désolé..."

D'un coup, elle posa avec négligence le menu sur la table, avant de me regarder d'un air désemparé.

"Bon, t'as choisi?"

Me demanda-t'elle, en indiquant la carte par un coup de menton.

Vu que j'avais été captivé par Takane, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien fe spécial, je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder ce qu'on pouvait manger.

"N-Non..."

Elle soupira.

"J'hésite entre l'omelette et le poulet frit."

J'eûs alors une idée.

"Ah! Je sais!"

En haussant les sourcils, Takane croisa les bras.

"Hm?"

Je lui proposai alors mon idée :

"Vu que je n'ai rien choisi, je n'ai qu'à prendre l'un d'eux!"

Ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je sous-entendais, Takane plissa ses yeux, en faisant un petit "Et donc...?"

Avec un sourire, je développai :

"Eh bien, si tu as envie des deux, je n'ai qu'à prendre l'un, toi l'autre, et on se donne la moitié de nos plats."

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Takane écarquilla les yeux, avant de faire un "J'ai compris!"

Ah, je fonds.

"Mais t'es sûr que tu veux pas manger autre chose?"

Surpris de son attention, je la rassurai :

"Non, non, ça me va."

Je lui souris, avant d'entendre un timide "...Merci."

Attendri par sa gratitude, je baissai les yeux, embarrassé.

Bien joué, Haruka.

Un serveur s'arrêta à notre table, et je pris l'initiative. Une fois la commande faite, je vis Takane se lever.

"Commençons les choses sérieuses."

"Hein?"

Elle se dirigea vers une machine d'arcade tout droit venue de la convention de Pumpkin Shooter, à quelques mètres de notre table.

"Ben alors? T'as peur?"

En faisant un sourire narquois, Takane me fit signe de m'approcher.

Avec hâte, je me levai de ma chaise et me précipitai vers la machine en question. Je m'installai à côté de Takane, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une machine. En la regardant mettre une pièce dedans, je commençai à penser :

Je me demande pour combien de temps nous allons pouvoir jouer...

...

J'espère que le cuistot est lent.

Elle commença la partie, et je l'observais, avec admiration, tirer sur les ennemis. Takane tirait la langue, concentrée, et ne faisait pas la moindre erreur. Soudainement, je lui dis un "Wouah, bravo, Takane!" après un super combo qu'elle venait de faire, et je sentis quelque chose me marcher sur les pieds.

"A-Aïeuh!"

Takane me fit un regard qui tue, en rougissant, je pense, de colère.

"A-Arrête! Tu me déconcentres!"

Toujours en me retenant de pleurer de douleur, je fis, avec ma voix cassée, un petit "Pardon".

Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle me laissa la place, et croisa les bras, tout en levant la tête. Elle me regardait de haut.

"On va voir si tu vas aussi gagner, cette fois."

Je fis une expression déterminée, avant de gonfler mon torse.

"Je vais tout donner!"

Elle fit un gentil "Hmph.", et je commençai la partie.

Je dois absolument gagner.

Il faut que je l'impressionne à mon tour, après tout.

Takane, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes louanges...!

...Même s'il est peu probable que tu me fasses le moindre compliment.

Je balayais mon regard sur l'écran tout entier, afin de mieux préparer mes tirs. 

Je fis un "PERFECT!" et à la fin, Takane dit, d'un air étonné :

"Tu as fait le meilleur score de la machine...!"

Fier de moi, et mon coeur battant vite d'impatience, je la regardai.

Elle se pencha afin de mieux voir le résultat, avant de dire :

"...Pas mal du tout."

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps, tandis que de la chaleur imprégnait mon visage.

Notre admiration serait-elle donc mutuelle...?

En voyant que j'étais content de sa remarque, elle me donne une petite claque derrière la tête, avant de me reprocher :

"Prends pas la grosse tête, hein!"

Je gémis de douleur, avant qu'elle ne mette ses mains sur ses hanches, en soupirant :

"De toute façon, dès que t'es là, j'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je t'aurais largement battu sinon."

Que veut dire 'sinon'?

...Ah, il faudrait en fait que 'je' ne sois pas 'moi'...?

Hm...

Non, je ne comprends toujours pas.

"Moi j'ai l'impression que quand tu es là, je peux battre tout le monde!"

Avais-je spontanément exclamé avant que je ne reçoive un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Argh, Takane, tu fais vraiment mal...

"Ça t'apprendra à dire des trucs aussi bêtes." dit-elle en me lançant un regard intimidant.

Puis, je la vis rire légèrement, avec un sourire espiègle, au milieu de ses joues roses.

Ça en vaut la peine.

Je me relevai, et vis Takane repartir vers notre table, où le serveur nous attendait. Je la suivis, et ai indiqué au serveur qui avait un plat dans chaque main, l'endroit où il fallait le poser.

"Le petit couple veut boire quelque chose?"

Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais boire, je réalisai l'appellation par laquelle il nous avait désignés.

"Ah, mais nous ne sommes pas en couple, haha..."

Ai-je répondu, en faisant un sourire à moitié forcé.

Takane, elle, semblait se cacher derrière la carte des boissons.

"...N-Non, je ne prendrai rien, merci..."

Takane aussi est gênée? 

Je fis un non de la tête pour dire au serveur que je ne prenais rien non plus. Il nous quitta avec un "Très bien, alors bon appétit!"

Je le remerciai avant de diriger mon regard vers mon omelette, que je coupai en deux avec mon couteau. Ensuite, j'ai donné mon assiette a Takane pour qu'elle en prenne une part. Mais elle n'y toucha pas, étant encore cachée derrière la carte des boissons. Takane baissa légèrement le livret pour me voir.  
Elle remit la carte rapidement devant son visage en grognant.

Elle ne veut pas me voir...?

"Hum...Takane, je peux avoir du poulet frit comme on a dit?"

Takane me regarda furtivement et fit un "Oui, tu peux." avant de me glisser son assiette.

Un peu triste qu'elle soit aussi renfermée sur elle-même, j'en profitai afin de lui donner sa part d'omelette, et ainsi recupérer ma part de poulet frit.

Nos assiettes se ressemblaient alors comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Tout d'un coup, une voix familière râla : "Pffff".

"Ah? Un problème, Takane?"

Alors que j'allais porter la première bouchée à ma bouche, je reposai ma fourchette pour exprimer mon inquiétude.

Zut, elle doit s'ennuyer avec moi.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, à moitié avachie sur la table, sa paume sur sa joue, puis soupira.

"Je sais pas...c'est juste que..."

Vraiment curieux par ce qui la préoccupait, j'essayais de deviner :

"Tu t'ennuies...?"

Elle secoua sa tête, puis s'écroula sur la table, avant de commencer à toucher avec sa fourchette son plat.

"...Non, non, mais...je me posais juste une question..."

"Une question?"

Oh non, j'ai peur!

"...Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi?"

Alors que j'étais en panique, ne trouvant pas la bonne réponse, elle bafouilla :

"Euh, non, oublie...T'es gentil avec tout le monde de toute façon..."

"De toute façon"?

Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis gentil avec elle pour une certaine raison...?

J'essaie d'être gentil avec tout le monde, mais Takane...

Takane n'est pas 'tout le monde'.

Elle est à part.

"Tu es ma plus meilleure amie, Takane. C'est normal."

A ces mots, Takane releva ses yeux, en les ouvrant en grand.

Même si ce n'était pas exactement ce que je pensais, et que ça le faisait, bizarrement, un pincement au coeur de dire ça, si cela rassurait Takane, alors ça m'allait.

J'aimerais juste...

T'exprimer tous ces sentiments...

De n'importe quelle manière...

"B-Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça. Mangeons."

Elle prit sa fourchette et commença à manger son poulet frit, avant qu'un coup violent sur la table ne se fasse entendre.

"CH'EST TROP BON!"

Très surpris par son visage ravi, je m'empressai de goûter.

"C'est bon, mais un peu trop gras à mon-"

Takane avait déjà les joues remplies d'au moins trois bouchées différentes.

Elle doit vraiment aimer.

Takane sembla embarrassée et avala sa nourriture avant de dire :

"Désolée. Ça fait juste un bail que j'en avais pas mangé..."

Je ris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfère te voir comme ça que..."

"Ne pas te voir."

"Te voir malheureuse."

Hm...

...Que dire?

"L'omelette est bonne, aussi."

Avant même d'avoir pu réussir à finir ma phrase, Takane, la bouche pleine, désigna par un coup de nez mon assiette avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, pour m'inciter à goûter.

Je pris ma fourchette et un morceau du plat, avant de le goûter, et je dis :

"Hm! Elle est bien faite!"

Takane acquiesca et continua à manger. Alors que nous avions presque fini, je lui adressai la parole :

"Ah, euh, Takane?"

Je fis un geste avec mon doigt touchant ma joue pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

"Quoi?"

"Tu as quelque chose, là."

Très vite, elle essuya sa joue, mais je continuai à dire "Non pas là, là." sans qu'elle ne touche l'endroit exact concerné.

Je tendis alors ma main et enlevai le minuscule morceau de nourriture qu'elle avait, avant qu'elle ne repousse ma main.

"Me...Me touche pas! Il va vraiment croire qu'on est...!"

Je regardai vers la direction où son regard était attiré, et vis le serveur de tout à l'heure, derrière le comptoir, à faire un visage malicieux qui nous était destiné.

Ah...!

Elle me lança un regard furieux, avant de faire de même au serveur, qui sursauta de peur.

Enervée, Takane finit son assiette, et se leva de sa chaise.

Rapidement, j'avalai ma dernière bouchée, avant de la suivre au comptoir.

Je sortis mon porte-feuille, et ai demandé la note.

Takane me donna un coup de coude, mais ne dit rien. A la place, elle me lança un regard insistant. Je n'y fis pas attention, et je redirigeai mon regard vers le serveur, qui en me voyant sortir les billets, me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis rougir, et après ça, Takane et moi sommes sortis.

"Bon, allez, on y va!"

Ce dont parlait Takane était bien entendu la salle de concert, qui se situait à cinq minutes à pied de notre emplacement. J'accélérai mon pas pour ne plus être derrière elle, et je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Elle sentit mon regard et me jeta aussi un coup d'oeil. 

"Tu veux ma photo?"

Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'arrive à revoir ton visage grâce à mon imagination.

Je déglutis, et me suis reconcentré sur la route.

Je la gêne quand je la regarde...

Mais c'est dur de ne pas le faire...

Je suis tellement désolé, Takane...

Notre marche fût silencieuse, et une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, frand et gris où était organisé l'évènement, un genre d'excitation parcourut mon corps.

Nous y voilà...!

Takane poussa la porte noire, où au dessus était affichée une banderole avec inscrit en rouge flashy "CONCERT DU PHENOMÈNE MUSICAL "XXXXX" CE SOIR À 20H (TICKETS EXIGÉS)".

La salle était grande et lumineuse, la scène vide, où quelques projecteurs étaient allumés, et un profond silence emplissait la pièce.

Devant la scène étaient alignés des chaises en plastiques blanches, avec suffisamment de place à l'avant pour pouvoir aisément se tenir debout. Le sol plongeait vers la scène, ce qui faisait que la rangée la plus éloignée de la scène, surplombait les autres.  
Il devait y avoir au moins une vingtaine de rangées, ce que je trouvais énorme. Sur notre ticket, nos places étaient inscrites comme étant au milieu de la cinquième rangée, et donc, nous nous sommes dirigés vers là.

Une jeune femme, légérement plus âgée que nous, s'est rapprochée, alors que nous étions assis sur les sièges.

"Bonsoir! Montrez-moi les tickets...ok, parfait! Voulez-vous des bâtons?"

Elle portait un carton rempli de bâtonnets en led, de plusieurs couleurs différentes. Je pris un jaune, tandis que Takane en prit un bleu ciel.

Nous la remerciâmes, puis elle s'éloigna.

Takane et moi étions les seuls dans la salle, à part quelques personnes du personnel, qui s'occupaient des derniers détails.

"C'est bizarre. Il reste qu'une demi heure et y'a personne..."

Avait dit Takane, après avoir regardé l'heure sur son téléphone. Je fis un "Hm" d'accord, avant de la regarder du coin de l'oeil.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas de n'être qu'avec toi.

Elle commençait à manipuler l'objet qu'elle venait de recevoir, avant de le faire sauter en l'air et le rattraper, sans regarder, et ceci, plusieurs fois, avant qu'un grand grabuge se fit entendre.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient entrées dans la salle, en faisant pas mal de bruit, conversant, chantant, se chamaillant.

Takane sembla très ennuyée de cet attroupement bruyant, et pour la calmer, je lui pris la main, posée sur ses genoux.

Elle la retira dès qu'elle sentit ma peau sur la sienne, et me cria dessus, en chuchotant :

"Tu peux arrêter d'être tactile une seconde?! C'est super gênant!"

Peut-être que c'est parce que personne n'est vraiment entré en contact physique avec toi que tu réagis ainsi, Takane.

J'aurais voulu être la personne qui ait ce privilège de ressentir ton toucher, mais je suppose que cela n'arrivera pas.

Je ne t'en veux pas, Takane.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, après tout.

Je rigolai amèrement, en sentant des sueurs froides dans mon dos, avant de dire :

"Pardon Takane. Je voulais juste t'apaiser.

"Ouais ben arrête d'être bizarre, et LÀ, je pourrai être en paix."

Takane l'a reconfirmé : je suis bizarre.

"Désolé..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis dit, en ronchonnant :

"Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu le fais exprès."

Faire exprès?

Non, en aucun cas je ferais exprès de te mettre mal à l'aise.

Au contraire, c'est lorsque je veux te faire sentir bien que tu l'es...

Elle continua, voyant que je ne comprenais pas :

"T'es bizarre juste pour me déconcentrer et prendre l'avantage!"

L-L-L-L'avantage...?!

Mais de quoi parle-t'elle...?

"Tu triches! Voilà ton secret pour gagner contre moi!"

Ah.

Elle parlait des jeux.

Mais non, même...

Je ne veux pas la vaincre en la déstabilisant.

Ce n'est pas honnête.

"H-Hein? Non, non, je te jure! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'embrasser-"

"T'AS DIT QUOI LÀ?!"

"EMBARRASSER! JE N'AI AUCUN INTÉRÊT À T'EMBARRASSER! J'ai fait un lapsus, je ne voulais pas dire ça...!"

Alors que je me faisais pincer les joues par Takane, son visage rouge, certainement d'énervement, j'ordonnais à mon esprit de faire partir les pensées qui émanaient du mot 'embrasser'.

"T'es vraiment bizarre, hein!"

Dit-elle, sur un ton rébrobateur.

Je commence à fortement douter du fait qu'elle m'apprécie.

Après tout, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait bien.

...

Ou peut-être...

Qu'elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire...?

Je me réjouis de cette hypothèse, qui était survenue après de si tristes pensées, et d'un seul coup, la salle fût plongée dans le noir.

Puis, un projecteur mit en lumière le chanteur du groupe, et des cris d'euphorie en suivirent. Commença alors un discours de remerciements, applaudi à la fin.

Dès que la première chanson survint, je ne pus m'empêcher de me concentrer sur le fait que la musique était si forte que la batterie semblait jouer dans ma cage thoracique.

C'est tellement fort...!

Même si la musique était assourdissante, cela n'en restait pas moins agréable à écouter et à assister. Je tenais mon bâton dans la main et je le faisais occasionnellement bouger en rythme avec la chanson.

Takane, elle, était à fond.

En faisant de grands gestes avec son bâton, un peu comme une sorcière avec sa baguette magique, elle chantait presqu'en criant, et même si aux premiers abords, cela détruisait mes oreilles, j'étais presque charmé par sa voix. Un peu comme si j'étais avec une sirène.

Elle était absorbée par la vue.

Takane...

J'aimerais que tu me regardes comme ça...

Dis...

Tu pourrais me regarder...?

Je t'en prie...

Regarde-moi...

Ses yeux scintillaient de bonheur, presque larmoyants de joie, et son si grand sourire qui allait jusqu'aux oreilles ainsi que son air émerveilé me fascinaient.

Avais-je réussi à lui faire ressentir cette exaltation qu'elle avait vécue au festival, lorsqu'elle a joué avec Shintaro?

J'étais presque bouleversé par cette Takane rayonnante.

Mais je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur écrasante de la salle, mais je me sentis très étrange.

Mon corps tout entier semblait bouillir, je décidai d'attraper un élastique, qui traînait dans ma poche, et de me faire une queue de cheval.

Même si je préférais détacher mes cheveux, l'ardeur me l'obligeait. En même temps, j'enlevai ma veste.

Je vis ma voisine faire des mouvements de ventilation avec ses mains, avant de me dire à voix haute "Il fait chaud, hein?" et d'enlever sa veste.

Mes yeux refusaient de se concentrer sur autre chose que son débardeur blanc plongeant.

A-Argh.

Ce n'est pas bon.

...

Je relevai mes yeux.

"...Takane?"

"Hm?"

...

A ce moment-là, je fus comme possédé par un genre de pulsion, et ivre et frénétique, je me penchai vers elle.

Mes cils fermés effleuraient les siens, et ma peau brûlante entra en contact avec celle de Takane.

A moitié conscient, j'avais lié ses petites lèvres aux miennes, tremblantes mais attirées vers elles, comme un aimant avec du fer.

 

Je venais de lui voler son premier baiser.

 

Tout ça parce que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes pensées, de mes envies et de mes, je devais bien l'avouer, désirs.

Ma respiration accélérée et mon coeur battant la chamade avaient rendu muet le monde autour de moi, peu importe à quel volume la musique jouait.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de trois secondes que je reçus une réponse physique.

Je sentis une main attraper ma chemise, juste en dessous de mon col, et me tirer vers elle.

Plus fougueusement que je ne l'avais fait, Takane unit nos deux visages.

Puis, mes deux mains se mirent à retenir ses joues, tout en les caressant.

Aucune pensée ne traversa mon esprit.

J'étais en ce lieu particulier, à cet instant bien précis, à bécoter cette personne et pas une autre.

Et rien ne pouvait me retenir de profiter du présent, sans réfléchir à rien.

Encore un peu étourdi par mes émois, je décollai ma bouche de celle de ma voisine afin de mieux respirer.

Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et je sentis du sang me monter au visage en réalisant ce que nous venions de faire.

Quant à Takane, elle s'était remise face à la scène, cachant son visage avec sa veste.

Moi aussi, j'avais envie de me cacher.

Mais le bonheur qui m'envahissait ne voulait pas être dissimulé.

Toujours perturbé, je me penchai une seconde fois vers Takane, et ensuite, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

Je lui murmurai alors, au milieu du bruit :

"...Takane."

Ce qui la fit sursauter, puis recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

D'un coup, j'entendis de très gros applaudissements, ainsi qu'un autre discours de remerciements de la part du chanteur, avant que petit à petit, les gens autour de nous se mettent à partir. 

La salle se faisant de moins en moins bruyante, je restais assis sur ma chaise.

Takane avait encore son visage couvert de sa veste bleue.

D'un coup, elle commença à baisser sa tête, sa veste ne laissant apparaître que ses...

...douces...

...lèvres.

Elle prit une petite inspiration, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, et prit la parole.

J'entendis alors un très discret, et très bas : "T'es pas mauvais.", ce qui me fit un peu rougir.

...!

Mais après notre 'moment de partage', il était un peu ridicule de rougir pour quelque chose comme ça.

Je suis un vrai imbécile, n'est-ce pas, Takane?

Elle tourna alors légèrement sa tête vers moi, tout en enlevant sa veste d'une partie de son visage. Son bras gauche ne tenait plus la veste, mais le bord du siège, juste à côté de ses jambes.

Takane, en me regardant timidement, me fit un petit sourire pétillant.

Je me sentis sourire aussi.

Je t'aime, Takane.


	7. La Fanciction Où Haruka Et Takane Vivent Dans Pumpkin Shooter

Mon corps.

Il avait déjà tenu pendant près de dix-sept ans.

Pour son état, c'était déjà énorme.

Tous ces membres, tous ces organes, toutes ces parties rapiécés entre elles comme un puzzle.

À partir de la puberté, les monstres de mon genre voyaient leur corps tomber en morceaux, et il fallait donc mettre des points de suture afin de survivre.

...Mes vêtements servaient presque de cache-misère.

Il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant, mon père, un chercheur en magie, ainsi que ma mère, poupée cousue vivante tout comme moi, m'acceuillirent au sein de leur foyer.

J'étais un petit 'garçon' normal, timide et un peu trop gentillet, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles, à dessiner des paysages et des horizons qui me facinaient de par leur beauté.

Cependant, cette jeunesse, que les adultes considéraient comme la plus belle période de la vie, n'était que la seule chose que j'allais vivre.

Ma défunte mère m'avait fait hériter de son étrange maladie, responsable de sa mort, et de la mienne prochaine.

En fait, c'est une maladie assez commune chez 'nous', les 'créatures de Frankestein'. On nous appelait ainsi car la religion voulait que ce soit un autre 'nous' dans une autre dimension, qui nous créeait. Et là-bas, la première du genre était celle d'un homme s'appelant 'Frankestein'.

Cela était valable pour les autres, mis a part le fait que mon genre s'appelait 'Créature de Frankenstein', ce qui était assez long à dire, donc la plupart du temps, on nous appelait 'Frankenstein', même si c'était un peu erroné.

Selon les dialectes, la première sorcière s'appelait 'Sorcière' ou 'Magicienne', le premier vampire 'Vampire' ou 'Dracula'. Les deux se disent, mais il y a souvent des conflits, voire des débats à leur propos. Apparemment, la dualité était une chose assez commune, sur la 'Terre des Créateurs'. Je me souviens même que, selon la légende, un certain pays, je ne sais plus exactement lequel, ne faisait que se chamailler pour le nom d'une viennoiserie au chocolat.

Ah, j'ai un peu faim, en pensant à ça.

Enfin bref, ma maladie concernait mon coeur.

Ma mère et moi n'avions pas assez d'énergie 'magique' pour faire battre nos coeurs sur le très long terme.

Et nos corps étaient directement affectés : chez notre espèce, le coeur servait de pilier de maintien chez nous, et donc, nos points de suture éclateraient, et nos membres se retrouvaient sur le sol.

Bien heureusement, le tomber de membres était une caractéristique innoffensive chez les 'Frankenstein', cependant, le lâcher de coeur en était une beaucoup plus inquiétante.

Déjà que retenir les coutures demandait une énergie énorme à l'organe, alors si de base, on en avait pas beaucoup, alors le coeur ne pouvait que se surmener.

Ma mère avait été plus résistante que moi, et était morte à trente-cinq ans, alors que j'avais dix ans.

Ce qui faisait que de nous deux, seulement ma mère avait atteint la majorité avant de mourir.

À sa mort, j'avais aussi appris par le mage infirmier que j'allais mourir sept ans plus tard.

Papa depuis avait beaucoup changé.

Il passait son temps à l'atelier de recherche en magie, et dans notre petite maison en pierre, je me retrouvais alors seul.

On aurait dit qu'afin de ne pas souffrir, papa avait décidé de ne plus me voir, ni me parler, sauf pour me dire des choses comme quoi je ne devais pas prendre la vie à la rigolade, que je ne devais pas faire l'imbécile, ni perdre mon temps.

Petit, j'avais été assez vexé de cette vision. Mais j'étais surtout triste de voir mon parent, froid et distant, s'éloignant volontairement de moi.

Le moi perdu et sans défense, jeté dans la gueule du loup à peine entré dans la forêt.

Quelques magiciennes venaient me voir pour me donner les potions nécessaires à ma faible survie, même si ça n'allait en rien changer mon destin.

J'essayais de vivre ainsi, en détournant mon regard de la 'mort'.

Mais cela ne me permettait toujours pas de vivre comme les autres personnes de mon âge.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, avant d'aller au lycée, car j'étais connu pour être la 'bombe a retardement' et donc tout le monde m'ignorait.

Enfin presque.

J'attirais l'attention des autres grâce à mon talent artistique, alors on me disait des choses comme "Wouah! Tu comptes travailler dans l'illustration plus tard?" ou "Tu as un grand avenir qui t'attend!", avant qu'ils ne réalisent que ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas m'arriver.

Je menais donc une vie solitaire, à contre-coeur, afin que personne ne soit blessé.

En tout cas, personne d'autre que moi.

Mais lorsque j'ai dû aller au 'lycée', pour faire les trois dernières années de ma scolarité, j'ai dû aussi changer d'établissement, où travaillait un collègue de mon père, en tant que professeur.

Il m'a donc pris en charge dans une classe à part, comme ça, si jamais quelque chose m'arrivait, il pouvait aussi user de sa magie pour m'infliger de l'électricité.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de me sauver et me guérir complètement. Cela relèverait du miracle.

Enfin, apparemment, on peut avoir recourt à une magie, mais vu qu'il était improbable qu'elle me parvienne, et trop compliquée à invoquer, j'avais rayé cette possibilité de mon esprit, et m'étais résigné à décéder à dix-sept ans.

On pourrait penser "Mais pourquoi ne pas quand même essayer ?".

Le problème c'est que cette magie n'intervient qu'avec des conditions extrêmement précises et imprévisibles, donc on ne pouvait s'armer que de patience en attendant le bon moment.

Cependant, le temps que j'attende, je serai enterré.

Bref, j'étais donc avec ce professeur, mais pas que.

Dans notre classe aux "Besoins Spécifiques", se trouvaient deux élèves : moi, Haruka Kokonose, et une magicienne sans ambitions, Takane Enomoto.

Elle fut ma première et probablement meilleure amie.

Mais bizarrement quand je dis 'amie' ...Ça sonne faux.

Elle assistait donc aux cours de magie théorique, d'algèbre, et de langues avec moi.

Contrairement à elle, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie, vu que je devais la garder pour mon coeur.

Cependant, si elle était ma camarade de classe, il y avait une raison.

Takane avait reçu une malédiction étant petite, ce qui la faisait dormir n'importe quand et n'importe où.

De plus, son corps avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Le hic, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas dormir, sauf quand elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup manger non plus.

Nous étions de parfaits opposés.

Et pourtant...

J'appréciais du fond du coeur cette personne.

Son attitude blasée, violente et susceptible m'avait d'abord fait peur, mais petit à petit, je m'y étais fait, et parfois, lorsque je la voyais sourire, j'oubliais tous ses défauts.

Oui, la jeune fille aux couettes avec ses yeux perçants et cernés m'étais chère, et je n'en avais pas honte.

Mais à chaque fois que je lui faisais des compliments, elle réagissait soit par des coups de poing, soit par des pincements de joue, donc je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur, peu importe à quel point je le voulais.

Et de toute façon, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle pleure à cause de ma mort.

Donc j'espérais superficiellement qu'elle se fichait de mon sort.

Mais au fond...

Je voulais que l'importance que je lui accordais soit mutuelle.

Tout ça était la faute de mon coeur fragile.

Physique comme mental.

Ma vie serait si différente si j'étais plus résistant.

Cependant, je n'étais pas le seul à l'apprécier.

C'était le cas du pays entier.

En effet, notre contrée fut victime d'une invasion d'extraterrestres, venus d'une planète inconnue, mais notre village fut la première zone attaquée.

Des sorcières mal-intentionnées avaient communiqué avec ces derniers, et très vite, ces 'aliens', comme on les appelait dans la religion, ont commencé à envahir notre petite ville.

Mais une jeune fille, que je connaissais bien, les avaient achevé un par un, n'en laissant aucun derrière elle.

Armée d'une arme de haute technologie, appellée 'pistolet', Takane sortit de chez elle, alors que le monde était paralysé, et tira sur les monstres qui menaçaient nos vies.

Pas le moindre soupçon d'hésitation pouvait se voir dans son regard. Courageause, intrépide et déterminée, Takane abattut les morts-vivants, sous nos yeux ébahis.

Certains avaient pensé à la retenir, mais en voyant l'aisance qu'elle avait face aux ennemis, ils se retrouvèrent admiratifs et bouche-bée.

A ce moment-là, Takane monta au plus haut de mon estime, et je me sentis si petit à côté d'elle.

Un jeune vampire fit alors son apparition, armé lui aussi d'un 'pistolet', tirant à son tour sur les ennemis.

À côté de lui se tenait une jeune sorcière, que je connaissais déjà. En effet, c'était la fille de Monsieur Tateyama, mon professeur, que j'avais rencontrée par hasard en me promenant en ville.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie en voyant quelqu'un faisant équipe avec Takane.

Lorsque les envahisseurs ont été décimés, les deux jeunes gens fut couverts d'éloges.

Mais pour moi, c'était Takane qui en méritait le plus.

Les dirigeants du pays ont donc décidé de l'engager dans l'armée, afin de repousser les vagues de créatures qui apparaissaient dans le pays.

Elle qui était si mauvaise à l'école avait été chargée d'une responsabilité à échelle nationale, de vie ou de mort.

Takane allait partir pendant une durée indéterminée, et j'avais refusé de ne plus la voir.

J'ai donc réussi à négocier.

Je devins son assistant, un peu en retrait, après avoir reçu un entraînement sur-mesure de Shintaro, et nous passâmes ensemble un séjour de trois semaines intenses, stressantes et angoissantes.

Et une fois son travail terminé dans chaque cimetière, on dormait en route. Au début, on avait eu du mal à s'endormir, mais la fatigue nous avait rapidement effondrés, donc le bruit et les mouvements de la calèche ne nous importaient plus.

Pendant la journée, je partais dans les villages afin de nous ravitailler en nourriture, mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle.

"Je me demande si elle va bien."

"Est-ce qu'elle aime la tomate?"

"Ah, j'aimerais qu'elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule, comme la nuit dernière..."

Mais elle n'eût pas besoin de rester plus longtemps, très vite, chaque village fut remis en ordre. 

Les plus grands mages du pays avaient réussi à retrouver, grâce à leur clairvoyance, qui, vu la grandeur du pays, était très longue à utiliser, les deux maléfiques responsables de l'invasion, en plus de bloquer la venue 'extraterrestre' sur notre planète.

Takane les avaient affronté en duel, dans un village quelconque et bien sûr, plus rapide que l'ombre, elle les avait vaincues.

Elle s'écroula de fatigue face au soleil couchant, juste après la dernière balle de tirée.

J'étais derrière elle, à ce moment-là, et je m'étais précipité vers elle.

Je m'assis pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais réalisant qu'elle n'était pas consciente, je ne remuai pas son corps en espérant la réveiller.

Les mages qui étaient près de moi la prirent en charge, ils l'emmenèrent chez sa grand-mère, qui vivait à une dizaine de mètres de chez moi.

Pendant tout le trajet, qui durait à peu près quatre heures, je la tenais dans mes bras, et je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil, peu importe ma fatigue.

Sa grand-mère l'avait récupérée, et le lendemain soir, après avoir dormi la journée, j'étais venue lui rendre visite.

J'avais frappé à sa porte en chêne, un peu usée par les intempéries, et je fus accueilli par la grand-mère de Takane.

J'entrai dans l'humble demeure de bois, qui avait deux étages. La personne âgée m'a indiqué le second étage, sans devoir lui exprimer mes intentions.

J'imagine que c'était plutôt évident.

Face à sa porte, je pris une grande inspiration, et j'entrai, sans frapper.

Je vis Takane allongée sur son lit, ses cheveux bruns détachés, la tête tournée vers le crépuscule, à sa fenêtre.

Son chapeau de sorcière était posé sur une chaise, près de son bureau, où y étaient déposés aussi ses vêtements, elle semblait porter un genre de tunique de nuit blanche.

Elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle avait grogné, mais c'était moi, le plus colérique de nous deux.

Même si je ne l'avais pas montré, je voulais faire payer aux mages d'avoir épuisé Takane, qui était déjà si fragile.

Au lieu de lui montrer ma fureur, je la félicitai de sa bravoure et de son service, tout en m'asseyant près d'elle.

"Tu as fait du bon travail, Takane."

Ses yeux mi-clos, elle me lança un regard furieux, son visage complètement rouge.

Était-elle en colère?

"Tu as vraiment été fantastique."

Étant suffisamment proche de Takane, elle tendis faiblement son bras vers ma joue, non pas pour la caresser, mais pour la tirer, tout en marmonnant ce qui semblaient être des reproches.

Mais vu qu'elle manquait de force, l'injure habituelle fut en fait assez douce.

Je lui souris, un peu embêté, avant qu'elle n'arrête, en posant sa main sur son lit.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, en regardant par sa fenêtre le ciel orange.

"Ahh...je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer les examens." Exprima-t'elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

Je n'en doute pas.

Takane n'était forte ni en magie, ni en algèbre, ni en langues, contrairement à moi, qui avais toujours de bons résultats.

Mon père m'avait demandé de travailler à l'école, même si cela n'allait, dans mon cas, pas changer grand-chose.

Parfois, j'hésitais à abandonner et à ne plus venir en cours.

Mais lorsque je me rappelais que Takane allait très certainement avoir besoin de mon aide, cela me motivait à étudier encore plus dur.

J'imagine que Mlle. Enomoto est devenue ma 'raison de vivre', en quelque sorte.

Mais je savais très bien qu'elle allait me donner un sacré coup de pied dans le ventre si je lui disais ça.

"Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas."

Lui avais-je répondu, en lui prenant la main.

À ma grande surprise, elle laissa sa main dans la mienne, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle l'enlève violemment avant de me crier dessus.

Peut-être est-elle trop fatiguée pour faire ce mouvement.

Ou alors, elle veut bien que je lui prenne la main...?

Non, Takane n'est pas ce genre de personne affectueuse...

...si?

Alors que je réfléchissais au pourquoi du comment, Takane avait poussé un long soupir, avant de sourire.

"Même sans diplôme, j'arriverai à me débrouiller."

Je la regardai, inquiet.

"Toute seule?"

Elle tourna son visage lentement vers moi, avant de dire, d'une façon un peu menaçante :

"...Tu sous-entends quoi, là?"

Je déglutis.

J'ai dit ça un peu trop rapidement.

Vu que j'avais un assez bon niveau scolaire, je m'étais imaginé avec un bon métier, et avec Takane, pour qu'elle ait de l'aide financière.

J'aimais bien ce schéma de cohabitation avec elle.

Mais cela n'allait pas pouvoir arriver.

"E-Eh bien, tu devrais envisager de vivre avec quelqu'un, histoire d'être un peu plus en sécurité, tu ne crois pas?"

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras :

"Je ne vais pas te demander à qui tu penses. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie."

Je me sentis rougir d'avoir été lu comme un livre ouvert.

Je baissai les yeux, nerveux, avant d'entendre :

"Ce gamin m'insupporte. Il est hors de question que je ne le voie une fois de plus."

La tête relevée subitement, je fixai Takane.

Ah, elle pensait à Shintaro.

"A-Ah non, je ne pensais à personne en particulier, Takane!"

Ce n'est pas bien de mentir...

"Ah? Ben en tout cas, je ne veux vivre avec personne. Je suis pas intéressée."

"Intéressée? Mais tu as beaucoup d'avantages à vivre avec quelqu-"

"Que diable! Laisse les histoires d'amour mieilleuses aux désespérés et aux nobles!"

"Histoires d'amour mieilleuses"...?

Je ne sous-entendais pas ça...

...A moins que...

Mes joues commencèrent à chauffer, mais je secouai ma tête comme pour dissiper mes pensées, me disant :

"Non, cela n'arrivera pas, Haruka. C'est trop tard maintenant."

Je rétorquai :

"N-Non, juste cohabiter, pas être en couple avec quelqu'un..."

Elle fit une mine étonnée :

"Ah? Dans ce cas-là, je voudrais bien. Mais l'autre personne a intérêt à savoir tenir la maison, parce que je suis tout sauf une boniche."

Compte sur moi.

...

Argh, j'ai encore rêvé.

Je me sens si idiot de rêver de choses qui sont tout bonnement impossibles.

Je suis vraiment nul.

Je forçai un petit gloussement, avant de lui répondre, calmement :

"Il faudra que tu chérisses cette personne, Takane."

"Bah, si c'est arrangé, ce n'est pas nécessaire, si?"

"Peut-être, peut-être que tu aimeras cette personne, et d'autres encore...et il faudra le leur montrer."

Elle fit un regard dépité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais, Haruka."

Elle soupira.

"Si je décide de vivre avec quelqu'un juste pour être à l'aise financièrement, les sentiments n'ont rien à faire là."

A-t-elle vraiment écouté, ou même entendu, mon conseil?

Soudain, elle m'adressa la parole :

"Et toi alors?"

Je haussai les épaules, contre mon gré.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui dire que je voulais être avec elle, mais que je ne pouvais pas, car j'allais mourir, et que ça me rendait si triste que j'en pleurais une fois chez moi.

...Hm...Je ne pense pas que dire ça serait en adéquation avec mon voeu de bonheur pour Takane...

Elle fit un "Hmph.", un peu déçue.

A contre-coeur, je me levai, avant que Takane me retienne par la manche de mon t-shirt.

Elle ne veut pas que je parte?

"A-Attends un peu."

Avait-elle dit, en détournant les yeux.

Elle lâcha ma manche, puis se caressa la nuque.

"Désolée. Tu dois sûrement y aller."

Elle a l'air préoccupé.

Je suis inquiet maintenant.

"Takane, tu es sûre que ça va?"

Elle hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire comme pour dire "Oui, pas d'inquiétude."

En voyant ma mine triste, Takane s'irrita avant de me donner un petit coup dans le ventre.

"Y'a rien je te dis! C'est pas grave! Allez, va t'en!" dit-elle en faisant un signe de main qui disait "Ouste!".

Je lui souris alors, et lui ai dit :

"À demain Takane."

Elle rougit, sûrement d'agacement, avant de marmonner un petit "Oui...", en baissant la tête.

Une fois devant la porte, je me retournai pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir, et je remarquai que Takane me fixait.

Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, j'entendis dans ma cage thoraxique un 'pa-poum', effréné et assourdissant.

Je sentis du sang me monter au visage, et je lui fis un signe de main, embarrassé.

Une fois derrière la porte, je me mis dos à cette dernière.

C'était éprouvant!

Mon coeur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de battre, ce qui était très bizarre.

Mais cela m'arrivait assez souvent, en fait.

Un genre de crise cardiaque inversée, j'imagine?

Hm.

Bizarre.

Je devrais aller voir un mage pour faire le point. Je ne me souviens pas que cela fasse partie des symptômes de ma maladie.

Peut-être est-ce un signe que mon état s'empire...?

Je mis ma main sur mon torse, afin de sentir mon coeur et ma respiration qui s'affolaient.

Soudain, une voix m'interpella :

"Tout va bien?"

La grand-mère de Takane se tenait devant moi, en faisant un visage inquiet.

Surpris, je sursautai, et je la contournai, avant de descendre les escaliers en criant "Excusez-moiii! Au revoiiiir!".

Je courai vers la porte d'entrée, et je me retrouvai hors de la maison de bois.

Le ciel depuis s'était assombri.

Je me mis en route pour rentrer chez moi, tout en pensant :

Cette sensation... n'est en aucun cas ma maladie!

Les hommes sages disent que 'seuls les idiots se précipitent'...

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher...

De tomber amoureux de toi...

Peu importe à quel point je me dis de nier ce sentiment...!

Je me tirai les cheveux, litérallement comme métaphoriquement.

Je suis un imbécile.

Pourquoi je dois ressentir ça maintenant?

J'étais la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment.

Pourquoi je devais me sentir euphorique et mélancholique avec elle?

Tout est tellement bizarre.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi?

Takane m'aurait-elle jeté un sort?

Non...plutôt une malédiction....

...

...Je veux le lui dire.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je ne veux pas partir.

Je ne veux pas être seul.

Je veux pouvoir la revoir.

Mes pensées s'entremêlaient, et une fois arrivé chez moi, seul au milieu de la grande pièce à vivre, je sentis des larmes couler sur mon visage.

Que quelqu'un me sauve.

Je vous en prie...!

Les jours qui suivirent furent normaux.

Takane et moi étions en cours, à travailler pour nos examens arrivant à grands pas.

Et petit à petit, les jours se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois.

Et avant qu'on ne le remarque, nous étions déjà le 15 août.

Le jour où mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Mon corps allait commencer à pourrir après que ma conscience parte pour toujours.

Shintaro, parmi tous mes amis, était le seul au courant de ma mort.

Et il était aussi le seul au courant de mes sentiments étranges pour Takane.

Mais il m'avait avoué qu'il pensait ne pas du tout que notre relation était platonique.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire "Vas-y! Fonce!" et m'encourageait à me rapprocher d'elle, mais...

Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais mourir avant même que l'année ne se termine...

Il avait pleuré de désespoir.

Et moi aussi.

Le 15 août, j'étais revenu à l'école, en pensant que je n'allais mourir qu'en fin de journée.

Mais j'eus une attaque en milieu d'après-midi.

J'avais senti mon coeur s'arrêter et j'avais essayé d'obtenir de l'aide de Takane, qui ne m'avait pas remarqué.

Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je me dis alors "C'est l'heure" avant de réaliser que j'étais encore conscient.

Je ne pouvais pas rouvrir mes yeux, ni ouvrir la bouche pour faire le moindre son, ou même remuer le bout des doigts.

Je ne pouvait qu'entendre, penser, et ressentir.

Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi, en entendant des pleurs.

Takane...

Non...

Ne pleure pas...

Tu ne peux rien y faire...

Oublie-moi...

Je n'en ai pas envie, mais c'est pour le mieux.

Vis ta vie.

Souris.

S'il te plaît, ne t'occupe plus de moi...

Tu perds ton temps...

J'entendis la voix d'Ayano, qui étudiait maintenant dans le lycée, imprégner la pièce, tout en la rassurant.

"Tout va bien se passer."

"Takane."

"Je te fais confiance."

"Mais dépêche-toi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Hein?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

Il est déjà trop tard.

Tout à coup, je me fis allonger sur le sol, ma tête délicatement posée par terre.

Mais que se passe-t'il?

Deux mains tremblantes touchèrent mon torse.

Que fait-elle?

Un massage cardiaque ne marchera pas sur moi...

Je l'entendis marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, avant un silence.

Et ensuite, je sentis quelque chose sur ma bouche.

Takane...

Elle...

Elle vient de m'embrasser...

Je refuse de partir après ça...!

Je veux connaître ça pleinement...!

Pourquoi faire ça maintenant...?!

Mon corps fut alors envahi par un énorme choc électrique et une bouffée...

D'énergie?

Comment est-ce...

Oh.

...

Je...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, et je vis les lèvres de Takane, à peine à dix centimères des miennes.

De petites gouttes tombèrent sur mes joues.

Elle pleurait, esquissant le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

"Je l'ai fait...!"

Très embarrassé de ma réalisation, je regardai son auriculaire, auquel s'était attaché un fil rouge.

Je suivai des yeux le fil rouge pour voir qu'il allait jusqu'à mon propre petit doigt.

"T-Taka-"

Je fus interrompu par un étouffement soudain, dont le responsable était la forte étreinte que je recevais de sa part.

Voilà en quoi consistait le 'second recours' à ma mort.

"Liées par le fil rouge, les âmes-soeurs  
Peuvent, grâce à un baiser, faire rebattre le coeur."

Selon ces dires, deux âmes-soeurs pouvaient, grâce à un seul et unique baiser, guérir une maladie. 

Mais malheureusement, il était unique.

Donc si un jour, Takane tombait malade, j'aurais beau l'embrasser, elle ne guérirait pas.

C'était déjà énorme d'avoir pu obtenir cette seconde chance.

Mais alors...ça veut dire que...

Nous sommes âmes-soeurs...

J'en suis si ravi.

C'était une légende bien obscure, à laquelle j'avais arrêté de croire.

Mon père et ma mère avaient été âmes-soeurs mais mon père ne croyait pas en la légende, donc il n'a pas pu la sauver.

J'étais si reconnaissant d'avoir eu une seconde chance grâce à elle.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je serrai Takane dans mes bras, et celle-ci me plaqua encore plus contre son buste.

Non seulement Takane ressentait la même chose que moi, mais en plus, elle était ma promise.

Et elle m'avait redonné vie.

A quel point puis-je être comblé?

Je reculai, avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, rouge d'embarras, avant que son sourire ne soit effleuré par mes lèvres.

Ce n'était que notre second baiser, et loin d'être le dernier.

Elle sursauta et me repoussa.

"D-du calme..."

Je la repris dans mes bras, en fourrant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Après cela, Ayano nous regarda en souriant, avant de partir, et à ce moment-là, Shintaro entra dans la pièce, presqu'en courant, mais referma rapidement la porte avec un 'vlan'.

Takane et moi sommes restés longtemps l'un à côté de l'autre, dos au mur, en silence.

Elle le brisa en me reprochant de ne lui avoir rien dit à propos de ma maladie. Et de mes sentiments.

J'avais essayé de lui expliquer mais elle s'était énervée, et elle m'avait hurlé dessus comme quoi j'étais un imbécile.

C'était bien vrai, cependant.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre.

Je lui avais pris sa main sur laquelle j'avais déposé un baiser, comme un prince ferait avec une princesse.

J'imagine qu'elle va me transformer en grenouille, après.

...

Maman.

Je suis vraiment triste que Papa ne t'ai pas donné cette chance.

Tu aurais pu être heureuse, toi aussi.

Oui.

J'aurais voulu que Papa soit comme Takane, à ce moment-là.

Mais il est trop tard.

Ton coeur est beaucoup trop endommagé maintenant.

C'est si dommage.

J'aurais tant voulu que tu rencontres Takane.

Et que Papa redevienne comme avant.

Mais j'imagine que j'ai autre chose à laquelle penser, maintenant.

"A-A-Arrête!"

"Mais Takane, avoir un baiser sur la main n'est rien à par rapport à tout à l'heu-"

"Tais-toiiiiii..."

Je vais devoir vivre avec son caractère si étrange pendant toute ma vie.

Mais tu sais quoi, Maman?

Je suis très heureux.

Parce que...

Après un long silence, je dis, d'une voix calme et posée :

"Je t'aime."

Takane ne dit rien.

Son visage rouge comme une tomate, le fruit dont je savais maintenant après le séjour qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle avait juste baissé les yeux, avant de répondre, d'une voix si basse que même le silence pouvait la couvrir :

"...Moi aussi."

Et à ce moment-là, je me penchai vers elle, toujours un peu hésitant.

Nos lèvres entrèrent timidement en contact.

Et à ma grande surprise, elle se laissa faire.

Elle m'avait même attrapé par le col...

...C'était assez fougueux, pour un premier vrai baiser.

...Je peux enfin envisager un avenir avec elle, dorénavant.


	8. La Fanfiction Où Haruka Ne Fait Pas D'Attaque Le 15 Août

"Raaaaaaah!! J'en ai marre!"

Plongée dans la chaleur d'une après-midi d'une journée de mi-été, dans la salle de Préparation de Science résonnait ma plainte.

Je m'étais levée, sur les nerfs, puis m'étais rassise, exaspérée, collant ma tête au bureau.

"Takane, tu veux que je te réexplique?"

Haruka, à côté de moi, m'avait posé cette question, comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la journée, avec un sourire légèrement préoccupé.

Je n'avais toujours rien compris, mais vu que ça devenait assez récurrent, je ne voulais pas passer pour une idiote, alors j'avais rejeté sa proposition.

J'ai une dignité à protéger.

Alors qu'Haruka semblait être très à l'aise avec les feuilles d'exercice, moi, je ramais sur une barque dans le désert.

Une vraie galère.

De toute façon, le prof m'a perdu dès qu'il a mélangé les lettres et les chiffres.

"X représente ici le chiffre qu'on cherche, et donc..."

Désolée, mais même si j'étais loin d'être une fille banale, j'avais un minimum d'éducation, et j'avais appris que X était une lettre, et non un chiffre.

C'est la base, de savoir ça, non?

Est-ce qu'on essayait de me laver le cerveau?

Je savais bien que les complotistes avaient raison.

Alors que j'essayais de me rassurer de ma stupidité, je jetai un coup d'oeil à la feuille d'Haruka, en espérant pouvoir, avec un peu de chance, avoir un indice sur la réponse à donner.

Mais Haruka, même en étant un idiot fini, devina mes intentions et avait, en conséquent, retourné sa feuille.

"Takane, ce n'est pas bien de tricher."

M'avait-il dit, sur un ton moralisateur.

Pff.

Continue à te sentir supérieur, ouais.

...

J'ai beau être un brin asociale, je sais qu'on est amis.

Et d'après ce qu'on dit à peu près partout, les amis s'entraident, j'ai tort?

Conclusion, tu m'as trahie.

...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...

Haruka faisait juste preuve de justice...

Si j'étais dans le pétrin, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Et si je m'inscrivais à la lotterie?

Ça serait une très bonne solution.

"T'es vraiment pas sympa."

Lui avais-je rétorqué, en faisant la moue.

Il fit une mine triste, avant de mettre sa sacoche sur le bureau.

Hein?

Il part, là?

Et il me laisse toute seule?

Non mais...j'hallucine.

Bouche-bée face à son comportement irrespectueux, je lui reprochai, violemment :

"Comment tu peux partir maintenant?! Tu veux vraiment me laisser en plan?!"

Au bord du gouffre, je réalisai mes dires avant de me corriger :

"Fais ce que tu veux. C'est pas comme si ça m'importait, de toute façon. Alors je t'en prie, vas-y."

Je m'écroulai sur mon bureau, déprimée, avant d'entendre une voix familière me répondre :

"Hein? Mais je ne pars pas."

Je dirigeai mon regard vers mon camarade de classe, qui avait sorti un ordinateur portable de sa besace noire.

Il est sérieux, là?

"Attends, tu vas vraiment faire ça, ici et maintenant, avec moi à côté?!"

J'avais exprimé mon mécontentement d'une voix portante et forte, avant de faire un visage offusqué.

Haruka me regarda, avant de sourire, et de dire, sur un ton doux et bienveillant : 

"Oui! J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sûrement jouer à Dead Bullet, alors je me suis dis que ça pouvait être un moyen de te motiver à travailler!"

Mais quel abruti!

Je ne vais pas réussir à me concentrer, avec lui qui joue à côté de moi!!

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi jouer..."

Lui avais-je imploré, en faisant une tête de chien battu.

Il secoua la tête, et me sermonna :

"Non, seulement quand tu auras fini tes exercices!"

Mon dieu, mais quel rabat-joie!

Haruka, t'es pas ma mère!

...Même si tu es assez effeminé comme gars...

Je grognai, en fixant avec insistance l'appareil électronique qu'Haruka avait devant lui.

Je tendis ma main, comme pour essayer de l'atteindre, mais Haruka, lui, n'était pas de cet avis, et avait éloigné son ordinateur.

Il me fit un sourire désolé, et j'en profitai pour dire, sur un ton cherchant la compassion :

"Harukaaaa...laisse-moi joueeeer...s'il te plaîîîîîît..."

Tout sourire, il soupira et alors que je croyais qu'il avait cédé à mon caprice, il prononça un petit "Je crois en toi!" pour m'encourager.

Mais c'était totalement contre-productif.

Et je savais que le temps que je finisse mes exercices, la nuit serait déjà tombée, donc si je travaillais, je ne pourrais pas jouer comme convenu.

Vexée, je décidai de faire la tête, et je pensai alors à une subtile et parfaite stratégie.

Si je lui montrais que j'étais en colère contre lui, alors il s'excuserait et me laisserait jouer.

Il était bien trop gentil pour me laisser être de mauvais poil.

Je mis mon casque sur la tête, et je jouai sur mon téléphone ma playlist préférée.

Et maintenant, je me dois d'être patiente.

C'est à lui de m'interpeller.

Et il a intérêt à ne pas tarder.

Petit à petit, je commençai à me renfermer dans mon petit monde musical, en attendant que quelqu'un, et en particulier Haruka, le remarque, et décide de m'accorder ma faveur.

A travers les chansons qui jouaient dans mes oreilles, je pouvais parfois entendre les effets spéciaux du jeu vidéo, ce qui me donnait envie de me retourner et de crier "DONNE-MOI ÇA!" mais je me raisonnais.

Après tout, j'aurais l'air ridicule si je me laissais tenter aussi tôt.

Alors, en me convaincant que mon attente finierait bientôt, je continuai à regarder par la fenêtre.

Il en prend tu temps...

Je me demande s'il le fait exprès.

...Oh non.

Peut-être qu'il a découvert mon plan et qu'il le contre en m'ignorant?

Quel fourbe.

...

Grr.

Il m'énerve!

Il se prend vraiment supérieur, en fait!

Haruka, sous ses airs gentils, et en fait un énorme prétentieux.

C'est vraiment un hypocrite.

...

Je coupai ma musique, en plein milieu de la chanson, avant d'interrompre mes pensées méchantes et rancunières.

Attends une minute...

Plus aucun son de tir ne se faisait entendre, seule la musique de fond du jeu emplissait la pièce.

J'eus une sorte de vision d'Haruka, sa tête et bras pendants, son torse courbé, inconscient.

Oh merde-

Haruka a peut-être fait une attaque-

Soudainement affolée, je me tournai vers lui abruptement, en prenant une grande inspiration.

"Haru-"

Alors que j'allais me lever et me ruer vers lui, je fus pétrifiée par son regard.

Haruka me fixait intensément.

Ses grands et scintillants yeux noirs rencontrèrent les miens d'un seul coup, et alors que j'étais très perturbée par cette situation, Haruka ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il ne prononça rien du tout.

Et son expression restait inchangée.

Je repensais alors que lorsque je m'étais soudainement retournée, Haruka avait l'air d'être déjà dans cette position.

Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il m'observait depuis un long moment.

Face à cette réalisation, je sentis mon visage se crisper et chauffer.

Non.

Non non non.

Il est sûrement en train de rêvasser, y'a aucun moyen qu'il me regarde exprès.

Oui.

Si on ne ferme pas les yeux, alors il faut bien les faire diriger quelque part, même si nos pensées priment sur nos sens quand on rêve éveillé.

Je me trouvais incapable de produire le moindre son.

...

Et si...

Et si il faisait exprès de me regarder?

...

Peut-être que c'était sa façon à lui de m'interpeller pour que je joue...?

Non...

C'est bien trop discret...

Il m'aurait tapoté l'épaule, ou il m'aurait appelée, si il voulait vraiment attirer mon attention.

Mais alors...

Pourquoi il m'observait, au juste...?

Est-ce que je l'avais vexé?

...

Ou alors c'est moi qui suis bizarre?

...

Non...

Mes cheveux sont normaux, il n'y a rien sur mon visage d'étrange...

J'avais la même apparence que d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, enfin...?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagit pas...?!

Ses yeux toujours dans les miens, la musique du jeu continuait à jouer, tandis que lentement, la salle s'assombrit, petit à petit.

Mes pupilles noisette encore dans les noires de mon 'ami', je pus voir, grâce à ma vision à 180 degrés, l'heure inscrite sur mon téléphone.

Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

Haruka cligna deux fois des yeux, avant de bafouiller :

"T-Tu as fini?"

Bien sûr, cette prise de parole soudaine me fit sursauter.

"Uwaaah!"

Ses joues rosirent et bientôt, je me retrouvai gênée de la situation.

Si on résume...

Haruka et moi nous étions regardés dans les yeux, sans rien faire d'autre, pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Même si la musique avait continué à jouer, je ne l'ecoutais pas, et donc, j'avais l'impression de m'être téléportée dans un endroit mystérieux, vide et d'un calme profond.

Où la seule autre chose présente était le garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui se tenait face à moi.

Bizarrement...

Même si la plupart du temps, le regarder dans les yeux m'était impossible...

Là...

Je me sentais comme...captivée.

Presque hypnotisée.

...

Oh...

J'ai enfin compris.

Haruka n'était pas mon 'ami'.

...

C'est un pervers manipulateur, qui use de son charme pour me tirer à profit...!

Il charme tout le monde, mais moi, non, moi il m'insupporte.

Je suis la seule avec qui ses charmes ne marchent pas.

Et donc, il riposte et devient de plus en plus insistant pour espérer enfin afficher ma tête en tant que trophée dans sa chambre, au milieu des autres...!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut...?

L'argent?

Les services...?

L'affection......?

Je l'ignore, mais en tout cas, s'il est aussi gentil et aussi doux avec les gens, et particulièrement moi, c'est pour mieux nous séduire et nous manipuler, comme de simples marionnettes, pour arriver à ses fins.

Suis-je donc la seule à en avoir pris conscience...?

Suis-je une 'exception'...?

Tout le monde se faisait abasourdir par cette créature machiavélique et sans merci, sournoise et mesquine?

Quelle horreur...!

"...Dé-Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit..."

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité, tout en diffusant des lettres d'un rouge flahsy qui clignotaient : "NON C'EST JUSTE HARUKA CHERCHE PAS"

...

Comment pouvais-je douter autant de cette personne qui était censée être mon 'ami'?

...

J'étais affreuse.

"E-Euh...Ah...Hum..."

Je balbutiai, mon cerveau et mes joues bouillonnants, et je détournai le regard, qui depuis un long moment, n'avait fait qu'un avec celui de mon camarade.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait maintenant le regard dirigé vers mes feuilles.

Il soupira, et alors que j'étais assise sur ma chaise à chercher dans tous les recoins de mon esprit qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué son attention soudaine à mon égard, je sentis quelque chose percuter mon bureau.

Haruka avait déplacé le sien et l'avait collé au mien.

Il plia l'ordinateur, avant de le ranger dans son sac.

"Takane, on va tenter autre chose."

Hein?

Je tournai la tête et y vis un Haruka préoccupé, presque coupable, qui retournait ses feuilles tout en les mettant à côté des miennes.

Est-ce qu'il...?

"Takane."

Je sursautai.

"Je vais t'aider."

Je sentis un sourire rassuré se dessiner sur mon visage.

"...C'est vrai?"

Il souria, avant de se gratter la tête.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses gronder, alors je vais être à côté de toi pour te conseiller."

Alors que je sentais une sorte de joie envahir mon corps, je me calmai en réalisant qu'il n'allait pas me donner toutes les réponses de suite, et que je devais quand même travailler.

Mais il avait réalisé à quel point j'étais une incapable...?

Je fis une mine triste.

"...Ça ne sert à rien. Tu m'as déjà aidé plein de fois et ça n'a rien changé."

"...Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, je t'aiderai encore plus."

Je me laissai sourire à travers mon désespoir.

"...C'est gentil, mais tu perds ton temps, Haruka."

Il gonfla ses joues d'énervement, chose étrange et rare qui n'arrivait qu'occasionnellement.

"Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Je réussirai à te faire réussir!"

...

Je regardai les feuilles qui étaient devant moi.

Là, j'ai envie de tricher mais bizarrement...

L'entendre dire ça me motive.

"Si je réussis, tu seras content?"

Lui ai-je donc demandé, en essayant de me retenir de pleurer de désolation.

Il était en plein rêve.

Mon destin était déjà tout tracé.

Je n'étais bonne qu'à jouer aux jeux.

D'un coup, je sentis quelque chose me caresser le dos.

En conséquent, un frisson parcourut mon corps.

"Écoute, si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas...je le ferai à ta place, d'accord?"

A ces mots, ma détresse disparût et avant d'en prendre conscience, j'avais dejà pris dans mes bras la personne qui allait m'aider d'une façon peu honnête afin d'éviter de me faire coller pour 'travail non fait'.

Je retirai rapidement mes bras, que j'avais spontanément enroulés autour d'Haruka, qui se tenait immobile.

Il avait l'air d'être choqué de mon geste.

Mais très vite, ce choc devint une agréable surprise, et il me tapota le haut de la tête, avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas laissée faire, et j'ai repoussé sa main hors de mon crâne, le visage brûlant.

Il redirigea son regard vers ses fiches et il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à regarder les miennes.

...

Comme vous pouvez déjà l'imaginer, ses explications ont été vaines, et finalement, c'est lui qui a fait tous mes exercices.

J'étais profondément embarrassée qu'il ait choisi de faire ça et je me sentais quand même assez coupable de ne pas donner une feuille que j'avais remplie toute seule.

Pendant tout ce temps, Haruka regardait tantôt sa feuille, tantôt la mienne, avant d'écrire dans les cases les réponses demandées.

Parfois, il changeait même des éléments de sa propre feuille. J'imagine qu'en se relisant, il avait dû remarquer des erreurs.

Moi, à côté, je le regardais faire, sans rien dire. Il se concentrait sur les exercices, et mes petits coups d'oeil, cherchant son regard, ne l'avaient pas vraiment dérouté. Mais parfois, il me regardait du coin de l'oeil, avant de vite retourner au boulot, mais en restant hésitant pendant un instant.

Ce qui me faisait, pour une raison que j'ignorais, un peu rire.

Mais j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir 'corrompu' Haruka, en quelque sorte, ce qui me laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, il s'était étiré.

"Voilà! J'espère que j'ai eu juste..."

En voyant l'anxiété qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage, je me precipitai de dire :

"N-Non, c'est déjà super cool d'avoir fait ça...et puis t'es intelligent donc ça ira..."

Je cherchais mes mots, mais je n'arrivais pas à vraiment trouver ce que je voulais dire.

J'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque....

Mais de quoi...?

Haruka regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, et ensuite, il regarda la moi perturbée et confuse.

Haruka fit un petit rire nerveux, avant de se lever. Il prit les feuilles sur le bureau et les déposa sur le bureau de Monsieur Tateyama, qui depuis était parti quelque part.

Je le regardai faire, tout en pensant :

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire?

"Je suis désolée."

Il me souria, sans rien dire.

J'esquissai moi aussi un petit sourire, avant de marmonner un timide :

"Merci, Haruka."

Gêné, il se caressa la nuque, avant de se réinstaller à son bureau.

Nous étions alors assis côté à côte, et un petit silence se fit, avant de se faire briser par un "Ah oui!" d'Haruka.

Sur le bureau que formaient les deux collés l'un contre l'autre était alors posé l'ordinateur, qu'Haruka ralluma.

Ah, on va jouer...?

...

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que je le mérite...

Même si en toute honnêteté, je meurs d'envie de tirer sur des zombies...

Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être gâtée à tort.

Mais aussitôt qu'il tourna l'écran en ma direction, quelque chose fit "Clac!" dans mon esprit, et je ne l'ai remarqué que quand Haruka rigola, mais je souriais comme une petite fille qui avait reçu le meilleur cadeau de Noël au monde.

J'essayais de me forcer à faire un visage neutre et inexpressif, mais j'étais tellement excitée que je n'arrivais pas à le contenir.

Je me suis frottée les mains, et je me suis connectée à mon compte.

Je commençai une partie en solo, et j'étais tellement à fond dans le jeu que j'en avais presque oublié qu'Haruka était à côté de moi.

Pourquoi je n'oublie jamais qu'il se trouve à côté de moi?

Je pense que c'est à cause de ses nombreux commentaires, du style "Joli!" ou "Wow!!" que mes superbes tirs foiraient et que j'entendais ensuite un "Dommage..." a côté de moi.

Il m'énerve...!

Je suis sûre que j'ai pas totalement tort.

Haruka fait exprès de me déconcentrer pour pouvoir gagner.

...Comme à la convention de Pumpkin Shooter.

J'aurais gagné s'il m'appelait pas tout le temps durant la partie.

Le pire, c'est qu'on était adversaires!

A la finale...!

C'est crucial comme truc, et cette tête de mule faisait l'imbécile!

Il est tellement bizarre.

Donc j'ai deux théories :

Soit Haruka est Haruka, et c'est moi l'idiote qui se laisse perturber par ses actions bêtes et stupides...

Soit Haruka est vraiment malicieux, et il utilise tout ce qu'il a sous la main pour me vaincre, soit son intelligence et...ses autres atouts.

Ça me rendait triste de réaliser qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions, en plus de me sentir idiote de m'être fait piéger, mais je me sentais encore plus idiote de me laisser déconcentrer par son attitude simplette, gentille et...

Bref, je préfèrais largement la deuxième théorie.

Mais même si j'apprenais qu'il était 'méchant', ce que je trouvais de plus en plus ridicule, bizarrement...

Je lui en voulais pas tellement.

Dans le sens où je comprenais qu'il voulait s'accaparer un cas comme moi.

Après tout, il arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais 'incroyable', 'fantastique' et 'cool' ...

Ou alors me faire des louanges faisait partie de sa stratégie?

...

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me soucie de ça...

Mais même si je disais ça...

Il faisait quand même beaucoup de choses pour moi, et je voulais quand même penser qu'il était juste un imbécile.

Un imbécile qui appréciait l'idiote que j'étais.

Je m'embarrassai toute seule en pensant à ça, et alors qu'Haruka me demanda si ça allait, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans le ventre.

La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

...

J'arrive toujours pas à le cerner, ce gars.

C'est quoi, son but...?

Tandis que je continuais à réfléchir sur son cas, le concerné me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, à laquelle je répondis par un regard furieux.

Il me dit alors, tout en regardant ses staristiques parmi celles des autres joueurs, d'une voix assez joyeuse :

"Regarde Takane, je t'ai battue!"

Je regardai avec dégoût mon score inférieur au sien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que 'Konoha' gagnait face à 'Ene'.

Je marmonnai, essayant de me justifier :

"J-Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout."

Haruka continua à regarder mes résultats.

"Alors même quand tu penses à autre chose, tu peux faire de super scores..." avait-il dit à voix basse, admiratif.

Je me sentis légèrement rougir de ce compliment, et je croisai les bras.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Haruka qui avait ses yeux collés à l'écran.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis focalisée là-dessus, mais nos épaules se touchaient, et nos joues n'étaient séparées que de cinq centimètres. Les miennes ont commencé à chauffer sans réelle raison, et je détournai mon regard de son visage, pour me concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

"B-Ben toi aussi, t'es assez fort..."

Avais-je laissé échapper, avant de le réaliser, et me dépêcher de compléter :

"...Enfin, je reste quand même 'Ene' donc ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux."

Il fis un petit rire niais, content de ma remarque, avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

"Il commence à faire tard, non?"

Dit-il, en fermant puis rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Le ciel bleu de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à un magnifique ciel orange.

"C'est beau, quand même."

Avais-je marmonné, en parlant à moi-même.

"...Oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la chance de le voir, ce soleil couchant."

Haruka avait apparemment entendu, voire écouté, ce que je me disais, et cela m'avait énervée et mis mal à l'aise.

Il a rien d'autre à faire?

Mais au lieu de lui hurler dessus, je soupirai :

"Avoir de la chance, hein..."

Hm.

C'est vrai que moi aussi, je me sens chanceuse.

...Peut-être pas qu'à cause du crépuscule.

"...Peut-être parce que je suis avec toi."

Ces mots ont fait dresser mes couettes, et je pinçai les joues d'Haruka.

"Arrête de dire des trucs gênaaants! T'es chiaaaant!"

Il gémissait, et tandis que j'exprimais mon embarras, la cloche sonna.

A ce moment-là, je l'ai laissé tranquille, et je me suis levée, prête à partir.

Il suivit rapidement, et bientôt, nous sortîmes de la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Haruka m'adressa la parole :

"Dis, Takane, tu penses qu'on pourrait jouer ensemble, ce soir?"

Je levai mes yeux, en haussant les sourcils :

"C'est pas ce qu'on vient de faire, là?"

Il répondit d'une petite voix, précipitée et un peu timide :

"O-Oui, mais on s'est jamais affrontés sur Dead Bullet!"

Je fis un "Aaaahh..." de compréhension, avant de lui faire un sourire narquois :

"Prépare-toi à perdre alors."

Même si j'étais sûre qu'il savait à quel point il était bon, je m'étais vantée de mes aptitudes, et Haruka me souria.

"J'ai hâte!"

Je le taquinai :

"Hâte de perdre? T'es bizarre toi."

"Haha, eh bien, tant que tu t'amuses..."

Agacée par sa gentillesse, j'appuyai mon talon sur son pied gauche.  
La douleur le rendit muet, et tandis qu'il essayait de marcher en boitant, ces mots sortirent de ma gorge :

"Tu peux pas arrêter?!"

Il écarquilla ses yeux, surpris.

"Tu m'as déjà battue plein de fois! T'es bien meilleur que tu ne le crois...!"

J'avais un peu honte d'avoir dit ça, mais son peu de fierté m'était à peine supportable, alors j'étais devenue honnête.

Cependant, je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre.

"Oui, mais les autres joueurs aussi sont très bons...mais... tu t'ennuies avec eux, donc..."

Il a peur que je m'ennuie avec lui?

Mais quel abruti.

Je lui donnai une petite claque derrière la tête.

"Te mets pas au même niveau que ces prétentieux! Ils t'arrivent pas à la cheville!"

Mon élan d'honnêteté l'avait surpris, mais je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise.

"...Je m'ennuierai pas avec toi, Haruka. T'es intéressant."

Voilà la phrase qui a permis à Haruka de lui rendre son sourire.

Et qui m'en a donné un, aussi.

Mais c'était pas parce qu'il avait souri.

J'ai souri exprès pour le rassurer.

...

Pas vrai?

Alors que j'avais redirigé mon regard devant nous, une voix nous interpella de derrière :

"Takane! Haruka! Quelle coïncidence!"

Nous nous sommes retournés et avons vu Ayano courir vers nous, en nous faisant un grand signe de la main.

Sa grande écharpe rouge flottait dans le vide, et je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait la porter avec cette chaleur.

Nous la saluâmes en retour, et finalement, elle s'arrêta devant nous, en reprenant sa respiration.

"Que...faites...vous...ici?"

Haletante mais souriante, Ayano nous posa cette question, et Haruka répondit :

"On est venus rattraper des cours qu'on avait ratés! On a dû faire des exercices, aussi..."

Ayano nous regarda avec bienveillance.

"Je vois. J'imagine que vous vous êtes entraidés..."

Je répondis, humiliée :

"Eh bien, c'est plus Haruka qui m'a aidé, vu que je suis nulle..."

Mais Haruka refit un visage énervé, avant de dire :

"Mais non, tu n'es pas nulle! Tu avais juste besoin d'aide!"

Je rigolai nerveusement.

Bien sûr que non, vu que t'as tout fait, crétin!

L'imbécile me regarda avec un sourire, avant de faire face à Ayano, en disant :

"Et toi Ayano, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Ayano nous regardait avec un air attendri, mais rapidement, un soupçon de désarroi apparût sur son visage.

"Je dois assister aux cours d'été...je n'ai pas un très bon niveau..."

Je ressentis quelque chose ressemblant à de la 'solidarité féminine'.

On est dans le même bâteau, Ayano.

Soudain, je demandai :

"Et il est pas là, l'autre abruti?"

Ayano sourit, et nous répondit :

"Shintaro? Non! Il est très intelligent, il n'a pas besoin de venir."

Haruka et moi nous nous sommes regardés, comme pour partager la même pensée :

"Shintaro est vraiment chanceux d'être aimé par cette fille."

Soudain, la voix douce et gentillette s'Ayano se fit entendre.

"Je dois bientôt y aller mais avant...J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose."

Haruka et moi arrêtâmes de nous regarder pour observer Ayano.

Ah, va-t-elle nous avouer son amour pour Shintaro...?

"Vous devriez être plus honnêtes entre vous."

...

"Hein?"

Avons-nous répondu en choeur.

Elle fit un petit rire attendri, puis nous regarda, l'un après l'autre.

"...Takane. Tu dois arrêter de te mentir à toi-même et aux autres. Surtout à Haruka. Aussi, peut-être essayer d'avoir moins peur de l'image que tu renvoies."

Offensée, je me défendis, tout en essayant de rester polie :

"D-D'où tu dis ça, Ayano?!"

Elle me souria énigmatiquement, avant de s'attaquer à Haruka :

"D'ailleurs, Haruka, tu devrais être moins timide. Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop, en plus de te mettre des obstacles inutiles. Ça te bloque."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, embarrassé, et aussi perdu que moi.

"A-Ayano, pourquoi tu nous parles de ça comme ça...?"

Ayano s'est ensuite éloignée de nous; tout en nous souriant, toujours face à nous.

"Je vous en prie..."

...?

"Parlez de vos véritables sentiments."

Hein?

Mais de quoi elle parle?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Haruka, qui rougit alors.

Mais c'est quoi leur problème à ces deux-là?

Alors que j'allais m'adresser une nouvelle fois à Ayano, celle-ci exclama "Je dois aller voir Papa! Je vous laisse!" avant de s'enfuir.

Haruka et moi sommes restés plantés là.

J'ouvris la bouche, afin d'exprimer mon incompréhension face à ce que nous venions d'assister :

"...Pourquoi elle nous a dit ça, au juste...?"

Je tournai la tête vers Haruka, qui avait l'air pensif, ses joues encore rosies.

Je balayais ma main devant ses yeux, pour le réveiller de sa rêverie, avant que celui-ci me remarque et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Recommence pas à me fixer, s'il te plaît."

Lui ai-je ordonné, sur un ton froid.

Il déglutit, avant de prononcer, dans une petite voix :

"Takane..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui, encore?

Soudain, il secoua la tête, comme pour dissiper ses pensées, avant de se remettre en marche.

Je le rattrapai.

"A-Attends, tu pourrais pas m'expliquer le délire, là?"

Il ne répondit rien, et à la place, il serra la manche de sa besache, sur son épaule, comme s'il retenait une quelconque émotion forte.

Il va rien me dire...?

"O-Oublie ce qu'elle a dit, Takane...c'est inutile."

Mais comment tu veux que j'oublies un truc pareil?

"Dis-moi ce qu'elle sous-entend, au moins!"

Furieuse et impatiente, je le suppliai de m'expliquer.

Je lui avais déjà demandé d'expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais cette chose-là, j'avais vraiment envie de la comprendre.

Il força un sourire, avant de baisser les yeux, toujours en train de marcher.

"Non, je te promets, Takane. Ce n'est rien d'important."

J'abandonnai.

Pour montrer ma frustration, je grognai, puis je me mis à réfléchir arduemment.

...

Ayano est vraiment bizarre.

On discutait normalement et d'un coup, elle commence à parler de 'nous'...?

Et du fait qu'il fallait qu'on soit honnêtes entre nous...?

C'est vrai que je jouais souvent la comédie, mais tout le monde le fait, non?

C'est normal.

Puis, tout le monde se soucie de son image.

Tout le monde.

Sauf Haruka, peut-être.

Lui par contre, c'était un cas à part...

Attends.

Elle a bien dit à Haruka d'être honnête aussi, pas vrai?

Donc...

Ça veut dire qu'il a pas été honnête...?

Toutes les fois où il me faisait des compliments...

C'était juste du flan...?

...Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'avais raison...?

Il faisait que me carresser dans le sens du poil et jamais il n'avait pensé du bien de moi...?

...

C'était pas très étonnant...

Je suis pas une si bonne amie que ça.

Mais quand même...

Ça sonnait faux...

Hm.

Maintenant que j'y pense...

Ayano avait aussi dit qu'il était trop timide.

Pourtant, même si c'est vrai qu'il était un peu coincé parfois, y'avait d'autres fois ou je trouvais qu'il était pas assez timide, justement.

J'ai beau me casser la tête, je comprends toujours pas de quoi elle parlait.

Elle a mentionné des obstacles, aussi.

Haruka avait une maladie grave, donc c'est normal qu'il puisse pas tout faire.

Mais de là à se bloquer tout seul...

Oui, c'est ça, ce qu'elle a dit.

"Ça te bloque."

Mais bloquer de quoi...?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'empêchait de faire...?

Avant qu'on ait pu le remarquer, nous étions déjà devant le casier à chaussures.

J'interrompai donc mes pensées pour enlever mes chaussons, avec un brin de mélancholie, dont je ne trouvais pas la source.

Vraiment, Ayano est une fille étrange.

Soudain, ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête.

"Véritables sentiments."

Mes véritables sentiments...?

Je ne comprenais rien à rien.

Et je ne sais pas si j'avais envie ee comprendre...

Si.

J'avais envie de comprendre.

Je refermai avec un seul coup mon casier, avant de mettre mes chaussures d'extérieur. Haruka, lui, était déja prêt, et se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, en m'attendant.

Une fois mes chaussures aux pieds, je marchai vers lui.

"Ayano faisait juste la Ayano?"

Haruka me souria.

"Oui...Tu la connais."

Je n'étais pas très convaincue par ça, et pour être honnête, je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter.

Mais au lieu d'insister, je décidai de me mettre en route pour rentrer à la maison. Haruka fit de même.

Durant le trajet, nous n'avons pas parlé.

Nous étions sûrement tous les deux en train de digérer ce qu'Ayano nous avait dit.

Alors que nos chemins allaient se séparer, je dis alors à Haruka :

"A tout à l'heure, du coup?"

Et celui-ci hocha la tête, en me souriant, et rentra dans sa maison.

J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête, mais à chaque fois, ces mots me revenaient à l'esprit.

"Véritables sentiments."

...

Je pense que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle, ce soir.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je mangeai mon dîner, et je me précipitai dans ma chambre.

J'allumai mon ordinateur, me connectai sur mon compte, et vis que 'Konoha', 'RED' et 'happy' s'étaient connectés.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient que Haruka, Shintaro et Ayano sous leurs pseudos.

Aucune partie n'avait commencé, donc j'en ai déduit qu'ils m'attendaient pour jouer.

Je rejoins le chat vocal, avec un "Bonsoir." qui fut rapidement suivi par un "Bonsoir Takane!" de Haruka, un "Oh! Salut!" d'Ayano et un "En parlant du loup..." de Shintaro.

Ce dernier salut m'intrigua, alors je demandai :

"Ça parlait de moi?"

"Non ça parlait de toi et d'Haruka" m'avait répondu Shintaro, sur un ton neutre.

"Ils ont continué à être bizarres..." rétorqua faiblement Haruka.

Je dis alors : "Qu'est-ce que vous avez, en ce moment?"

Ayano, sur un ton gai et simple, m'apporta une réponse : "Shintaro a parlé avec Haruka, et moi je t'ai observée, alors nous avons voulu vous aider!"

Haruka se plaint : "Shintaro n'était censé le dire à personne..."

"Dire quoi?" Ai-je demandé, curieuse.

Un petit silence s'installa.

"Allô?"

'Konoha s'est déconnecté.'

"Ah. Haruka est parti." affirma Shintaro.

Il enchaîna avec un "C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, de toute façon."

'RED s'est déconnecté.'

Ayano et moi étions alors toutes les deux.

"Tu vas partir aussi?" lui ai-je demandé.

"...hm-hm. Profitons que nous soyons que toutes les deux pour parler de toi, Takane."

"Vous me gonflez tous, là..."

"Désolée...mais c'est nécessaire."

"...Attends, t'es sûre qu'ils vont pas revenir?"

Si on parle d'un truc gênant, j'ai pas envie qu'Haruka l'entende.

Y'a Shintaro aussi.

Je me fiche un peu de lui.

Non.

Il peut aussi le dire à Haruka et-

Pourquoi je pense à ça moi?

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

"D'accord....Bon, Ayano. J'ai pas compris pas de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure."

"...Justement...Takane, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement."

"...D'a...ccord?"

"Voilà. Alors soit tu ne l'as pas remarqué, soit tu le nies, mais je tiens à te le dire."

"...Oui...?"

"Tu..."

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer.

...Je?

Je quoi?

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Haruka. Il ne te rejettera pas, donc-"

"Rejeter? Pourquoi il me rejetterait?"

"Laisse-moi finir, Takane."

Ayano a beau être une gentille fille, quand elle devient sérieuse, elle fiche la trouille.

J'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

"Donc vu qu'ils seront acceptés, tu pourras plainement exprimer tes sentiments à Haruka. Il sera très-"

"Pardon?"

Sentiments?

Haruka?

Accepter?

Rejeter?

...

Ah.

"Takane...On essaie vraiment de vous aider...mais il faut aussi que vous faites des efforts."

Aaaaaaahhhhhh.

...

...

...

Je n'arrivais pas à parler.

J'avais très bien compris de quoi elle parlait.

...

'Ene s'est déconnectée.'

Je l'ai déjà dit.

Je ne suis pas intéressée par une histoire d'amour mieilleuse.

Je ne suis pas comme Shintaro : je suis pas férue de manga shojo.

Je suis pas tombée dans ce piège.

...

Ma tête entre mes coudes posés sur mon bureau, je commençai à essayer de me convaincre que je ne ressentais pas 'ça'.

...

...

...

Impossible.

Mon coeur qui bat...

Mon visage qui rougit...

Mes sourires niais...

C'était à cause de lui?

...

...

...

C'est comme 'ça', entre nous?

D'un coup, je me redressai et j'attrapai mon téléphone.

19h33.

"RDV Parc 19h45"

J'envoyai ce message, avec des mains moites et tremblantes, au garçon souriant, gentil et insouciant que je connaissais si bien, et si mal en même temps.

Avec ma chemise à manches courtes et ma jupe d'uniforme, ainsi que mes baskets rouges, je dévalai l'escalier et suis partie en courant vers le park, qui se trouvait près de l'hôpital.

En me ruant vers la colline, j'eus un sentiment de déjà vu, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas.

Désolée, Haruka, si on a pas pu jouer tout de suite.

J'ai quelque chose à te dire d'abord.

Et...

Tu.

Tu as aussi quelque chose à me dire, pas vrai?

...

J'ai hâte d'entendre ces mots de ta propre voix.

Dès que j'arrivai devant l'arche fleurie qui accueillait les visiteurs dans le parc, je remarquai, au loin, une figure familière assise sur un banc.

Je n'avais pas fait de bruit.

Et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire.

Du calme.

Je veux du calme.

Tout est déjà assez bruyant.

Je m'avançais lentement vers la silhouette, qui observait tranquillement le chêne auquel il faisait face.

Il est venu.

J'imagine qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance après tout.

Pourquoi avais-je douté de lui?

Il m'a menti, c'est vrai.

Mais moi aussi.

On s'est menti.

Juste par peur.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bêtes.

"...Salut."

Le jeune homme au grain de beauté sous l'oeil droit me remarqua, puis m'afficha un grand sourire, entre ses joues couleur framboise.

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre la chamade, mais je savais maintenant pourquoi.

"On a un truc à s'avouer, tous les deux, hein?"

Il se crispa, et ouvrit la bouche.

Mais je fus trop rapide pour lui.

"Haruka."

Il sursauta.

"...Je t'aime."

Il rigola, embarrassé, mais visiblement heureux.

Cela n'en a pas l'air, mais j'avais été si ravie de voir un sourire sur ce visage qu'un s'est esquissé sur mes lèvres.

Je le regardai.

Il est mignon.

Ça me gêne de le reconnaître, et de le penser, mais j'ai terriblement envie de le lui dire.

Sauf que...

Je dois le laisser parler un peu, aussi.

Je reste un peu égoïste, alors j'attends toujours qu'il me réponde.

Même si oui, la connais déjà, la réponse.

Il restait silencieux.

Haruka se rapprocha de moi, et mis sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je voulais le dire en premier..."

Avait-il dit, d'une voix légèrement triste.

Un peu gênée de ce contact physique soudain, je marmonnai :

"C'est pas trop tard, tu sais."

Haruka avait toujours sa tempe collée contre mon épaule.

Il répéta les fameux mots plusieurs fois, avant que je ne m'énerve en disant "C'est bon, j'ai compris!" même si honnêtement, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il le dise un peu plus.

On est restés assis à rien faire pendant un petit moment.

Puis finalement, vers 20h15, on est repartis chez nous.

Il me tenait la main, ce que je trouvais gênant au début. Mais il a insisté et donc je me suis laissée faire.

En route, je lui avais demandé pourquoi Shintaro savait tout ça, et il m'a expliqué qu'il lui en parlait souvent et que du coup, il avait été assez vexé de voir son 'secret' de révélé.

Tout s'était éclairé.

Je m'étais excusée auprès de lui.

Parce que j'étais méchante avec lui, mais il m'a pardonné. Il savait qu'au fond, je ne lui voulais pas de mal et que j'étais juste un peu perdue.

Il m'a dit tellement de choses, à ce moment-là.

Comme quoi il me soupçonnait de l'aimer, mais vu mon attitude froide et hostile, qu'il n'avait pas osé m'en parler.

Et aussi comme quoi c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait voulu jouer aux jeux vidéos, après avoir été jaloux de Shintaro, lors du festival culturel.

Moi, par contre, je n'avais rien dit.

Je n'avais fait que l'écouter parler.

Pour une fois.

Devant chez lui, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et je m'étais serrée contre lui.  
Son coeur battait vite, lui aussi.

Et peu après, on était retournés sur le chat vocal pour annoncer à Ayano et Shintato la nouvelle.

Ils étaient heureux pour nous.

Ensuite, on a fait une partie de Dead Bullet, tous les quatre.

Et après, Haruka et moi avions joué plusieurs parties, en un contre un, sous les commentaires de nos deux amis.

Puis à la fin, on avait joué que tous les deux, avec personne d'autre que nous pour parler.

On avait pas trop envie d'aller dormir.

Même si on était très fatigués.

C'était un peu cul-cul la praline, comme comportement, mais à quoi bon?

On était addict au jeux.

Et heureux.

...

Et amoureux.


	9. La Fanficition Où Haruka Fête Son Anniversaire

"Um..."

Titubant entre le salon et la cuisine, je commençais à devenir impatient, excité mais aussi légèrement nerveux.

En ce vingt-quatre décembre, j'allais, cette fois-ci en bonne santé, fêter mon anniversaire en présence de mes amis.

Oui, cette fois, tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

Pas de crise cardiaque ou autre imprévu. 

Du moins, je l'espère...

Je commençai à tripoter les manches de mon cardigan à capuche bleu en appréhension, avant de secouer la tête, comme pour dissiper mes pensées.

Non!

Si j'y pense trop, ça arrivera sûrement!

Je devrais penser très fort à quelque chose de bien!

Tandis que je lâchai mon emprise du vêtement, je ralentis ma respiration, en fermant les yeux, comme si je méditais.

Quelque chose de vraiment bien...

Je me sentis sourire en pensant à 'elle'.

Mes yeux de nouveau ouverts, je me précipitai vers le miroir du hall d'entrée, en touchant mes cheveux.

J'arrangeai les plis de ma veste, avant de voir mon reflet confiant et déterminé.

C'est alors que mon regard se porta vers la table du salon, où était posé un gâteau au chocolat orné de bougies ainsi que d'assiettes, de fourchettes et de verres, tous d'une couleur bien distincte, afin de bien les différencier.

Sur les chaises correspondantes, j'y avais mis un petit papier avec le prénom de chaque invité incrit dessus.

J'avais tout prévu.

Même là où ils seraient assis.

Mais ce fut un dur labeur...

En effet, je m'étais cassé d'abord la tête à décider où moi et Takane allions nous asseoir.

Stratégie 1 : nous sommes à chaque bout de table.

Je pensai d'abord que c'était une assez bonne idée, car vu que j'étais un peu le 'centre', il fallait bien que je sois à une place bien spéciale, et la plupart du temps, cette place spéciale était le bout de table. De plus, Takane et moi serions en face, donc il aurait été plus facile de la voir.

Cependant, nous étions un peu trop éloignés à mon goût.

Stratégie 2 : nous sommes en face, mais à côté d'une autre personne, au lieu d'être au parfait milieu de deux.

Même si nous étions un peu plus proches l'un de l'autre, si jamais il me prenait l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, en y réfléchissant, cette position n'était pas optimale.

Je devrais me lever, et m'accroupir à côté d'elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de son tout petit corps, mais ce n'était ni pratique, ni confortable.

Je pensai alors que je pourrais lui demander de se lever, mais si elle devinait mes intentions, elle refuserait, ce qui serait assez embêtant.

Donc, j'optai pour la troisième stratégie : nous sommes assis à côté.

Même si je devais faire plus d'efforts pour la voir, c'est à dire tourner la tête et voir son visage à travers ses cheveux, cela en valait la peine.

En plus, si jamais j'avais envie de lui faire un câlin, je n'avais qu'à tendre les bras à ma droite.

Même si elle allait sûrement hurler et me frapper avec ça, cette illusion m'apportait trop de joie pour avoir peur.

Et c'est en me réconfortant dans mes rêveries que je commençai à allumer les bougies.

La table sera divisée par un côté féminin, avec Momo en bout de table, au milieu de Takane et Ayano, et un côté masculin, avec moi et Shintaro face à Takane et Ayano, ainsi que Mr. Tateyama en bout de table.

Je me sentis content de mon sens de l'organisation,et j'éteingnai l'allume-gaz qui se trouvait entre mes mains.

Je reposai ce dernier dans un tiroir de la cuisine, dont j'avais passé l'après-midi à salir de farine, de sucre, de chocolat en poudre, de lait, de levure et d'oeufs cassés.

Et aussi de glaçage.

J'avais beau être un fana de cuisine, je n'en restais pas moins maladroit, et ceci m'avait valu une longue heure passée à nettoyer et ranger derrière mon bazar.

Mais j'étais quand même fier du résultat.

Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Takane devant tout ça.

Réalisant que j'en avais presqu'oublié les autres, je me corrigeai tout seul.

Ah, celle des autres aussi, haha...

Mais je devais avouer être légèrement plus curieux à propos de la réaction de Takane.

Que me dira-t-elle...?

Je l'imaginais déjà, voyant le gâteau et les décorations disposées par-ci par-là, faire un grand "Whouaaah" avant de me sourire en levant les pouces en l'air.

Mais vu qu'elle me surprenait toujours, elle allait peut-être faire une expression neutre, ou encore pire, inimpressionnée.

Non non non, je vais la rendre fière de moi!

Ma volonté resurgit alors, et au moment-même où j'allais raccrocher une guirlande qui pendait au mur, j'entendis trois frappements à la porte.

Toc toc toc.

Je sursautai, sentant une sorte d'anxiété et de hâte me prenant au ras du cou.

Si ça se trouve, c'est...

En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus des cheveux qui m'étaient inconnus, ils étaient mi-longs, descendant jusqu'aux épaules, couleur chocolat.

"Yo."

La fille qui se tenait devant moi avait des yeux noisettes et perçants que je connaissais bien, et celle-ci m'avait salué sans que je ne puisse voir si elle souriait ou non, sa bouchée cachée par son écharpe jaune.

"Oh! Salut, Takane!"

J'étais resté dans l'entrée, mes pieds cloués au sol mais mon corps tremblant faiblement, debout face à la première invitée à être venue.

Entre ses bras couverts d'un manteau rouge bordeau se trouvait une fine et petite boîte rouge qui devait faire la taille d'un livre, orné d'un noeud en bolduc jaune.

Je me demande ce qu'elle m'a acheté...

Je pense que je serai content de son cadeau, peu importe ce que c'est.

Je suis déjà content, en fait!

Je réalisai que je l'avais fait se tenir debout dans le froid, et embarrassé de mon oubli, je forçai un sourire et je me suis décalé vers la gauche, pour la laisser entrer, bougeant ses jambes dans son legging bleu jean.

Après que j'aie refermé la porte, elle enleva ses chaussures, les déposant dans un coin de l'entrée.

Puis, elle se tint devant moi, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, pour ensuite, en enlevant son écharpe, et esquissant un petit sourire, me dire :

"Joyeux anniversaire."

Avant de rajouter, avec un regard mesquin :

"Et joyeux noël."

Mes joues ont bizarrement chauffé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces simples petits mots m'ont rendu euphorique.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, et en me grattant la tête, je marmonnai un petit "Merci" avant de lui répondre "Joyeux noël à toi aussi.".

Elle me fixa en haussant les sourcils, probablement en train de se poser une question, avant de balayer du regard l'intérieur, sans se déplacer.

"Alors voilà ta maison..."

Elle se mit à se déplacer lentement, tenant encore le cadeau et l'écharpe dans ses mains, en observant ses environs.

Je la suivis, et je me rappelai alors de la guirlande que ne n'avais pas pu raccrocher.

Me dirigeant alors à toute vitesse vers celle-ci, je pris ma chaise et montai dessus, avant de commencer à manipuler la guirlande.

"...Tu as tout fait toi-même...?"

J'entendis la voix pensive de Takane raisonner dans le salon, avant de retourner la tête.

Elle était en train de regarder attentivement le gâteau, tout en plissant les yeux, comme si elle l'examinait, tout en déposant son écharpe et son cadeau sur sa propre chaise, juste à côté de la mienne.

Je bafouillai :

"O-Oui, enfin, je me suis occupé de la décoration et j'ai fait le gâteau donc..."

Avant même que je n'eûs fini ma phrase, enfin, essayé, Takane répondit, à travers un sourire :

"J'imagine que t'es pas totalement un incapable, alors."

On dirait bien que j'ai monté dans son estime.

Chouette!

"Tiens, d'ailleurs, tes parents ne sont pas là?"

Takane me posa cette question innocemment, et mon sourire sincère a laissé sa place à un forcé.

"Mon père est au travail...et ma mère..."

Même si j'avais fini de raccrocher la guirlande, je demeurai debout sur ma chaise, face à Takane.

Je détournai le regard, en essayant de mieux formuler la phrase.

"Ma mère n'est plus de ce monde..."

Je vis les yeux de Takane s'écarquiller avant de se baisser.

"Ah, désolée, je l'ignorais..."

Elle avait vraiment l'air triste et coupable, mais vu que nous étions à une fête, il était hors de question que l'ambiance soit sinistre.

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas! Ça remonte à longtemps donc..."

Encore une fois, j'avais mal phrasé, et mon 'donc' fut rapidement suivi par un petit silence.

Takane avait relevé sa tête mais restait assez attristée.

Je descendis de ma chaise, en faisant la moue.

"Je n'aime pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi..."

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour sûrement rétorquer avec un "C'est de ma faute" ou un "Non, tu as tort", je l'interrompis en lui disant d'un ton bienveillant :

"Alors souris, d'accord?"

Son expression resta inchangée, mais d'un coup, elle se focalisa sur le mur qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ma direction, avant d'enlever son manteau, montrant alors ce qu'elle avait en dessous, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt à manches longues et noir.

Elle déposa ensuite son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise, avant de me lancer un regard furieux, ses joues rosies.

Je sentis des sueurs froides dégouliner dans mon dos.

"T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars."

M'avait-elle dit en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, ses yeux toujours aussi froids.

Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas ornés de cernes comme ils étaient d'habitude.

Peut-être a-t-elle mieux dormi?

En tout cas, j'ai l'impression de voir plein de nouveautés chez elle!

Je rigolai, et avant même qu'elle puisse continuer ses reproches, on frapla une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Je me ruai alors vers la porte, et c'est Shintaro ainsi que sa soeur, Momo, qui apparûrent devant moi.

La cadette, cria alors en brandissant une grande poche verte, haute d'au moins cinquante centimètres :

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARUKAAAA!"

...Avant que son frère ne lui donne un coup de coude.

"Tais-toi! Les voisins vont t'entendre, imbécile!"

Et alors que Momo fit une expression perdue, Shintaro soupira avant de me sourire.

"Bon anniv'. On est les premiers?"

Je hochai la tête de gauche à deoite, avant de les laisser entrer.

Tandis qu'ils se débarassaient aux aussi se leurs manteaux et de leurs cadeaux, je dis alors, en regardant Takane.

"Takane fut la première à arriver."

À ce moment-là, Shintaro me regarda d'un air taquin.

"Je vois...On vous dérange pas, j'espère."

Ahhhhh!!

"N-Non, on ne faisait rien du tout!"

Avais-je paniqué, avant que Takane, qui était alors derrière moi, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, ne marche sur les pieds de Shintaro.

Après un cri de douleur, il releva ses yeux, et dit, toujours avec un ton de sous-entendu:

"Mademoiselle n'est pas coiffée comme d'habitude, on dirait..."

Rouge de colère, je pense, elle frappa avec son poing Shintaro dans le ventre, avant d'exprimer, d'une voix aigüe :

"J-J'ai pas changé exprès! J'ai juste oublié mes élastiques!"

Bien sûr, Shintaro n'était pas convaincu, mais afin de se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque de Takane, il s'est réduit au silence, en haussant les épaules.

Derrière la porte survint un troisième frappement à la porte, que j'ouvris, pour voir Ayano et son père.

"Bonjour Haruka! Joyeux anniversaire!"

Me dit cette dernière en faisait un doux sourire, comme son père.

Je l'ai remerciée, et l'ai laissée entrer à l'intérieur. Son père suivit, et les deux enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux. Ayano tenait dans ses bras une boîte ronde et rose, faisant à peu près cinquante centimètres de diamètre, orné d'un noeud blanc en satin.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la table, la jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge dit joyeusement :

"C'est très courageux d'avoir fait tout ça tout seul!"

Elle posa les cadeaux sur la table, tandis que les quatre autres invités s'installèrent en discutant à leurs chaises respectives.

Modeste, je répondis :

"Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je reste quand même un peu fier, haha..."

Elle rit, avant d'elle aussi s'asseoir sur sa chaise, face à Shintaro, qui lui portait sa veste rouge habituelle.

Nous avions déposé les cadeaux au pied de la table, juste à côté de moi.

Après cela s'en suivit une longue discussion à propos de mon gâteau, que nous étions en train de manger, et on n'arrêtait pas de me féliciter.

Takane, après avoir pris une bouchée, avait ouvert en grands ses yeux alors blasés et avait souri.

Je me sentis sourire aussi.

Et donc, la discussion avait changé pour parler de cuisine, puis de la pièce qui s'appelait cuisine, puis des maisons, et on a pas arrêté de diverger.

On rigolait beaucoup et c'était très animé.

Je remarquai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, contre Monsieur Tateyama ou Shintaro, Takane prenait une rapide gorgée de jus d'orange avant de rétorquer.

Elle avait fait une chose similaire lorsque nous étions partis manger au buffet chinois, le jour du festival culturel.

Je m'amusai de ce 'tic'.

Mais alors que nous étions en train de parler d'animaux de compagnie, d'un seul coup, la voix proclamante de Momo raisonna dans la pièce.

"On a oublié les cadeaux!"

Je ne sais absolument pas qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser à ça.

Connaissant Momo, ça devait être quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

"Ah! En effet!"

Avais-je alors prononcé.

Je jetai à coup d'oeil à côté de ma chaise, avec un sourire, avant de regarder la table. Je mis alors de côté mon assiette ainsi que mes couverts, afin de poser devant moi la pile de cadeaux que mes amis m'avaient apportés.

Je pris dans mes bras le plus gros des cadeaux, qui était celui d'Ayano.

"Hmpf!"

Je le posai sur la table, avant de regarder Ayano, qui sourit en voyant mon premier choix de cadeau.

"Alors..."

J'enlevai la bande de satin, tout en sentant tous les regards dirigés vers moi, et devant moi se trouvaient alors ce qui semblaient être des vêtements.

Je les dépliai, et je vis alors un léger cardigan vert clair, légèrement kaki, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron-gris, tous les deux d'une grande marque.

"Ouaaaah! Merci beaucoup!"

Monsieur Tateyama et sa fille sourièrent face à mon propre sourire ravi, et je redéposai les vêtements coûteux dans leur boîte, avant de mettre en boule le papier cadeau, que je posai par terre.

En même temps, je pris la poche verte de Momo et Shintaro. J'enlevai l'agraphe qui la refermait et à l'intérieur se trouvaient un casque audio high-tech, avec micro intégré, et une boîte de crayons, au thème 'Halloween', sûrement en référence au jeu Pumpkin Shooter auquel nous jouions.

"Ohhh! Merci beaucoup, Momo et Shintaro!"

Momo laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de pointer du doigt la boîte de crayons.

"C'est moi qui les ai choisis!"

Shintato rétorqua :

"Il l'avait deviné, imbécile."

Après ça, Momo fit la moue avant de croiser les bras, et son frère, dépité, soupira.

"Ah et quant au casque, c'est le même modèle que le mien."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au casque.

Vu que Shintaro était un joueur vétéran, pas étonnant qu'il s'y connaisse, en matériel informatique.

J'ai hâte de l'utiliser...!

"Bon, et le mien alors?"

Une voix féminine mais assez acérée raisonna dans mes oreilles.

Je me tournai vers la source du son, qui n'était toute autre que Takane, legèrement souriante, son coude sur la table, et sa main portant sa tête dirigée vers moi.

Un soupçon d'excitation survint alors en moi, et c'est avec un enthousiasme effarant que je me baissai pour attraper son petit paquet.

Son cadeau était bien plus petit que les autres, mais je ressentis une bien plus grande hâte de l'ouvrir que les autres.

N'est-ce pas un peu injuste pour les autres?

Une fois posé sur la table, je regardai Takane du coin de l'oeil.

Elle me montra l'objet de son nez, en bougeant son menton comme pour dire "Eh bien? Vas-y! Ouvre!".

Ce que je fis.

Plus delicatement que précédemment, j'enlevai, prenant soin de ne pas le déchirer abruptement, le papier cadeau qui emballait la fine boîte blanche.

Je l'ouvris et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impressionné par ma vue.

"Une...Une PSLITA?!"

C'était sûr et certain, mes yeux devaient briller avec émerveillement.  
Mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles fut rapidement dissipé par de vives pensées.

Attends une minute.

C'est la console avec laquelle Takane joue très souvent, non?

Est-ce que c'est la sienne?

Oh non!

Ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'en a plus!

Et qu'en conséquent, nous ne pourrons pas jouer ensemble...!

En ayant sûrement remarqué mon expression préoccupée, Takane se remit droite et me demanda :

"...Ça te plaît pas?"

Je rétorquai, secouant ma main pour dissipper me malentendu.

"Non non non! Je suis très heureux, mais, elle est à toi, la console, non?"

Takane sembla surprise de ma question, et fit alors un sourire narquois, presque fier.

"Héhé, en effet, c'est la mienne."

Elle me regarda.

"...Mais j'en ai deux!"

Comme si elle avait été une avocate dans une cour d'injustice qui criait "Objection!", elle apporta la réponse à ma question.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Donc elle en a racheté une autre?

"En fait, je croyais avoir perdu ma console, donc j'en avais racheté une autre, du même modèle, sauf que j'ai retrouvée l'ancienne peu après!"

Je clignai des yeux deux fois, attentif.

"Et donc, depuis, je joue avec les deux."

Oh!

J'ai compris.

Mais alors...

"Aah, et bien sûr, je t'ai donné la plus récente."

Oh, tu es si gentille Takane.

Mais j'aurais été ravi d'avoir une console avec laquelle tu as toujours joué.

Oui, quelque chose rempli de choses à toi.

...Ta musique à toi.

...Tes jeux à toi.

...Tout à toi.

Tes joies, tes peines, tes larmes, tes sourires, tes victoires, tes défaites.

Quelque chose avec qui tu as passé de longues nuits blanches, et de longues journées.

Quelque chose que tu as touché, manipulé, et tripoté.

Tandis que je rêvassais encore une fois, Takane me toucha du bout de son doigt, comme pour l'interpeller.

"Haruka, tu baves, là."

Argh!

J'essuyai de ma manche la salive, et je ris, gêné.

"...T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars."

Avait-elle dit, au milieu du ricanement des autres invités.

Je dis alors à Takane:

"Merci beaucoup, Takane. J'ai hâte de jouer avec toi."

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle rougit, avant de détourner le regard.

"J-Je te l'ai offerte juste parce que je savais que tu voudrais qu'on joue ensemble, hein..."

Shintaro pouffa de rire.

"Ouais, moi je pense que c'est mutuel."

A ces mots, ma camarade de classe pris une gorgée de jus d'orange, avant de violemment reposer le verre sur la table.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour rétorquer abruptement mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le silence complet.

Je la regardai avec tendresse et je sentis des spasmes dans mes bras.

Elle va sûrement dire quelque chose, si je fais ça, non?

...

Rah, et puis zut!

Soudain, mes deux bras se retrouvèrent autour d'elle, ma tête posée sur l'épaule de Takane.

Celle-ci sursauta et bafouilla, et alors que je m'attendais à me faire crier dessus, ou recevoir des coups, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Je me demande si je l'ai apaisée, en quelque sorte.

Cette pensée me fit sourire, et à ce même instant, Takane marmonna :

"Qu'est-ce que t'es collant..."

Je relevai ma tête, et vis que ses cheveux avaient un léger reflet orange.

En effet, la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre était maintenant celle provenant du soleil couchant.

"Ah, ils doivent nous attendre..."

Dit subitement Ayano, en regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait juste au dessus de moi.

Elle doit sûrement parler de Kousuke, Shuuya et de sa soeur, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom.

J'avais pensé à inviter Kousuke, car au vu de mon séjour chez elle, Shuuya et sa soeur ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais il refusa niet.

En fait, il avait d'abord accepté, mais dès que j'ai dit que j'avais invité Takane, il a complètement changé d'avis.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la raison, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

A moins qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus? Et que Kousuke ne l'aimait pas?

Hm.

Ou alors, il avait peur d'elle?

Je pouvais comprendre, mais je trouvais ça dommage.  
Après tout, dès qu'on voyait son sourire et sa gentillesse, on voyait Takane sous un angle totalement différent.

En tout cas, pour moi.

Bref, Ayano et son père décidèrent de partir afin de rentrer chez eux, afin que l'aînée puisse préparer le repas. Ils furent suivis par Shintaro et Momo, vu que leur mère les avait demandé de revenir et finalement, Takane fut la seule restante.

Je m'étais levé pour leur tenir la porte, et aussi dire 'merci', 'joyeux noël' et 'au revoir', avant de me tenir debout devant la porte, un peu nerveux.

"Takane, tu es sûre que...?"

"Tu veux que je répète, peut-être?"

Elle avait décidé de rester avec moi, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois seul le jour de mon anniversaire.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait rester chez moi jusqu'à minuit.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit sur la défensive, mais elle semblait honnête, et sa gentillesse était très sincère.

Je me demande si elle fait ça parce que mes parents sont absents...

...Et qu'elle se sent triste à cause de ça.

Je m'étais retournée pour la voir, en train d'empiler les assiettes ainsi que les verres, tout en réunissant les fourchettes.

Tout en me précipitant vers elle, je m'étais affolé.

"A-Attends, tu es mon invitée, je ne vais pas te laisser nettoyer à ma place!"

Tout en recupérant la pile d'assiettes posée au bord de la table, sur laquelle je posai les verres et les fourchettes, je lui souris avec un peu d'embarras.

C'est sûr, je l'ai déprimée, donc elle se sent coupable de me laisser tout seul.

Elle avait appelé sa grand-mère, avec qui elle avait eu une conversation assez tendue, mais finalement, Takane remporta la bataille.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine, tout en entendant une voix morose me dire,

"T'as pas besoin de tout porter sur tes épaules, tu sais."

Surpris, je lâchai un "Hein?" avant de tourner la tête, Takane s'apprpchant de moi.

"J'ai dit..."

Alors qu'elle allait répéter ces mots, le la coupai.

"Oui oui, je sais, mais tout de même, je tiens à ne pas te déranger."

Ses yeux habituellement si hostiles semblaient si compatissants que je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

"Et si ça me dérangeait? Que justement, tu ne veuilles pas me déranger?"

Demanda-t'elle, un sourire malin sur ses lèvres.

Face à cette répartie, je ne trouvai pas de quoi répondre, seulement un simple bredouillement.

"Euh...Eh bien...Hum...."

Elle prit alors les verres et les couverts, me laissant les assiettes entre les mains, avant de partir vers le lave vaisselle, situé sous le lavabo.

Takane...

Elle était incroyablement douce aujourd'hui, non?

Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais...

Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

C'est vrai qu'elle a cette manie de souvent alterner bonne et mauvaise humeur, mais quand même...

Je m'inquiète.

Je m'avançai moi aussi vers elle, et je déposai dans le lave vaisselle qu'elle avait ouvert les assiettes.

Comme ça...

...

On a un peu l'air de colocataires.

Je souris tout seul a cette pensée, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi j'avais l'air content, elle fit un petit sourire.

Ah, j'ai dû la traumatiser avec mes histoires...

J'aurais dû me taire...

Elle est trop attachée à moi...

Ça me rendait heureux, mais vu la situation où j'étais, cela ne pouvait avoir que de mauvaises conséquences.

Soudain, après qu'elle ait fini de mettre les verres et les couverts à laver, mon amie m'adressa la parole :

"Hé, je pourrais t'habituer à ton nouveau joujou!"

"...Hm?"

Je relevai ma tête, puis lui ai souri.

Je la vis alors partir vers l'entrée, et afin de la suivre du regard, je me retournai.

Elle mis sa main dans le manteau bordeaux qu'elle portait tout à l'heure.

Après un "Ah!", elle sortit de sa poche droite un appareil plat et noir, avant de la brandir en me regardant, avec une menace amusée.

"Je vais t'habituer à la dure!"

Elle a emmené sa propre console?

Pour qu'on puisse jouer dès aujourd'hui...?

Oh, Takane...

Je me dépêchai de ranger les assiettes dans la machine, et je repartis vers la table, et je portai le gâteau dans mes bras, avant de le poser sur la table basse, qui se trouvait devant le canapé, lui-même face à la télévision.

J'ai toujours eu la manie d'aller à mon propre rythme.

C'est-à-dire, un peu lentement.

Mais...

Bizarrement, si c'est Takane qui me motive...

Je peux vraiment aller vite...

Je pris en main au même moment la console que j'avais reçue, avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Takane me fit un regard désespéré, en s'écroulant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

"T'es sérieux là?"

"...Keshkiya?"

Mes joues pleines de gâteau, je lui posai cette question, et elle me regarda d'un air vraiment exaspéré.

Elle soupira, et tourna la tête vers ma console.

Elle s'approcha de moi, ce qui me rendit nerveux, pour une raison inconnue.

Pourquoi je me focalise sur le fait que nous sommes presque l'un contre l'autre...?

Je vis Takane mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tout en disant :

"Bon, j'ai voulu te laisser quelques uns de mes jeux préférés dessus, et..."

Avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, j'avais exprimé, après avoir avalé ma nourriture, un fort "C'est vrai?!" avant de recevoir un petit coup de poing sur le bras, en pouffant.

"...Ben ouais, et puis là, t'as une application de musique, et pareil, je t'ai laissé certaines de mes chansons préférées donc..."

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler quand elle a vu le grand sourire d'enfant que je faisais.

"Hum..."

Takane me regardait en haussant les sourcils, ses joues un peu rouges, avant de rediriger son regard vers ma console.

"E-Euh, donc, ouais, je t'ai laissé des trucs mais ça reste ta console donc t'en fais ce que tu veux..."

"N-Ne t'inquiète pas!! Je garderai tout ce que tu as téléchargé!!"

Avec un visage sûr de moi, je lui répondis ça, droit dans les yeux.

À ce moment-là, je remarquai que nos visages n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres.

Mes joues ont un peu chauffé, et embarrassé, je souris, tout en me reconcentrant sur ma propre console, et je bafouillai :

"C-C'est très gentil à toi, Takane, merci..."

Ma camarade de classe laissa échapper un gentil "Hmpf." avant de me demander, en pointant du doigt une icône d'application sur l'écran

"Alors, y'a ce jeu qui est bien... On y joue?"

Tandis qu'elle me regardait d'un iar de mise au défi, je pensai :

Je ne connais absolument pas ce jeu, ni en quoi il consiste, mais si j'y joue avec toi, je n'y accorde pas d'importance.

J'asquiscai et ainsi, nous démarrâmes tous les deux le jeu.

Sur l'écran-titre se trouvaient des genres de petits animaux, qui ressemblaient un peu aux monstres que j'avais dessinés pour 'Headphone Actor', et apparemment, il fallait tirer dessus.

La seule différence notable avec 'Headphone Actor', c'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'histoire, et qu'en fait, il fallait tirer sans s'arrêter, et au bout de trois coups manqués, on avait un 'Game Over'.

C'était un jeu assez addictif, qui nous poussait à tirer tout le temps et le maximum possible.

Takane avait fait d'énormes scores, dans le top 3 des meilleurs scores internationaux, mais même si le jeu n'était pas très connu, cela restait impressionnant.

Pendant toute la partie, Takane s'était mise en colère contre moi, qui faisait exprès de rater des coups pour la laisser gagner en mode deux joueurs, qui était le seul mode où l'on pouvait imposer une limite de temps.

Le truc, c'est que j'avais fait ça pour qu'elle évite de râler si je gagnais.

Mais en fait, Takane râlait dans les deux cas.

Même si je m'inquiétais par rapport au fait qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer, quand elle m'a ordonné de tout faire pour gagner, elle semblait à fond dans le jeu.

En la voyant aussi passionné et compétitrice, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé.

Ça veut dire qu'elle s'amuse.

Je suis rassuré!

Occasionnellement, elle bougeait son corps, changeait de position, jusqu'à même se mettre contre moi, ce qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas remarqué.

Par exemple, une fois, elle s'était allongée sur le dos, en tenant sa console haut dans le ciel, sa tête posée sur ma cuisse.

Ça m'avait tellement surpris que j'en avais eu un frisson, tandis que je sentais mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure.

Quand nous avions fini cette partie, j'avais gagné, et Takane avait marmonné un "Ah, t'es vraiment bon..." avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux et de se relever subitement.

"D-Désolée! J'ai pas fait gaffe!"

Son visage rouge comme une tomate, elle s'était excusée, avant que je ne la rassure, en me grattant la tête.

"N-Non, non, t'inquiète, ça veut dire que t'es concentrée, ça me fait plaisir!"

Montrant son incompréhension, Takane fronça les sourcils en répétant mes dires.

"Plaisir...? Pourquoi...?"

Un peu hésitant et timide, je lui répondis :

"Eh bien, j'avais peur que tu t'ennuies avec moi...donc te voir à fond dans le jeu me rassure..."

"Hein?"

Takane semblait encore plus perdue qu'un moment auparavant, avant qu'elle ne me dise :

"Ben non, je m'ennuie pas du tout...t'es intéressant, comme joueur..."

Ses mots me confortèrent, avant que je ne sois vite remis à ma place :

"Maiiiis c'est normal que tu stresses face à moi, héhé."

Dit-elle, ayant l'air imbue d'elle même.

Souriant, je dis, sans réfléchir :

"Tu es vraiment jolie, les cheveux détachés, Takane."

Je suis un imbécile!!

Ce n'était ni le bon moment pour le dire, ni la bonne personne à laquelle le dire!

Même si je le pensais, ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire aussi spontanément!

Je devrais écrire mon testament, parceque Takane va me trucider, là.

Cher monde...

Avant même que je ne puisse finir mon monologue intérieur, une sensation familière me ramena sur terre.

"Argh!"

Mon petit cri de souffrace face au coup de poing dans le ventre que m'avait donné Takane.

Me recroquevillant sur moi-même et en ayant lâché la console qui avait atteri sur mes jambes, je finis muet par la douleur.

"J-J'ai juste voulu essayer, rien de plus!"

Essayer?

Elle parle du fait de lâcher ses cheveux?

Mais donc...

"Tu n'as pas perdu tes élastiques...?"

De ma voix rauque et presque dans un chuchotement, j'avais prononcé ces mots, et avec son visage en spasmes, elle me répondit :

"B-Ben..on allait m'embêter si je disais que j'avais fait exprès..."

"Fait exprès"...?

Takane avait changé de coiffure exprès pour l'occasion?

Pour...

...moi?

Très vite, elle se corrigea, agitée :

"Enfin, pas pour ton anniversaire, hein, mais pour...euh..."

Un soupçon de déception émergea dans mon âme.

Oh...

Dommage...

Ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'elle ait changé de coiffure rien que pour moi...

Elle continua à chercher ses mots, avant de rapidement dire :

"Bon, c'est pas important! Et en plus, j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu, tu fais exprès de me dire des trucs comme ça pour me déconcentrer!"

"Hein? Non non non, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention!"

"Fais pas genre! Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais et du coup-"

"Effet"...?!

Non non non.

Je ne dois pas m'emporter.

Ça ne doit pas être dans 'ce sens-là'.

Je dois sûrement l'énerver, rien d'autre...

...Oui, je dois l'insupporter, et ça la trouble...

Mais...

Si c'était moi, en tant que personne, qui la trouble...?

Alors peut-être...

Que cela veut dire...

Que je lui fais...

'Cet effet-là'...?

...

Et si je me sens heureux de spéculer ça...

...C'est parce qu'elle me fait 'cet effet-là'...?

Tout en essayant de dissimuler mon joyeux embarras, je regardai Takane dans les yeux.

Son visage entier devint carmin, et en criant, elle répliqua :

"T-T'imagine pas des trucs!"

Trop tard...

Elle pris un coussin derrière elle et commença à me frapper avec de toutes ses forces.

Protégeant ma tête avec mes bras, je gémissais, la suppliant d'arrêter, au bord des larmes.

Ah...

Mon coeur bat si vite.

Soudain, les coups prirent fin, et alors que j'enlevais lentement les bras de ma tête, Takane marmonna :

"Tu m'énerves."

Tu me le dis beaucouo trop souvent Takane...

"...P-Pourquoi?"

Ai-je dit, d'une voix faible.

"Beeennn parce que! Tu me perturbes! C'est énervant!"

"P-Pardon, Takane..."

Elle me fixa du regard, ses joues encore roses avant de me pincer les miennes, en me hurlant :

"Arrête je te diiiiis!"

Mais je n'ai rien fait...!

"Daganeeee..."

Presque en sanglots, j'essayai de tendre mes bras vers elle pour l'empêcher de continuer à me faire mal, mais je n'avais pas le courage de la toucher.

...

Même si, en toute honnêteté, j'en avais un peu envie.

Elle lâcha son emprise de moi, et elle se mit à râler.

"Non seulement t'es bon partout mais faut aussi que tu sois..."

Vu comment la phrase était formulée, il était très probable qu'elle me complimentait, mais elle se stoppa net avant de terminer.

"Rah, c'est bon, j'en ai marre."

La brunette regarda son téléphone, situé dans la poche de son legging, avant de le ranger.

Je regardai alors ma console afin de voir l'heure. 

"Déjà vingt-deux heures..."

Ai-je laissé échapper, pensif.

Soudain, je m'adressai à Takane.

"Il commence à se faire tard, non? Peut-être que tu..."

"Je peux survivre encore deux heures."

Takane m'interrompit, sur un ton indifférent, presque blasé.

Deux heures?

Ahhh, jusqu'au vingt-cinq décembre.

Oh?

Elle avait vraiment l'intention de rester jusqu'à la toute fin de la journée...?

Un peu inquiet, mais bizarrement content, je lui demandai alors, pour confirmer sa réponse :

"Tu es sûre...?"

Ce qui m'a valu un regard furieux de sa part. Elle leva le bras vers le ciel, comme si elle allait me frapper, mais elle serra son poing avant de le heurter contre le sofa.

"Tout va bien?!"

Takane prit violemment sa console entre ses mains, s'est rassise à côté de moi, avant de me dire :

"Bon, on continue à jouer ou pas?"

Me sentant légèrement sourire après ça, j'hochai la tête en accord, avant de moi aussi, me remettre à jouer.

La partie dura longtemps, et Takane n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses du style "Mais bon sang..." ou encore "Mince!" pour manifester son mécontentement.

À un moment, cependant, elle devint silencieuse. 

Et d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose tomber sur mon épaule.

"Takane, ça v..."

Je tournai la tête en direction de mon épaule et j'y vis les yeux fermés et un peu cernés de mon amie, qui respirait doucement, à travers sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

En tournant la tête, seulement cinq centimètres séparaient mon visage du sien.

Gêné de cette réalisation, je secouai la tête, comme pour dissiper mes pensées.

"Takane...?"

Zut, elle s'est endormie!

Elle qui devait partir chez elle...

Il est presque minuit...

Oh non...

Je ne peux pas bouger, sinon elle va se réveiller!

Ah! Je peux appeler sa grand-mère.

Mais je n'ai pas son numéro...

Je sais! Son téléphone!

J'essayai d'attraper le téléphone de Takane, tout en évitant du mieux que je pouvais de toucher ses cuisses, et je réussis à le prendre en main.

Cependant, il était verrouillé par un mot de passe, que j'ignorais totalement.

Mince alors...

Je posai son téléphone sur la table.

Je pourrais appeler Monsieur Tateyama mais il est tellement tard...

Aaaaaaaaaah!

Je ne sais pas quoi faire!!

Ne pouvant qu'être immobile, je regardai Takane, qui devait encore une fois s'être 'évanouie', à cause de sa narcolepsie...

C'est vraiment problématique.

J'éteignai sa console, puis, je pris la mienne de mes mains tremblantes.

Ah, mais quelle situation...

Je commençai à étudier un peu plus l'appareils, en observant les applications que Takane avait installées.

Hm...

Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas me mettre à dormir à mon tour, mais je n'étais pas fatigué.

De plus, les lumières étaient allumées, donc il fallait d'abord que le les éteigne, mais l'interrupteur était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ce qui m'obligeait à me lever, et donc, prendre le risque de réveiller Takane.

Ah, mais j'y pense, elle m'a aussi téléchargé des musiques...

Oh, si seulement j'avais mes écouteurs sur moi...

Mais ils sont dans ma chambre...

Et le casque de Shintaro est trop loin, je risque de réveiller Takane si je me lève...

Je soupirai discrètement en dirigeant mon regard vers la jeune fille qui se blottissait presque contre moi.

Je me sentis rougir, et je détournai le regard.

J'ai envie de la laisser dormir...

Mais si je ne la réveille pas, elle va sûrement m'en vouloir.

Elle se sentira gênée, si elle apprend qu'elle a dormi à côté de moi...

Et après elle va me frapper et m'insulter...

Ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise.

Donc c'est décidé.

Je ne la laisserai pas dormir ici.

...

Je m'excuse en avance, Takane...

Me préparant alors à me faire taper dessus et m'insulter, parce que c'est ce qui arrive peu importe ce que je fais, de toute façon, je pris une grande respiration, et je la tapotai sur l'épaule.

Aucune réaction.

...

Je chuchotai son nom une première fois.

Une seconde fois.

Une troisième fois.

Et ce n'est qu'à la troisième fois que ses paupières se rouvrirent délicatement, avant de s'écarquiller.

"Aaaaah!! Pourquoi...?!"

Elle s'était brusquemment relevée de mon épaule, avec une telle énergie qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être réveillée il y a quelques secondes.

Tout en mettant mes paumes face à elle, je la rassurai :

"T-Tout va bien! Tu t'es juste endormie-"

À ces mots, Takane fronça les sourcils et recula d'au moins un mètre, se protégeant en pliant son bras et en le mettant face à ses yeux.

Son visage entièrement rouge, sans que je ne le comprenne pourquoi, elle bagaya :

"Et...Et...Et...t-tu...tu..."

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, j'essayai d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé :

"E-Eh bien, tu t'es endormie...j'ai voulu te laisser tranquille mais je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être ne pas dormir ici...si...?"

Dès que je prononçai ces mots, Takane cria :

"B-B-Bien sûr que non!! Hors de question que je...!"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et m'a jeté un coussin, qui me frappa en plein visage. Il tomba par terre, et je le ramassai en me courbant. Une fois mon dos droit, je serrai le coussin contre moi et nos regards se croisèrent. 

Je lui souris, mais elle avait déjà tourné la tête vers son téléphone, posé sur la table.

"...J'avais pas mon téléphone en poche...?"

Avait-elle demandé à elle-même, en le prenant dans sa main.

"En fait, je n'avais pas le numéro de ta grand-mère, donc..."

Elle me lança un regard plus qu'agressif, avant de faire, d'une voix patibulaire :

"Oh, donc tu as calmement fouillé dans mes ventements alors que je dormais."

Je déglutis.

"H-Haha, ben, je voulais juste..."

Mais un coup dans le coussin, situé au niveau de mon ventre, me fit taire, car étant suffisamment puissant pour me pénétrer.

"Aou...."

Ma faible lamentation n'atteignit pas son coeur.

Takane se remit en place, et regarda sa console, affichant un écran noir.

"...Et en plus, t'as éteint ma console."

Marmonna-t'elle, en faisant la tête.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'oeil, avant de soupirer. Soudain, Takane tint entre son index et son pouce le morceau de peau qui se trouvait entre ses sourcils froncés.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

"Ça va?"

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma poitrine et me repoussant lentement en arrière, sans aucun mot.

Mais je ne reculai pas, même après que Takane fit tomber sa main, en poing, sur le tissu du canapé.

Son visage furieux s'estompa et laissa place à une expression étonée.

Je réalisai qu'elle ne me regardait pas moi, mais plutôt derrière moi, vers la fenêtre.

"...Il neige."

D'un coup, je me retournqi, et je fus envahi d'une joie incommensurable.

"...Il neige, Takane!

Ai-je donc répété, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire..."

Ni une, ni deux, je sautai du canapé et me précipitai vers l'entrée, où y étaient accrochés sur le porte-manteau de quoi me couvrir.

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mon manteau et mon écharpe tous deux noirs et mes chaussures, tout en ignorant Takane, qui me disait :

"T'es malade ou quoi?! Sors pas, ça caille beaucoup trop!"

Auquel je répondis un simple sourire en sa direction. 

J'ouvris la porte et je lui criai :

"J'y vaiiiis!"

Et bientôt, j'entendis des grognements et des bruits de pas en provenance du salon.

Takane se dirigea vers sa chaise, mis son écharpe, son manteau et ses chaussures, et m'a rejoint.

"Je viens juste au cas où."

J'enfilai les gants gris qui se trouvaient dans ma poche avant de remarquer que Takane n'en avait pas, elle tirait les manches de son t-shirt pour les couvrir.

Je fermai la porte et éteignis la lumière, puis, j'attrapai sa main gauche et l'ai tirée vers l'extérieur, avant de regarder la magnifique poudreuse qui s'était entassée depuis. 

"Ouaaaaaaaah!! J'espère que ça va tenir!"

Mon espoir émerveillé fit sourire la Takane grincheuse que je connaissais.

Je fus surpris du fait qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de la mienne.

Agréablement surpris.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher en direction de l'hôpital, en haut de la colline, où se trouvait un grand parc.

Pendant notre trajet, je lui avais demandé, en levant ma main qui tenait la sienne, commençant à devenir engourdie par le froid :

"Ça...ne te dérange pas?"

Timidement, Takane me regarda, avant de répondre :

"B-Ben un peu, mais bon...j'ai trop froid..."

De la neige se déposait de plus en plus sur sa tête, lui faisant comme une petite couronne de glace.

A ce moment-là, j'eûs une idée.

Je lâchai sa main et commençai à enlever mes gants, avant de les lui donner.

"Tiens, tu n'as qu'à les mettre à ma place!"

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de dire un petit "Ah...m-merci...".

Takane enfila les gants et apparût immédiatement un visage comblé et pleinement satisfait.

"Ahhhh...c'est tout chauuud..."

Elle se frotta les joues en souriant.

Même s'il faisait un froid de canard, je ressentis à ce moment-là une sensation de chaleur dans mon corps entier.

Ainsi que mon coeur.

Mais rapidement après qu'elle ait laissé tomber ses mains, j'attrapai la sienne et la serrai fort.

Elle rit un peu, avant de faire de même. 

Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et avant même de le remarquer, nous étions déjà arrivés au parc.

Tout à coup, Takane enleva sa main de la mienne, avant de se mettre à courir vers ce qui était l'herbe. Alors qu'elle se tenait dans la masse blanche, elle s'accroupit, se releva et je reçus de la neige mise en boule en pleine poitrine.

Amusé, je courai vers l'espace auparavant vert, et commença à former des boules de neige, mais j'étais trop lent, et Takane m'avait déjà frappé dans le dos.

J'entendis son rire de derrière, et je me retournai pour lui lancer de la neige, en me levant.

Mais alors que j'allais l'attaquer, Takane s'éloigna et se laisser tomber sur le dos volontairement et commença à faire des mouvements avec ses bras, comme pour dégager la neige qui l'entourait.

Je laissai ma petite création seule sur le sol, et je partis la rejoindre, euphorique.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi souriante.

Ses oreilles, son nez et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire très attention.

Je m'assis doucement à côté d'elle, avant de m'allonger lentement. Je l'imitai, tout en profitant pleinement de la sensation que donnait la neige aux bras qui bougeaient.

Ah, c'est tellement agréable...

Je tournai la tête pour voir le visage de mon amie et ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de tendresse en la regardant.

Je me rassis aussi, et les doigts de ma main gauche commencèrent à se balader dans les cheveux foncés de la fille qui se tenait près de moi.

Elle me demanda, avec cette fois-ci un regard méfiant :

"Tu crois faire quoi, là, au juste?"

"Hein? J'enlève la neige qu'il y a sur ta tête."

"Mais il va continuer à neiger, ça...ça sert à rien...a-arrête..."

Dit-elle en essayant de repousser mon bras.

Même si la neige n'etait qu'un prétexte pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais aussi la raison pour laquelle il était inutile de la faire, je continuais à faire revenir ma main qui se faisait jerter.

"Je veux juste te montrer que je t'apprécie."

Avais-je dit tout simplement et honnêtement.

Takane fit une légèrement énervée :

"Tu le montres déjà, imbécile..."

Je ris.

Mais Takane...

Je...

Je ne pense pas que je ne fais 'que' t'apprécier.

"Vraiment? Dans ce cas..."

Mais...

Un peu plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Je baissai ma main, qui atterrit alors sur sa joue.

...Notre relation est un peu ambigüe, tu ne trouves pas?

Mon visage se rapprocha soudainement du sien, et je lui apportai un peu plus de chaleur à son corps frissonnant...

Alors, si tu me le permets...

Laisse-moi...

...

Éclairer tout ça.

...par un baiser.

"...Je veux juste te montrer que je t'aime."

Après que je décollai mes lèvres et avouai ceci, Takane prit une couleur qui laissait penser que son coeur pompait du sang jusque dans son visage.

Moi aussi un peu honteux de mon geste, je laissai échapper un petit rire gêné, en déplaçant ma main de sa joue pour qu'elle gratte le derrière de ma tête.

Est-ce que son coeur bat aussi vite que le mien?

Takane avança, avec hésitation, sa main, avant de la poser sur la mienne, puis la serra doucement.

Devinant qu'elle souhaitait rentrer au chaud, je me levai, rapidement suivi par Takane.

Mais avant de partir, je lui demandai :

"Dis, Takane..."

Elle sursauta, et baissa la tête.

"...Est-ce que... tu... m'aimes?"

Takane laissa un petit cri d'embarras après que j'aie dit ça, mais finalement, elle demeura silencieuse.

Quel idiot...

Serrant encore plus fort ma main, elle me lança un regard furieux, ses joues toutes rouges.

Un petit instant plus tard, elle redirigea son regard sur notre chemin.

Je l'ai mise mal à l'aise...

Bouh, je me sens nul...

Nos deux mains étaient mêlées, mais j'avais envie de sentir un peu plus sa peau.

Vu que lorsque nous nous tenions la main, il y avait toujours un des deux qui portait des gants, et, cela faisait que nous ne nous touchions pas vraiment.

Ceci dit, ses mains n'étaient pas la seule chose que j'avais envie de découvrir.

Ahhh mais elle va avoir froid, si je fais ça...

...Je vais attendre qu'on soit rentrés.

Soudain, parmi les bruits sourd de nos pas sur la nouvelle neige, une voix familière, marmonnante et timide, se fit entendre.

"...Jeu..."

Oh, elle reparle!

"A-Ah, tu veux qu'on rejoue à la console?"

J'imagine qu'elle a envie de se changer les idées.

"...Thèmes..."

Les thèmes de la console, faits pour la personnaliser? 

Ceux de différentes couleurs et divers motifs?

Ah, peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on choisisse un thème ensemble...

C'est mignon!

"Ooooh c'est vrai, il y a plusieurs thèmes pour personnaliser la console...j'aime bien le vert..."

Une minute.

C'est un peu bizarre de lâcher des mots comme ça, non?

Enfin, peut-être avait-elle dit plus fort ces mots sans y faire attention...

Non...

Vu le silence, j'aurais entendu le reste de sa phrase...

Hm...

"Jeu"..."Thème"...?

D'un seul coup, de la chaleur monta dans mes joues lorsque je réalisai ce qu'elle venait de me dire, avant de les sentir monter vers mes yeux.

Takane me regardait insistement, et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle me traite d'imbécile et me frappe à mort pour me punir de mon malentendu.

Étonnamment, elle me fit un sourire espiègle et amusé, puis reprononça ces mots, que j'avais alors mal compris.

"...Je t'aime, Haruka."


	10. La Fanficition Où Haruka Apprend Une Nouvelle

"...Maman..."

"...Pourquoi tu pleures...?"

D'une voix inquiète et innocente, moi, le petit Haruka Kokonose, alors âgé de dix ans, s'adressa à sa mère, allongée dans son lit blanc d'hôpital.

Tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, la figure maternelle du jeune garçon que j'étais lui répondit, d'une voix cassée, mais douce :

"Oh, mon chéri..."

Ses yeux se remplirent une fois de plus de sanglots.

"...Je suis si désolée..."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les adultes?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voient, que je ne vois pas?

Et que je ne peux pas voir?

...Quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir?

Quand je serai adulte?

Mais quand?

C'est dans longtemps...

Même si j'étais encore insouciant, j'étais assez mature pour mon âge. Plus calme que mes autres camarades, en tout cas.

Mais malheureusement, on ne me considérait pas encore comme un 'grand'.

Les 'grands' avaient appris que j'allais aussi mourir de cette maladie.

La maladie de maman.

Et à un âge très jeune.

Alors que les adultes le savaient tous depuis un petit moment, moi, j'ai dû attendre jusqu'à la mort de maman pour l'apprendre.

Papa m'avait regardé fixement dans les yeux, et dit, très froidement :

"Tu vas probablement mourir dans six ans."

Ce ton indifférent et insensible m'avait fait plus pleurer que la chose en elle-même.

Mais même avant que je n'apprenne mon destin, j'étais déjà étiqueté.

"Celui qui ne peut pas participer au tournoi sportif?"

"Celui qui s'évanouit en classe?"

"Celui qui est malade?"

...J'étais un peu le 'rejeté' de la classe.

Et à mon âge, tout le monde courait partout, faisait des activités physiques amusantes, tandis que moi, je restais assis, à dessiner.

Cela me valait des remarques encourageantes, du style : "Wow, tu dessines trop bien!" ou encore "Tu es tellement doué!"

Et Maman, quand elle était encore vivante, me poussait à continuer à m'améliorer en dessin.

Elle m'avait dit, en offrant mon premier carnet de dessin noir et orange, qui sera alors le seul que je rachèterais encore et encore, "Maintenant est le bon moment pour que tu progresses!"

Et depuis, des choses du genre "Tu devrais en faire ton métier, tu sais?" et "Haruka va devenir un grand artiste, plus tard!" revenaient assez souvent.

Mais bien sûr, des choses comme "avenir professionnel" et "futur d'adulte" ne me concernaient plus, une fois ma mort précoce d'annoncée.

Une fois, en entendant mon histoire, une vieille dame avait prononcé, en larmoyant, "Mon pauvre garçon...".

Et c'était en fait la réaction d'à peu près tout le monde, sauf mon père.

Mais de toute façon, les gens m'avaient dit qu'il était devenu bizarre qu'après la mort de Maman.

A contrario, cette dernière me disait souvent des choses du genre :

"Tu dois prendre ton temps, mon chéri."

"Ne grandis pas trop vite, d'accord?"

"Tu dois rester serein, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Vis ta vie, surtout."

"Tu es jeune...si jeune...ne te retiens pas. Fais tout ce que tu veux faire."

Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ces mots, à ce moment-là.

Ce fut le cas après que l'on m'ait annoncé ma mort prématurée.

Papa me disait des choses aussi, à y repenser, mais bien différentes.

"Abandonne l'idée de mentir, ça ne sert à rien."

"La vie ne représente pas grand-chose, donc ne déprime pas, ne sois pas bête."

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est inutile et ça sera un poids."

"Reste toujours sur terre, et ne perds pas ton temps à rêvasser."

C'était un peu beaucoup à encaisser.

Mais j'y suis arrivé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sûrement grâce au sérieux de mon père, vu qu'il me laissait penser que la mort ne représentait rien de très folichon.

Sauf que depuis la mort de Maman, il passait son temps au travail, dans un laboratoire, où il travaillait d'ailleurs avec celui qui allait devenir mon professeur de lycée, Monsieur Tateyama.

C'est aussi grâce à cette relation que je pus entrer au lycée en étant sûr qu'on puisse bien s'occuper de moi.

Alors que je me faisais ignorer par mon père et que je me sentais terriblement seul, je rencontrai ma première et ma meilleure amie.

Enfin, dans l'ordre croissant des choses, bien sûr.

Toutefois, j'avais un drôle de sentiment, quand je voulais mettre un 'petite', après 'première' et 'meilleure'...

Oh, mais bien évidemment, je me suis fait plein d'autres amis!

À commencer par Monsieur Tateyama, puis Ayano, Kousuke, Shintaro, Momo...

Mais Takane?

Takane était trop spéciale pour n'être qu'une 'amie'.

Au début de notre relation...

Comment dire.

Je la trouvais un peu méchante.

Habitué de la douceur et de la gentillesse attribuées aux filles, je fus brusqué par sa vulgarité et sa violence.

Pour être honnête, ses remarques me mettaient le moral à zéro, parfois.

Et son autorité me donnait vraiment la chair de poule.

En résumé, je pensais qu'il était impossible de développer une quelconque amitié avec elle.

Mais au bout de quelques mois passés ensemble, je commençais à la connaître un peu mieux, même si, toutefois, elle me surprenait toujours.

Mais je commençais aussi à véritablement m'intéresser à elle.

Son attitude grincheuse et malveillante cachait, paradoxalement, une personnalité bienveillante et presque joyeuse.

Elle fonctionnait un peu comme un interrupteur, qui passait de 'bonne' à 'mauvaise' humeur sans cesse et en un clin d'oeil.

Je ne m'étais jamais mis en colère contre elle, et même si je m'offusquais de ses reproches, je ne le lui montrais jamais.

Mais pour être franc, je n'étais jamais fâché contre elle.

Au contraire, bizarrement, et petit à petit, je me sentais sourire, quand ça arrivait.

Pas dans un sens moqueur, mais plutôt attendri.

Je me disais que c'était de cette manière étrange qu'elle exprimait son affection envers moi.

Bien sûr, ses moments d'encouragements et de soutien allaient plus dans cette direction, mais tout de même.

Takane avait l'air de m'apprécier, même si ce n'était pas très évident à deviner.

Mais attention, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai réalisé tout seul.

En fait, mes autres amis n'arrêtaient pas de le dire.

Et bien sûr, ça l'insupportait, mais ils en disaient aussi que ce comportement irrité n'était, en réalité, qu'une 'façade'.

Il était certain que le fait qu'elle se cachait autant ne respectait pas les valeurs de mon père.

Mais pour être franc, je n'allais pas complètement dans son sens non plus.

Moi aussi, je cachais des choses.

...Je mentais un peu.

Je restais assidu, mais j'aimais bien profiter du moment pour m'amuser, surtout si Takane était dans les parages.

J'imagine que je 'perdais mon temps', mais je refusais de le penser.

Et de toute façon, je ne le ressentais pas ainsi.

Oui, j'avais même presque l'impression de vivre à cent pour cent.

À quelques chiffres près, cependant.

En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne respectais pas, c'était le fait de ne pas rêvasser.

Ah...

C'était une chose dont j'étais féru.

Souvent dans la lune en cours, à m'imaginer des scénarios malheureusement hors de ma portée.

Comme...

Sortir avec quelqu'un.

Vivre avec cette personne.

Voire même se marier...

"Hé, tu m'écoutes ou pas?"

La voix soudaine et tranchante comme un couteau de Takane me ramena à la réalité.

Elle me regardait en croisant ses bras, comme si je venais de l'importuner.

"Ah, désolé...Tu disais?"

Ai-je dit, en réalisant mon retour sur terre, d'une faible voix.

Après qu'elle ait posé sa paume sur son visage pour exprime son exaspération, mon amie me regarda avec insistance, et me fit une remarque, en fronçant des sourcils.

"...Tu m'as l'air déprimé."

Ah, zut...

Est-ce que je t'ai déprimée à cause de moi...?

Ah, non, je ne le souhaite pas.

Un peu gêné, je laissai échapper un :

"Ah bon..."

Relâchant ses bras, Takane haussa les sourcils, suspicieusement.

"...T'es sûr que ça va?"

"Hein? Oui oui! Je...réfléchissais juste à certains trucs."

Lui avais-donc retorqué, en essayant de la rassurer.

Mais celle-ci avait l'air d'être curieuse.

"A quoi?"

Me demanda-t-elle, avec un regard moins furieux.

"Hm...ma vie en général..."

Je répondis vaguement.

Takane fit une mine dépitée, avant de soupirer.

"Et toi, tu penses à ça en plein cours de maths?"

Tout en me grattant la tête en embarras, je forçai un faible rire.

"Haha..."

La fille aux deux couettes brunes, qui me faisait face sur sa chaise, pencha son buste en avant.

"Et y'a une raison, derrière tout ça?"

Ne sachant pas moi-même pourquoi je réfléchissais à ça, je répondis franchement.

"...Non, pourquoi?"

Takane se remit droite sur sa chaise et detourna le regard, son visage s'assombrissant.

"...Je sais pas. Ça veut dire que tu t'ennuies, non?"

M'avait-elle demandé, avant que je ne regarde mon bureau, où se trouvaient mes feuilles de cours.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, j'avais fini mes exercices..."

Dis-je, tout en observant les fiches.

Soudain, je sentis son regard sur moi et je tournai la tête.

"Hm-hm."

Fit-elle, avec un visage de doute.

Me demandant ce qu'elle me reprochait, je lui demandai :

"Quoi donc?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en remuant son index, comme une mère qui ferait la leçon à son enfant.

"Je te jure, t'as vraiment l'air déprimé, là."

Bizarrement, je me sentis assez triste de réaliser qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement de mon bien-être, mais cette douce attention me fit sourire.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi je le serais, vu que je suis avec toi."

A ces mots, Takane rougit, et elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur ça.

"T-Tu fais une mine tristounette! Comme si tu te rappelais de mauvais trucs!"

De mauvais trucs ...?

Comme...

Des souvenirs douloureux?

"...Eh bien, il y a des choses plus tristes que d'autres, c'est vrai...mais ça ne me déprime pas pour autant."

Avais-je donc expliqué à la jeune fille qui était bien loin d'être convaincue.

"...Mouais."

Marmonna-t-elle, en se remettant face à son bureau.

Je paniquai :

"Je te promets, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Takane!"

Dès que j'eus dit ça, Takane fit une mine offensée, avant de bafouiller : 

"J-Je m'inquiète pas...!"

Me sentant sourire face à ce petit mensonge, je me laissai dire, d'une voix presque émue :

"Takane..."

Mais cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, et mis sur ses oreilles le casque qu'elle portait autour du cou, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait écouter de la musique.

"Allez, c'est bon, tais-toi."

Cette courte et rapide discussion se finit sur une note amère.

Notre enseignant était parti en salle des professeurs, ce qui faisait que nous étions seuls dans la classe, chauffée par la douce lumière du soleil de printemps, à travers la fenêtre.

J'aurais voulu lui parler un peu plus...

Mais alors qu'elle allait justement faire jouer une musique sur son lecteur mp3, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit.

Déjà dix-huit heures?

Que le temps passe vite.

Takane fourra abruptement ses affaires dans sa sacoche, avant de se précipiter vers la porte coulissante.

Alors que je me levai afin de ranger mes affaires, j'entendis depuis loin dans le couloir un énervé "Dépêche-toiiiiiii...", et, malgré ma si habituelle lenteur, je fis de mon mieux pour me presser.

Une fois prêt, je me dirigeai hâtivement vers la porte mais quelque chose me rentra dedans.

"Aah! Pardon!"

Me suis-je empressé de dire à Takane qui avait l'air d'avoir rebroussé chemin et d'être revenue devant la porte pour m'attendre.

Contrariée, elle se caressa le front, qui venait de percuter ma poitrine.

"Aaah, ça va...?"

Lui ai-je demandé, tout en me penchant vers elle, et qui me cria alors :

"Regarde où tu vas, abruti!"

Auquel je répondis par un sourire, cependant, celui-ci ne l'apaisa pas du tout.

Alors qu'elle semblait être sur le point de me faire un autre acte de violence, car la voyant serrer ses poings, elle abandonna et grogna.

Takane pivota et repartit sur sa lignée.

Je fermai la porte et j'accélérai mon pas, tout en me mettant à côté d'elle.

"Ah, d'ailleurs, Takane, tu disais quoi, tout-à-l'heure?"

Les yeux rivés devant elle, la brune me dit :

"...Je te demandais quelque chose."

Et vu que c'était un peu trop énigmatique à mon goût, j'exigeai des précisions :

"...Et quoi...?"

Ma camarade de classe remis sur son épaule sa sacoche, avant de soupirer.

"...Si tu voulais qu'on passe chez moi, après l'arcade."

Cela faisait maintenant un an depuis le festival culturel, et depuis, je m'étais mis aux jeux vidéos, pour espérer y jouer avec Takane.

Et depuis la convention de Pumpkin Shooter il y a quelques mois, Takane et moi avions pris l'habitude de partir, en fin de semaine, et parfois les week-ends, ou les vacances, jouer à la salle d'arcade où s'était déroulé l'évènement.

Etonamment, ce fut sa propre initiative. Elle m'avait dit vouloir me 'combattre en face à face sans qu'on puisse faire de coups bas', c'est-à-dire, pas derrière un écran.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler que c'était justement quand nous étions dans la même pièce qu'elle était perturbée, surtout si je lui parlais.

Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas rappelé, cela me faisait bien trop plaisir de passer du temps, et jouer avec Takane.

Et donc, c'était notre petite routine.

"E-Eh bien, avec plaisir, mais pourquoi...?"

Lui ai-je donc demandé, fort excité de cet avènement, tout en ignorant la raison de sa proposition.

Takane répondit alors, d'une voix basse :

"...Ben...on pourrait, genre, jouer à la ZBOX, tu vois..."

Mes yeux scintillant d'excitation, j'exprimai alors :

"Et pourquoi pas maintenant?!"

Takane me regarda d'un air irrité, avant de calmement rétorquer :

"J'ai pas mes clés. Donc j'attends que ma grand-mère rentre des courses."

Un peu déçu, j'ai laissé échapper un petit "Ah..." avant de me reconcentrer sur mes pas.

Mais quand même, je suis très content.

Je vais aller chez elle...!

Et on va passer notre soirée à jouer...!

Qu'est-ce que ça va être chouette...!

Penser à ça me fit sourire.

Après un détour au casier à chaussures, Takane et moi partîmes en direction de la salle d'arcade, tout en passant par la gare.

En effet, nous devions faire un petit trajet en train de cinq minutes, car l'endroit était inaccessible à pied, ou en tout cas, de là où on était.

Nous avons pris nos tickets, ce qui était alors relativement rapide, vu que nous étions habitués et que nous avions un "pass spécial".

Une fois montés dans le train, nous nous asseyâmes l'un en face de l'autre, et même si la plupart du temps, je regardais Takane, les couleurs du printemps avaient attiré mon attention, depuis quelques temps, donc mes yeux étaient tout le temps dirigés vers la fenêtre.

 Je me retrouvais souvent à dire tout haut : "C'est beau...".

Ça devait énerver Takane de l'entendre aussi souvent.

Cependant, elle ne m'avait jamais fait la remarque.

Pendant la route, on discutait de ce à quoi on allait jouer, mais pas que. 

On parlait de notre journée, des journées d'avant, ou des journées à venir.

Mais j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur le dernier sujet.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas que Takane apprenne ma situation.

Monsieur Tateyama était le seul au courant.

Ni ses enfants, ni Shintaro, ni sa soeur ne le savaient.

Je pouvais me dire "Oh mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir!" mais je n'avais pas franchement envie que la dernière année de ma vie soit remplie de "Pauvre Haruka", "Tu vas nous manquer", "C'est horrible"...

Je savais qu'on m'appréciait, mais moi aussi, j'appréciais ces personnes-là, et je ne voulais pas les attrister.

En août, très probablement, j'aurai une attaque, qui me sera fatale, et les autres devront passer à autre chose et vivre pour moi.

Et être heureux pour moi.

Car même en sachant qu'ils allaient être tristes, je savais que mes amis allaient aussi savoir surmonter l'épreuve qu'était ma mort.

Je leur faisais confiance.

"Dis, tu vas arrêter de faire cettre tronche?"

Une voix féminine qui m'était familière interrompit mes pensées, d'un ton assez vexé.

Juste en face de moi se tenait Takane, qui me lançait un regard froid et qui croisait les bras, pour montrer qu'elle en avait 'ras-le-bol'.

Je détournai les yeux de la fenêtre pour les diriger vers les siens, puis m'excusai.

"Ah...pardon, Takane."

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils pour montrer un visage inquiet avant de décroiser ses bras. Son gauche se retrouva posé sur la table, vers ma direction, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque contact physique avec moi.

Je lui souris et je posai ma main sur la sienne, pour ensuite la prendre.

"Tout va bien, Takane."

Je sentis son poing se serrer sous mes doigts et je vis son expression colérique ressurgir.

"Me prends pas pour une imbécile!"

Avait-elle donc dit en chuchotant, car réalisant que nous n'étions pas seuls, mais tout de même d'une manière violente.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Takane.

Je te le jure.

Je veux juste te rendre heureuse.

Et c'est dans ce but que je te protège.

Tout en gardant ma main de posée sur la sienne, je m'empressai de la rassurer :

"M-Mais non! Je te jure!"

Elle retira sa main brusquement, tout en râlant, puis se leva.

Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés...

Un peu triste de la conversation aigre-douce que nous venions d'avoir, je sentis les muscles de mon visage se relâcher.

Ahhh, mais si je montre que je suis triste, elle va encore me poser des questions...

Je forçai à moitié un sourire, car j'étais quand même assez gai à l'idée d'être avec Takane.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle, et une fois à l'intérieur, le visage de Takane s'illumina.

Ouf.

Elle me tira la manche, pour m'interpeller, un peu comme une petite fille dans un parc d'attraction.

Ses yeux pétillants fixèrent les miens, et Takane me dit, d'un ton strictement opposé à celui de tout-à-l'heure :

"Ils ont la version arcade de Dead Bullet!"

Etonné, je regardai la direction vers laquelle elle pointait du doigt et en effet, deux machines d'arcades avec l'écran titre du jeu préféré de Takane d'affiché se trouvaient dos à dos, dans un recoin de la grande salle.

On pouvait aussi y voir un petit panneau de mis devant les appareils qui disait "Nouveau!".

Takane, sans rien dire, m'entraîna vers les machines.

Son pas était décidé, et son visage déterminé et souriant.

Elle doit faire ça pour essayer de me rendre de bonne humeur, non?

Takane est vraiment trop gentille.

Attendri par sa compassion, je me laissai guider, et une fois qu'elle me lâcha, elle se mis face à la machine dos à la mienne.

Elle posa sa sacoche par terre après avoir pris une pièce de son portefeuille, puis, elle l'introduit dans l'endroit conçu pour.

Ensuite, elle inclina la tête, ses couettes suivant le mouvement, afin de me voir de derrière la machine.

"Alors, t'es prêt?"

Me demanda-t-elle, avec un un regard me mettant au défi.

Je répondis, en jouant le jeu : "Plus que jamais!"

Et nous commençâmes la partie.

Le jeu consistait toujours à tuer des zombies, mais cette fois-ci, en 8-bit et simplifié.

Et au lieu d'avoir les résultats de tous les joueurs du monde entier diffusés sur Internet, seules les deux machines étaient répertoriées dans les résultats, qui étaient différenciés par les pseudos des joueurs.

Takane et moi, sous nos pseudonymes 'Ene' et 'Konoha', étions donc pour l'instant les seuls joueurs à être répertoriés sur les machines.

Comme à mon habitude, je regardais furtivement le visage de mon adversaire, concentrée sur son jeu.

Ouah...Elle a vraiment l'air de se donner à fond...

Ses bras n'étaient pas les seuls membres qui bougeaient au fil de la partie.

Takane prenait toutes sortes de positions afin de jouer. Droite, penchée, à gauche, à droite...

...Elle se trémoussait sans cesse.

J'ai vite détourné le regard, sentant mes joues chauffer pour une raison inconnue, et je me reconcentrai sur la partie.

...Je suis bizarre...

Du moins, j'essayais.

...Vraiment bizarre.

Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites, mon front dégoulinait, et pourtant, au moment où nous étions rentrés dans le bâyiment, il faisait assez frais.

Je crève de chaud...

Mon visage était brûlant, et au moment où la partie se termina, je poussai un soupir d'épuisement, comme si j'avais fait un énorme effort physique.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Quelque chose de fort et de rapide se faisait entendre dans ma poitrine, et mes mains remuaient toutes seules.

Takane se dirigea vers moi, en me tendant la main, souriante.

"Bravo. C'était une bonne partie."

A travers mes yeux mi-clos, je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes résultats et en effet, le score de ma machine avait été comparé avec l'autre, et il était supérieur.

Tout en refocalisant mes yeux vers elle, je tendis faiblement ma main, mais cette dernière serra la sienne d'une manière si abrupte et si forte qu'elle avait l'air de s'être animée toute seule.

Takane fit un visage répugné.

"P-Pourquoi t'as les mains aussi moites...?!"

M'avait-elle demandé, en lâchant sa main, et en l'essuyant contre sa jupe.

Je l'ignore...

Avant de lui répondre, j'enlevai mon pull d'uniforme vert, puis le roulai en boule pour le mettre dans mon sac.

J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrive...

Je retroussai ensuite mes manches et je fis face à la figure féminine avec qui j'étais venue, et alors que j'ouvris ma bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, Takane s'approcha un peu plus de moi, avec un regard inquiet.

"Ouah, t'as pas l'air bien...t'es sûr que ça va?"

Mon esprit se concentra sur le fait que Takane était plus petite que moi, et qu'en conséquent, il fallait que je me baisse ou qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur.

...Hein?

...Pourquoi je pense à ça...?!

Je secouai vivement la tête pour estomper mes pensées, ce que pris Takane pour un "Non".

Ce malentendu me fit faire assoir sur un banc, situé près des distributeurs à boissons.

"Réflexe!"

Cette voix soudaine me surprit, et alors que j'avais tourné la tête en direction de sa source, je reçus en plein visage quelque chose de froid, qui tomba par terre.

"Aïeuh..."

M'étais-je lamenté, mes mains recouvrant mon visage.

Je les ouvris pour entrevoir le sol, avant de remarquer une bouteille d'eau par terre.

Tendant mon bras pour l'attraper, un rire moqueur, mais pas méchant pour autant, se fit entendre.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers Takane, qui ricanait, tout en commandant quelque chose sur le distributeur, portant ma sacoche sur son épaule gauche, et la sienne sur l'épaule droite.

Même en ayant encore mal, je souris en entendant ce rire, et j'ouvris la bouteille.

Alors que je prenais une gorgée du liquide translucide, Takane s'asseya juste à côté de moi, mettant les sacoches à ses pieds, puis ouvrit sa boisson énergisante.

Elle leva la tête afin de boire, et une fois qu'elle avala le contenu de la bouteille, elle baissa la tête tout en exhalant d'une façon satisfaite :

"Haaaaa...ça fait du bien...!"

Takane referma le bouchon, puis après avoir rangé le conteneur dans son sac, elle m'adressa la parole :

"T'aurais pas chopé une allergie ou un truc du genre?"

Ses yeux transperçaient les miens, et pris de court, de balbutiai :

"Non non...Enfin, je ne pense pas..."

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre en provenance des sacs. Je dirigeai mon regard vers ces derniers, avant qu'ils ne se fassent fouiller par Takane.

Elle sortit de son sac son téléphone mais elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est pas le mien qui vibre..."

Elle le posa à côté d'elle et fouilla dans mon sac, et prit mon télephone qui sonnait.

Takane me le passa et je regardai alors le nom inscrit sur l'écran.

Papa?

C'est si surprenant.

...Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle...

"...Mon père...?"

Plus qu'étonné de cette prise de contact si soudaine, alors que nous nous étions même pas parlés depuis plusieurs mois, je décrochai, d'une voix hésitante, en regardant Takane, qui avait l'air curieuse.

"A-Allô...?"

La voix terne et grave de mon père, que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps, se retrouva à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu n'es pas à la maison?"

J'aurais voulu qu'il me salue...

Son attitude droit-au-but me brusqua un peu, mais je gardai mon calme.

"N-Non...je suis à la salle d'arcade avec Takane..."

À ces mots, Takane fronça ses sourcils, et les haussa, pour montrer son interrogation.

"Hmm...Je vois. Les docteurs t'attendent."

Les docteurs?

"À la maison? En ce moment?"

Ai-je demandé, pressé, avant d'entendre un "Biiiiiip".

Réalisant qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez, je soupirai, et je mis mon téléphone dans mon sac, dans lequel je rangeai ma bouteille, puis me mis debout.

Takane se leva brusquement :

"T-Tu dois vraiment y aller?"

M'avait-elle demandé, un peu perdue, et en ayant l'air inquiète, voire triste.

Avec un sourire, je lui répondis, gêné :

"Oui...désolé..."

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu jouer avec elle un peu plus, et de ne probablement pas pouvoir venir chez elle, mais vu que c'était un rendez-vous avec du personnel médical, c'était prioritaire.

Elle mit sa boisson dans sa sacoche, avant de violemment prendre cette dernière sur son épaule.

"Je viens avec toi."

M'avait-elle donc affirmé d'un air imperturbable.

Eh bien, oui, on doit rentrer ensemble...

Ah.

Elle ne parle pas de 'ça', si?

...J'en ai bien peur.

"P-Pas question!"

Ai-je laissé échappé, sur un ton presque sévère.

Je couvris ma bouche comme pour essayer d'annuler ce que j'avais dit.

 Takane me fixa avec un regard résolu, comme si mon avis ne comptait pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas assuré, et tandis que le propriétaire de la salle nous disait "Au revoir", celle-ci ne dit rien et continua son chemin. Une fois qu'elle dépassa la porte, elle se retourna et me lança un regard impatient comme pour me dire "Mais active!" et donc, après avoir salué le propriétaire, je me mis au galop pour la rattraper.

"A-Attends, Takane, tu ne peux pas venir..."

J'essayais de la convaincre, mais celle-ci me lança un regard furieux, ce qui me donna des frissons.

Argh...

Je ne peux vraiment pas la laisser venir.

Ah!

J'ai une idée.

Alors que nous nous dirigions avec hâte vers la gare, je sortis mon téléphone, puis j'exprimai, d'un ton étonné :

"Oh! On dirait que finalement, mon père veut me parler en tête à tête-"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de mon téléphone, qui montrait tout sauf un message, et haussa les sourcils, dépitée.

"T'essayais pas de me mentir, là?"

Je déglutis, et sur un ton désespéré, je dis :

"Je suis désolé! Mais je ne peux vraiment pas du tout du tout te laisser venir!!"

Takane me fit un regard interrogateur, ses yeux toujours plissés de vexation, avant de me demander sèchement,

"Et tu peux me dire pourquoi?"

Son regard ténébreux semblait me poignarder de peur et d'appréhension, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

Oh là là...

Qu'est-ce que je dis...?

Hors de question que je lui dise la vérité...

Mais elle arrivera à me prouver tort...

Ah...

Aidez-moi...

Bon, je vais répondre franchement.

"...Je ne peux paaaAAAAAAA-"

Ma faible et douce voix se fit plus forte lorsque je sentis mes joues se faire pincer par les doigts fins de ma camarade, qui, s'insupportant de mon non-ouverture, me dit :

"Mais que tu es énervaannnnnnt...!"

Mes braillements se stoppèrent dès qu'elle retira sa main de mon visage, et en me caressant la joue droite, je répétai ;

"Takane, je ne peux vraiment pas..."

Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, dire ces mots n'a fait que l'irriter, et alors que je voyais clairement la colère monter en elle, elle soupira, et fit une mine triste.

"...J'aime pas que tu me caches des trucs."

Mais Takane, tu m'as caché le fait que tu étais fan de jeux-vidéos...

En plus d'être une célébrité dans le domaine...

Donc soyons équitables...

J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir dire certaines choses, non?

Et j'ai mes raisons, en plus...

...

Ahhh, mais je culpabilise...

Tu m'as dit de ne plus te mentir, après la convention...

Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire la même chose, au même endroit...?

Pardonne-moi...

Mais c'est pour ton bien.

Je répondis d'un petit rire forcé, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Notre chemin jusqu'à la gare fut silencieux.

Takane ne m'avait pas du tout adressé la parole.

Même pendant le trajet, elle regardait par la fenêtre, avec ses yeux fatigués.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, j'avais essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire une chose simple, comme "Désolé" ou "C'est comme ça" mais ces mots restaient en travers de ma gorge.

Takane ne veut plus me parler.

J'ai encore tout gâché.

Je gâche toujours tout.

Finalement, le monde se portera mieux sans moi.

 

Je voulais juste être avec elle...

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi je l'ai connue?

Je...Je l'apprécie tellement.

...Je ne veux pas arrêter de la voir.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte.

...

Je ne veux pas non plus la quitter.

Je ne veux pas-

"Haruka..."

"...Pourquoi tu pleures...?"

Alors que je me faisais absorber par tant de pensées négatives, une gentille voix m'interpella, d'une façon si duveteuse que je m'étais d'abord demandé si je n'étais pas coincé dans un genre de rêve.

"...Hein..?"

Je réalisai alors mes joues trempées de larmes qui dégoulinaient toutes seules, sans que je ne ressente le moindre resserrement dans la gorge, le moindre spasme à la lèvre inférieure, ni le moindre halètement.

Mes mains que je dirigeai alors vers mes pommettes tremblaient, et avant même que je ne l'aie remarqué, Takane s'était levée et me secouait doucement, en cherchant mon regard.

Je tournai la tête pour la voir se tenir debout devant moi, ses bras toujours sur mes épaules, avec un visage affolé.

Oh non...

Elle m'a vu pleurer...

C'est pas bon...

D'une voix qui commençait à dérailler, Takane me cria, sans faire attention aux gens qui nous regardaient ;

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang...?!"

Je sentis ses mains serrer mes épaules, tellement que ça commençait à devenir douloureux.

Incapable de faire semblant de sourire, je ne faisais que la regarder avec des yeux humides et vides.

Mon corps remuait encore sous son emprise, mais je ne dis rien.

J'en étais incapable.

J'avais arrêté de réfléchir.

La honte, la culpabilité et le déshonneur étaient les seules choses qui remplissait cette coquille.

Cette coquille qui allait bientôt se briser.

Je fus ramené à la réalité par quelque chose qui s'écroula sur moi.

Ses maigres bras m'enlaçaient, et elle s'était assise sur la petite place qu'il y avait à côté de moi, pliant ses jambes sur la banquette.

Elle est si petite.

Et si fragile.

Mais moi, je ne suis même pas capable de protéger une chose aussi minuscule et aussi frêle.

Je suis pitoyable, pas vrai?

 

Sa tête fourrée contre ma poitrine, elle frémissait, comme si elle sanglotait.

Petit à petit, je pus distinguer ses larmoiements.

Non...

Ne pleure pas pour moi.

Je t'en prie...

Ne le fais pas.

Un aussi beau visage ne doit pas être aussi abîmé...

Un si joli sourire ne doit plus disparaître.

Promets-moi de sourire plus, une fois que je serai parti...

Takane, je t'en supplie.

"J'en ai marre..."

Sa voix instable et défaillante m'avait brisé le coeur.

Est-ce que je l'avais si inquiétée que ça...?

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle pouvait autant de soucier de moi...

Jusqu'à en pleurer...

Oh, qu'est-ce que je me sens mal...

Mais elle va mal réagir si je m'excuse.

Lentement, mais sûrement, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, qui se crispa alors, avant de lui caresser le dos.

Une petite voix plaintive sortit de sous mon menton, et alors que mes larmes commençaient à sécher, je me mis à penser.

Ah...

J'aimerais rester comme ça.

Dans ses bras.

Affectueusement.

En ignorant tout ce qu'il se trouve dans les environs.

Mais sans les pleurs, bien évidemment.

Takane décolla son front de mon buste et recula peu à peu, et je dus enlever mes bras de son dos.

Depuis, ses larmes avait aussi séché.

Mais elle restait tout de même rouge, et ses yeux étaient encore humides, eux aussi rougis par les sanglots.

On est restés longtemps, comme ça...?

Mais avant même que nos regards purent se croiser, Takane déplia ses jambes et se mit debout, avant se prendre sa sacoche, qu'elle avait laissée de l'autre côté.

Une fois qu'elle mise sur son épaule, la fille aux cheveux attachés se dirigea vers la porte et descendit du train. 

Encore un peu dans les vapes, je me pressai de prendre à mon tour mes affaires, et je l'ai suivie.

Mais Takane était déjà loin devant moi.

Plus d'une vingtaine de mètres nous séparaient, sauf que je n'avais pas l'énergie pour courir derrière elle.

Alors, j'essayais de marcher hâtivement, et ce n'est qu'en plein chemin que je rélisai que Takane se dirigeait tout droit vers chez moi. 

Même si elle devait passer devant la maison pour atteindre la sienne, il était clair qu'elle marchait volontairement vers la porte d'entrée.

J'accélérai mon pas, mais je n'eus pas le courage d'appeler son nom.

Déjà devant l'entrée, elle frappa à la porte.

Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, je vis le mari de ma mère ouvrir la porte à ma camarade de classe.

Un peu fatigué, je dis, en respirant,

"Takane...Attends..."

Mais celle-ci m'ignora et salua poliment mon père.

Ce dernier n'esquissa pas le sourire chaleureux et accueillant qui était recommandé dans ce genre de situation.

Après avoir regardé Takane d'un air blasé, il me remarqua et son visage resta inchangé.

Mais même en ayant gardé la même expression terne et morose, je compris très bien ce que mon père voulait me demander,

"Pourquoi est-elle ici?"

...Et en fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, sonnant alors comme un reproche, et je m'approchai de l'incruste avant de lui tapoter le dos.

"Je te l'avais dit, tu ne peux-"

Takane, immobile, en gardant son sang-froid, dit très clairement à mon père :

"Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plaît."

Une fois de plus, mon père me regarda, afin d'exprimer sa déception et son exaspération, puis redirigea sa vision vers Takane, droite et décidée.

Après un petit silence, mon père la laissa entrer d'une manière nonchalante.

Alors que j'étais derrière elle, je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon géniteur, qui ne réagit pas.

Dans le salon se tenaient deux docteurs qui m'étaient familiers. Le premier s'était principalement occupé de ma mère, tandis que le second était mon médecin traitant depuis ma naissance. Les deux me suivaient régulièrement, à travers des examens, des prises de sang, et autres, tout ça, pour que le laboratoire ne change jamais d'avis sur mon sort.

Autant dire que c'était plutôt inutile.

Avec leurs blouses blanches, les deux hommes tenaient chacun une fiche.

Takane, qui était alors encore assez éloignée d'eux, fit une expression perdue, cherchant la logique à tout ça, tandis que moi, je faisais face à cette situation avec usure.

"Bonjour, Haruka! Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre sortie..."

Me dit mon médecin, sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Hm.

Ils vont encore prendre ce ton mielleux pour au final me dire quelque chose que j'avais déjà assez entendue.

Trop entendue.

"Ah, oui, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est son amie, non?"

Dit alors sur un ton léger le premier, en souriant,le second hocha ensuite vivement la tête.

Je fis un petit sourire poli, même si franchement, j'étais si malade de ces interventions que je n'avais plus envie de sourire.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur le canapé en me faisant un signe de la main qui montrait le canapé face à eux, m'invitant à faire de même.

Je m'installai en premier sur le canapé, et comme si elle se faisait guider, Takane se mit à mes côtés, ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Bon, Haruka, si nous avons voulu te voir aujourd'hui, c'est suite aux analyses..."

Le premier me parlait tranquillement, sur un ton presque gai.

Mon état s'est aggravé?

Ah...

Chouette...

Le deuxième prit la relève.

"Nous aurions pu te laisser tranquille pour ce soir mais nous avons jugé préférable de te voir le plus tôt possible."

Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

Merci d'avoir ruiné le peu de moments agréables qui me restaient à vivre.

Les deux docteurs posèrent leurs fiches sur la table, tout en les glissant vers moi, et le premier me dit, avec un sourire aux lèvres,

"Haruka, ton état ne fait que s'améliorer. Et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter de sitôt."

Hein?

Quoi...?

Mais c'est impossible...

Je m'empressai de regarder les fiches devant moi, avant de les prendre dans les mains pour mieux les observer.

Mais ce n'étaient que des résultats de laboratoire, et je ne savais pas les analyser pour en déduire quelque chose.

Je baissai les feuilles et je haussai les sourcils.

"V-Vous dites que...?"

Promptement et sentant un espoir alors inattendu m'envahir, je regardai les hommes avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées.

Je...?

"Oui, Haruka. Tu ne mourras pas le quinze août."

En serrant les fiches entre mes doigts tressaillants, je sentis l'émotion m'envahir et bientôt, des larmes tombèrent sur le papier.

"Ha...Haha...C'est vrai...?"

Le premier docteur s'est levé et s'est approché de moi, tout en me donnant une douce tape sur l'épaule.

"Oui, comme tu peux le voir ici, ton taux de..."

Je ne l'écoutais plus.

J'avais compris l'essentiel.

Je ne vais pas mourir.

Ma santé s'améliore?

Je...

Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça?

Oui.

Je dois être plongé dans un sommeil profond.

...A moins que je ne sois déjà mort...?

"...Hein...?"

Takane, dont la présence m'avait totalement traversé l'esprit semblait désorientée.

Ah...

Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!

Ils ont mentionné ma mort...

Oh non...

"...Le quinze août...?"

Elle répéta ces mots, d'une voix si pensive que son âme s'était comme envolée.

Ah, elle a réalisé...

...

Que dois-je faire...?

Après avoir déposé les fiches sur la table, je lui souris à travers mes larmes, tout en voulant m'approcher d'elle, mais avant même que je ne puisse bouger, elle prit ses affaires, leva, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Hein?

Elle...

Elle est en train de partir!

"Ta-Takane!"

Un peu en retard, je l'appelai d'une voix suppliante, et je me précipitai hâtivement vers la porte qui était alors encore ouverte. En chemin, je vis du coin de l'œil que mon père était assis à la table de la cuisine, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Je devais avouer que je me demandais ce qu'il avait, mais mon plus gros problème était Takane.

Cependant, une fois que je sortis de l'entrée, c'est en regardant dans mes environs que je réalisai que Takane était déjà partie.

"Oh non..."

Je pris mon élan et je courus de toutes mes forces afin d'atteindre sa maison, seul endroit probable où elle pouvait être.

Non...

Non non non...

Elle va vouloir s'éloigner de moi...

Une fois devant sa maison, je toquai à la porte, en prenant une grande inspiration.

Le soleil couchant restait chaleureux, apportant sa lumière orange dans le ciel.

Le crépuscule...

...me fait penser à Takane.

Derrière la porte se trouvait la figure inquiète de sa grand-mère, qui, dès qu'elle me vit, me demanda ce qu'il se passait, sur un ton triste.

Pressé, je lui dis "N-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien..." tout en me faufilant dans la maison.

Je montai les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. 

Et dire que nous devions nous voir ici pour jouer...

"Takane? Tu peux m'ouvrir...?"

J'enclenchai la poignée, mais c'était vérouillé.

Alors je frappai la porte, d'une manière un peu plus forte que je n'aurais voulu le faire.

"Takane?"

Aucune réponse.

Verbale ou physique.

Mince.

J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

...

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne.

Mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher à temps.

...

Quel incapable...!

Mon poing, alors sur la large surface de bois, se serra.

...

Bon sang...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?

Je restai devant la porte.

D'un petit coup faible et désespéré, je retentai d'attirer son attention, en vain.

Je ne peux pas détruire sa porte en fonçant dedans...

Et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas la force.

Bredouille et profondément attristé, je rentrai chez moi d'un pas traînant.

"Si vous arrivez à lui parler, dites-lui que je suis vraiment désolé."

Avais-je dit à la senior en quittant la demeure de bois.

Une fois de retour à la maison, je devrais l'appeler.

Et lui envoyer des messages.

Peut-être devrais-je aussi en parler à Shintaro?

...Ah, mais Ayano est plus proche d'elle...

Ahhh...

Je regrette tellement...

Est-ce qu'elle va au moins vouloir me reparler?

...Ou me voir...?

Je flânais dans le doux air du soir, la brise du printemps me caressant légèrement les cheveux.

Je suis tellement désolé, Takane.

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, mon père m'avait laissé une note disant "Ne te précipite pas. Ca prendra du temps. Je suis rassuré pour ta santé. A plus tard."

"Papa..."

Les trois hommes de laboratoires étaient donc partis.

Sur la table basse du salon se trouvaient encore les fiches de résultats.

J'espère que Takane me pardonnera.

Vu qu'on m'a donné une seconde chance...

J'aimerais enfin faire plus de choses avec elle comme je l'avais toujours espéré, malgré ce qu'on me disait, ou alors que moi-même je me disais.

...

Oui...

Je voudrais manger à ses côtés une glace à la plage, en regardant la mer onduler.

Et tous les deux assis sur un banc, contempler les feuilles d'automne virevolter dans le vent. 

Voire même siroter ensemble un bon chocolat chaud tout en observant la neige tomber.

Ou bien admirer les arbres en fleurs, rien qu'elle et moi.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois d'abord parler avec celle que je venais de faire souffrir.

...C'est un peu dommage.

Je viens d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de ma vie, mais...

Mais c'est en cachant la nouvelle que j'ai annulé son effet.

Mon Dieu...

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis nul.

Je m'écroulai de fatigue et de désespoir sur le canapé, et je sentis une douleur dans mon gosier, et le bas de ma bouche commençait à se contracter répététivement, et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer.

J'appelai Takane, lui envoyais et lui laissais des messages d'excuses mais aucune réponse ne parvenait.

Elle me hait, c'est ça?

Et avant même de le remarquer, je tombai dans le monde silencieux et calme du sommeil, sur le tissu trempé de mes larmes.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé brusquement.

Aaaaah!!

Je me suis endormi sur le canapé...

Zut...

Quelle heure est-il...?

Ah...

Sept heures...

Je décidai donc de prendre une douche et me changer dans un uniforme propre.

Je sortis de la maison à toute allure, ma sacoche sur le dos, et j'allai en direction de l'école.

J'espère qu'elle sera là...

Mon espoir fut une désillusion.

Lorsque j'ouvris avec anxiété la porte de la salle de classe, je fus rapidement frappé par son absence.

Elle arrivait toujours en avance.

Ne pas la voir assise à son bureau en train d'écouter de la musique me fit réaliser à quel point ça me manquait.

Mon père avait prévenu Monsieur Tateyama, qui me félicita d'abord pour la nouvelle, mais qui lui aussi prit pitié de moi mais surtout de Takane.

Il m'avait dit "Elle a dû être vexée du fait qu'elle n'était pas au courant."

"Malgré son comportement...spécial, elle tient beaucoup à toi."

"Donc...je pense qu'imaginer que tu devais mourir dans à peine quelques mois...l'a vraiment traumatisée."

Je l'ai traumatisée.

"Mais vu qu'elle sait que tu te portes de mieux en mieux...elle va sûrement vouloir passer du temps avec toi, Haruka. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps."

Entendre ça me rassurait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle m'en voudrait encore pour longtemps.

J'avais répondu un mou "Oui..." et je m'étais mis au travail.

Les heures me semblaient interminables.

Parfois, je me mettais à parler, avant de réaliser que Takane n'était pas à côté de moi.

Takane n'était plus à côté de moi.

Le silence pesant de la salle semblait m'étouffer, et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais terriblement seul.

Elle me manque.

J'ai mangé avec Shintaro et Ayano.

Je leur ai tout raconté.

Depuis le début.

Ma mère, ma maladie, le quinze août de cette année...

Mon destin qui prit un tournant significatif, d'une façon totalement inattendue.

Et bien sûr, Takane.

Mes deux amis n'avaient pas les mots pour répondre. Ils étaient restés silencieux tout au long de mon discours, à part pour exprimer des petites réactions de choc.

Les deux cadets finissaient plus tôt, ce jour-là.

Et ils m'avaient fait la promesse d'aller voir Takane, et de lui parler.

Cependant, je reçus un message de Shintaro.

"Ayano a réussi à lui parler, mais j'ignore de ce qui a été dit. Je n'ai pas pu entrer. En tout cas, Takane était vraiment déprimée. Elle est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis hier soir, apparemment. Ayano te dit d'aller la voir dès la sortie."

Ahhh...

Ayano, tu es ma sauveuse...

Oh...

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais partir maintenant...!

Malgré mon envie de déguerpir et de foncer voir Takane, je suivis les cours jusqu'à la fin, tout en vérifiant que j'avais bien recopié tout ce qu'on avait fait, afin que Takane rattrape les cours.

Même si c'était d'elle, et non de sa scolarité, dont je me faisais le plus de sang d'encre.

Dès la sonnerie, je me dépêchai, et je me mis en route vers sa maison.

Aussitôt que je frappai à la porte, le parent de Takane m'avait ouvert gentiement la porte.

"Bonjour..."

Elle me fit un petit sourire, avant de hocher la tête afin de me saluer.

Avant même de pouvoir lui demander si je pouvais entrer, elle m'ouvrit la porte en grand, et je pressai mon pas.

Une fois à l'étage, je frappai à la porte, en l'appelant.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, je n'obtins aucune réponse.

Oh...

D'une voix un peu plus suppliante, je prononçai son nom une nouvelle fois.

Silence.

Désespéré, je laissai échapper un dernier,

"Takane...Je veux te voir..."

Je me mis dos à dos contre la porte, avant de me laisser glisser contre la surface plane, et je finis par m'asseoir.

Je t'en prie...

Fais moi un signe...

Le moindre coup...

Le moindre mot...

Alors que je collai ma tête contre mes genoux, j'entendis un 'clic', et je me relevai soudainement, surpris.

Je fis face à la porte, qui était alors entrouverte.

Dans le petit écart qui séparait la porte du mur, je vis des yeux cernés, fatigués, et blasés.

Ils n'etaient pas comme d'habitude.

Ces yeux étaient marqués d'une profonde exaspération.

"Takane...!"

Mes yeux alors larmoyants et ma bouche dessinant un sourire, je poussai la porte en arrière afin de l'ouvrir en grand, avant de laisser mes bras enlacer mon amie.

Je fourrai ma tête dans ses cheveux détachés et en épis, avant d'être serré encore plus contre le petit corps que j'avais plaqué contre moi affectueusement.

Elle ne portait que sa chemise à manches courtes, qui était longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Notre étreinte ne se finit pas de sitôt.

En chuchotant afin de dissimuler du mieux que je pouvais ma voix larmoyante, je dis,

"Tu m'as manqué..."

Sans rien dire, Takane colla son front sur mon torse, et je sentis ses mains s'agripper à mon pull.

"Takane...On ira voir les cerisiers demain..."

Elle frotta doucement sa tête contre la poitrine pour montrer son accord.

En caressant son crâne avec mon front, je laissai échapper un petit rire, avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire,

"Rien que tous les deux, d'accord?"

Sa tête se leva légèrement, alors que la mienne y était posée dessus. Je reculai donc doucement, et je baissai un peu mes yeux, afin de croiser son regard.

Cependant, le niveau de son visage s'éleva, comme pour m'atteindre.

Ses lèvres touchèrent brièvement les miennes, et alors que je réalisais ce qu'elle avait fait, Takane se mit sur sa voûte plantaire, au lieu d'être sur la pointe des pieds comme à l'instant, et se colla contre moi.

Mes joues alors brûlantes et mon coeur battant la chamade, Takane prit, pour la première fois, la parole.

"...Haruka..."

D'une voix encore plus basse, elle marmonna :

"Je t'aime."

Oh, Takane.

"Ah, je voulais le dire en premier."

A ces mots, Takane me donna un petit coup dans le ventre, mais il etait trop faible pour que je ne ressente une quelconque douleur.

Attendri, je lui fit un petit baiser sur son front, après avoir dégagé sa mèche.

"...Et si on jouait à la ZBOX?"

Lui ai-je proposé, les yeux dans les yeux.

Takane soupira, puis me sourit tendrement.

Je me sentis alors être le garçon le plus chanceux, le plus heureux, et le plus amoureux du monde.


	11. La Fanficition Où C'est Takane Qui Fait Une Attaque

"Takane...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux aucune aide...?"

"...Tais-toi...j'essaie de travailler là..."

"Mais ta main est immobile..."

Lors d'une chaude après-midi d'été, ma seule et unique camarade de classe, Takane Enomoto, ainsi que moi, Haruka Kokonose, assistions aux rattrapages organisés par l'école.

Nous étions en pleine séance d'exercices, sans Monsieur Tateyama dans les parages, et donc, seuls dans la salle.

Elle a vraiment l'air de ne pas y arriver...

Mais elle refuse encore mon aide...

Je ne comprends encore pas très bien pourquoi...

Est-elle gentille au point où elle refuse une main altruiste de tendue vers elle?

...

Impressionnant...

Emporté par mes pensées, je scrutai les mouvements manuels de Takane, aussi brefs soient-ils.

J'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir...

"Haha, désolé de te déconcentrer. Bonne chance, Takane!"

Lui ai-je dit, sur un ton encourageant.

Oui, après tout, comme elle me l'a dit, elle veut le faire toute seule.

Elle aurait pu me demander les réponses, mais Takane reste raisonnable.

Alors...

...Je vais faire en sorte de la motiver!

Alors que j'avais fini mes exercices, je mis sur mon bureau ma sacoche, et dès qu'elle se trouva posée sur la table, Takane me demanda :

"Hein? Tu pars déja?"

On dirait que je vais lui manquer si je pars.

Ah, bizarrement...

Ça me rend heureux.

...

Non, non, je dois encore m'imaginer des choses.

Takane doit juste être surprise.

Oui, je ne pense pas être si important pour elle.

"...Je m'en fiche de toute façon, que tu partes ou pas. Rentre chez toi bouffer. Je me débrouille très bien sans toi."

J'ai vu juste...

Ah, elle m'est vraiment hors de portée.

Tellement éloignée...

Si lointaine...

Mais même en pensant ça, je n'étais pas résolu à rentrer chez moi.

Je lui répondis franchement, et légèrement étonné de son agitation subite.

"Hm? Mais non, je ne vais nulle part."

Délicatement, je sortis de ma sacoche l'ordinateur portable que je m'étais dégoté le Noël du festival culturel...soit un an auparavant.

Je le mis en route, avant de selectionner le jeu "Dead Bullet -1989-".

"Qu-Quoi?! Tu vas vraiment jouer?! Là, maintenant, à côté de moi qui doit bosser?!"

Takane avait exprimé sa stupeur et son offensement à travers une voix forte et presque reprochante.

Je lui expliquai alors ma petite stratégie.

"Oui! Le tournoi, c'est bientôt, et puis, si je joue à côté de toi, tu voudras aussi jouer, et donc finir tes exercices plus vite, pas vrai?"

Ma stratégie ne prit pas la tournure attendue.

"Mais je vais pas réussir à me concentreeeeeeeer!! Je veux jouer aussi, donne-le moiiiii!"

Me supplia-t-elle, en essayant de prendre l'ordinateur.

"N-Non! Tu dois finir ton travail d'abord!!"

"Mais c'est pas juste que tu joues autant!! Tu t'améliores sans moi...Rahh, j'ai vraiment envie de jouer, là!"

Bien que je voulais céder à son gentil caprice, je souhaitais aussi qu'elle travaille, donc j'ai dû, à contre-coeur, la raisonner.

"Takane, c'est de ta faute...Moi j'ai fini mes exercices, donc écoute, dès que tu auras fini les tiens, on jouera tous les deux, donc travaille dur, d'accord?"

Takane me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, tout en prononçant "Mais...allez...Haruka..."

Cela me brisait le coeur, mais je me devais de refuser.

Finalement, elle se calma.

Je me refocalisai sur le jeu, et je regardai les dernières mises à jour et nouveautés de la journée.

Je me marmonnais à moi-même des choses comme "Oh, devrais-je acheter cette arme?" pour essayer de ne pas diverger mon attention sur Takane.

Argh, j'ai tellement envie de jouer avec elle...

Peut-être que ça lui rendra sa bonne humeur...

Mais bon, même si je suis impatient, il faut aussi qu'elle travaille...

Je dois attendre, j'imagine.

Mon cerveau droit et gauche se menaient une dispute sans merci pour décider de mes actions.

Je fus interrompu par la prise de parole soudaine de Takane.

"Dis, Haruka..."

Elle n'avait pas pris de ton méchant ou suppliant comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Il était plutôt...sérieux.

Comme si elle allait me poser une question peu triviale.

"O-Oui, quoi?..."

Cependant, j'avais déjà commencé une partie.

"A-Ah, attends juste un peu, la partie vient de débuter!"

...

Mince...

Peut-être que c'était important...

Takane est le genre de fille à passer à autre chose assez rapidement...

Enfin, ça dépend des choses mais quand elle est sérieuse...

Le moindre truc peut la faire changer d'avis...

Ahhhh...

J'ai envie de savoir, maintenant...!

...

Si ça se trouve, elle ne me le dira plus jamais, et que j'ai fichu en l'air le bon moment...!

...Mais je devrais attendre la fin de la partie pour lui en parler, je risque d'être dissipé...

Takane ne m'avait pas répondu.

Bon, vu qu'elle n'a pas râlé, y'a des chances qu'elle m'en reparle plus tard!

...Si ça se trouve, elle veut me dire quelque chose de gentil?

Un sourire se dessina tout seul sur mes lèvres, tandis que je tirais sur des zombies avec froideur et cruauté.

Un peu étrange, comme combinaison.

Et pour éviter de m'embarrasser encore plus dans mes pensées, je continuais à me parler à moi-même.

Maintenant que j'y pense...

N'est-il pas un peu triste d'être chacun de notre côté, alors qu'on est seuls dans une pièce...?

On devrait faire quelque chose ensemble...

Ahhh, mais elle doit travailler...

...Zut.

Si seulement elle pouvait...

...aller un peu plus vite...

Aaaah!

C'est tellement égoïste!

Non, non, non, je dois lui laisser du temps...

...

Ah...

J'imagine que moi aussi, je peux faire des caprices...

Me sentant coupable de mon envie singulière, je me défoulai sur le jeu, en recommançant à me parler afin de ne plus penser à ça.

Sauf que j'étais trop faible.

Je me demande si elle a vraiment envie de jouer avec moi.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle fasse ça pour me faire plaisir...

Après tout, elle est si généreuse...

Ou pire...

Takane n'a vraiment plus envie de jouer avec moi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne finit pas ses exercices...

Je me sentis très attristé par cette hypothèse.

La salle de classe s'assombrissait lentement, avec seulement la musique du jeu et mes commentaires se diffusant dans la salle.

"Ah, c'est fini!"

Je laissai échapper ces mots tout en observant l'écran, qui affichait alors mes résultats.

...Hm..

Cela ne m'a pas l'air trop mal.

Je me demande ce qu'en pense Takane.

Tandis que je me tournai vers elle, je vis Takane, sa tête dirigée en direction opposée à la mienne, posée entre ses coudes sur son bureau, comme pour former un coussin.

Elle portait son casque audio.

Je remarquai que ses fiches n'étaient pas finies d'être remplies, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas continué à travailler.

Oh non...

Je l'ai mise en colère...?

...

Ou alors...

J'avais raison...

Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec moi, et ceci, depuis le début.

Takane semblait regarder la fenêtre tout en écoutant la radio.

Doucement, j'essayai de lui parler.

"Takane...?"

Aucune réponse.

Je me levai et lui tapotai le dos, et elle sursauta.

Toujours avachie sur sa table, elle marmonna : "J'écoute la radio, là. Plus tard."

Hein...?

Zut alors...

Elle n'avait donc pas l'intention de jouer...?

...

Takane...

...Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas...?

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, tout en faisant une mine tristounette.

Mon regard restait sur elle.

Hm...

J'ai envie de lui parler...

J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire, tout-à-l'heure...

Soudain, j'eus une illumination.

Si je monte le son du jeu...

...alors elle n'arrivera plus à entendre sa musique, pas vrai?

Donc naturellement, elle se retournera pour me dire de baisser le son.

Et à ce moment-là, j'en profiterai pour garder son attention sur moi!

Je n'étais pas du genre à me préparer des stratégies du genre et à beaucoup réfléchir.

Sauf avec Takane.

Je pensais toujours à ce qu'elle allait penser de moi, donc je faisais parfois attention à mes actions.

Pourtant c'était assez paradoxal.

Vu que je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle, je ne devrais normalement pas penser à modifier mon comportement ou me sentir anxieux.

Curieux, non?

Je fis alors ce que j'avais convenu.

Ainsi, le son était suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende à travers sa musique, même si elle montait elle aussi le volume.

Fier de ma réflexion, je commençai une nouvelle partie, et cette-fois, plus longue que la precédente.

Si jamais il lui prend l'envie de jouer, je dirai "D'accord, mais tu dois finir tes exercices, d'abord!"

...

Non, je lui ai déjà dit ça...

Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire autre chose...

Il n'est pas question qu'elle joue sans avoir travaillé.

...Ahhh, mais j'ai tellement envie qu'elle se retourne...

Qu'elle me regarde...

Qu'elle me parle...

Et qu'elle joue avec moi...

Argh...pourquoi je dois toujours avoir deux voix dans ma tête...  
Enfin...

Au moins deux...

Je jouai comme à mon habitude, tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder.

...

...

Ça fait vingt minutes...

...

...

Soit elle ne veux pas jouer...

Soit elle n'a pas remarqué...

...Soit elle travaille...

Obéissant à la voix qui m'ordonnait de la regarder, je tournai les yeux vers elle.

"Takane...?"

Elle semblait s'être remise droite sur son siège.

Cependant, son dos était légèrement courbé, et ses épaules étaient relâchées, son casque autour du cou, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait enlevé.

Ses bras semblant attirés vers le centre de la tere, et Takane avait sa tête inclinée vers cette même direction, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"...Takane?"

Elle doit être endormie, hein?

Juste endormie, pas vrai...?

Cependant, si elle dormait, elle serait restée dans une position confortable, comme plus tôt.

Je me levai, puis me dirigeai vers elle.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais elle restait silencieuse.

Elle était glaciale.

La secouant plus vivement, je continuai à l'appeler.

"T-Takane, réveille-toi...!"

Aucune réaction.

Afin de prendre son pouls, je posai mon index et mon majeur sur son artère du cou.

Pas de palpitation.

La panique m'envahissant, j'approchai, tremblant, mon oreille de son visage.

Takane ne semblait plus respirer.

...

Ne me dites pas que...

Oh mon Dieu.

Non.

Non...

À cet instant-là, ma tête était à la fois vide et bondée de voix.

L'angoisse me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Petit à petit, je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mon visage en spasmes.

"A-A l'aide...À l'aide!!"

L'appel apeuré raisonna dans la pièce, et je criais alors de plus mon plus fort, et de plus en plus désespérément, tandis que ma vision devint floue à cause de l'humidité qui s'était formée dans mes yeux.

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, et mes bras tressaillants se retrouvèrent autour de son petit corps inconscient et froid, si froid.

Je ne pouvais plus rien décider.

Tout ce que j'étais capable de faire, c'était rester auprès d'elle, en priant de toutes mes forces, incapable de bouger.

J'essayai alors de la porter dans mes bras, mais ils étaient trop faibles pour supporter une adolescente, même aussi mince qu'elle.

Soudain, un homme en blouse blanche que je connaissais vint vers moi et, en me murmurant "Tout va bien", enveloppa délicatement de ses bras Takane.

L'homme prit Takane dans ses bras, et un peu après avoir appelé les secours, devant la porte se trouvaient plusieurs personnes tenant une civière, et on pouvait entendre au loin une sirène.

Takane fut délicatement posée dessus, avant d'être déplacée vers l'entrée du bâtiment scolaire.

Je montai dans la camionnette, et je m'asseyai près d'elle, avec Monsieur Tateyama à côté de moi.

Je lui disais des choses du genre "Accroche-toi" ou "Ça va aller!" à travers mes sanglots, et en tenant fermement sa main.

Une fois arrivés, elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital construit sur la colline il y a quelques mois, et je suivis les membres du personnel médical l'emmener dans une salle.

Dans la salle d'attente où nous avons été dirigés, très agité, et je faisais les cent pas.

Je marmonnais sans articuler, me laissant emporter par la panique.

Monsieur Tateyama était seul sur le banc, en face de moi, à essayer de me calmer.

À chaque fois que j'entendais les pas rapides des infirmières, j'inhalais d'angoisse avant de m'arrêter de marcher.

Mais je reprenais aussitôt.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter "Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien-" mais je finissais par laisser un petit "Aaaaahhhhh...!" d'anxiété en m'imaginant le pire.

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules.

Occasionnellement, mais très souvent, je demandais désespérément à mon professeur  
"Ça va aller pour elle, hein? ", " Takane ira bien, pas vrai?"

Il me rassurait à chaque fois, mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le pire des scénarios.

C'est de ma faute.

Tout est de ma faute.

Contrairement à moi, elle n'a jamais eu d'attaques auparavant.

Takane a dû avoir si peur...!

Et si mal...!

Oh non, je viens de réaliser.

...Quand elle a enlevé son casque...

C'était sûrement pour me demander de l'aide...

...

Elle doit vraiment m'en vouloir.

...

...

...Takane doit me détester.

J'en suis sûr, maintenant.

Et à ce moment-là, j'étais du même avis.

Qu'est-ce que je me haïssais pour ça.

Takane ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

...Quelqu'un d'aussi idiot.

Je lui ai tellement pris...

...Sans rien donner en retour...

Je devrais...

Arrêter de penser à elle.

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Si Monsieur Tateyama n'était pas venu quand j'ai appelé à l'aide...

Rien n'aurait avancé.

J'étais un incapable.

Un incapable inutile, en plus d'être un boulet.

Alors dans mes déplacements stressés et anxieux, je remarquai Monsieur Tateyama se précipiter vers le docteur qui venait de sortir de la salle d'urgences, dont le petit panneau lumineux s'était subitement éteint.

J'étais paralysé par l'appréhension.

"...Je vois...Je vous fais confiance pour la suite."

Monsieur Tateyama avait baissé la tête, et le médecin avait dit à voix basse quelques mots, avant de disparaître dans le hall.

"...M-Monsieur, est-ce que Takane...?!"

Mes pieds decollés du sol, je courus vers lui qui revenait s'asseoir vers le banc.

Alors que son visage était encore sombre, une petite lueur de quiétude apparût sur celui-ci.

"...Apparemment, elle est encore en train de dormir, mais Takane a survecu tant bien que mal. Mais c'était serré."

Il s'asseya, dégoulinant de sueur.

Entendre ça me calma instantanément.

Elle est vivante...

Takane est vivante...!

J'étais vraiment heureux.

...Rien d'autre ne m'importait.

Absolument rien.

Mais...

Ce sourire si rare, mais si joli, qu'elle fait, parfois...

Est-ce que je le reverrai...?

Elle ne voudra peut-être même plus me revoir.

Alors me sourire...encore moins.

...Je ne le mérite pas, après tout.

Juste penser qu'elle ne voudrait plus me revoir me fit plonger dans une si grande tristesse que j'avais voulu être à sa place.

Mais sans avoir survécu.

Une vie sans Takane...?

...Autant mourir.

Ma première et ma meilleure amie disparaîtra de ma vie, par son propre gré, et à cause de mon attitude imbécile et naïve.

Si elle me voit, à son réveil...!

...Je n'ose pas imaginer le regard qu'elle aura sur moi.

"Monsieur...Je vais...chercher ses affaires."

"Hm? Ahh, oui, on a laissé des trucs à elle... Attends, ça va aller, tout seul?"

"Ça ira... Monsieur, si elle se réveille...restez auprès d'elle."

Mes pieds qui étaient cloués au sol se decollèrent et se mirent à déplacer mon corps vers la sortie du bâtiment hospitalier.

...J'ai l'impression étrange d'abandonner quelque chose.

...Bon, en tout cas, je dois partir d'ici.

Au moment où je sortis du bâtiment, l'air chaud caressa ma peau.

Je regardai derrière moi.

...

J'espère que ça ira pour toi, Takane.

Je me retournai, et je me mis à marcher en direction de l'école.

Le ciel se teintait peu à peu en orange tandis que je me précipitais.

Les cigales étaient un peu moins bruyantes que tout-à-l'heure, et il faisait un peu plus frais.

Malgré mon rythme normalement lent, ma chemise était toute collante, résultant de ma petite course pressée.

Je mis mes chaussures d'intérieur et me dirigeai vers notre salle de classe.

L'établissement était lui aussi plus silencieux que plus tôt, en fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Il allait probablement faire sombre une heure plus tard.

Cela faisait un an depuis le festival culturel, soit le jour où ce couloir vide avait été bondé de foule.

Des fans de Takane s'étaient réunis, et j'avais, moi aussi, développé une grande admiration pour elle. J'avais alors décidé de me mettre aux jeux-vidéos, et comme pour compenser ma jalousie, j'avais fait mon premier ami masculin, et...

"Haruka? Ça fait un bail, dis-donc."

Ma rapide marche fut soudainement stoppée par quelqu'un qui m'adressait la parole.

Lorsque je me retournai, je vis un garçon portant une veste rouge à manche longues rouge, malgré la chaleur de ce jour.

"Ohh, Shintaro, ravi de te revoir. Ah mais attends, pourquoi es-tu là?"

Lorsque je posai la question, Shintaro soupira, et fit un mouvement traduisant le fait qu'il en avait marre, tout en disant "Ben, tu vois...".

Je ne compris pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, mais je me suis rappelé du fait qu'il était un très bon élève et qu'il n'avait pas d'activités extrascolaires, donc une seule raison pouvait le faire venir ici.

"...Tu es là pour aider Ayano?"

"Si tu savais..."

Shintaro détourna le regard et fit un sourire crispé.

Je me demandai si le niveau d'Ayano avait chuté au point où Shintaro devait venir avec elle aux cours de soutien d'été.

"...C'est si gentil de ta part, Shintaro. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas trop."

"Bof...je me sens un peu obligé...J'imagine que t'es là pour rattraper les cours que t'as raté?"

Monsieur Tateyama avait vraiment l'air de s'étaler sur ma santé, et ça me dérangeait un peu.

"H-Haha, que veux-tu...Oh, j'y pense, elle n'est pas là? Ça m'étonne qu'elle soit pas avec toi."

En effet, la gentille fille à l'écharpe rouge n'était pas dans les parages.

Shintaro avait tout de suite compris de qui je parlais.

"Ayano? Je la cherche, en fait. Je suis sorti de la salle deux secondes, et pouf, disparue."

Bizarrement, Shintaro semblait assez gêné de parler de ça. Je me demandais si il était au courant des sentiments d'Ayano à son égard. 

Peut-être était-ce mutuel?

"Ahh, Ayano peut être très étrange parfois, mais elle a sûrement ses raisons."

"Ouais...c'est pas le genre de fille qui disparaîtrait commettre un crime. Elle a dû aller trouver un truc qu'elle pense que je vais aimer, encore..."

Shintaro avait dit ça en souriant un peu.

Il était un garçon assez difficile à cerner, et un peu hostile, ça pourrait lui causer des problèmes.

Shintaro arrivait cependant à s'exprimer un peu plus honnêtement avec moi.

Et il pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil.

"Haha...c'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'apprécie autant. Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, envers elle, non?"

Quand j'ai dit ça, Shintaro rougit, avant de ricaner.

Hein? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre?

Zut, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me trouve étrange.

"Hors de question! Elle est trop collante! Et puis, tu dis ça, mais Takane ne réalise pas non plus sa chance."

Shintaro fit un visage mesquin tout en disant ça.

Que voulait-il dire par là?

Takane est très gentille.

Et puis, chance de quoi...?

...

"M-Mais Takane est vraiment gentille, tu sais, et puis... "

"...Haruka, je sais très bien que tu fais semblant de mal-interpréter."

"H-Hein?! Mais il y a rien à interpréter, si? ... Oh, je suis désolé, tu dois retrouver Ayano, non? Je vais te laisser tranquille..."

Je fis des mouvements très vifs pour appuyer sur ma fausse-incompréhension et essayai de m'échapper.

"...Si tu le dis. Ah mais d'ailleurs, tu voudrais pas m'aider à la retrouver?"

"Hum...Non, désolé...En fait...Takane a fait un malaise. Monsieur Tateyama est avec elle à l'hôpital, et donc je suis revenu ici pour prendre ses affaires..."

À ce moment-là, Shintaro fit une tête surprise et légèrement inquiète.

"Je...Je savais pas. Mince, j'aurais pas du t'arrêter. Tu dois être pressé, j'imagine. Elle va bien, au moins?"

"A-Ah, oui, elle est juste encore inconsciente, mais heureusement, ce n'est pas mortel... Et Monsieur Tateyama est avec elle, donc elle ira très bien sans moi!"

Ces mots que je venais de dire si négligemment avaient l'air de montrer que je ne me trouvais pas important.

Ça m'avait pincé le coeur.

Ah...

J'ai parlé trop vite...

Il va me poser des questions.

"...Sans toi? Haruka, tu exagères... Vous êtes inséparables... Un truc s'est passé pour que tu penses ça...?"

Je sentis mes joues chauffer un peu. Tout en grattant ma tête, je tentai de répondre.

"J'ai pas trop fait gaffe à elle pendant le cours, donc je n'ai remarqué que très tard qu'elle s'était évanouie..."

Shintaro montra son incompréhension en haussant des sourcils.

"...Et...?"

"E-Eh bien, elle m'en veut sûrement... Donc... je vais donner ses affaires à la réception et la laisser tranquille..."

...

J'ai quand même envie de la voir mais...

J'ai peur.

...Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment savoir ce que je voulais.

Et ça m'embêtait.

J'aimais vraiment être avec Takane, et décider de ne pas la voir me faisait mal à la poitrine.

Mais lorsque j'avais exprimé mon intention à Shintaro, il faisait une tête amusée, mais légèrement depitée en même temps.

"Ahhh, Haruka, t'es en pleine dissonance cognitive. Tu sais quoi faire, mais tu hésites à le faire, parce que tu flippes. "

Entendre ça sur un ton si condescendant me donna des sueurs froides.

"...Je-Je ne comprends pas..."

"...Haruka... Tu as réalisé 'ça' il y a un bail, mais tu voudrais juste continuer à l'ignorer, comme d'habitude, pas vrai?"

Il prit un ton un peu plus doux, mais aussi plus provocateur.

"Mais s'il te plaît, dissipe tout ce brouillard qui plane entre vous deux, c'est insupportable."

Hein? 

Quel 'brouillard'?

Et c'est qui, "vous deux"?

...Moi et qui...?

Takane...?

Alors que je me posais toutes ces questions, Shintaro me souria narquoisement, mais d'une façon bizarrement bienveillante.

"S-Shintaro..."

"...Je suis sûr que votre histoire ferait un bon manga shojo. Bon, allez, je vais y aller, moi."

"Manga shojo"?

Ce sont des mangas de romance pour jeunes filles, non...?

Une minute.

Romance...?!

Alors que j'étais tombé dans une petite mélancholie confuse, ses mots m'ont soudain frappé et je me sentis si embarrassé que j'avais l'impression que mon visage n'était qu'un volcan en éruption.

J'étais beaucoup trop gêné pour répondre au tac-au-tac, et Shintaro était déjà parti dans la direction opposée. 

"...Il...Il m'a vraiment dit ça..."

...

Plutôt 'ça'.

En fait, 'ça' représentait un concept auquel j'avais pensé, mais que j'avais refusé d'en faire une réalité, vu que quelque chose en particulier allait entraver 'ça'.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où je pourrais utiliser mes jambes.

Les docteurs m'avaient dit, alors que je n'avais que dix ans, qu'ente seize et dix-sept ans, mes jambes seraient paralysées, suite à une mauvaise répartition sanguine dans les veines du bas du corps.

Et donc, aujourd'hui, le quinze août, j'avais déjà commencé à ressentir des picotements, surtout après ma course effrénée en direction de l'école, ce qui signifiait que lentement, mes jambes m'abandonnaient.

Et en conséquent... j'allais devoir vivre en fauteuil roulant.

...

On pouvait se demander le rapport avec 'ça'.

Surtout si on ne sait pas ce que 'ça' signifie.

C'était très simple.

Takane était ma première et ma meilleure amie, cependant...

Je trouvais notre relation assez étrange.

Qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier 'd'amicale'.

...

Quand je disais qu'elle était mon amie, cela me faisait mal au coeur.

Alors...

J'ai réalisé que ce que je voulais, c'était 'ça'.

...

Le hic...

C'est que même si j'avais envie d'en discuter avec elle, histoire de clarifier les choses...

Et que peut-être que...par chance... on allait finir par être quelque chose comme 'ça'....

Le fait que j'allais finir handicapé allait très certainement la rebuter.

Donc j'avais abandonné le concept que représentait 'ça'.

Car je savais qu'une fois mes jambes de mortes, cela pèsera lourd dans le quotidien, et ça l'ennuierait, vu à quel point je serais un 'boulet'.

Toutefois...

J'avais tellement envie que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de moi, qui m'aide, et qui reste à mes côtés.

Mais, cette petite voix, elle me disait que je n'étais qu'un nigaud, et que ce n'était qu'un fantasme parmi tant d'autres, qui restera à jamais non concrétisé.

Lorsque j'ai expliqué ceci à Shintaro, il s'est mis en colère et m'a traité d'idiot fini.

...Car, selon lui, Takane allait être envie d'être avec moi quoiqu'il arrive.

...

Mais je trouvais ça trop idéaliste.

...

J'avais envie d'y croire, pourtant.

...

Quand je pensais à 'ça', je me contredisais, et finalement, je concluais avec une réponse transparente.

Cette réponse n'était rien.

Il y avait trop de voix différentes dans ma tête, trop d'opinions, trop d'angles, trop de points de vue, trop de réponses.

"Je vais quand même essayer de lui en parler."

"Non, cela ne finira pas bien. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir."

"Mais... Il est possible qu'elle ait envie que je fasse le premier pas, non...?"

"...Argh, je ne suis qu'un enfant naïf qui rêve. Jamais elle ne voudra de 'ça', surtout si je suis handicapé."

"Et si elle m'appréciait quand même...cela serait quand même assez agréable que ce soit comme 'ça', non?"

"..Peut-être, mais est-ce que je le mérite vraiment? Après tout, je deviendrai encore plus inutile."

Même si j'aimais être optimiste à propos de 'ça', mon esprit persistait à imaginer les mauvaises issues, et à me donner l'illusion qu'elles étaient les plus probables.

...

Imaginons qu'en effet, Takane et moi avons déjà une relation non-platonique, sans qu'on ne l'assume vraiment...

Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer de l'ignorer...?

Il y avait le risque de gâcher notre relation, si jamais on finissait par 'rompre'...

Donc, si on oubliait nos sentiments, nous serions toujours amis, et nous continuerions à passer du temps ensemble.

Comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Mais...

Est-ce que ça m'allait vraiment...?

Alors que je réfléchissais encore à 'ça', j'arrivai devant la salle de classe dont nous étions les seuls occupants.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, tous les matins, ça annonçait une nouvelle bonne journée qui commençait.

En prenant une grande inspiration, j'enclanchai la poignée.

"Salut, Haruka."

Au moment où je clignai des yeux, j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'avait parlé, mais dans la pièce vide ne se trouvaient qu'une partie de jeu à moitié entamée, ainsi qu'une montagne de livres scolaires empilés sur les bureaux.

Mon coeur battait la chamade.

La réponse n'était plus transparente.

Je me suis tourné vers le couloir une nouvelle fois.

Je ne peux plus l'ignorer...!

Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était, je dois lui parler de 'ça'.

Et tout de suite.

Oui, je veux lui dire ces mots que j'ai toujours gardé en moi...!

Ces sentiments débordant alors de ma cage thoracique, je frappai de mon pied le sol afin de partir là où elle était le plus rapidement possible.

...Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Soudainement, je ne contrôlais plus mes jambes, et le sol s'est approché de mon visage à une rapidité déconcertante.

Une douleur subite, intense et vive survint dans mon crâne qui avait alors percuté le sol.

Et je perdis d'un coup connaissance, et au même moment, tout devint noir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, avec la tête lourde et cotonneuse, le contraste entre le couloir sombre de l'école et la lumière blanche de la salle d'hôpital dans laquelle j'avais atterri picota mes yeux, que je n'ouvris qu'à moitié.

L'hôpital...?

En réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je regardai dans mes environs.

La fenêtre disposée à ma droite était grande ouverte, et les rayons lumineux du soleil m'aveuglaient.

Aucun nuage ne se trouvait dans le ciel bleu.

J'étais changé en une tenue d'hôpital, et l'életro-cardioscope faisait un 'bip' régulier, mesurant les battements de mon coeur.

A part moi, il n'y avait personne.

Argh, je dois aller voir Takane...

Oui, je dois la voir...

Et lui parler...

Encore un peu étourdi, j'enlevai la couverture blanche qui me couvrait, mais une fois mon dos droit, je me retrouvai incapable de me lever.

Impossible de remuer le moindre petit doigt de pied.

Mes jambes étaient comme de la pierre rattachée à mon corps, sans que je ne puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur elles.

Un vrai 'poids'.

Pourquoi maintenant...

Je veux courir vers sa chambre...

Je regardai mes jambes avec dépit.

Ah, me voilà encore plus impuissant et inutile qu'avant...

J'avais beau me forcer, aucune force ne semblait parvenir à mes jambes, seul le haut de mon corps pouvait bouger librement.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le dos en soupirant, et ensuite, j'ai tendu mon bras vers le bord de mon lit, où pendait une petite manette, avec disposés dessus quelques boutons, dont un pour appeler un membre de l'équipe médicale, comme un docteur, ou une infirmière.

J'appuyai donc sur le bouton, et j'attendis que quelqu'un vienne me voir.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers le plafond et je me mis à réfléchir.

Il est déjà jour, donc j'ai dû dormir ici...

Je me demande si Takane s'est réveillée, depuis.

Mon Dieu...

...J'ai tellement envie de la voir.

Mes yeux alors fermés, je m'imaginai son visage, avec ses petites lèvres teintées comme une meringue à la fraise.

Je sentis mes joues prendre la même couleur lorsque je me focalisai sur ses yeux vifs et perçants, au pigment caramel.

Ses cheveux crépus et couleur chocolat , attachés en deux couettes, semblaient si doux et légers.

"Oh, bonjour, Haruka!"

Ma fantaisie fut interrompue par la venue soudaine de mon professeur, Monsieur Tateyama, accompagné d'une infirmière.

Je me relevai d'un coup, en faisant un sourire gêné mais poli.

"B-Bonjour..."

"Ah là là, vous deux, alors... "

Avait exprimé Monsieur Tateyama en faisant une tête exaspérée.

"E-En parlant de ça, est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

J'avais posé cette question d'une manière si brutale que Monsieur Tateyama en fit surpris.

"O-Oui, Takane s'est réveillée ce matin, et quand elle a appris que Shintaro t'a emmené ici, elle a paniqué!"

Elle a paniqué?

Mais ton cas était bien plus grave, Takane...

"Shintaro...? Oh, heureusement qu'il était dans les environs..."

"Ah, j'aurais vraiment dû ne pas te laisser partir, je savais que tu allais sûrement avoir un problème..."

"N-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi..."

Je pris sur moi, et même si oui, il aurait été mieux qu'il ne me laisse pas partir, sur le moment, je me sentais mal à l'aise, alors j'avais choisi d'abandonner.

Abandonner 'ça', aussi.

"Et toi alors, comment tu te sens?"

Me demanda-t-il, tandis que l'infirmière restait silencieuse, tout en montrant des signes d'impatience.

"...Un peu étourdi, mais ça va... mes jambes sont juste...bizarres."

Alors que Monsieur Tateyama allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose, l'infirmière prit la parole.

"H-Hum, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?"

Me demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit sourire.

Je me souvins alors de mon intention première lorsque je me suis réveillé, et je dis alors ;

"Euh, j'aimerais aller voir Takane Enomoto, donc il me faudrait un fauteuil roulant pour me déplacer..."

A ce moment-là, Monsieur Tateyama intervint, tout en reculant vers la porte ;

"J-Je vais lui demander de venir te voir, ne t'inquiète-"

"Non, je veux y aller par moi-même."

Je prononçai ces mots avec un regard sérieux et déterminé, presque froid, et ainsi, il laissa apparaître sur son visage un sourire gêné.

L'infirmière me souria et sortit de la pièce, d'un pas pressé, et Monsieur Tateyama fit un visage un peu plus sombre que tout-à-l'heure, mais gardait un sourire.

"J'imagine que tu veux aussi prendre l'habitude..."

Je compris qu'il sous-entendait le fait que je devais maintenant me déplacer en fauteuil roulant, et ceci pour la première fois.

Je baissai le regard.

"Il faut bien commencer quelque part..."

La porte qui était jusqu'alors fermée s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir l'infirmière, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

"Voilà voilà..."

Avait-elle laissé échapper en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de mon lit, puis me regarda, toujours avec un air bienveillant.

"Je vous aide?"

"N-Non, c'est bon, je vais..."

J'essayai de me diriger vers le fauteuil, mais il était si dur de me déplacer que finalement, j'acceptai timidement son aide.

Comme un enfant, elle me prit dans ses bras afin de me porter, avant de me mettre assis sur le fauteuil.

Quelle force...

...Elle doit être maman.

Cette pensée me fit penser à ma propre mère.

Je me demande si Papa la portait aussi, pour la mettre sur son fauteuil roulant.

Maman aussi avait développé une paralysie des jambes, un peu avant ma naissance, et j'avais hérité de cette maladie.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle était partie, suite à une insuffisance cardiaque.

Et cela faisait également six ans qu'on était au courant de mon destin.

...Mais aussi six ans que mon père m'ignorait.

"Et voilà! Est-ce que je vous pousse?"

L'intervention de la jeune femme m'avait ramené à la réalité, et, un peu pressé, je répondis un "Non, non, c'est bon, merci."

Cependant, lorsque je pris les roues du fauteuil en main, je fus frappé par le taux d'efforts qu'il fallait faire pour faire rouler le dispositif médical.

Finalement, l'infirmière gloussa légèrement, et pris, dans mon dos, les manches du fauteuil, avant de commencer à me faire rouler.

J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé dans une poussette, mais je trouvais cela assez agréable, comme sensation.

Monsieur Tateyama nous suivait, et je pus voir du coin de l'œil qu'il avait une expression sereine sur son visage.

Je fus surpris par la rapidité du trajet. 

En effet, la chambre de Takane était en fait juste en face de la mienne.

Monsieur Tateyama ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé, et entendu un faible "Entrez...", puis ensuite, un petit lit blanc, dans une salle toute aussi blanche, sur laquelle était allongée ma camarade de classe, apparût dans mon champ de vision.

Sentant un sourire s'esquisser sur mon visage, je la saluai.

"Bonjour, Takane!"

Celle-ci se mit droite, étonnée de ma visite, avant de me répondre, sur un ton hésitant ;

"Ah, s-salut, Haruka."

L'infirmière se pencha alors vers moi, et me demanda si je voulais aller vers son lit.

Bien entendu, je hochai la tête de haut en bas, et ainsi, je fus emmené vers elle.

Takane me regardait d'un air curieux, comme si elle m'analysait.

A mieux y regarder, son teint était encore très pâle, ses yeux semblaient fatigués, enfin, plus fatigués que d'habitude, et ses cheveux encore attachés étaient légèrement ébouriffés.

J'étais alors juste à côté de sa table de chevet, et mes genoux touchaient le rebord de son lit.

Je tournai légèrement le visage afin de m'adresser à l'infirmière.

"Merci encore pour votre aide. Mais, puis-je vous demander quelque chose d'autre?"

La jeune femme approuva en souriant, et attenda ma réponse.

Un peu timide, je demandai "...Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls...?"

L'infirmière me répondit "Oui, bien sûr!" avant de s'éloigner, tout en disant "N'hésitez-pas à nous demander quoique ce soit d'autre!".

Non, être avec Takane est déjà bien assez.

Monsieur Tateyama resta planté là, avant de faire un visage de surprise.

En effet, je le regardais avec insistance et en souriant, comme pour dire plus poliment "Veuillez partir, je vous prie.", et lorsqu'il réalisa que par 'nous', je voulais dire 'seulement elle et moi', il fit un geste d'excuse avant de lui aussi, sortir de la pièce, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Enfin seuls.

Ma tête se tourna en direction de Takane, qui s'était affalée sur son dos, son visage tourné vers moi.

"Je suis  si rassuré que tu ailles bien, Takane."

A ces mots-là, la jeune fille en tenue d'hôpital pareille à la mienne fit une mine triste, avant de baisser les yeux.

"...Ouais."

Elle releva son regard pour pénétrer le mien et me demanda, avec une petite voix, encore assez faible.

"...Mais il t'es arrivé quoi, en fait...?"

Hm...Par où commencer...?

"Ah, eh bien, tu sais, je suis allé cherché tes affaires à l'école, et puis, mes jambes m'ont lâché, et je me suis assommé en me cognant la tête sur le sol..."

Elle fit un "Ahhhhh..." de compréhension, avant de tourner sa tête et diriger son regard vers le plafond.

"On m'avait pas dit grand-chose... J'imagine que ça a dû faire mal."

Embarrassé, je hochai la tête en souriant, puis, je lui répondis ;

"Un peu, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as dû vivre."

"Hein? Tu parles d'hier ?"

Ayant l'air surprise de mon affirmation, elle redirigea son regard vers moi, avant de soupirer.

"C'est vrai que c'était pas très agréable. Tu subis ça souvent, en plus, je te plains."

Ah, tu es si gentille de penser à moi, même si on parle de toi...

"...Je suis vraiment désolé, Takane, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à-"

Mes excuses furent interrompues par un doux et gentil coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui était tout sauf douloureux.

"Tu pouvais pas prévoir, alors t'excuse pas. Et puis, ça m'arrive tellement pas souvent..."

Son regard était blasé, mais je pouvais y voir une petite lueur de sympathie en émaner.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire attendri, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement coupable.

Une fois qu'elle laissa tomber son poing sur le lit, Takane me dit alors, en faisait un petit sourire :

"...Bref, c'est du passé. Je suis trop forte pour mourir, de toute façon."

Le fait qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots d'une manière si légère me brusqua un peu.

L'imaginer partir ce monde me fit ressentir une horreur que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.

"Et d'ailleurs, tu vas rester combien de temps comme ça?"

Takane me posa cette question avec insouciance, tout en faisant un petit geste avec son index pointé en ma direction, en le remuant de haut en bas, afin de bien me faire comprendre qu'elle parlait de mon fauteuil.

Argh, est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour en parler...?

J'ai quelque chose de plus important à lui dire.

"H-Hum... Toute ma vie?"

Je lui répondis d'une toute petite voix appréhensive, et elle fronça des sourcils.

"...Sérieux...?"

"...Oui...Mais tu sais, j'étais 'destiné' à finir en fauteuil, et..."

"Hein? Mais...Mais...Comment...Et pourquoi?"

Je gardai le sourire.

"On m'a dit que mes jambes allaient être paralysées à seize, dix-sept ans... Alors..."

Elle n'avait pas les mots pour répondre.

Sa seule réaction avait été un visage triste et navré.

Changeons de sujet.

"Bref, c'est comme ça. Il faut vivre avec."

Avais-je finalement dit comme conclusion hâtive, mais Takane ne fut pas rassurée pour autant.

J'insistai.

"A-Allons! On ne peut rien y faire de toute façon! Ca ne sert à rien de déprimer, donc, euh..."

Takane me lança un regard maussade, et à ce moment-là, je lui fis un grand sourire, avant de rapidement lancer une autre conversation.

"Dis, Takane, on pourrait parler d'un truc?"

Elle grogna, avant de marmonner.

"...Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, si?"

"Hm?"

Elle soupira d'exaspération .

"Ayano est venue ce matin pour me rendre visite mais...argh, elle m'a expliqué des trucs et maintenant je..."

Elle me fixa dans les yeux, avant de râler en détournant le regard.

"...J'ai le cerveau en boullie..."

Curieux, je lui demandai "De quoi t'a-t-elle parlé?", mais Takane ricana sarcastiquement, avant de me répondre "Dans tes rêves, je te le dirai pas.".

Sûrement un truc de filles...

"Haha, bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère ne pas avoir le même effet..."

"...Ce serait sympa, ouais...Bon, vas-y. Dis-moi."

En prenant une grande inspiration, j'introduis la discussion avec un doux et explicatif ton de voix.

"Takane, tu sais que tu es très importante pour moi, et..."

Je me stoppai en voyant le visage irrité et rouge de Takane.

"Ah, un problème?"

Lui ai-je demandé.

"C-Commence pas à dire des trucs du genre, c'est gênant..."

Je m'excusai abruptement, mais je me défendis ;

"H-Haha, désolé, mais écoute-moi, je te prie."

Elle fit un "Pffff..." d'ennui avant de me regarder.

Où j'en étais?

Ah, oui.

"Alors...euh..."

Je ne savais absolument pas comment continuer.

Zut, je dis quoi maintenant?

Il faut que je fasse attention...

Je ne dois pas la brusquer...

"...Ben, allez, accouche."

Aaaahhhhh, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je bafouillai.

"H-Heu, donc, ouais, t'es vraiment importante pour moi, et,  hum, en fait, je pense qu'on devrait se poser une question..."

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter- Attends, une question?"

Je hochai la tête timidement.

Je me sentais vraiment nerveux.

Par anxiété, je tripotai le bas de mon haut d'habit d'hôpital, et après avoir relevé la tête, je dis, lentement.

"Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on est vraiment 'amis'...?"

Dès que j'ai dit ça, le visage de Takane s'assombrit.

"A...mis? Je suis la seule à nous considérer comme 'amis'...?"

Ah, Takane croit que j'ai dit ça dans le sens où je ne veux pas être son ami!

Eh bien, c'est un peu vrai, mais pas dans le sens où je ne veux pas l'aider, ou la voir, ou lui parler.

Je ne veux juste pas être 'qu''un ami.

"A-Ah, si si! Tu es la plus précieuse des amies, mais... Tu vois... Je n'arrive pas à te mettre au même niveau que Shintaro..."

"...J'espère bien! Ce gars mérite même pas de te connaître."

En faisant la moue, Takane prononça cette phrase vivement.

Shintaro reste mon ami...

Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas...

Vous êtes comme l'huile et l'eau...

Takane écarquilla alors les yeux, comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose.

"Ahh! Ben, oui, j'imagine qu'on est plus qu'amis, ouais."

A ces mots, je me sentis rougir.

Takane, alors, toi aussi, tu...?

"...On est meilleurs amis, non?"

Laissa-t-elle échapper, pensive.

Je sentis quelque chose me poignarder le ventre de désespoir, et je soupirai.

"H-Hum, oui, peut-être...mais... pourquoi pas...un niveau au dessus...?"

Takane demeura silencieuse, et comme si elle réfléchissait, elle disait ;

"Hm...Ah...Je vois..."

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, mon espoir revigoré.

"Genre...famille spirituelle? Frère et sœur d'âme?"

Elle prononça ces mots d'une manière hésitante, comme si elle doutait entre deux choix, et bien évidemment, je laissai échapper un petit "Non, pas ça non plus...".

Takane se montra de plus en plus impatiente, et énervée de ma timidité, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me sermonner, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. 

A la place, elle croisa les bras, avant de simplement me demander :

"Ben, quoi, alors?"

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer, et des sueurs froides dans mon dos.

Bon...

J'imagine que c'est le moment...

Respire...

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, et avec une expression bienveillante, je prononçai alors.

"Nous sommes...plus que tout ça..."

Ne comprenant pas, Takane laissa échapper un "Hein?" avant de décroiser les bras.

"Je suis en peu en retard, comme d'habitude, donc... Désolé."

Je pris une grande inspiration.

"En fait... je voudrais mettre fin à toute l'ambiguïté qui flotte au dessus de nous..."

Elle répéta mes mots, comme si elle en cherchait le sens.

"...Ambiguïté...?"

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je souris, puis lui transmis les mots que je voulais lui exprimer depuis si longtemps.

"...Je t'aime, Takane."

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, Takane écarquilla les yeux, et je pris sa main tremblante, tandis qu'elle forçait un sourire.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes-"

"...Je t'aime."

Ses joues de la couleur des roses rouges, et en faisant une mine faussement énervée, elle me reprocha : 

"N-Ne dis pas des trucs du genre, ça porte à confusion..."

Confusion?

Non, justement.

Je veux dissiper la brume qui s'est établie autour de ces sentiments.

En serrant sa main, j'ouvris ma bouche pour répéter ces mots, mais à peine ai-je prononcé un "Je" qu'un précipité "Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi-"se fit entendre.

Elle retira brusquement sa main la mienne, et en complément de son autre main libre, attrapa sa couverture blanche pour la mettre au dessus de sa tête.

Non, ne te cache pas!

Je tirai timidement sur la couverture pour montrer mon désaccord, et mon coeur battant à cent à l'heure, je lui dis :

"T-Takane, sors de là..."

Mais celle-ci étouffa un cri d'embarras sous son drap, et alors que j'allais persister, une petite voix pris la parole.

"Vous me gonflez, en ce moment..."

Hein?

En se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle continua sa plainte.

"...Toujours à m'harceler avec ça..."

Ça?

'Ça'...?

"D'abord Ayano, et maintenant toi...?"

...

C'est donc bien de 'ça' dont Ayano lui a parlé ce matin.

"...Vous pouvez genre...me lâcher les baskets...deux secondes...?"

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus aigüe, et alors que j'allais répondre un "Désolé", Takane surgit et me lança un regard assez vexé.

Sa main encore aggripée au tissu, j'y posai la mienne pour la reconforter, et Takane se laissa faire.

Cependant, elle détourna le regard, avant de marmonner.

"...T-Tu veux qu'on...se voie...genre...hors de l'école...plus souvent...?"

Très heureux de sa question, je répondis, avec assurance.

"O-Oui! Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble!"

Elle sursauta, son regard toujours dirigé vers la direction opposée à mon visage.

Takane détacha ses chevelure, et après avoir mis au poignet ses deux élastiques, elle mis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Soudain, trois "Toc" provenant de derrière la porte survinrent, et je dis, d'une voix portante "Ouiii!" 

L'infirmière de tout-à-l'heure apparût alors, et, souriante, elle tenait un porte-bloc notes à pinces.

"Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement..."

Toujours proche de la porte, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa feuille, avant de me regarder.

"Haruka, j'ai appris que vous aller devenir majeur en fin d'année... avez-vous déjà choisi une personne de confiance...?"

Je regardai Takane, qui faisait alors face à l'infirmière, et elle dit plus rapidement que moi :

"Enomoto... Takane Enomoto."


	12. La Fanfiction Où C'Est La Seconde Route Du Manga Et Personne Ne Meurt

Est-ce que 'ce gars' sera encore dans les parages, aujourd'hui...?

Patientant dans la salle d'attente qui faisait face à la chambre de mon ami, je tentai de passer le temps en me consacrant à ma réflexion.

Ce jour-là, comme d'autres jours passés, j'étais venue rendre visite à Haruka.

Cependant, il y avait un risque qu'encore une fois, je rebrousse chemin, proche du but.

Tout ça à cause d'un nouveau patient qui partageait sa chambre.

Je n'arrivais pas à le blairer.

Même si je ne le connaissais pas, j'avais ce genre de haine qui grandissait en moi en le voyant, et je faisais automatiquement demi-tour.

Lorsque je lui avais rendu visite pour la première fois après mon départ de l'hôpital, Haruka était en train de jouer à la PSLITA avec son nouveau colocataire et ami.

J'étais entrée dans la pièce, très enthousiaste, mais mon sourire s'est vite dissipé quand j'ai vu Haruka jouer avec l'autre gars.

Surtout qu'Haruka...ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée.

J'avais posé discrètement mon petit panier de fruits dans l'entrée, et j'avais déguerpi, vexée.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un jouet passé de mode, jeté à la poubelle, et aussitôt remplacé par un meilleur.

C'était impulsif et d'une imbécilité incroyable, mais mon honneur en avait pris un sacré coup.

Ça commence à faire long, là...

Pour être honnête, je me sentais vraiment seule, après avoir quitté l'hôpital.

Même si j'étais en meilleure santé qu'avant, et que ça pouvait m'aider afin de sortir plus souvent de ma chambre...

...J'y restais cloîtrée à l'intérieur.

Je me sentais juste...si seule.

Haruka avait été mon premier vrai ami, je pouvais lui faire confiance, et il était suffisamment gentil pour me supporter.

Et puis, ça m'avait fait un peu plaisir qu'il me dise en face que j'étais son amie.

Il avait réagi si bizarrement quand je lui ai dit qu'on était amis que j'ai bien cru être la seule idiote à le penser.

Alors ça me rassurait, que ce soit mutuel.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu autant de générosité et de bienveillance de la part de quelqu'un, mis à part ma grand-mère.

Et encore...

Cela m'embarrassait de réaliser que quelque part, il était important pour moi.

Oui, quand j'y repensais, ça me mettait vraiment mal-à-l'aise.

J'avais juste envie d'arrêter de penser à lui.

Ça me déconcentrait en cours, en jouant, tout le temps.

Mais...

Quelque part...

Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça...

Bien que je me retrouvais triste à n'avoir plus personne avec qui jouer, parler, ou juste traîner, j'étais quand même contente de l'avoir rencontré.

Bien sûr, ce n'était rien d''amoureux'.

Absolument pas.

Non, en fait, j'étais juste attachée à la première personne qui était vraiment amicale envers moi.

Même si, avouons-le, à première vue, il me semblait vraiment être un cas désespéré.

Je m'étais plainte d'un game over dans mon jeu, et apparemment, il avait commencé à beaucoup parlé, mais ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai enlevé mon casque pour l'écouter.

C'était tellement ridicule que j'en avais eu un fou rire.

Mais même s'il était vraiment aussi pas-doué que ça, j'avais fait avec.

Je me sentis rougir lorsque je réalisai que j'étais, une fois encore, en train de sourire, mes pensées tournant, une fois encore, autour de cette personne.

Mais mon sourire fut très vite dissipé par l'agitation soudaine du personnel medical, qui se dirigeait avec hâte vers le bloc opératoire.

Hé-oh...

Pourquoi ça s'excite, d'un coup?

Prise de court et par réflexe, je me mis à paniquer.

...

Non.

...

Et si...?

Oh non.

Faites que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

S'il vous plaît.

Je me suis levée abruptement et dans le long couloir blanc de l'hôpital, je me précipitai vers un docteur en marche vers la salle, mais celui-ci m'ignora.

C'est pas vrai...!

Plutôt que de le suivre, je courai vers la chambre d'Haruka.

Faites qu'il soit là.

Faites qu'il soit dans sa chambre.

Je vous en supplie...!

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte coulissante, je m'attendais à son sourire habituel et à un "Bonjour, Takane", cependant, son lit était vide.

"Haruka...?"

Il n'est pas là...

Où est-ce qu'il est...?

Tremblante, mon esprit se mit à s'emporter.

Oh non.

Non non non.

Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait son carnet de dessin, et en regardant de plus près, je remarquai qu'un petit noeud y était accroché.

Comme s'il en avait fait un cadeau.

...Un cadeau d'adieu.

Pourquoi est-ce que...?

je pris de mes mains tressaillantes le carnet, avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol, mes jambes n'ayant plus de forces et incapable de me contrôler.

En tournant les pages, j'arrivai sur un dessin de moi, avec écrit au dessus "Mon amie", qui fut bientôt taché par des petites gouttes d'eau, venant tout droit de mes yeux.

J'étais trop touchée par le croquis et anxieuse pour réfléchir.

Je serrai contre moi le carnet tandis que je priai pour lui.

Ne meurs pas...

Pas maintenant...!

Je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos de ce qu'il avait, sauf que c'était assez grave, ou en tout cas, plus grave que moi.

Rouvrant mes yeux brouillés par les larmes, je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu mourrais...?

...

Ça serait trop dur.

Impossible de vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Ces pensées extrêmes me firent désespérer encore plus.

Et alors que je me levai subitement pour me diriger en titubant vers la vitre, une voix derrière moi m'interpella.

"M-Mademoiselle!"

Je me retournai.

C'était une jeune infirmière, qui était entrée précipitamment dans la pièce, avant de venir rapidité vers moi.

"Vous...êtes venue voir Kokonose, non?"

Ma gorge me serrait si fort, ça en devenait très douloureux, donc j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle me sourit, tout en me caressant le bras.

"Séchez vos larmes, il va bien. Il a fait une attaque assez sérieuse, mais il s'en est sorti."

Tandis que je recommençais à sangloter pathétiquement, l'infirmière me prit dans ses bras en rigolant un peu, alors que franchement, cette situation était tout, sauf drôle.

"Oh... Allons, allons..."

Je ressentais une joie et une tristesse profondes, ce qui ne m'aidait pas du tout à me calmer.

Surtout que j'étais en colère contre moi-même, d'avoir été si stupide et si têtue quant à son ami.

Il avait totalement le droit de se faire des amis...

Mais moi...

Mais moi...!

...Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute, tout ça.

...

C'est ma punition pour avoir été aussi bête et aussi nulle.

...

Je suis tellement...

Tellement...

Idiote...!

La jeune infirmière recula et me lâcha de son emprise, avant de me donner un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche.

"Je savais que vous étiez inséparables, mais de là à vous suicider..."

Dès que j'entendis ces mots, je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Me suicider...?

J'étais tout à fait prête à me donner la mort en supposant celle d'Haruka, tout en me disant que j'en étais la responsable.

...Haha...

Une partie de moi me disait que je ne me préoccupais pas tant que ça pour lui, et que ce n'était que sur le moment que je réagis comme ça, mais une autre me criait cependant le contraire.

Vu la situation dans laquelle j'avais failli me mettre, c'était la deuxième partie qui avait raison.

"Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps... Ah, j'aurais dû rester près de vous pour vous informer de son état..."

Une expression de culpabilité apparût sur son visage, et alors qu'elle commençait visiblement à s'en vouloir, je réussis à dire, de ma voix cassée :

"...C'est moi..."

À ces mots, la jeune femme fit une mine étonnée et confuse.

"...Si j'étais venue le voir avant, alors peut-être que..."

Ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire, la jeune infirmière força un sourire.

"M-Mais voyons, ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que vous pouvez contrôler...et de plus, je vous ai vue le voir plein de fois auparavant..."

Je secouai la tête pour désapprouver.

"...Je ne suis jamais arrivée à le voir en face..."

Surprise, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis votre départ...?"

Sentant ma gorge se resserrer encore plus, je hochai rapidement la tête, avant de sortir un mouchoir et de le tremper de mes larmes.

Un petit silence se fit, puis la jeune femme m'adressa doucement la parole.

"Serait-ce à cause de Kisaragi...?"

Kisaragi...?

Je répétai le nom qu'elle m'avait donné, avant qu'elle ne precise "L'ex-colocataire d'Haruka, qui est venu juste après votre départ..."

Ah, 'ce gars'.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur le sol.

La jeune femme s'approcha, et dans un murmure, me dit alors, avec un petit sourire.

"Vous vous causez du souci pour rien, Enomoto."

Elle s'arrêta, avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus douce.

"...Vous êtes quelqu'un de très important pour Kononose."

Relevant légèrement ma tête et sentant mon coeur se rechauffer bizarrement en entendant les mots, je tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre ce qu'elle allait dire de plus.

"Même en se faisant d'autres amis, vous resterez toujours sa préférée."

Je me sentis rougir en entendant ça, et je m'empressai de me défendre, en marmonnant :

"J-Je m'en fiche de ça."

Pas très convaincue, la jeune femme continua à me parler sur le même ton maternel.

"Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Enomoto."

Mais qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires!

"J-Je..."

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ses sous-entendus, je me retrouvai incapable de riposter.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de me dire :

"Bon. Kokonose est encore endormi, donc je vais devoir vous faire attendre, d'accord?"

Sans rien dire, je hochai légèrement la tête, encore gênée.

Elle partit vers la porte, et je la suivis, après avoir refermé et reposé le carnet sur la table de chevet du concerné.

Tout en marchant derrière elle, je me sentis bizarrement de meilleure humeur lorsque je me rappelai ses mots.

"Même en se faisant d'autres amis, vous resterez toujours sa préférée."

"...Vous êtes quelqu'un de très important pour Kononose."

Mes joues se mirent subitement à chauffer, et je secouai ma tête pour dissiper mes pensées.

Je suis vraiment bête.

Avant même que je ne puisse le réaliser, je me trouvai déjà face aux sièges et bancs de la pièce aménagée pour patienter.

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc, fatiguée de toutes ces émotions.

En poussant un profond soupir, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tandis que la jeune femme se tint devant moi.

"Je vous dirai lorsque Kokonose sera réveillé. Rassurez-vous."

Je la regardai et marmonnai un timide "Merci", en regardant le sol.

Une voix masculine survint alors, sans crier garde.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Haruka?"

Je me redressai pour voir la source du son, et devant la jeune infirmière se tenait un adolescent, qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune que moi.

Il avait des yeux perçants, légèrement cernés et blasés, et avait des cheveux noirs. 

'Ce gars' n'était plus en habit d'hôpital, mais en uniforme noir de collègien, et tenait sur son épaule un papier enroulé.

"Kisaragi...?"

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, 'ce gars' avait tourné ses yeux vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

"...On se connaît?"

M'avait-il demandé, méfiant.

La jeune femme qui jusque-là lui parlait se tourna vers moi en souriant.

"Kisaragi, voilà Enomoto, une très chère amie à Haruka!"

Mon visage devint immédiatement brûlant à ces mots, et de ma voix aïgue, je répondis.

"J-Je ne suis pas si chère que ça...!"

Kisaragi cligna des yeux en confusion, avant de les plisser.

"Ah, c'est elle, 'Takane'...?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour confirmer la supposition, et alors que j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi Haruka parlerait de moi, la voix masculine retentit une nouvelle fois.

"Appelle-moi Shintaro."

Il était maintenant devant moi, tenant encore son papier enroulé sur son épaule.

En me concentrant sur le papier en question, je reconnus le logo de l'établissement scolaire du coin.

Une inscription...?

Alors que la jeune infirmière s'eclipsa en nous saluant, Kisaragi-enfin, Shintaro, s'assit à côté de moi, en râlant.

"Moi qui allais lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle."

Une bonne nouvelle pour Haruka?

Sentant sûrement mon regard interrogateur, le garçon tourna son regard vers moi et m'expliqua :

"Il voulait que j'aille à l'école."

...

Je vois...

Alors 'Shintaro' était lui aussi descolarisé.

D'où le papier d'inscription.

...

Attends...

La surprise de dessinant vraisemblablement sur mon visage, tout simplement, je demandai pourquoi.

"...Il aurait voulu pouvoir y aller, donc voir quelqu'un qui pouvait mais qui n'y allait pas l'a mis en colère..."

Haruka...

En colère...?

C'est assez dur à imaginer...

Haruka était un garçon calme et doux, donc le voir furieux était plus que surprenant.

Mais ce qui était attristant, par contre, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était fâché.

Donc Haruka aurait voulu continuer à vivre comme un garçon normal, en fait...?

C'était...

C'était vraiment déprimant.

J'imagine qu'il a dû se descolariser a cause de sa maladie...

Moi...

Moi je me suis aussi descolarisée pour cette raison mais...

Vu que je vais mieux...

...

...J'étais en état d'y aller, j'imagine.

...

Si je savais ça, j'aurais demandé à Dieu qu'il échange nos conditions.

...Comme ça, Haruka pourrait profiter de l'école.

Si Dieu m'attendait à l'hôpital pour le faire...

...Et éventuellement lui éviter sa crise cardiaque d'aujourd'hui.

...

...J'aurais couru.

J'aurais couru sur la route.

J'aurais couru sur la colline.

J'aurais couru vers le bâtiment.

Tellement à fond, j'en aurais perdu mes pieds...

En pleine crise de réalisation, je sentis la tristesse m'envahir.

Mais je fus ramenée à la réalité par l'intervention du jeune homme.

"T'en fais une tête."

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Shintaro changea de sujet.

"Mais bref, on s'en fiche. Pourquoi t'es là, d'ailleurs?"

Sa façon de parler aussi directe et franche me brusqua un peu.

"Ah, hum, je suis juste venue le voir..."

Il fit une mine dépitée, avant de dire, sur un ton exaspéré.

"Je sais, ça, merci. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, et pas avant?"

J'eus comme l'impression qu'on avait d'abord planté un couteau dans ma poitrine-inexistante- puis avait étaler sur la plaie de la tomate-cette immonde nourriture-fraîche.

Je ne peux pas répondre que j'étais jalouse de ce gars!

...

Jalouse?

Non, je n'étais pas jalouse!

Et puis quoi, encore?!

Luttant contre cette personne prétentieuse et insupportable que ce gars était, je me défendis :

"J-J'étais occupée au lycée, c'est tout!"

Suspicieusement, et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il fit un sourire narquois, avant de dire :

"Je vois..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là, le morveux?!

...Quoi, ça se voit tellement que ça que je suis inéduquée?!

Je lui lançai un regard furieux, ce qui le fit lever les sourcils.

Oh, ce gars...

Je l'aime pas.

Vraiment pas du tout.

Même si je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter, surtout avec un garçon pareil, je souhaitais quand même lui poser quelques questions.

J'imagine que ma curiosité s'était affutée, au fil du temps.

Je baissai mon regard et je tournai ma langue sept fois dans la bouche.

Non...

Poser des questions d'emblée est un peu bizarre.

Il va encore s'imaginer des trucs.

...

Attends, quels trucs?

Hors de question qu'il s'imagine 'ça', parce qu'il a tout faux.

Si je commence à lui demander des trucs à propos d'Haruka, il va penser que c'est comme 'ça', ce qui est totalement incorrect.

Il ne faut pas faire erreur.

Je débattais dans ma tête en silence, silence pesant qui avait alors envahi la salle d'attente.

De toute façon, il sait rien de nous, ce gars.

Donc il a même pas le droit de s'inventer des choses.

Et puis, même, en quoi ça serait comme 'ça'?

Réalisant que j'y réfléchissais vraiment, je tentai de penser à autre chose, mais peu importe ce que je faisais, tout tournait autour de lui.

Et avant même que je le réalise, je me suis remise à m'inquiéter pour lui.

...

...Est-ce qu'il va vraiment bien?

Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller?

Je lui dis quoi?

"J'étais tellement inquiète?"

"Désolée de pas t'avoir rendu visite pendant des mois?"

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir?"

...

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de culpabilité et de gêne, et je tins ma tête entre mes mains en me la grattant.

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre...!

Pourquoi ça doit être moi, l'imbécile de l'histoire?!

Et tandis que je me plaignais sans prononcer le moindre mot articulé, des bruits de petits pas pressées se firent entendre.

Avec hâte, la jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure se dirigea vers nous, en disabt avec un sourire :

"Kokonose vient de se réveiller, vous pouvez venir!"

À ces mots, Shintaro se leva et se mit à marcher vers la dite-chambre, tandis que la jeune femme se tenait droite devant moi.

Mais je me sentais incapable de bouger.

Je voulais y aller, mais j'étais comme clouée au banc.

Embarrassée, je me mis à trembler, et ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je dis :

"A-Aha, j'arrive, oui..."

J'étais encore paralysée.

La jeune femme me regarda avec un air inquiet, presque paniquée.

"Enomoto, vous allez..."

"Bien! Oui, oui, ça va, je...je vais aller m'hydrater un peu."

Sentant enfin de la force pénétrer mes jambes, je me levai, et partit au trot vers les distributeurs, qui se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres de là où j'étais, sans regarder derrière moi.

Bon sang.

Je veux y aller, moi aussi.

Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, alors?

Mes pas frappaient le sol, comme si j'étais énervée.

J'ai l'impression de m'enfuir.

Ce qui était un peu paradoxal, vu que je m'enfuyais de quelqu'un que j'avais envie de voir.

Je devrais juste rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée devant la machine, je sortis de la poche de ma veste bleue des pièces, que je glissai dans le trou fait pour.

Haruka va très bien sans moi.

Une fois avoir tapé le numéro correspondant à la boisson énergisante que je voulais obtenir.

Je la regardai s'avancer vers le vide avant de tomber violemment, en faisant un lourd "pam".

Pour une raison assez étrange, je ressentis des frissons.

Je récupérai la bouteille dans le bac en m'accroupissant, et une fois relevée, je l'ouvris et j'en pris une gorgée.

En me retournant, je vis une silhouette familière au loin.

La boisson que je n'avais toujours pas avalée se retrouva coincée douloureusement dans ma gorge, et je commençai à tousser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, cet abruti?!

La firgure lointaine s'approcha en chancelant vers moi.

Cette personne n'était tout autre qu'Haruka, encore dans sa tenue l'hôpital, prenant appui sur le pied à perfusion qu'il tenait de ses deux mains.

Il avait des difficultés à marcher.

Mais le garçon continua à tituber en ma direction, et alors que je sentis, pour une raison que j'ignorais, mon coeur battre plus fort et plus rapidement qu'avant, je galopai vers lui, après avoir fermé à la va-vite ma bouteille.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Lui criai-je dessus.

J'arrivai rapidement juste devant lui, et je serrai ses bras comme pour le retenir de tomber.

Il est complètement malade!

Se remettre à marcher juste après une attaque...

Elle est où l'infirmière...?

Shintaro l'a laissé partir, en plus?!

Mais quel...!

"...Takane..."

La voix douce d'Haruka me calma instantanément.

Ses yeux étaient cernés et mi-clos, ses cheveux ébourriffés, et il me souriait faiblement.

...Argh, pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours...!

Alors que je le fixai avec panique dans les yeux, mon ami fit un visage serein.

Je sentis mon visage se transformer en un four, et j'essayai de dire quelque chose comme "Retourne dans la chambre" mais il prit la parole avant moi.

"Je suis tellement content de te revoir..."

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix encore endormie, et me regardait d'un air si sincère que j'en ai eu un pincement au coeur.

...Je me retrouvais complètement sans défense.

Moi qui avais eu si peur de sa réaction en me voyant...

Finalement, il était vraiment "simplet".

Zut, je n'arrive pas à parler.

...

C'est ridicule.

Je trouvais ça ridicule, mais mes muscles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dessiner un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Finalement, j'abandonnai ma fierté et, faisant à attention dire "Sympa de te revoir" et non "Tu m'as manqué aussi", j'ouvris ma bouche.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Haruka."

...

...

Mais quelle imbécile!

Quand j'ai réalisé mon erreur, je me retrouvai dans une honte extrême. 

Je couvris mon visage brûlant de mes deux mains, mais j'entendis encore une fois un petit rire embarrassé du concerné.

"Ça fait vraiment longtemps. Tu étais occupée à l'école, c'est bien ça?"

...

Je pensais que Shintaro allait lui dire autre chose.

Finalement, il a gobé mon petit mensonge.

Pfiou.

J'ai vraiment eu peur.

J'enlevai mes mains de mon visage et je relevai ma tête.

"Ah, euh, ouais. Désolée. Hum, d'ailleurs, il est où, ce gars?"

Après avoir confirmé mon mensonge, je lui demandai où ce goujat était passé.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans les environs mais il n'était pas dans les parages.

Haruka se gratta la tête.

"Shintaro est parti assez tôt après m'avoir montré son papier d'inscription..."

Soudain, un petit sourire apparût sur son visage, comme s'il s'était rappelé un agréable souvenir.

"Mais je suis trop content qu'il aille à l'école pour être triste!"

Hm...

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment heureux?

Le connaissant, il devait être heureux pour Shintaro mais...

Il doit avoir un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, non?

"...Ouais. Enfin, tu sais, tu rates pas grand-chose."

Je me mis à parler honnêtement, mais aussitôt que je prononçai ces mots, le sourire d'Haruka se dissipa.

Mince.

C'est vrai que Shintaro lui avait dit un truc similaire.

En plus, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?

Si ça se trouve, c'est pas si mal que ça, l'école...

...

Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais maintenant envie d'y aller.

Cependant, je devrais dire quelque chose de positif à Haruka, histoire de pas plomber l'ambiance.

...

Attends, non, ça va aggraver les choses.

Ah...

Qu'est-ce que je fais...?

"Mais bref, on devrait pas aller dans ta chambre, du coup? Je voudrais pas que tu te fatigues..."

Changer de sujet est toujours une excellente stratégie.

J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait déprimer...

...

Bah, pourquoi je m'inquiète...?

Haruka est bien la personne la plus souriante ici, nan?

Il acquiesca et je le suivis vers sa chambre, d'un pas assez lent.

Après tout, je ne faisais qu'aller à son rythme.

Un petit silence s'était posé entre nous, et seuls nos pas et ceux des autres occupants de l'hôpital pouvaient se faire entendre.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ce genre de brume étrange qui semblait recouvrir mes environs depuis quelques instants.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

Mais pas pour autant désagréable.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma droite.

Haruka a vraiment l'air fatigué.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop souffert...

...

C'est une chose normale pour laquelle s'inquiéter, alors pourquoi je me sens gênée...?

Soudain, certainement parce qu'il avait senti mon regard posé sur lui, Haruka me regarda avant de me faire un petit sourire.

Je détournai le regard, embarrassée pour une raison ou pour une autre, et je remarquai que nous étions déjà arrivés devant sa porte.

A ce moment-là, l'infirmière déboula vers nous.

"K-Kokonose, mais où étiez-vous passé?"

...

Donc il n'y avait que Shintaro avec lui dans la chambre?

...

C'est pas super responsable, si?

D'une voix innocente, Haruka répondit tout simplement :

"E-Eh bien, je suis allé voir Takane..."

A ce moment-là, je réalisai quelque chose.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais au distributeur...?"

Entendant ma question, Haruka me sourit et me dit, d'une manière spontanée :

"Shintaro me l'a dit!"

Alors même si j'avais fini par voir Haruka un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'avais envie de frapper 'ce gars' pour espionner les gens.

Ou alors...

"Parce que tu lui as demandé...?!"

Haruka hocha la tête pour dire oui, et je couvris de ma main mon visage pour montrer mon exasperation et mon embarras.

Haruka...

Mais quelle espèce d'abruti es-tu...?

"J'allais venir te voir. T'avais pas besoin de venir."

Je répondis à voix basse.

Cependant, je me rappelai subitement toutes ces fois où je m'étais dit "Allez, je vais lui rendre visite" avant de rebrousser chemin.

Donc me dire d'aller le voir était plus voué à l'échec qu'autre chose, habituellement.

Alors pouvais-je vraiment lui dire que "J'allais le voir"?

Si Haruka était au courant de ça, alors il serait logique pour lui de s'inquiéter qu'encore une fois, je reparte.

A moins que...!

...

Haruka faisait peut-être semblant de croire que j'étais occupée à l'école, d'où le fait que je ne lui rendais pas visite.

Et en fait...

Il savait que je venais et que je faisais demi-tour.

...

Non, aucun moyen.

Haruka ne mentirait pas là-dessus.

Alors que je menais une guerre sans merci avec mes pensées, ma bulle de réflexion fut éclatée par la voix d'Haruka.

"...Eh bien, j'avais peur que tu sois partie donc...c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu demander et y aller moi-même..."

Son pauvre sourire semblait cacher quelque chose, et alors que j'eus un genre de pulsion pour lui répondre qu'il était bête, je me calmai, et je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Si Haruka m'attaque avec de la gentillesse...

...Alors je vais faire de même.

D'une fausse voix séductrice, je prononçai ceci :

"Oh, Haruka, tu es si naïf. Tu sais bien que nous sommes inséparables."

Prends-ça dans ta face.

Alors que je me sentais fière de ma répartie, je commençai à me demander s'il ne l'avait pas pris au premier degré.

Son visage rouge, il me demanda d'une voix hésitante et plus aïgue que d'habitude :

"H-Haha, tu le penses vraiment?"

Il l'a pris au premier degré, cet imbécile.

"M-Mais je rigolais, imbécile...!"

La panique m'envahissant, je tentai de me rattraper de ma réponse maladroite.

"E-Enfin, on est amis, et...euh..."

La jeune infirmière qui se tenait à côté de nous, et qui se mêlait de nos oignons, avait ajouté un petit rire dont je me serais bien passée.

À ces mots, Haruka fit un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour montrer que j'en avais marre, avant de rentrer à l'interieur de la pièce.

Derrière moi, j'entendis encore une fois le piaillement de la jeune femme, mais je n'y faisais déjà plus attention.

Mais qu'elle s'en aille...

Mais qu'elle s'en aille...!

"Normalement, vous pouvez rester dans votre chambre, alors reposez-vous!"

Avait-dit cette dernière à Haruka, qui depuis était aussi rentré dans la pièce.

Alors devant son lit, il continua à déplacer le pied de perfusion pour le mettre à côté de sa table de chevet, puis s'asseya.

"...Donc ne tentez rien de trop physique!"

Je me retournai vers la jeune femme, et je vis qu'elle avait une expression bien différente que tout-à-l'heure.

Elle était devenue malicieuse.

Dans l'incompréhension, je haussai les sourcils quand de nulle part, la jeune femme me fit un clin d'oeil.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue par ça...?

Ensuite, ça m'a frappé...

...Au visage par une chaleur intense et incontrôlable.

Mais au moment où j'allais rétorquer violemment au membre du personnel, la jeune femme referma la porte.

Je restai immobile devant la porte.

Je vais la tuer.

Et je vais tuer 'ce gars', aussi.

J'aurais voulu tuer Haruka mais il a déjà été trop proche de la mort, donc ça serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Bon... J'imagine qu'on est enfin réunis, pas vrai?"

La voix claire mais bizarrement douce d'Haruka retentit dans la pièce, me faisant lentement retourner vers lui.

Avec un visage dépité, je tentai de lui répondre convenablement, mais seulement un bafouillement sortit de ma bouche.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et, après m'être calmée, je pris la chaise qui se trouvait proche de la fenêtre et la déplaçai vers le bord du lit.

Tout en m'installant sur la chaise, je soupirai, avant d'abandonner ma fierté pour répondre "Oui."

Il était devenu trop fatiguant de mentir.

Allongé sur ses draps, dont il ne s'est pas couvert vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, Haruka me fixa dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

"Dis, tu viendras me visiter plus souvent?"

Hein?

Un peu brusquée de la question, je clignai des yeux deux fois.

"O-Ouais, je viendrai plus souvent. Désolée."

Est-ce que...?

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire...?

Ça m'embarrasse mais...

Si un jour il découvre que je ne vais pas à l'école...

...Il ne me fera plus confiance, si?

...

...Bon.

Je vais m'expliquer.

Mais alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire la vérité, Haruka me devança.

"Cool. D'ailleurs, je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone? J'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler d'ici."

Argh.

Ce mec...

C'est vraiment quelqu'un.

Il pris son carnet, posé sur sa table de chevet, avant de l'ouvrir et d'attraper un crayon dans le tiroir.

Tout sourire, il le posa sur la feuille vierge qu'il me tendit.

J'écris mon numéro sur le papier, et une fois ça de fait, je posai le crayon sur le papier, avant qu'Haruka reprenne le carnet.

Je regardai à droite, où se trouvait le téléphone fixe blanc crème, sur lequel était scotché un petit papier avec quelques chiffres dessus, correspondant à la ligne téléphonique de la chambre.

Je devrais probablement prendre son numéro aussi.

Je sortis le téléphone qui se trouvait de la poche et je créai un contact avec ce même numéro.

"Voilà, comme ça, on pourra communiquer."

Ai-je laissé échapper tout en pianotant sur mon mobile.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, Haruka regardait d'un air béat la feuille où j'avais écrit le numéro.

Me sentant un peu mal-à-l'aise, je décidai de briser le silence.

"...Hum...à propos de mes visites..."

Haruka m'interrompit avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

"J-Je comprends parfaitement! Tu étais occupée à l'école, et tu as bien raison de tout donner et..."

"Haruka, est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête de bonne élève?"

Je lui posai cette question avec dépit sur mon visage.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

"Hein? Eh bien, je ne sais pas juger ce genre de choses mais..."

Je rigolai, désespérée.

"...Tu m'as l'air intelligente, Takane!"

Encore un compliment naïf de sa part.

Qu'il ne pensait peut-être pas?

"Haruka...Je ne vais pas à l'école."

Ai-je dit d'une voix faible, tout en le regardant comme s'il était un abruti.

Ses sourcils se voutèrent de surpeise, et, son regard vide, il laissa ďchapper un duscret "Hein..." avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Désolée. J'ai menti."

A ces mots, Haruka fit une mine triste et dit, sur un ton parental.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me le reproche, ou qu'il mentionne Shintaro, il me posa une question de nulle part.

"Mais Takane, tu peux aller à l'école, non?"

Je fus prise de court de ces mots qui semblaient tout droit sortir du coeur.

Haruka m'avait posé cette question comme s'il m'en voulait un peu.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à ressentir.

Je suis désolée d'être une déception.

Tous les jours, je restais recluse chez moi, à jouer aux jeux vidéo. 

L'école n'était pas quelque chose qui m'intéressait, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire plus tard.

Donc je n'avais aucune raison d'y aller.

Aucun avenir à préparer.

"J-Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard!"

La voix encourageante d'Haruka parvint à les oreilles, et surprise, je relevai ma tête.

Haruka me regardait avec des yeux scintillant d'espoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mes joues chauffèrent et j'eus envie de le grapper dans l'estomac à ce moment-là, mais je soupirai gentiment.

Pas très surprenant de sa part de dire quelque chose du genre.

"Je suis juste bonne à jouer aux jeux vidéo, Haruka..."

Ai-je dit modestement, un peu triste que ce soit ma réalité 

"Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en faisait un visage presque vexé.

Je fus si surprise de cette expression que j'en ai eu un peu peur, mais soudain, Haruka me pris la main.

"Takane."

Des frissons parcururent mon corps en entier.

"Tu es fantastique."

Mes joues chauffèrent aux mots encourageants de mon ami.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, tout d'un coup...?!

C'est hyper gênant!

Je bafouillai, cherchant des mots pour le remettre à sa place, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

"Je suis sûr que tu as une chance."

Il me demande de me scolariser, là?

"H-Haruka, je suis vraiment pas-"

"Takane."

Des sueurs froides survinrent dans mon dos, et ses yeux pénètrèrent les miens.

"Je t'en prie."

Haruka...

"Je veux que tu aies une bonne vie, plus tard."

Je sentis une drôle de sensation me retourner le ventre.

Arrête.

Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça...!

J'ouvris la bouche, tandis que mes mains moites et tremblantes se faisaient serrer par les mains gelées d'Haruka.

"Haruka..."

Je sentis quelque chose me chauffer les yeux, et avant que je ne le remarque, ma gorge commença à être si douloureuse que ma voix se cassa.

Pourquoi je dois pleurer pour un truc pareil?!

Je suis vraiment nulle.

En plus d'être inculte, je suis stupide et-

"Ouaaaah! Pleure pas...!"

Haruka s'était assis sur les genoux pour me faire face.

Abruptement, je collai ma tempe à mon épaule afin d'essuyer mes yeux sanglotants, et je reniflai bruyamment.

Je me sens tellement incapable.

"D-Désolée, c'est moi, j'ai..."

Alors que je tentais de me justigier de ma pauvre voix, Haruka resta silencieux.

Bon sang, mais ressaisis-toi!

Je pris une grande respiration et commençai à me calmer.

"Takane, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es triste..."

"...Mais sache que tu es une personne incroyable. Alors ne doute jamais de toi."

À moitié surprise de ces mots, je sentis ma voix redevenir normale.

"T'es vraiment énervant..."

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi je lui disais ça, Haruka fit une tête confuse.

Un petit silence survint, et seule ma respiration légèrement plus forte que d'habitude se faisait entendre.

Après un petit moment, je brisai le silence.

"Bref...Si je suis pas venue te voir..."

J'avais initualement prévu d'expliquer mon absence.

Même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment le formuler.

Haruka cligna des yeux comme pour exprimer sa curiosité. Je pris la parole.

Ma main était toujours dans la sienne.

"Tu sais..."

Mâchant mes mots, je laissai un petit silence s'installer.

Haruka ne pris pas la parole, et attendait patiemment que je conrinue.

Je baissai finalement la tête et l'ai regardé furtivement.

Encore un peu hésistante, je continuai mon histoire.

"Je venais te voir assez souvent, en fait..."

A ce moment-là, Haruka ouvrit en grand ses yeux et dit "Ah?", et l'instant d'après, mes yeux se rivèrent sur mes pieds.

"Mais ... une fois arrivée, je faisais toujours demi-tour .."

"Hein...?"

"J-Je sais, c'est débile! C'est juste que..."

Ma main libre cramponnait ma jupe jaune.

"...J'avais pas le courage."

Voilà le mot tabou.

"Courage".

Au fond, je suis juste une lâche.

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma main libre, et ce quelque chose était justement une autre main.

"Mais de quoi avais-tu peur...?"

La voix douce et inquiète d'Haruka atteint mes oreilles, et je me sentis d'humeur à m'enfuir.

Je restai statique.

"...Je sais pas..."

Mes deux mains étaient maintenant dans les siennes, et Haruka me demanda alors prudemment et d"une manière soucieuse,

"Tu n'aimes pas Shintaro...?"

...En plein dans le mille...!

Enfin...

J'arrive pas à le blairer, c'est tout.

Gênée, je ne répondis rien, et Haruka me secoua légèrement la main gauche pour m'interpeller.

"Vous vous connaissez?"

Me demanda-t-il, avec innocence.

"E-Eh bien...non...mais...je sais pas...Quand je l'ai vu avec toi..."

A ce moment-là, le ton de voix que pris Haruka changea drastiquement.

"C'est assez flatteur de savoir que tu me veuilles à toi toute seule!" 

Mon visage devint un volcan en éruption.

"...P-Pas du tout! Ça m'a juste fait bizarre! T'imagine pas des trucs!"

Mais le petit rire timide d'Haruka n'arriva pas à me mettre en colère.

Et je le voulais, pourtant.

Je croisai les bras.

"Mais Takane, tu sais que..."

"J-Je sais, pas besoin de répéter."

Ai-je rétorqué, avec un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Cette infirmière me l'a déjà dit, abruti.

Je finis par me laisser sourire, puis je dis, sans réfléchir :

"...C'est pareil pour moi."

Je venais de dire quelque chose de très embarrassant mais bizarrement, j'ai eu comme un poids d'enlevé de mes épaules.

Haruka sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis me demanda, plein d'espoir:

"...Dis, tu reviendras, demain?"

Cette petite question me fit l'effet d'une sensation étrange dans le ventre.

"S-Si tu veux, oui."

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le voulais pas, de toute façon.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Haruka ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Franchement, il doit avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire.

À moins qu'il se force?

...Dans ce cas-là, ça ne doit pas faire très mal.

En tout cas, physiquement.

"Merci, Takane."

...

"Hm? C'est la moindre des choses, non?"

Ça reste de la politesse.

"Et puis..."

Continuai-je.

"On est amis, pas vrai?"

Haruka fit un petit sourire qui, étonnamment, me parût un peu triste.

"Pourquoi cette tête? T'as honte d'être mon ami?"

Lui ai-je demandé sur un ton blagueur, même si il y avait une partie de moi qui me disait "Tu es une personne égoïste, normal."

Haruka me fit un petit "Non, non, au contraire!" précipité.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la vitre.

J'étais arrivée en fin d'après-midi, le ciel encore bleu, mais dorénavant, il était vêtu des couleurs chaudes du crépuscule.

Haruka se tourna vers là où je regardais.

Et c'est en silence que nous observâmes le soleil se coucher.

Cependant, ce silence n'était pas lourd.

Il faisait assez de bien.

Mais Haruka le brisa de nulle part, en se retournant vers moi, et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Takane, je..."

À ce moment-là, un 'clic' se fit entendre, et lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder vers la porte, la figure familiére de l'infirmière apparût.

"Désolée du dérangement..."

Dit-elle, timidement.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone, devinant la raison de sa venue.

"Dix neuf heures..."

Le temps passe vite.

Les heures de visites touchaient à sa fin, et il était temps pour moi de partir.

Me levant de ma chaise, je tapotai l'épaule de mon ami, en disant d'un ton gai "Bon, je dois y aller!".

Sans répondre, il m'a souri comme à son habitude, et c'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Le jeune infirmière se tenait encore derrière, et alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, je me retournai et en faisant un signe de la main, lui ai dit:

"À demain, Haruka."

Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la lueur orange de sa chambre, et lorsque je vis ses joues remonter vers ses yeux en me disant "A demain", je sentis mon visage légèrement chauffer.

Embêtée, je fermai la porte, et je m'apprêtais à partir presqu'en courant, quand soudain, un sentiment étrange m'immobilisa.

C'est bizarre...

Pouquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il allait me dire quelque chose d'important..?

Hm...

Non, il allait certainement dire un truc du style "Je suis heureux de te voir"...

Oui...

Mais soudain, autre chose me traversa l'esprit.

À part moi et Shintaro, personne d'autre n'est allé rendre visite à Haruka aujourd'hui...

Et lorsque j'y ai repensé, personne non plus lui rendait visite lorsque j'étais encore une patiente.

Pourtant, il devait avoir une famille, non?

Des parents qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, pas vrai?

Je décidai de poser la question a la jeune infirmière, qui s'etait déjà éloignée.

"U-Um, excusez-moi mademoiselle..."

La jeune femme tourna la tête et afficha un doux sourire poli, tout en répondant "Oui, Enomoto?"

Je m'avançai vers elle et ne parlai pas trop fort, afin qu'Haruka ne m'entende pas.

"Dites...Est-ce que sa famille lui rend visite, au moins?"

A ces mots, la jeune femme fit une tête préoccupée, et un peu gênée, se gratta la tête.

"Eh bien...Son père s'est renfermé dans son travail...depuis la mort de sa femme il y a six ans, à peu près...donc..."

Hein?

Pardon...?

La mère d'Haruka est morte...?

Et...

Son père ne prend même pas la peine de passer du temps avec lui?

Mais quel...!

Un genre de rage commença à naître au fond de moi.

Non, attends un peu...

Il est normal de surréagir quand on perd son être cher, hein?

On ignore le monde autour de soi et...

Une vision du jeune garçon hospitalisé m'interrompit dans mon raisonnement raisonné.

Non mais même.

Haruka ne mérite pas d'être ignoré.

...

Et encore moins par sa propre famille.

Voyant mon visage vexé, la jeune femme tenta de me rassurer.

"M-Mais vous savez, vous êtes un peu sa famille, vous et Shintaro! Haha..."

Mais même si cela me touchait de le réaliser, cela m'attristait.

...Même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'amour parental.

Ma grand-mère essayait un peu à combler ce vide, même si remplacer deux personnes étaient difficile.

Surtout des parents.

"Tant que vous continuerez à être à ses côtés, il n'aura besoin de rien d'autre."

Dit la jeune femme, en me souriant.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire.

Mon esprit un peu embrouillé, je laissai sortir un "Je vois...".

Finalement, je bafouillai

"Je...Je vais y aller. Merci, mademoiselle."

Je me retournai, ne faisant pas attention à sa réaction.

Traçant mon chemin, je sortis finalement de l'hôpital.

Une famille, hein...

Mon peau fut caressée par l'air lourd mais doux du soir estival.

Au lieu de passer par le chemin habituel, je décidai de rendre visite à la mère d'Haruka, au cimetière.

En me promenant entre les tombes ornées de fleurs ou d'offrandes, je trouvai finalement sa tombe.

S'y trouvait une photo en noir et blanc d'une femme au visage doux, dont son fils avait hérité.

Je joignis mes deux mains et priai, devant la pierre tombale où se trouvaiekt des roses blanches ainsi que du gâteau à la broche, dans une petite boîte blanche avec un petit ruban rose l'entourant.

Il faudra que je lui apporte des choses, moi aussi.

J'en profitai également pour saluer mon grand-père.

Voyant la nuit tomber peu à peu, je me redirigeai vers chez moi.

Les jours qui suivirent, je rendais visite à Haruka.

Et comme avant, on devait sortir afin de jouer à la console.

Ça me réconfortait, de retrouver cette 'routine', en un sens.

À Noël, soit son anniversaire, la clinique le célébra, comme l'année d'auparavant.

Je lui avais offert un téléphone, vu qu'il n'en avait pas.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir à l'hôpital, je m'étais dit qu'une fois sorti, il le pourrait.

Haruka en avait été très heureux.

Peu à peu, sa santé s'améliora, et les docteurs décidèrent de le laisser partir au printemps.

A son dernier jour, j'arrivai pour la première fois en retard. En effet, sur le chemin, ma grand-mère m'avait demandé d'acheter quelque chose.

"Désolée du retard."

Lui avais-je dit, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc, à côté d'un cerisier en fleurs.

"Pas grave, pas grave. Tant que tu viens."

Comme à notre habitude, nous avons joué mais...

Haruka décida d'interrompre notre session de but-en-blanc.

Il m'avait dit :

"Dis, Takane..."

...?

Son regard était un peu anxieux, et lorsque je lui dis de continuer, il commença à s'agiter.

"On continuera à se voir, pas vrai?"

En réalisant qu'il ne serait plus à l'hôpital, je répondis un évident "Bien sûr!" tout en ne sachant pas comment.

Il me sourit, puis me posa une question qui fut gravée dans mon esprit.

"...Est-ce qu'on va sortir ensemble?"

Il dit ça dans le sens...?

"E-Eh bien, si par 'sortir ensemble' tu veux juste dire 'traîner entre amis'..."

"...Pas vraiment."

Hein?

Attends, attends, attends.

Il est en train de...?

Ayant détourné le regard, Haruka rougissair légèrement, et alors que je réalisais peu à peu ce qu'il me disait, je pris moi aussi conscience d'une chose.

I-Il veut sortir avec moi...?

Comment est-ce qu'il peut...?

Moi?

...

Pourquoi je me sens si heureuse, d'un coup...?

...

Ne me dites pas que je...?

Alors c'était ça?

C'était 'ça'...?

Profondément gênée de comprende ce que signifiaient mes pensées, mes actions et mes ressentis envers Haruka, je commençais à fortement rougir.

J'avais une sensation étrange dans l'estomac, et je sentais mes lèvres remonter vers mes joues.

Mince.

Je suis...

...

...

...

...amoureuse?

"...D-D'accord."

Je laissai échapper ces mots, mes yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

Lorsque je regardai du coin de l'oeil le concerné, celui-ci souriait tendrement.

Je détournai rapidement le regard, en caressant ma nuque.

Haruka se rapprocha de moi.

Nos épaules se touchèrent.

Ensuite, il pencha sa tête afin qu'elle repose sur la mienne.

Je sursautai un peu.

"Je t'aime."

Ces mots m'ont mis dans un embarras tel que j'en tremblais.

Je bégayai, incapable de réfléchir raisonnablement, et je dis tout haut cette pensée : 

Je t'aime aussi, imbécile.


	13. La Fanfiction Post STR Où Takane et Haruka Visitent Leur Ecole

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines depuis que nous avions mené à bien notre mission finale en tant que membres du Mekakushi-Dan.

...D'après Shintaro, c'était la dernière.

Enfin, d'un point de vue "dimmensionnel".

Je n'ai pas tout bien compris, mais apparemment, tous les univers où nous devions battre l'"ennemi", nous avions échoué. 

Et donc, un nouvel univers, ou un autre monde, se faisait recréer afin de recommencer une partie après le Game Over.

"...Sérieux, c'est vraiment du gros n'importe quoi."

Ça me faisait rire et terriblement peur en même temps.

Savoir que depuis des années, tout cela avait été minutieusement prévu par l'anti-Konoha, le fameux serpent des "Clearing", et que nous n'avions été que de simples marionnettes...

...Non, des cobayes...!

Si j'y réfléchissais trop, alors il était certain qu'on me retrouve en pleurs dans ma chambre.

Franchement, qui ne serait pas choqué d'apprendre ça?

Il y avait trop de choses à expliquer vis-à-vis de cette histoire.

Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre.

Haruka était de retour parmi nous.

Shintaro avait essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

En gros...

Haruka était censé être dans le corps de Konoha, sauf qu'il ne le voulait pas, et est resté dans le "Daze".

Du coup, c'est son pouvoir, "Awakening Eyes" qui a pris le contrôle de son nouveau corps.

...Ça me semblait sacrément tordu.

Et de plus, apparemment, Haruka pouvait voir et ressentir à travers Konoha mais pas le contrôler.

Je trouvais ça assez cruel.

Alors quand il est sorti du Kagerou Daze...

Quand Haruka est revenu, il était complètement bouleversé.

Faut dire que ça faisait quand même deux ans qu'il avait pas touché le sol.

...Techniquement, moi aussi, mais j'avais été dans le monde réel, alors que lui...non.

À ce que j'ai compris, "Awakening", ou en tout cas sa conscience, a diminué, ce qui fait qu'Haruka avait repris le contrôle total de son corps.

Sauf quand il active son pouvoir, j'imagine.

Mais il ne l'a pas encore fait.

...Je crois?

En tout cas...

Ça a été un gros choc pour moi.

De le revoir, je veux dire.

Même si c'était toujours sous l'apparence de Konoha... C'était lui. Et pas Awakening. Ou même Clearing.

C'était lui.

Des cheveux gris, un visage calme, de fines lèvres, un corps si mince qu'il semblait même un peu trop maigre, une grande taille, une attitude douce, des mots gentils que je connaissais si bien, tout ça, avec un grand sourire.

Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre.

Mais... dans un bon sens, d'une certaine manière.

Après tout, même après deux ans sans le voir...

J'imagine que je ressentais encore "ça".

...Ce qui est assez logique, vu que même en étant "Ene", la super fille cybernétique, je continuais à penser à lui, intentionnellement...

...ou non.

Et même en n'ayant plus de corps, je ressentais les... effets secondaires de "ça".

...

C'est tellement gênant.

Depuis, j'ai récupéré mon corps, qui avait quand même un peu grandi...

Enfin, pas grandi comme moi je l'aurais voulu, mais en tout cas, mes cheveux avaient poussé.

Et en plus, la faim et le sommeil ne m'avaient vraiment pas manqués.

...Vraiment pas.

Il était dix heures du matin.

Et je venais de me réveiller, après mes... euh, quinze heures de sommeil ?

...Non, quatorze.

Je suis partie sur le canapé pour dormir vers vingt et une heures...

Et je crois m'être endormie vers vingt-deux heures.

Donc ça fait en fait douze heures...

Bref, ce matin-là, et comme tous les matins vécus avant ma "mort", j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Une ampoule au-dessus de moi brillait fièrement, et j'entendais des conversations autour de moi.

"Ah, Enomoto est réveillée."

La voix familière de "ce gars" atteint mes oreilles.

"Bonjour, Ene ! "

Et une deuxième voix, celle de Kido provenant de la cuisine, me salua.

Je baîllai sans la moindre retenue, clignai des yeux répétitivement afin de m'habituer lentement à la lumière aveuglante de l'ampoule mais aussi des fenêtres ouvertes, laissant entrer un soleil estival.

Je tournai la tête pour voir sur la canapé d'en face Shintaro, pianotant sur son téléphone avec un sourire en coin.

"...Yo."

Dis-je d'une petite voix, encore somnolente, tout en étirant mes bras.

Changeant d'une position couchée à assise, j'arrangeai mes cheveux détachés et emmêlés.

Faudrait vraiment que j'aille chez le coiffeur.

À ce moment-là, mon estomac fit un bruit étrange.

J'avais faim.

Shintaro gloussa, alors que je sentais de plus en plus l'embarras me gagner.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi.

La silhouette vêtue d'un tablier, tenant dans la main droite une louche en inox, coiffée de longs cheveux verts, affichait un sourire doux et maternel.

"Je vous ai gardé un peu du petit-déjeuner, tu en veux ?"

"Vous"?

Je hochai timidement de la tête, tout en me levant avec difficulté.

Kido se mit en marche vers la cuisine et je la.suivit.

Elle sortit du buffet une assiette, des couverts ainsi qu'un verre, et posa le tout sur la table en bois.

Tout en m'affalant sur la chaise, je soupirai.

"...On est les seuls debouts?"

Ai-je demandé en me retournant vers Kido qui faisait réchauffer deux omelettes dans une poêle.

Parmi le bruit de l'huile se friant, la douce voix grave de Kido me répondit.

"Non, Kano est parti avec Marry chercher des courses pour moi, Seto est à son travail à mi-temps..."

Elle fit une pause.

"...Grande-soeur est dans la salle de bains, et Hibiya ainsi qu'Hiyori sont au park."

"Hein ? C'est vraiment sûr de les laisser tout seuls ?"

"Haha, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Momo les accompagne."

"Raison de plus..."

Ai-je ironisé, en refaisant face à mon assiette.

J'entendis une nouvelle fois Kido me parler, mais cette fois, bien plus basse et discrète.

"...Et Haruka n'est pas encore levé. J'ai deviné que c'était ce que tu voulais savoir."

Sentant mes joues chauffer un peu, je me retournai pour me défendre.

Cependant, le sourire de Kido me rendit muette et je ne fus capable que de prononcer un grognement.

Je me remis droite, face à mon assiette qui se faisait alors remplir par Kido, qui laissa échapper un "Et voilà pour toi".

L'omelette fumante et juteuse, un peu croustillante sur les bords me donna un peu plus l'appétit.

En prenant mes couverts, je dis "Merci Kido", avant de m'attaquer au plat.

Kido, portant encore son tablier, s'asseya à côté de moi.

"Tu as bien dormi, sinon ? Tu t'es assoupie si rapidement..."

Mes joues pleines par la délicieuse recette que Kido avait cuisinée, je hochai positivement la tête.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts mit une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.

"Tant mieux tant mieux..."

Je continuai à manger, un peu gênée d'être aussi observée.

Soudainement, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit.

Kido vient de dire qu'Haruka n'était pas encore levé, c'est bien ça ?

Hm...

J'ai qu'à lui faire une petite surprise... alléchante.

Sentant un sourire se dessiner en coin, je me levai de table, en prenant dans les mains mon assiette, où l'omelette était à peine entamée.

Kido me demanda alors où j'allais, et je lui répondis :

"...Nan, je vais juste voir cet abruti."

Ne faisant plus attention à l'expression qu'elle pouvait avoir face à ma phrase, je continuai de marcher vers la chambre où il dormait.

Où Haruka dormait.

J'ai d'abord hésité à frapper et attendre qu'il réponde, mais si jamais il dormait, alors il ne me répondrait pas.

...Et c'est pourquoi je suis rentrée d'office, sans prévenir.

M'attendant à le voir somnoler sur son lit, sûrement avec un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, je vis cependant un Haruka assis, le regard tourné vers le ciel bleu de la fenêtre.

Le ciel bleu d'un été qui approchait bientôt de sa fin.

Aussitôt que je rentrai, la tête d'Haruka se retourna vers moi.

J'étais habituée à ce qu'il me regarde, alors pourquoi j'ai sursauté ?

Son visage encore fatigué dessina un sourire.

"Bonjour, Takane."

Ces mots faisait mon ventre se tordre.

Je détestais cette sensation.

Ou non,

je l'adorais.

"S-Salut. Hum, je t'ai apporté ça, si tu veux manger..."

Haruka cligna des yeux tout en regardant l'assiette que je tenais.

"Ah, c'est tellement gentil. Mais c'est à toi, non ? Tu dois garder ta part, Takane."

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à dire mon nom toutes les deux secondes ?

J'ai bredouillé, encore un peu impuissante devant son attention.

"T-Tant pis pour toi, de toute façon il en reste dans le frigo, je voulais juste te faire plaisir."

C'est en faisant une expression un peu véxée que je regardais le Haruka désolé et nerveux de ma reaction.

"Ahh, non, non, c'est vraiment gentil, ne sois pas en colère ! Je ne voulais juste pas te voler de la nourriture."

J'haussai les sourcils.

"... Bon, tu en veux ou pas ?"

Ai-je demandé, tout en marchant vers son lit avec un sourire narquois.

Je tendis l'assiette tout en la remuant légèrement, comme pour l'hypnotiser.

Ne pouvant résister à la senteur exquise du plat, Haruka pris de ses deux mains l'assiette que je faisais virevolter.

Cependant, je continuai à la tenir fermement.

"... Hep hep hep, tu penses manger avec tes doigts ?"

Au moment où je laissai cette phrase sortir ma bouche, Haruka sembla le réaliser.

"E-Eh bien, non... "

Il fixait l'assiette tout en bafouillant ces mots.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas agi de cette manière-là avec lui ?

Quand il a repris le contrôle de Konoha, il n'a fait que dormir et manger.

Et même si on l'avait d'abord emmené à l'hôpital, il dormait pratiquement quinze heures par jour.

... J'imagine qu'il devait lui aussi s'habituer de nouveau à son corps.

Et quand je venais lui rendre visite, soit il mangeait, soit il dessinait.

Dans tous les cas, nous n'avions pas vraiment beaucoup parlé.

Je me sentais assez seule, pour être honnête.

Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles.

Il semblait épuisé et dépassé par les évènements.

Et son amnésie n'aidait pas vraiment.

Le premier jour, il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait.

Le second, il s'était rappelé de moi.

Puis de Mr. Tateyama, Shintaro et Ayano.

Ça évoluait, mais tout n'était pas encore revenu.

Et franchement, je doute qu'il se rappelle d'absolument tout, ça serait inhumain.

Sauf si vous vous appelez Shintaro.

Bref, quand je venais le voir, Haruka m'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire, et ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

Parce qu'à chaque fois, lorsque je faisais allusion à quelque chose du passé, Haruka resterait muet, et attendrait que je lui raconte l'histoire de a à z.

... Et à chaque fois, son sourire deviendrait forcé.

Cependant, un petit espoir grandissait en moi, quand il me demandait par exemple si "on était allés manger à un restaurant chinois avec le prof" ou si "je m'étais déguisée en sorcière à une convention".

C'est avec un sourire que je le confirmais.

Et là, Haruka prenait son carnet de dessin pour dessiner ce qu'il avait vu, avant de me le montrer.

Il était dommage qu'il doute autant de ses souvenirs comme ça, surtout qu'ils apparaissaient sans crier gare, mais cela ne m'importait pas.

Il semblait si heureux de se rappeler petit à petit de son passé,

de notre passé,

que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mes joues remonter automatiquement vers mes yeux.

Je me sentais très idiote à ce moment-là, mais j'étais juste trop heureuse.

Je détestais ressentir ça, c'était niais, mais...

Ah, peu importe, c'est gênant.

Retournons au présent.

On a accueilli à la base Haruka hier soir, et il s'était endormi aussitôt arrivé. Seto avait dû pousser sa chaise roulante de l'hopital jusqu'à l'appartement, alors il s'était lui aussi effondré une fois de retour.

Haruka avait un visage d'enfant quand il dormait.

Et j'ai trouvé ça...

... "mignon".

Mais j'ai tout de suite changé d'avis quand j'ai vu qu'il bavait un peu.

...Non. 

Ai-je vraiment changé d'avis... ?

Et donc bref, il ne s'était réveillé que maintenant.

Remarquant que sa poigne avait faibli, je repris l'assiette et je dis "Je reviens", tout en sortant de la salle.

Kido, depuis, faisait la vaisselle, et Shintaro était resté sur le canapé avec cependant Ayano face à lui.

Toute souriante, cette dernière me salua, alors que je sentais aussi le regard de Shintaro se tourner vers moi.

"Bonjour, Takane !"

La jeune fille portait une robe à dentelle blanche, et elle avait troqué son écharpe et ses barettes pour une couette basse.

Elle était vraiment jolie.

"Salut, Ayano. Ça va ?"

Cette dernière me répondit, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ;

"Oui, merci, et toi ? Bien dormi ? Haruka aussi ?"

Cet assaut de questions me paralysa le temps d'une seconde.

"Hum, oui oui, ça va. Je viens d'aller le voir, il est réveillé, ah mais je ne sais pas depuis quand d'ailleurs..."

La fin de ma phrase était plus basse que le début, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus une réflexion à moi-même qu'une réponse à un tiers.

J'entendis Shintaro marmonner quelque chose en souriant, mais je décidai de ne pas y faire attention.

"Ahh, je vois. Vous avez discuté ?"

Le doux visage d'Ayano débordait d'innocence.

"Pas vraiment... Pourquoi ?"

Cependant, ce même visage devint rapidement mesquin.

"...Tu sais que tu devras lui parler de 'ça', un jour, pas vrai ?"

À ce moment-là, je sentis mon visage à moi teinté de la couleur préférée d'Ayano.

"T-T'es gênante, Ayano. Arrête."

Marmonnai-je tout en baissant mes yeux, cachant mon embarras.

Quoi, c'est vrai. 

C'est hyper malaisant comme sujet.

...Surtout pour moi.

Je sentis la main d'Ayano me caresser le bras, comme pour ma rassurer.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir le visage de la brunette, plein de tendresse.

Lorsque je dirigeai mon regard vers Shintaro, il levait frénétiquement les sourcils avec un sourire narquois.

Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de le frapper.

Terriblement envie.

Cependant, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est soupirer et lui lancer un regard noir.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris !"

Ai-je dit à Ayano sur un ton offensé tout en refocalisant mon regard dans le sien.

Je tournai la tête vers Kido, encore dans la cuisine, elle aussi avec les cheveux attachés.

Je l'avais déjà pensé plusieurs fois, mais si on cherchait la définition de 'beauté' dans le dictionnaire, il était quasiment sûr qu'on y trouverait une photo de Kido.

La jeune femme essuyait après avoir lavé la pile d'assiettes utilisées par les autres membres, à l'aide d'un chiffon.

"Excuse-moi, Kido, mais..."

Elle se retourna avec un visage surpris, mais accueillant.

Après avoir posé une assiette à côté de la pile de vaisselle sale, et avoir déposé le chiffon blanc à carreaux rouges sur le dos de la chaise face à elle, elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Oui, Ene ?"

Je fus un peu brusquée par son sourire soudain, qui semblait hérité d'Ayano.

"Hum, voilà, ça serait possible de réchauffer l'autre omelette ? Haruka en veut..."

"Hm ? Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Je te réchauffe la tienne aussi ?"

Je lui tendis timidement ma part.

"Ça serait gentil, merci..."

Elle prit dans ses mains l'assiette que je tenais, avant de la poser à côté du gaz, et de prendre dans le frigo la poêle dans laquelle se trouvait l'autre omelette.

Je la remerciai et décidai de repartir voir Haruka.

Sur mon chemin, j'entendis des messes basses provenant des canapés.

Et j'avais comme l'impression que ces deux-là parlaient de moi.

"Laissez-moi tranquille..."

Avais-je marmonné sans qu'on puisse m'entendre, tout en poussant la porte qui menait à la chambre de mon ami.

Il était maintenant en train de gribouiller quelque chose sur son carnet.

Je refermai discrètement la porte derrière moi, et je dis,

"Bon, Kido fait réchauffer la bouffe."

Je pris la chaise roulante qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, alors qu'il était en train de me regarder en souriant.

"Ah, chouette. Merci encore de venir me voir, Takane."

Un peu surprise de son remerciement, je remuai ma main pour dissiper sa phrase.

"Mais non, t'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir de te voir."

"C'est vrai ?"

A-t'il automatiquement demandé, des étincelles dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Ah, je me sens stupide maintenant.

"...Je blague, je déteste ça."

Il fit une mine triste face à ma dérision, mais je lui donnai une pichenette sur la tempe tout en disant "Tu vas vraiment croire ça ?!"

En faisant un petit son de lamentation, Haruka se caressa l'endroit où je lui avais fait mal.

"... Tu sais que je... euh... je t'aime bien, tu sais. Et puis tu m'as manqué. Un peu."

Je marmonnai cela tout en focalisant mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Silence.

Je tournai la tête pour voir le visage surpris d'Haruka.

Vu que je commençais à m'embarrasser toute seule, je tentai de changer de sujet.

"H-hum, bref, tu as bien dormi ? Tu dois te sentir mieux loin de l'hôpital, nan ?"

Je forçai un sourire tout en m'agitant.

C'était à se demander si j'allais vraiment être capable de dire "ça".

Haruka, lui, sourit tendrement, comme à son habitude, et répondit d'une voix douce et apaisée.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci."

Je laissai de l'air sortir rapidement de mes narines pour montrer mon soulagement.

"...Même si je n'en suis pas totalement séparé, haha."

Ajouta-t'il en regardant la chaise roulante qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Haruka restait encore fragile physiquement. 

Et même si il avait été assez facile pour moi de retourner dans mon corps, celui d'Haruka, même s'il possédait encore l'"Awakening", était très faible. 

Surtout qu'utiliser son pouvoir lui était épuisant.

Assez paradoxal, c'est vrai. 

Donc en conclusion, ses retrouvailles avec le monde réel n'avaient pas vraiment été bonnes.

Cependant, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Honnêtement...

Je n'arrivais pas à le deviner.

Il était tout le temps souriant et calme.

Comme avant.

Non,

exactement comme avant.

A cette époque, je ressentais la même chose.

Son sourire me captivait et m'intriguait en même temps, et il m'était impossible de prédire ce qu'il allait faire ou dire.

Enfin, quand j'essayais, je me trompais royalement.

"Hum, Takane, ça va ?"

La voix douce et inquiète d'Haruka brisa ma bulle, et me fit revenir à la réalité, comme si un brouillard s'était dissipé.

"Hein ? Ah, oui, t'inquiète. J'ai divagué. Désolée."

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en souriant.

"Hm-Hm, pas grave. Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

La fenête restait aussi lumineuse, mes yeux commençaient à se fatiguer des rayons perçants du soleil.

Ce fichu soleil.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne pensais à rien.

"Ah, euh..."

J'ai laissé ces mots s'échapper de ma bouche, mais je ne continuai pas ma phrase.

J'ai refermé ma bouche, avant de soupirer.

"Non, oublie."

Mon regard de nouveau dirigé sur Haruka, j'ai remarqué que ce dernier haussait des sourcils, comme pour dire "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Cependant, une partie de moi me disait qu'il savait à quoi je pensais.

Et à qui.

"Takane, tu es trop énigmatique !"

Il gonfla ses joues avant de rire un peu.

Ahh, vraiment, quand est-ce que cette sensation dans mon ventre va disparaître ?

...

Jamais, je l'espère.

"J-J'ai le droit, non ?"

Ai-je réprimandé, tout en boudant.

Mais voyant la bonne humeur d'Haruka, je me suis tout simplement laissée sourire.

Que pouvais-je faire, à ce moment-là ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment la force de lui dire quoi que ce soit de méchant.

Vraiment pas.

Mon regard fût soudainement redirigé sur le carnet de dessin noir et orange d'Haruka, posé sur ses genoux.

C'est vrai, il a fermé son carnet quand je suis arrivée.

Je me demande ce qu'il dessinait.

J'ai pris l'initiative de le lui demander, alors qu'il me regardait yeux dans les yeux.

Était-ce une technique de diversion ?

Dieu seul le sait...

"Dis, Haruka, t'as pas perdu la main pour le dessin ?"

J'ai pointé du menton le carnet, tout en posant ma question sur un air nonchalant.

Il a fait un visage fier, avant de tapoter l'objet.

"Étonnament, non ! J'espère que c'est la même chose pour les jeux vidéos, haha."

"Je vois. D'ailleurs, on devrait tester ton niveau, histoire d'être sûr."

"Hehe, quand tu voudras~"

Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles montrait qu'il avait apparemment hâte que je 'teste son niveau'.

Ça m'a fait rire.

"Sois pas si sûr de toi, je suis certaine de te défoncer."

J'ai croisé les bras tout en expirant du nez, pour montrer plus explicitement ma prétention.

Il a juste dit "J'ai hâte ! " tout en serrant son carnet contre lui.

J'ai laissé passer ça, et je décidai de continuer la conversation en lui posant une autre question.

"Tu dessinais quoi, au juste ?"

Avant qu'il ne me réponde, Haruka baissa son regard pour le diriger vers sa poitrine, puis remit son carnet devant lui afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir et regarder dedans.

Cependant, il ne l'ouvrit pas.

Son visage semblait hésitant.

Je me suis soudainement rapprochée de son visage, puis je dis, à voix basse, tout en faisant un visage malicieux et moqueur :

"...Moi, hein ?"

À ces mots, il bredouilla, avant de sourire.

"Haha, oui, j'essayais de te dessiner en Ene..."

J'avais essayé de jouer ma maligne en le taquinant, mais finalement, je pense m'être sentie encore plus embarrassée que lui.

Alors que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, je le laissai ouvrir timidement son carnet, qui s'arrêta sur une page encore en ébauche.

On pouvait juste y voir une silhouette de dessinée, sans détails, ni vêtements ou d'attributs physiques, excepté une coiffure qui m'était mienne.

"Voilà..."

La silhouette était de face, ses bras et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartés, mais elle ne posait pas.

Je levai les yeux pour voir un Haruka triste.

"Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ai-je demandé, un peu surprise.

Haruka fit une mine perplexe, puis soupira.

"Je... Je n'arrive pas à te dessiner."

Ces mots étaient si inattendus que je ne pus m'empêcher de cligner les yeux.

Je décidai de rejeter un coup d'oeil au dessin, et regardant de plus près, je remarquai que des traits gommés pouvaient se faire apercevoir sur le blanc pur de la feuille.

"... C'est quoi le problème, en fait ?"

Voir Haruka aussi préoccupé me dérangeait.

Même si je savais qu'il était assez perfectionniste, je ne voulais pas que sa passion devienne une source de soucis.

...

Je n'aimais pas l'admettre, mais voir Haruka triste ne me faisait pas franchement de bien.

Il soupira tout en tripotant un coin de la page frénétiquement.

"Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ton apparence cyber. Et ça m'embête."

Bizarrement, le fait qu'il me dise ça me fit plus de mal que je ne le pensais.

J'avais beau chercher les mots, je ne trouvais pas la bonne chose à dire.

Une minute.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, l'allumai, puis le posai à côté d'Haruka, sur le drap blanc.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me concentrai.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, ma perspective avant changé.

Ce qu'il n'y avait plus devant moi était la fenêtre.

À la place, je vis un visage surpris et fort embarrassé.

"Hein ?"

Il tourna la tête, vers mon corps sans âme, qui reposait sur la chaise.

"Ouahhh ! Tu t'es transformée ! Trop cool !"

Un peu gênée par sa phrase, je le corrigeai.

"C-C'est pas vraiment une transformation, mais plus un transfert..."

Une transfermation...?

Dans cette forme-là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir énormément plus d'énergie, ce qui m'aidait à avoir une meilleure humeur.

"Bon, bref, je suis là, en chair et en os ! Enfin, en pixels et en bits, j'imagine..."

Je fis une pose exagérée comme pour être un modèle.

"Héhé, bonne chance, exprimer ma beauté de jeune fille cybernétique relève du haut niveau !"

Je ne pensais pas vraiment ces mots.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Ça va être dur, mais je vais me donner à fond."

Mais ceux-là, j'avais envie qu'il les pense.

Trop faible, je restai figée, et je dis, maladroitement :

"Heu, je dois... faire quelque chose de spécial ?"

Haruka, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, était déjà replongé dans son monde de croquis, ne leva pas les yeux.

"Non non, c'est juste pour ton apparence ! Tu es gentille, Takane. Merci."

J'avais un peu l'impression de me sentir inutile.

Mais alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander autre chose, il sembla réaliser quelque chose, alors que ses coups de crayon effrénés s'interrompirent.

"Ah ! Exact, tu peux revenir dans ton corps~ J'ai fait un petit schéma vite fait bien fait."

Rapide.

Un peu trop rapide.

"... D'accord."

Me reconcentrant, ma conscience s'est rapidement remise dans mon corps originel, et j'ouvris subitement les yeux.

Je repris mon téléphone et le remis dans ma poche, et j'ai pensé :

J'espère que j'ai pu aider.

Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux pour regarder Haruka, il était tout sourire-chose que je comprenais difficilement, au vu de sa condition.

Les petits coups secs du crayon à papier sur la feuille était la seule musique qui emplissait la salle.

Même si j'aurais préféré qu'on parle, je voulais lui laisser un peu de liberté.

Il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup, après tout.

Mais quelque chose me traversa subitement l'esprit.

"Kido en met, du temps."

Dis-je, mi-intéressée.

Haruka hocha la tête.

"Elle doit être occupée..."

A-t-il dit sans se détacher de son dessin.

Kido s'occupait de beaucoup de choses dans la maison.

Ayano devait être fière d'elle.

Comparée à moi...

"Ah, désolée du retard, Kano a eu un problème et... Bref, me voilà."

La jeune cuisinière ouvrit subitement la porte en s'excusant, et semblait très pressée.

Elle tenait un plateau avec nos deux assiettes, encore fumantes.

Lorsque Kido a fait son apparition, Haruka a sursauté et a lâché son crayon par surprise.

Toujours souriante, Kido dit "Bonjour, Haruka ! Comment va ?"

Le concerné ferma son carnet, le déposa délicatement à côté de lui, mais pas de mon côté.

Le crayon, lui, est resté négligemmrnt sur le drap.

"Ahh, bonjour Kido, ça va, merci."

Montrant un visage bienveillant, Haruka répondit calmement.

"Cool, cool. Ah, aussi, je vais bientôt préparer le repas, je viendrai vous chercher une fois que c'est prêt."

Haruka hocha la tête, alors que Kido lui tendait le plateau.

"Voilà, bon appétit !" dit cette dernière.

Haruka la remarcia, et je fis de même, tout en pensant :

On mange vraiment peu de temps après le premier repas...

Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de la belle fille aux cheveux couleur herbe, mais la nôtre, les lève-tard.

Elle sortit et nous nous reconcentrâmes sur la nourriture.

Haruka était, sans surprise, très heureux à l'idée de casser la croûte.

Le plateau posé sur ses genoux, il prit une paire de baguettes puis dit "Bon appétit !" avant de commencer à manger l'omelette non-entamée.

Je pris mon assiette dans mes mains ainsi que des baguettes tout en disant moi aussi "Bon appétit."

J'ai pu re-confirmer le talent culinaire de Kido.

Haruka n'arrêtait de faire des "Hmmm!!" et des "Trop bon" tout en engloutissant, bouchée par bouchée, le plat.

J'essayais de le calmer, en vain, en disant "Mais profite au lieu de te goinfrer..." ou d'autres choses comme ça, mais cela avait le même effet que de parler à un mur.

Alors que je n'était qu'à la moitié, Haruka avait déjà fini et essayait de récupérer des miettes minuscules pour se satisfaire.

J'ai gloussé sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ce genre de moments...

Combien encore allions-nous en vivre...?

Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y penser, mais c'était inévitable.

"J'ai hâte le repas du midi !" avait exprimé le garçon qui portait encore sa tenue de la veille.

"Ça fait beaucoup, quand même... t'en veux ? " avais-je demandé en découpant l'omelette.

"Mais Takane, tu n'as recommencé à manger que depuis deux semaines, en deux ans ! Deux ans ! Il faut se rattraper."

Cette logique un peu trop simplette me fit sourire.

"Je pourrai jamais te rattraper de ce côté-là, tu sais."

C'est avec ces mots que j'avalai une nouvelle bouchée.

Haruka sourit, et échangea son carnet avec le plateau, pour continuer son oeuvre.

La silhouette avait maintenant un casque audio, des yeux, un ne, une bouvhe souriante, deux bouts de métal sur les joues, un sweat à manches longues, une jupe, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes hautes.

Haruka, qui n'avait pas de couleurs sur lui, coloria en différentes nuances de gris les attributs de la silhouette.

Et tout en finissant mon assiette, je le regardais faire.

Une partie de moi trouvait ça normal qu'il me dessine, parce qu'Haruka voulait dessiner absolument tout, mais une autre trouvait ça assez embarrassant.

Avec les dessins de notre jeu Headphone Actor, cette esquisse 'Ene' était le seul dessin de moi que j'ai vu d'Haruka.

Je me demandais si il m'avait dessinée d'autres fois, mais étant donné qu'y penser me faisait rougir, je chassais cette idée de mon esprit.

Une fois que j'ai fini mon assiette, je la posai sur le plateau, les baguettes posées sur le plat, et je pris le plateau dans les mains pour le ramener à la cuisine.

"Je reviens."

Avais-je dit à Haruka tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

J'entendis un petit "D'accord !" avant de m'éclipser.

Dans le salon ne se trouvait que le mobilier, on dirait qu'Ayano et Shintaro étaient autre part.

Kido était la seule présente, en train de faire boullir de l'eau dans une large marmite.

Je posai le plateau à côté de l'évier, et Kido prit la parole.

"Ah, Ene, déjà fini ? Il a aimé ?"

J'ai honnêtement répondu.

"Ouais, beaucoup. C'était vraiment bon. Tu as déjà pensé à travailler dans la restauration ?"

Kido, un peu prise de court, bredouilla :

"Hum, pas vraiment, non... Je ne sais pas quel métier je vais faire. Surtout que je n'ai pas été à l'école..."

Son ton était plus triste qu'avant.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, Haruka et moi n'avions pas fini nos études quand on a été engloutis par le Daze..."

Elle sourit.

"...Vous pouvez encore le faire. Ça serait long pour moi de tout rattraper."

J'ai haussé les épaules.

"J'imagine. Mais garde cette idée en tête, tu as vraiment un talent. Tu ferais un carton."

Kido rougit un peu, et tripota ses longues mèches, embarrassée.

"C'est gentil de ta part... Merci. Ça me fait plaisir que des gens apprécient ce que je fais."

Je lui ai souri, et en mettant mes bras derrière mon dos, je dis :

"Tant mieux. Mais j'y pense, Ayano et Shintaro sont partis ?"

"... Ils ont dit qu'ils partaient dehors, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps."

Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur la marmite bouillante.

Je trouvais ça étrange, mais c'était dans le genre d'Ayano, de traîner Shintaro dans ses petites aventures.

Alors j'ai juste répondu "D'accord" et je suis retournée dans la chambre.

Là, se trouvait comme à son habitude Haruka sur son lit, cependant il ne dessinait plus.

Ses paupières étaient fermées.

"Haruka ?"

Mais aucune réponse.

Il s'est vraiment endormi ?

Sérieusement ?

Je me suis rapprochée de lui, sa respiration était lente, douce et calme.

Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi de dormir.

En effet, il tenait encore, d'une manière relâchée, son crayon d'une main, et son carnet encore ouvert de l'autre.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et penchai la tête pour mieux regarder le dessin.

À mon avis, il l'avait déjà fini.

J'ai redirigé mon regard vers lui, et en marmonnant, j'ai dit :

"C'est pas sympa de me laisser toute seule."

Mais j'ai juste profité qu'il soit endormi pour me pencher vers son visage...

Avant de m'arrêter.

S'il se réveille alors que je l'embrasse sur le front, j'irai fuir dans la montagne.

Mais connaissant le sommeil lourd de bébé d'Haruka, ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

"Roh, et puis zut,"

Sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit, je me suis pliée à mon coeur.

"Repose-toi bien, hein."

Ai-je dit avant de sortir de la chambre, tout en faisant attention à refermer delicatement la porte.

Dès ça de fait, je me suis accroupie par terre, et j'ai fermement tenu ma tête tout en la secouant.

"Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement gênante oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça qu'est-ce que je viens de faire-"

J'étais sans espoir.

Mais alors que je fixais le sol, je vis deux petites ballerines brunes se tenir devant moi.

"Takane ! Mais que fais-tu ?!"

Je relevai la tête et vis une petite robe blanche parsemée de dentelle que j'avais déjà vue ce matin.

Et la personne qui la portait n'était toute autre qu'Ayano.

Ses mains posées sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, la brunette me regardait comme si j'avais fait une bêtise.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exprimer ma surprise-voire ma peur.

"Ouahhhh !! Ayano ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Je... Je croyais que tu étais partie !"

"Eh bien je suis revenue, et je ne suis pas de bonne humeur !"

Elle me pointa du doigt avec menace.

Je remarquai Shintaro derrière elle, le visage désespéré.

Il avoua :

"Ayano a voulu vous espionner depuis un buisson-"

À ces mots, Ayano s'exclama, en se tournant vers lui.

"Shintaro ! Ne dévoile pas mon plan ! Notre mission secrète va échouer !"

Hein ?

Pardon ?!

"Attends attends attends, pourquoi tu nous observe ?! Tu brises la sphère privée !!"

J'ai remarqué trop tard que formulé de cette manière-là, cela sous-entendait que quelque chose s'est passé.

"R-rien ne s'est passé !!"

Ai-je crié tout en me relevant d'un bond, avant de me couvrir la bouche.

Zut, si Haruka se réveille maintenant, je serai dans de beaux draps.

Cependant, penser ça m'a rappelé cette appréhension que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai...

"A-Ayano, tu es vraiment trop bizarre !"

Afin de protéger mon cerveau de continuer ma phrase, j'ai automatiquement craché un reproche dans un violent chuchotement.

Shintaro restait immobile, l'air blasé, derrière la figure colérique et vexée de la jeune fille.

"Takane, nous devons absolument parler !"

Elle prit mon bras et m'emmena dehors, malgré mes "Attends !" et mes "Arrête !"

Ayano claqua la porte d'entrée puis me secoua les épaules.

"Takane."

Sentant à mille kilomètres ce qu'elle allait me dire, j'ai profité du fait d'être hors de la maison pour parler d'une voix plus forte.

"Arrête de m'embêter avec ça !"

Je reculai et rejetai les bras qui me tenaient fermement.

J'étais une lâche, je le savais, mais j'y travaillais.

Et surtout, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

Le visage triste d'Ayano me rendit coupable.

"Takane, tu sais que je veux juste que tu sois heureu-"

"Arrête ! Juste... Arrête."

Le soleil brûlait notre peau.

Les cigales continuaient à chanter de leurs cris si particuliers et envahissants.

...Et moi, je chantais toujours la même chanson.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour calmer ma respiration énervée.

Ayano tenta de s'approcher.

"Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. Ça fait déjà deux ans... et tu peux enfin le faire mainte-"

"Je veux choisir le bon moment."

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que je répliquai avec sincérité.

Mes yeux rivés vers le sol sont remontés vers son visage serein.

"... Je vois."

A-t-elle enfin répondu.

Cependant, j'avais moi aussi mon mot à dire sur ses sentiments à elle.

"Et toi, alors ?"

Ayano tripota une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Hum, eh bien... haha..."

J'ai explosé :

"T-Tu me donnes des conseils que tu n'appliques même pas ?!"

...

J'avais beau dire ça, c'était le cas de tout le monde.

Elle se défendit d'une manière inattendue :

"V-Vous êtes nos aînés, alors vous devez donner l'exemple !"

J'écarquillai les yeux.

"Mais si tu sais déjà quoi faire, t'as pas besoin de prendre l'exemple !"

Ayano sursauta, ses petits pieds faisaient un petit mouvement de retrait puis força un sourire gêné.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais sa mâchoire se refermit timidement.

"... On est à égalité."

J'ai esquissé un sourire amer, et à ce moment-là, Shintaro ouvrit la porte.

"Vous faites quoi, au juste ?"

Je me suis redirigée vers le salon, tout en répondant,

"Rien, on a fini."

Haruka dormait encore comme un loir quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre.

J'ignorais si Ayano et Shintaro étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de le confirmer.

Je me suis installée sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Haruka, et ai posé sur mes oreilles le casque qui avait été préalablement posé sur la table du salon, et que je venais tout juste de reprendre dans les mains.

Je le branchai à mon téléphone, avant de laisser des musiques quelconques jouer.

Mes paupières frémissaient, et bientôt, je laissai le sommeil prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, la première chose que je sentis était mes joues posées sur une surface bombée, qui montait et descendait, tout en diffusant une légère chaleur et un certain parfum qui me semblait familier.

"...Hnnng..."

J'ai laissé échapper un petit grognement avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête.

Bien sûr que j'étais gênée d'apprendre que je m'étais écroulée sur lui.

Sur Haruka.

"Ah, rebonjour Takane !"

Cette salutation dirigée d'une manière simple, faisant comme si de rien était m'a déjà fait grimacer à peine réveillée.

"...J'ai pas fait exprès. Désolée. Gênant."

En frottant mes yeux, je me suis rapidement remise droite tout en dissimulant la honte qui me criait "RIDICULE" sans cesse.

"Hm ? Oh non, ne sois pas désolée, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer. Je suis confortable ?"

La première phrase m'a d'abord semblé sensée et décente mais la deuxième a, accidentellement, provoqué un tirement de joues de ma part.

J'avais beau espérer qu'il arrête de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes, il semblait que mon... ancien camarade de classe restait le même.

Bizarrement, ça m'a rassuré.

J'ai soupiré, puis ai regardé autour de moi s'il n'y avait pas une horloge pour indiquer l'heure, mais j'ai réalisé que je pouvais regarder directement l'heure sur mon mobile.

Plus aucune musique n'était diffusée, ce qui signifiait que mon répertoire musical tout entier avait joué.

Donc, un bon bout de temps s'était écoulé.

"... dix-neuf heures ...."

J'ai d'abord lu à voix haute ces mots, avant de les répéter d'une manière plus forte.

"DIX-NEUF HEURES ?!"

Bien sûr, face à mon exclamation, Haruka sursauta.

Depuis, il avait de nouveau le carnet entre ses mains, armé d'un crayon à papier.

"P-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?!"

Oh, attends, il va me sortir "Je ne voulais pas te réveiller~".

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller~"

Bingo.

Son sourire pur et son attitude gentillette m'exaspéraient, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je voulais lui en vouloir, cependant.

"Mince, t'as pas dû être à l'aise. Rah, sérieux..."

Mes marmonnements ronchons ont vite été interrompus par la défense d'Haruka.

"N-Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! Vraiment !"

Même si cela était censé me rassurait, ces mots me laissaient pensé qu'il avait aimé ça.

J'ai rougi.

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il m'énerve.

Avec aucun mot ne pouvant sortir, je restais là, abrutie.

Tentant alors de changer le sujet, je posai une question anodine.

"Hum, ça... ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?"

Haruka secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Non, non, ça ne fait que vingt minutes."

J'ai baissé les yeux en disant "Ah, d'accord."

Mais là, de nulle part, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle silencieuse.

Et la source était mon ventre.

Embarrassée, je mis les deux mains dessus pour le couvrir, mais le constat était déjà fait.

J'avais faim.

Haruka m'a souri, puis m'a dit : 

"J'ai faim aussi. On a raté un repas et bientôt un deuxième, normal."

J'ai aquiescé en silence.

Me levant, je voulus me diriger vers la cuisine, mais je sentis quelque chose me tirer le bas de la veste.

Je me suis retournée.

"Qu-Quoi ?"

Ai-je demandé, tandis qu'Haruka me relâcha de son emprise.

Avec un sourire gêné, il remua sa main pour me dire de ne pas y faire attention.

"Non, non, rien."

J'ai haussé les sourcils, mais je décidai de partir quand même voir Kido, en ouvrant puis fermant la porte.

Kido, encore vêtue d'un tablier, sourit, sans se retourner de sa vaisselle.

"Ah, salut, vous êtes réveillés ?"

Elle sait ?

"Hum, oui... tu savais qu'on dormait ?"

D'un ton innocent, Kido répondit :

"Eh bien, j'ai voulu venir vous chercher pour le repas du midi, mais vous étiez en train de dormir. Et je n'ai pas entendu le moindre bruit de toute l'après-midi, donc..."

Ah, donc elle sait.

Attends, mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas réveillés, alors ?

"Tu aurais pu nous réveiller, tu sais... Ça ne nous aurait pas dérangés."

Kido se retourna et déposa l'assiette qu'elle avait fini de nettoyer, ainsi que son chiffon à côté.

"... D'après ce que Grande Soeur m'avait dit, tu étais narcoleptique et lui était fragile physiquement, surtout que là, il vient de ressortir de l'hosto. Donc j'ai jugé que vous laisser dormir était une bonne chose."

Elle croisait les bras.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si attentionnée, et pour être honnête, j'ai apprécié le geste.

"...Ah, je vois. C'est gentil, merci. Désolée si on est si... comment dire... cloîtrés et décalés."

"Hm ? Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous avez besoin de vous revoir et de rester entre vous, c'est normal."

Je me sentais un peu embarrassée face à cette attention.

Un peu ?

Non, très.

"Bon, je vais vous faire réchauffer le repas du midi alors. Ce sera rapide, tu pourras directement lui apporter."

Kido ouvrit le frigo et ressortit une casserole de ce qui semblait être du riz au curry.

Elle alluma le gaz, et commença à remuer la nourriture avec douceur.

J'entendais petit à petit les petits sons de friture de l'eau des légumes, en contact avec la surface brûlante du récipient.

Lorsque de la fumée s'émanait enfin de la sauce, Kido, qui n'avait pas cessé de remuer, éteignit le gaz.

Elle délaissa la plaque pour attraper deux assiettes propres qu'elle venait de nettoyer, avant de les remplir à part égale de riz au curry.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts prit le même plateau en plastique qur tout à l'heure, posé sur la table de la cuisine, puis y déposa les deux assiettes dessus.

Elle y ajouta des baguettes, ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau, d'à peu près 75 centilitres chacune.

Enfin, elle me tendit le plateau avec un sourire doux, et je le pris dans mes bras.

En la remerciant une dernière fois, je fis demi-tour vers la chambre, en espérant qu'Haruka ne s'était pas rendormi.

Comme espéré, Haruka était bien réveillé, et il regardait le plafond d'un air pensif.

Il avait tourné son regard vers moi dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, et un grand sourire d'enfant se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit que j'apportais de la nourriture.

Ça, c'était ce que j'appelais de la simplicité.

"Voilà pour nous."

Ai-je dit tout en posant le plateau sur mes genoux après m'être assise.

Le casque et le téléphone que j'avais préalablement posés sur le lit lorsque je m'étais réveillés n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je mis mon casque autour de mon cou, et rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste.

Haruka regardait encore, d'yeux amoureux, les plats encore chauds.

Je déplaçai le plateau sur ses genoux, puis pris une des assiettes que je posai sur mes genoux.

Je pris la paire de baguettes et commençai à manger un des nombreux délicieux plats que Kido savait concocter.

"Ah, la journée va bientôt se finir."

La voix d'Haruka, presque inaudible, atteignit mes oreilles.

Il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se couchant de plus en plus. 

Le ciel était teinté d'un jaune, qui remontait vers du bleu pâle.

Sans aucun doute, le crépuscule allait bientôt apparaître.

"Hey, Haruka."

Mon idée allait-il lui plaire ?

"Hm ?"

En quoi cela pouvait-il lui déplaire, de toute façon ?

"Tu voudrais pas rendre un peu visite à l'école ? Ça nous ferait une promenade."

Après tout, si c'était mon idée, il allait accepter.

"...L'école ?"

Et le sourire qui se dessinait tout en prononçant ce mot affirmait mon raisonnement.

J'ai hoché la tête tout en continuant de manger.

Haruka se pressait de plus en plus pour finir son assiette.

Le fait qu'il soit aussi excité pour ça m'a un peu fait rire.

J'ai, à ma grande surprise, mangé un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais je n'avais pas envie de me dire que c'était pour la même raison.

Nous avons pris les deux bouteilles du plateau, les avons posé sur la table de chevet, puis déposé les assiettes sur le plateau que j'ai ramené à Kido.

Je l'avais remercié une nouvelle fois, lui avais complimenté une seconde fois pour sa cuisine, avant de lui informer de notre escapade.

J'avais demandé à Haruka de se changer pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine, et de sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il était prêt.

Il avait les deux bouteilles sur ses genoux, en plus de son carnet de dessin avec un crayon.

"On y va ?" 

M'avait-il demandé tout en s'avançant vers moi, en roulant, assis sur sa chaise.

J'ai automatiquement pris les poignées de sa chaise, et en poussant un peu, je répondis :

"Ouaip, allons-y."

Kido nous salua et nous sortîmes donc de la maison.

L'atmosphère chaude, mais douce du soir nous enveloppait confortablement.

"Il fait bon."

Ai-je laissé échapper, tout en refermant la porte derrière moi.

"Hm."

Haruka approuva silencieusement, et nous nous mîmes en route.

L'école devait être à environ quinze minutes à pied.

"T'es lourd, quand même !"

Avais-je dit en blaguant, tout en continuant de pousser Haruka sur sa chaise roulante.

La légère brise tiède du soir faisait voler ses cheveux décoiffés, et leur senteur me parvint.

Bien sûr qu'ils sentait bon.

Mais j'ai essayé de l'ignorer.

"Je suis désolé... je peux avancer de moi-même si tu veux..."

La petite voix d'Haruka semblait traduire un peu de culpabilité, ce que je refusais.

"Hein ? Non, sûrement pas. Et t'es pas si lourd que ça. Je suis forte, de toute façon."

Il tourna sa tête comme pour essayer de me regarder.

"Haha, c'est vrai. Tu es très forte !"

Mon ego s'en est retrouvé flatté, et j'ai laissé un sourire me tirer les joues.

Peu de personnes se trouvait dans les rues vides.

Les cigales, elles, chantaient fort.

Terriblement fort.

"...Je suis désolé d'être un boulet, Takane."

Alors que j'étais occupée à me dire que le chant des cigales m'énervait, Haruka avait une fois de plus dit quelque chose d'auto-flagellant.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?"

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir l'air énervé.

"Pardon..."

J'ai serré les poignées.

"Écoute, Haruka, je suis déjà hyper contente que tu sois revenu en vie. Alors je me fiche du reste."

Haruka n'a rien répondu.

Cela m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

"Bref..."

J'ai, cependant, voulu continuer.

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça, d'accord ? T'as été très gentil avec moi, je dois bien l'être en retour."

Quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais dit ces mots sur un ton aussi léger, je sentis mes doigts se crisper, tandis que je me disais "Je suis tellement niaise."

Haruka, après un moment de silence, a parlé.

"Tu es déjà très gentille, Takane. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver."

Son ton gentillet m'a embarrassé, mais j'ai laissé couler.

J'ignorais quoi répondre, alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

Nous sommes restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions le bâtiment scolaire que nous avions connu il y a deux ans.

Deux ans...

"Ouah, ça fait tellement bizarre !"

Avais-je dit sans réfléchir, me laissant emporter par un peu de nostalgie.

"Oui, mais ça fait du bien, aussi."

Haruka répondit calmement, mais alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée, il dit subitement :

"A-Attends, on a le droit de faire ça ?"

"Quoi donc ? On est encore des élèves, techniquement."

"Mais... mais ça fait deux ans qu'on est portés disparus."

"Personne n'en a jamais parlé, donc on risque rien."

J'ai gagné le dernier mot, et j'ai alors pénétré l'enceinte scolaire.

L'intérieur avait pas mal changé. On pouvait voir qu'ils avaient fait des efforts pour réparer certains défauts, comme des trous dans les murs, par exemple.

Entre autres.

Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

Prenant un vieux réflexe, je tournai à gauche pour me diriger vers la salle de classe.

Notre salle de classe, exclue de toutes.

La Salle Préparatoire de Science.

Haruka, qui en était le plus proche, poussa la porte coulissante, et contrairement à mon habitude, la forte odeur de formol ne se diffusa pas.

"Ouah..."

Nos deux bureaux avaient été troqués pour de grandes tables blanches et modernes, équipées d'éviers.

Tout avait changé.

"Ça alors... "

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surprise.

En toute honnêteté, je m'étais attendue à ce que tout soit pareil et comme avant.

Mais il n'en était rien.

"Ça me fait un peu mal au coeur."

Cette phrase soudaine, qui avait l'air tout droit sortie de l'endroit peiné, avait échappé les lèvres d'Haruka, assis, et encore dos à moi.

"...Ouais. Je comprends. Mais bon, au moins, cette salle sert enfin à la chose pour laquelle elle a été faite."

J'avais essayé de sortir une réponse objective, mais au fond de moi, j'avais toujours ce petit pincement au coeur.

Cet endroit auquel on s'était habitués et attachés avait totalement changé, en effaçant toute trace de notre présence ici.

Nous n'avions pas avancé.

Nous restions au bas de la porte.

J'ai décidé d'aller observer un peu plus, mais lorsque j'ai dépassé Haruka, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Et quel coup d'oeil.

"Hé... Haruka..."

"Désolé..."

Son excuse mélangé à ses sanglots, que je n'avais ni entendus, ni remarqués, m'avait piqué.

Et ça faisait mal.

Il essuya ses yeux, mais en vain.

Je me suis accroupie face à lui.

"Je sais que ça fait mal, mais..."

J'ai commencé à formuler une phrase, mais Haruka me rattrapa.

"Je me sens...nul, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet, je ne peux même plus marcher, rien n'est comme avant, je ne connais même pas ces gens-"

"Haruka."

J'ai pris sa main et l'ai serrée.

Je me suis grattée la tête, et j'ai continué à parler.

"Tu n'es pas un boulet. Ecoute, on... t'aime bien, donc on veut t'aider."

La dernière phrase fut prononcée d'une voix un peu plus aïgue que la première.

Peut-être avais-je envie de préciser ?

Haruka pleurait encore un peu, mais semblait vouloir m'écouter.

"...Et ça me fait aussi du mal de voir notre école aussi changée, mais c'est comme ça. J'aurais voulu retrouver notre classe d'avant mais le monde tourne, tu sais."

Il secoua la tête pour dire "oui".

"On devrait déjà se réjouir de ce qu'on a déjà, non ? On est vivants. Tu es vivant. Et c'est juste... génial."

J'ai serré un peu plus sa main, aussi froide que la glace.

"Et Shintaro a déjà expliqué ta situation. Et que tu ne te rappelais pas de ce que tu avais vu du point de vue de Konoha. Et c'est pas grave."

Aucune réponse.

"... Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai connu le Mekakushi Dan que pendant quatre jours avant que tu ne reviennes. Alors est-ce que ça change vraiment ?"

Il a souri.

J'ai continué, tentant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Écoute, Haruka."

J'ai inspiré profondément.

"Je resterai toujours là. Si t'as le moindre problème, je serai là. Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Parce que je suis ton amie ?

Ta meilleure amie ?

Bizarrement, ces mots ne me semblaient pas appropriés.

Ayano, regarde-moi, et prends exemple.

"Parce que je t'aime."

Haruka, qui avait retrouvé un visage serein, écarquilla des yeux, tout en souriant légèrement.

J'ai bafouillé, et j'ai détourné le regard.

Mais je n'ai pas lâché sa main.

"O-Ouais, je t'aime, voilà. Donc je me fiche que tu aies une apparence différente, en chaise roulante, ou que tu ne te rappelles pas du Mekakushi Dan. Je m'en c-contrefiche. D'accord ?"

Plus je parlais, plus je me dépêchais.

L'embarras me gagnait.

J'ai marmonné :

"Donc arrête de dire tout ça. Ça m'énerve."

Un long silence vint.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma main, elle-même serrant celle d'Haruka.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était son autre main.

Mon regard s'est redirigé vers son visage souriant et bienveillant.

Il leva ma main qu'il tenait avec les siennes, et y déposa un petit baiser.

"P-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!"

Gênée au possible, j'ai automatiquement repris ma main.

Haruka me laissa faire, tout en continuant à sourire.

"Parce que je t'aime."

Mon Dieu mais quel...!

J'étais tellement gênée que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en agacer.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était bredouiller.

Finalement, j'enroulai impulsivement mes bras autour de son torse pour l'étreindre.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Ça m'a rendu émotive, alors je l'ai serré contre moi.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras en retour.

"Merci."

J'ai murmuré ses mots pour essayer de cacher mes larmes.

Le rougeoiement du soir emplissait la salle.

Je ne faisais même plus attention à mes environs, mais j'arrivais tout de même à le savoir.

Mais la chaleur du soleil était ridicule face à la chaleur que nous nous partagions.

J'ai caressé ses cheveux gris, tout en restant collée à lui.

"Tu ressembles à un senior."

Ai-je dit, sans me détacher.

En toute honnêteté, le fait qu'au nom de la nostalgie, nous étions retourné à l'école nous faisait tous les deux ressembler à des seniors.

"... Tu n'aimes pas ?"

J'ai répondu :

"Je trouve ça marrant, c'est tout. Je m'en fiche sinon."

Il continua à frotter ses bras contre mon dos.

"Tu penses que je devrais changer ?"

J'ai répondu, exaspérée :

"...Peu importe ce que tu fais, je t'aimerai quand même. Imbécile."


End file.
